Changer les choses
by Elicassidy
Summary: D'un côté il y a la Marine et de l'autre les pirates. Sasha avait rejoint la Marine pour veiller sur un pirate. Seulement, les années ont passées et le gamin morveux qu'elle avait connu n'a plus rien d'un gamin morveux. Rated T pour dialogues bucoliques. Fic multi OC.
1. Chapter 1 : Sous lieutenant merdeuse

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**me voilà de retour mais cette fois avec une fic un peu différente des autres. Pas de OS ou de série d'OS cette fois mais une "vraie" fic qui sera trèèèès longue :)**_

_**Merci à vous pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Ah oui il faut que je vous dise... Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Oda-sama TToTT Mais tous les OC sont de ma création :D**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Sous-lieutenant merdeuse**

_Et toi tu feras quoi quand tu seras grand ?_

Cette question elle l'avait posé de nombreuses fois à son unique camarade de jeux et les réponses n'avaient jamais beaucoup variées. Il serai médecin.

Des médecins North Blue en avait toujours eu un grand besoin, pas que les gens tombent malades plus que les autres malgré le froid, après tout, les tempêtes de neiges étaient leur quotidien sur leur île mais là où fleurissaient les mines et les usines il y avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour soigner les blessés.

Déjà enfant elle imaginait un futur ou il serait un grand médecin aimé de tous et elle, eh bien… elle serait à ses côtés, parce qu'aucun métier ne la passionnait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester son amie à tout jamais.

Amèrement elle pensa qu'il aurait vraiment été un médecin génial et une personne admirable s'il était resté sur cette merveilleuse île blanche sur laquelle ils avaient grandis.

Ces foutus pirates avaient tout fait foirer.

Les membres engourdis par une nouvelle nuit agitée la jeune femme s'étira douloureusement, son épaule craqua lui arrachant une moue dégoûtée. Elle n'aimait pas entendre ces sons, ça lui rappelait sans cesse la faiblesse de son corps, sa faiblesse à elle.

Si elle avait été moins faible elle aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, de devenir un être si odieux. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui casser les deux jambes avant de le cloîtrer à tout jamais dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat. Seulement à dix-ans…

\- Encore de mauvais poil ? Lui demanda Maria une de ses compagnes de chambrées.

Elle se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves.

Écoutant plus que distraitement Maria lui raconter son étrange rêve à propos d'un cachalot mangeur de barbe-à-papa, elle enfila son chemisier blanc réglementaire, son pantalon trop large mais si confortable et ses bottes usées par des heures de tour de garde.

\- Tu as vu Mihawk hier ? Demanda Maria tandis qu'elles avalaient leur porridge matinal.

\- Non.

\- Il était tellement classe ! Tellement sûr de lui ! Et ses yeux !

Maria et ses fantasmes… Quel homme ne plaisait pas à cette fille au juste ?

\- Un foutu pirate, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Un Shichibukai, précisa la fille aux cheveux mauves.

\- C'est du pareil au même. Je suis sûre que tu pourras entendre des histoires sur lui qui feront pâlir les morts.

\- Rabat-joie ! Lui reprocha Maria. Il n'y a aucun mal à regarder les jolis garçons.

Un joli garçon elle en avait connu un et l'expérience lui avait amplement suffit.

_Sale petit con._

Encore et toujours de mauvaise humeur malgré les histoires drôles de cette casse-pied de Maria elle n'entendit pas sa supérieure arriver derrière elle tandis qu'elle nettoyait un couloir du quartier général.

\- Dois-je te laver de tes mauvaises pensées ? Demanda la vieille femme.

Elle se figea d'effroi. Le pouvoir de cette vieille bique était vraiment dérangeant et bien malheureusement elle y goûtait souvent.

\- Non m'dame ! Répondit le soldat en faisant le salut le dos bien droit.

\- Bien, je te veux attentive Sasha, aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir un nouveau shichibukai et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagne à la réunion.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, toi. Tu as l'œil plus vif que le mien.

\- Privilège de la jeunesse.

\- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que ma jeunesse est derrière moi ?

\- Je ne sous-entends rien. Vous avez au moins cent ans.

L'œil vif mais surtout la langue beaucoup trop pendue pour son propre bien Sasha fit, une fois encore, les frais de son honnêteté et dû subir la punition ultime que Tsuru réservait à quiconque la contrariait : Le Whoshu Whoshu no mi était sans aucun doute le fruit du démon le plus machiavélique !

Littéralement lavée et essorée la pauvre jeune femme fut suspendue à une corde pour sécher. Le bon côté des choses était sans doute la disparition de son mal de dos. La mauvaise était qu'elle séchait au soleil aux côté des caleçons du vice-amiral Vergo. Le rouge aux joues elle prit son mal en patience et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne enfin sa forme initiale.

\- Tu devrais être plus tendre avec mamie Tsuru, lui reprocha Maria. Tu sais qu'elle a beaucoup d'estime pour toi ! Avec un peu de chance quand elle sera morte son poste te reviendra.

\- On ne devient pas vice-amiral parce qu'on est apprécié, grogna Sasha. Il faut être puissant.

\- Tu es forte.

\- Pas assez.

Arpentant les couloirs serpillière en main la jeune femme repensa aux paroles de Maria. La jolie jeune femme avait tort.

Parce que temps qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes face à Smoker elle ne se considérerait pas comme suffisamment forte pour aller d'elle-même affronter le monde et foutre une rouste magistrale à cet idiot de gamin qui…

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle bouscula quelqu'un. La force du choc la fit vaciller et elle dut faire plusieurs pas pour rester fermement ancrée sur ses talons.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin quand l'inconnu s'excusa à son tour :

\- Navré, _mademoiselle_.

Elle redressa vivement la tête. Personne ne l'appelait jamais mademoiselle. Elle était Sasha, soldat, Pirès, mais elle n'avait été _mademoiselle _pour une personne.

L'homme avait disparût quand elle s'était retournée.

Assise au réfectoire et pendant qu'elle soufflait sur son pain de viande trop chaud Sasha fixa les cheveux mauves de Maria qui se balançaient au gré des mouvements de sa tête. Des cheveux aussi soyeux ce n'était pas naturel.

\- 'Parait que le capitaine Bonney aurait réussi à s'échapper alors que toute une flotte approchait et que Barbe Noire l'avait fermement ligotée. Tu le crois ça ?

\- Hm.

\- Sérieusement Sasha, tu es déjà distraite d'ordinaire mais aujourd'hui tu bats des records, soupira Maria.

\- Y'a des jours comme ça… Et puis tu sais bien que je me fiche de la vie des pirates.

\- Je sais que tu les détestes et crois-moi bien que si tu m'expliquais enfin pourquoi je suis sûre de comprendre une telle aversion mais moi je les trouve quand même passionnants.

\- C'est à se demander ce que tu fais ici, sourit Sacha. Tu t'es trompé de bateau ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Hahaha… très drôle… Je me tords de rire. Tu penses vraiment qu'une femme de mon standing va aller jouer au pirate ?

\- Tu joues bien au Marine.

Ses raisons à elle de devenir Marine n'étaient sûrement pas plus brillantes que celles de Maria cela dit. Parfois elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en montant dans ce bateau chargé de nouvelles recrues. On lui avait promis la gloire et l'aventure mais elle avait surtout lavé des sols et vu la plupart des jeunes soldats mourir où être mutilés à Marineford.

Ils auraient bien eut besoin d'autres médecins pour faire face à un tel massacre.

\- Crétin, cracha-t-elle.

Non cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, elle avait mal dormi, avait eu mal partout, c'était fait passé à la lessiveuse par mamie Tsuru et pire que tout elle était mélancolique. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement penser à son enfance.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau de la vieille Tsuru. Celle-ci lui balança une veste et plusieurs médailles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée en faire de ces trucs ?

\- Vous avez de l'arthrite et vous ne savez plus vous préparer toute seule ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Punie à coup de Woshu Woshu no mi Sasha s'écroula sur le sol tel un vêtement trempé.

\- Des bricoles que j'ai oublié de te donner, expliqua sa supérieure. Les hauts dirigeants m'ont encore réprimandé pour laisser un sous-lieutenant laver par terre.

Retrouvant son aspect naturel Sasha contempla les trois petites médailles dorées au creux de sa main.

\- J'ai été promue trois fois sans le savoir ?! Hurla la jeune femme.

\- Si tu me rappelais d'organiser une fête pour tes promotions ça ne serai jamais arrivé !

\- Mais comment je peux vous rappeler quelque chose que j'ignore vieille chouette ?!

\- Je ne suis pas vieille !

\- T'es plus vieille que l'humanité !

L'avantage d'être lessivée aussi souvent était sans aucun doute les économies de douche. Personne ne pouvait être aussi propre qu'elle alors que cette vieille peau de Tsuru la lessivait plusieurs fois par jour depuis presque dix ans. Le véritable inconvénient à tout ça : c'était extrêmement désagréable de se retrouver pendue à une corde à linge pour sécher au soleil sous les rires des autres matelots.

Mais elle n'était plus matelot désormais, elle était Sous-lieutenant.

Ballotée par le vent et séchée par le soleil elle grogna une nouvelle fois contre la Marine. Prestige, argent, aventure elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Elle avait lavé les sols, s'était battue à Marineford, avait subi les punitions répétées de Tsuru et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu c'était trois malheureux grades en dix ans. La moitié de sa vie pour si peu.

\- J'me suis grave fait entuber, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de vos grandes exigences miss _je tire la tronche_ ?

Elle jeta un regard au perturbateur avec mauvaise humeur. Tout sourire, les cheveux noirs en catogan, des muscles à faire baver toutes les filles, Thomas Miles était un canon et ce malgré la cicatrice qui barrait une bonne partie de son visage depuis la guerre contre la flotte de Barbe blanche.

\- C'est Sous-Lieutenant _je tire la tronche._

Miles éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr, comme si ils allaient te donner trois promotions d'un coup à toi la merdeuse qui envoie toujours balader tout le monde !

\- Sous-lieutenant _merdeuse_ je te prie.

\- Attends… tu es sérieuse ?

\- Ouep. Alors détaches moi de cette corde à linge s'il te plaît. Je dois rejoindre la vieille Tsuru pour une réunion.

**Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? Dommage que le chapitre s'arrête maintenant n'est ce pas ? **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures du sous-lieutenant merdeuse :)**

**En attendant vous pouvez toujours laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	2. Chapter 2 : Capitaine Corsaire

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Une nouvelle fois je tiens à préciser que les personnages de One Piece ne sont (bien malheureusement) pas à moi, seuls les nombreux OC de cette fic m'appartiennent.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Capitaine corsaire**

Tout de même, se retrouver officier du jour au lendemain sans aucune préparation ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, fini le détachage des sols crades du QG. Finies les rondes de nuit à attendre qu'un péquenaud tente de franchir ou non le mur d'enceinte. La belle vie allait commencer. Une cabine personnelle, un uniforme optionnel, des repas de meilleure qualité et le pouvoir de donner des ordres aussi farfelus que stupides aux matelots.

Bon, elle avait encore l'impression d'être la bonne à tout faire de Tsuru mais après tout la vieille femme allait bien finir par mourir, à son âge ce n'était qu'une question de temps et c'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien quand la vieille bique lui fourra un amoncellement de paperasses pesant une tonne dans les bras. La vue bouchée elle tâcha de suivre sa supérieure d'un pas rapide en espérant ne bousculer personne.

\- Les amiraux seront là ainsi que l'amiral en chef, la prévint Tsuru. Sois gentille et ne dit rien de compromettant.

\- Comme le fait que vous ne m'ayez donné mes médailles qu'aujourd'hui en me les lançant à la figure ?

\- C'est à cause de ce comportement que tu n'es pas plus haut gradé. Tu es insubordonnée.

\- Smoker aussi.

\- Vice-amiral Smoker ! rectifia Tsuru. Et tu vois où ça l'a conduit. Tu veux le même avenir brillant dans une branche obscure de la Marine ? Vivre entourée de bons à rien ?

C'est qu'elle était maternelle la vieille Tsuru au final. C'était vraiment pour lui éviter un avenir peu enviable qu'elle la punissait à chaque fois ? Un certain élan d'affection s'empara de Sasha.

La salle de réunion était magnifique et luxueuse, le soleil y pénétrait et faisait briller le lustre de cristal, les meubles étaient finement ouvragés et d'une élégance que jamais Sasha n'avait connu sur son île hivernal où l'on ne croyait qu'aux matériaux les plus brutes. C'était ça aussi être officier ? Vivre dans un tel luxe ? Ça donnait vraiment envie.

Avançant prudemment Sasha attendit que ses cuisses butent contre la table de marbre pour poser la pile de papiers dont elle était sûre que Tsuru n'aurait pas l'utilité durant la réunion. Elle s'inclina devant Akainu en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Cet homme lui fichait la pétoche depuis la guerre à Marineford. Elle l'avait vu assassiner Portagas D Ace alors que celui-ci protégeait son frère.

Elle n'avait pas un grand intérêt pour les pirates, elle les trouvait stupides de choisir un tel style de vie mais elle était capable de reconnaître un innocent quand elle en avait un sous les yeux. Si elle avait pu choisir elle aurait préféré qu'Aokiji devienne Amiral en chef.

\- Alors voilà la petite protégée de mamie Tsuru, remarqua l'amiral Kizaru en avisant les médailles qu'elle avait sur la poitrine. Le sous-lieutenant…

\- Pirès monsieur, salua la jeune femme. Sous-lieutenant Sasha Pirès.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Sasha-chan.

\- Non. Pirès.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Tsuru lui assène une grande claque dans le dos qui la plia en deux. La main de sa supérieure sur la tête Sasha ne pouvait pas se relever.

\- Si l'amiral veut t'appeler _Sasha-chan_ laisse le t'appeler comme ça.

\- Pas moyen ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Kizaru explosa de rire alors que Tsuru frappait sa subordonnée à l'aide d'un journal roulé.

La porte claqua et les coups cessèrent. Frottant vigoureusement son crâne la sous-lieutenant s'installa aux côtés de la vieille Tsuru et baissa les yeux. Inutile de montrer à un futur capitaine corsaire tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui sans même le connaître.

\- La Marine reconnaît que vos efforts pour contribuer à l'anéantissement de la menace pirate n'ont pas été vains et représentent un acte de loyauté envers le gouvernement et ses aspirations, débuta Tsuru sans aucun préambule ni présentation.

Elle agita un calepin et un crayon devant Sasha.

Et en plus il fallait qu'elle prenne des notes d'une réunion qui commençait déjà à l'ennuyer ! Au moins elle prenait l'air quand elle était de corvée de nettoyage.

\- A noter également que compter parmi nos alliées un pirate à la renommée montante et membre des supernovæ constitue un avantage certain.

Sasha cessa de noter. Un supernovæ devenir corsaire au service de la Marine ? Un de ces fauteurs de troubles ? Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis deux. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si son cœur battait plus vite ou si, au contraire, il ratait quelques battements. Un frisson parcouru sa nuque. Il y avait un supernovæ juste en face d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- C'est pourquoi malgré votre prime si atrocement haute pour votre jeune âge, vos méfaits et votre prise de position en faveur de Monkey D Luffy alias Luffy au chapeau de paille durant la bataille de Marineford, le haut conseil de la Marine a accepté votre requête de devenir un capitaine corsaire.

Elle avait chaud et froid, elle avait l'impression de suer. Ses yeux quittèrent son bloc note, son regard avança lentement jusqu'aux mains tatouées en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de preuves. Elle avait vu si souvent son avis de recherche à cet imbécile.

\- Trafalgar Law vous êtes à présent autorisé à naviguer librement en tant qu'allié du gouvernement mondial. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Votre secrétaire n'a pas pris beaucoup de notes.

Elle leva vivement les yeux vers lui, il la fixait, le menton posé sur les mains et cet étrange sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Il ressemblait encore tellement au petit garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois et pourtant… elle lui trouva un je-ne-sais-quoi de malsain.

\- Le sous-lieutenant Pirès va vous raccompagner, annonça Tsuru comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

Ce qui était possible étant donné son âge avancé, nota mentalement Sasha tout en regardant son ami d'enfance. Elle l'avait vu tiquer à l'évocation de son nom. Peut-être réalisait-il enfin qui elle était. Sans se défaire de son flegme habituel il se leva et fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean tacheté. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer en prenant bien soin de le saluer en gardant le dos bien droit. Elle s'inclina devant ses supérieurs qui l'ignorèrent puis ferma l'épaisse porte.

Elle faillit hurler en se retournant : le visage de Law était à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Sous-lieutenant Pirès, souffla-t-il. Voilà qui est surprenant.

\- Autant que de voir un supernovæ se soumettre au gouvernement.

\- J'ignorais que tu voulais prendre la mer.

\- J'ignorais que tu voulais devenir pirate. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, je te raccompagne à ton bâtiment.

Elle aurait pu lui sauter dans les bras tant elle était rassurée de le voir en si bonne santé, elle aurait pu rire avec lui et résumer dix ans de vie histoire de refaire connaissance mais elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Pas alors qu'ils étaient de deux monde différents, pas alors qu'il était devenu si étrange et surtout parce que ça aurait semblé suspect qu'un soldat entretienne de si bonnes relations avec un pirate. On aurait pu la pendre pour trahison. De toute façon elle lui en voulait encore de s'être engagé dans une voix si dangereuse et méprisable.

\- Tu aurais fait un excellent médecin, soupira cependant la jeune femme.

\- Je_ suis_ un excellent médecin.

\- Et tu as sauvé combien de vies en comparaison de celles que tu as prises ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, _mademoiselle Sasha_.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ils cessèrent de parler quand tout un peloton de matelots passa à côté d'eux en saluant Sasha. Bien qu'elle avança la tête droite et le regard porté sur l'horizon elle n'ignora pas que Law devait lui lancer un de ses regards en coin dont il avait le secret.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un jour quitté North Blue, murmura Law.

\- Voilà ton navire, tes hommes t'attendent, annonça-t-elle en arrivant au port sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

\- A la prochaine, _mademoiselle_.

\- C'est ça.

Elle observa son ami d'enfance approcher de cet affreux sous-marin jaune estampillé du Jolly-Roger des pirates du cœur.

\- Sale petit con, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Le rire de Law lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se retourna pour le voir lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Quitter la cabine minuscule qu'elle partageait avec Maria, Lyla et Cali lui arracha étrangement un élan de nostalgie. Après autant de temps passé toutes les quatre elle allait se retrouver seule. Maria ne serait plus là pour la réveiller de bon matin, pour lui raconter ses rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres ni pour la forcer à regarder tous les jolis garçons qui passaient devant leur porte juste avant que ne sonne le couvre-feu.

Le couvre-feu. Elle n'aurait plus à s'y plier désormais, elle n'aurait plus à sauter du lit à cinq heures tous les matins pour faire ses corvées de nettoyage. Sa valise faite elle avisa sa couchette. Est ce qu'elle devait emporter son oreiller ? Elle était perdue.

\- Tu crois que je dois prendre mes draps ? Demanda-t-elle à Maria qui essuyait quelques larmes.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tout a déjà été mis en place.

\- Ah. Tu crois qu'ils m'ont fourni un réveil ?

\- Certainement, rit Maria. Mais si tu veux je viendrai frapper à ta porte pour te réveiller.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te promets que tu ne feras pas de grasse matinée. Nous sommes amies, nous veillons l'une sur l'autre.

Oui, elles étaient amies.

Si étrange que cela puisse paraître Maria et elle avaient noué une étrange relation, d'abord des compagnes de chambrées elles avaient au fil des mois appris à se connaître ou tout au moins à comprendre le comportement de l'autre. Si Maria lui avait raconté sa vie en long en large et en travers Sasha avait toujours été avare de détails. Mais malgré ses silences, sa mélancolie et son insubordination, bref, tout ce qui la différenciait de son amie aux cheveux mauves, elles avaient fini par avoir une totale confiance l'une en l'autre.

Ça avait été salvateur pendant la guerre. Elles avaient été en première ligne malgré leur faiblesse, leur manque d'expérience en combat, elles ne devaient la vie qu'à leur complicité, au fait d'être restées l'une près de l'autre pour se protéger mutuellement.

L'idée même d'être privée de Maria l'affola un instant. La vieille Tsuru pourrait lui accorder de garder son amie en tant que bras droit. Après tout c'était Maria qui l'empêchait de tirer au flanc la plupart du temps.

_**Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce second chapitre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire merci à ceux (surtout celles je penses) qui auront lu jusqu'au bout. Vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre 3 arrivera très vite.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	3. Chapter 3 : North Blue

**Quoi ? Comment ça je suis en retard pour la publication ? ... *Regarde la calendrier* Héééééé ?! Mais oui, je suis en retard ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée... je viens de réaliser qu'on était pas lundi... honte à moi et à ma tête qui se détache parfois de mes épaules.**

**Sur cette piètre excuse je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Ah oui, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Oda-sama.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : North Blue**

\- Sous-lieutenant Pirès !

\- Humm

\- Sous-lieutenant Pirès !

\- HUMM !

\- Bordel Sasha debout !

Elle sortit enfin la tête de sous son oreiller. Comme tous les matins Maria se tenait à côté du lit, rouge et essoufflée par ses efforts pour réveiller son amie et supérieure.

\- Il est sept heures, annonça Maria en tirant la couette.

\- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Bailla Sasha avant de s'étirer.

\- Inspection des chambrées, entraînement avec mamie Tsuru et cet après-midi tu dois aller au bâtiment D pour une réunion avec les autres sous-lieutenants.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Ordres de missions à vous répartir. Si tu rêvassais un peu moins tu aurais une meilleure mémoire !

\- Mais tu n'aurais plus de travail.

Sous la douche Sasha ne put s'empêcher de vanter une nouvelle fois les innombrables qualités de Maria. Sans elle aucun doute qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'accomplir son travail convenablement et surtout dans les délais. Il était heureux que la vieille Tsuru lui ait accordé de prendre le matelot sous ses ordres directs.

Les vérifications des chambrées étant faites ainsi que celle des armes Sasha écoutait Maria lui faire la lecture du journal du jour alors qu'elle scrutait l'horizon depuis l'un des remparts du QG.

… Le Capitaine corsaire Trafalgar Law ayant enfin mis les pieds dans le nouveau monde aura certainement pour mission de remettre un peu d'ordre et de calme suite aux méfaits de ses comparses supernovæ.

\- Ils peuvent toujours rêver, ricana Sasha.

\- Il est tenu d'obéir aux ordres, lui rappela Maria.

\- C'est pas le genre à aller mouiller sa chemise pour faire plaisir au gouvernement. C'est Trafalgar, pas Mihawk.

\- Qui sait, tu ne l'a vu qu'une fois. Je sais que tu te fais vite une opinion sur les gens mais cette fois ci tu peux te tromper.

\- Ne me dis pas que lui aussi tu le trouve beau, soupira Sasha.

\- Irrésistible même, il à ce côté ténébreux très excitant.

\- Il a aussi ce côté assassin sournois très flippant.

Parce que c'était ça qui ressortait le plus chez le Law adulte, ce regard froid, ce sourire figé qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou de cordial et cette posture. Si elle n'avait pas connu le gamin braillard qui mouillait son lit elle aurait pu en avoir froid dans le dos rien qu'à voir cet homme si… dangereux. Parce que Law était irrémédiablement devenu quelqu'un de dangereux et de psychologiquement instable. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu penser envoyer cent cœurs de capitaines pirates encore battants à la Marine.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la vision de ces cœurs encore vivants enfermés dans un sac.

North Blue, c'était là qu'on l'avait envoyée pour remettre de l'ordre. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ dix ans plus tôt. Bien sûr il faisait toujours froid, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant pour une mer nommée North Blue. Les usines laissaient toujours s'échapper de l'épaisse fumée noire à l'odeur âcre qui contrastait avec le blanc immaculé de la neige qui tenait au sol peu importait les saisons.

\- Il est temps de donner les ordres, lui souffla Maria tandis qu'elle était accoudée au bastingage.

\- Hum ?

\- Les directives, répartir les troupes.

\- Ah… oui. Je regardais le paysage.

\- J'oubliais que tu es originaire de North Blue.

Se redressant pour couper court à la conversation elle avança lentement vers les sergents et matelots sous ses ordres, ils étaient tous rangés en trois colonnes distinctes sur le pont étincelant du navire. Elle examina rapidement les colonnes, si son calcul rapide était exact il y avait soixante-treize hommes. Trois îles étaient proches de leur flotte et puisqu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

\- Miles, vingt-quatre avec toi pour Symsdale. Passez par l'est et allez demander des renseignements à l'auberge du vieux suif, c'est là que les pirates vont boire un verre généralement.

\- Bien madame !

\- Sergent Delaine, vingt-quatre avec vous pour Orden, passez par le cap du nord, la route y est plus facile d'accès. Méfiez-vous des ours polaires et ne retirez jamais vos gants et vos bonnets, les tempêtes de neiges arrivent vite là-bas.

\- Oui m'dame.

Les mains jointes dans le dos Sasha patienta quelques minutes que les deux sergents aient regagné leur bâtiment en compagnie de leurs hommes. Elle les regarda lever l'ancre puis se tourna vers son équipage restreint.

\- Sams, je vais prendre la barre, annonça-t-elle.

\- Où allons-nous ? Questionna Maria.

\- Chez moi.

Cette nouvelle fit jubiler Maria, allez savoir pourquoi elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir la fameuse île hivernale où son amie avait grandi. Sasha avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre cette fascination qu'avait l'autre fille pour son passé. Il n'avait rien de bien palpitant.

Quelques miles seulement les séparaient de Greely et pourtant l'équipage jura que la température chutait à une vitesse incroyable au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils s'étaient tous emmitouflés dans des manteaux et capes épaisses, avaient enfilé des bonnets et des gants tandis que leur officier menait le navire sans encombre jusqu'à une plage de glace qui brillait sous un ciel sans nuages.

\- Sams, Dyrel…

\- Lequel ? Questionnèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

\- Les deux ! Larsen et Hooker vous restez sur le navire. J'aimerai qu'il soit encore entier à mon retour. Méfiez-vous des voleurs de bateaux et des - contestataires, ils ne sont pas très dangereux mais ils sont très emmerdants. Nous en avons pour quelques jours.

Les cinq hommes se mirent au garde-à-vous, elle leur fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse.

Alors que ses hommes se préparaient à affronter la neige Maria lui apporta son manteau estampillé du symbole de la Marine, de son nom et de son grade. Elle le posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu vas tomber malade, lui reprocha son amie.

\- Je ne crains pas le froid.

Des heures et des heures à jouer dans la neige en compagnie de Law avaient eues raison de sa nature autrefois frileuse.

Enfin elle posa pied sur la glace, malgré ses bottes cramponnées elle sentit ses pieds glisser légèrement à chacun de ses pas. C'était comme retomber en enfance, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver son assurance sur la glace, comme si son corps se souvenait encore de ce qu'il fallait faire sur un sol plus que glissant.

\- Vous lambinez ! Houspilla-t-elle ses hommes d'une voix morne en avisant la distance qui les séparait.

\- Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Les yétis n'auront aucun mal à vous attraper, chantonna presque le Sous-lieutenant en avançant sur la plage gelée.

Bien entendu Maria n'eut finalement aucun mal à la rattraper, son maintien impeccable lui garantissait un équilibre parfait et elle semblait patiner avec grâce sur la glace, ses cheveux mauves voletaient derrière elle avec paresse malgré le vent. Elle semblait tellement irréelle parfois. Tellement parfaite. Sasha eut du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation de lui faire un croche-pied.

Greely avait en cette saison des allures de banquise, tout était gelé et plat sur la côte, personne ne s'y risquait si bien que la plage était déserte. Seuls les cris et les grognements des marins venaient perturber le calme plat. Avançant très lentement pour laisser à ses hommes le temps de la rattraper Sasha avisa le ciel parfaitement azur au-dessus de sa tête, octobre était normalement toujours ponctué par de longues tempêtes qui forçaient tout le monde à rester bien au chaud à la maison. A l'est, elle put apercevoir un nuage. Une moue pensive sur le visage elle avança à pas rapides vers les marins en difficulté.

\- Attachez-vous les uns aux autres, ordonna-t-elle. Enfilez des capes et des bonnets.

Le vent se levait.

\- Sergent Korpol ! Appela un jeune homme, vous devriez vous tenir au centre de la formation pour avoir plus chaud.

\- Merci Kuro-chan, lui sourit Maria. Mais je ne laisse pas le sous-lieutenant seule en tête.

\- Vas-y, bailla Sasha. La tempête va être féroce.

Elle attrapa un bout de corde qui reliait entre eux deux soldats. Maria refusa de quitter son côté et lui attrapa la main pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre. Ce rapprochement entre deux femmes provoqua des exclamations enthousiastes de la part des hommes. Maria se retourna pour leur lancer un petit signe de main.

\- En route ! Hurla Sasha pour se faire entendre malgré le vent puissant.

Les flocons commençaient à tomber, remontant le col de sa cape elle attira Maria contre elle afin qu'elles puissent se soutenir mutuellement.

Il était heureux que les autres sous-lieutenants, peu tentés de faire face au dur climat des îles de North Blue, l'aient laissé mener les opérations. La tempête faisait rage mais cette plage, ces rues, elles les avaient tellement traversées étant plus jeune.

Cette île entière avait été _leur_ terrain de jeu.

Les yeux fermés pour que la neige cesse enfin de la faire pleurer, elle avança malgré le vent violent qui tâchait de la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle entendait les hommes se plaindre du froid et grelotter.

\- Courage ! Hurla-t-elle en espérant qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Dès que nous sommes à l'auberge je paye ma tournée !

\- Sous-Lieutenant- chan ! Hurlèrent-ils en réponse à son invitation.

La corde qu'elle tenait se détendit soudain, comme si la proposition d'un bon verre près du feu les avaient tous regonflés à bloc.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre (où il ne se passe pas grand chose) vous à tout de même plus. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre avis.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	4. Chapter 4 : Au coin de la rue

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Le chapitre 4 arrive avec un peu d'avance puisque l'écriture avance plus vite que prévu. Le chapitre 5 arrivera quand à lui bel et bien lundi.**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous rappeler que non, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi :'(**

**Elicassidy**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au coin de la rue**

L'auberge était pleine à craquer de voyageurs si bien qu'il fut difficile pour le personnel de trouver un endroit pour que tout le monde puisse être logé de manière confortable. Certains clients étaient assis à même le sol pour savourer le ragoût consistant du jour. Tous espéraient que la tempête allait bientôt se terminer et c'était encore plus le cas des pirates qui attendaient de reprendre la mer.

Ces derniers cessèrent un instant de respirer quand une horde de marines pénétra dans l'auberge.

Maria avait déjà empoigné son fusil, les autres soldats firent de même. Sasha leva la main pour attirer l'attention de ses troupes.

\- Baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle en retirant sa capuche.

\- Mais… Tenta Maria.

\- Il y a une règle inviolable sur Greely : repos pendant la tempête. Vu tout ce qui tombe personne ne va quitter l'auberge avant demain de toute façon.

\- Malgré cela ses hommes et les pirates restaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à en découdre. Elle soupira : dans un tel moment une seule chose pouvait calmer les foules.

\- Tournée générale !

Bien entendu ça ne calma pas l'animosité entre les pirates et leurs ennemis mais ça distrayait les foules et lui donnait quelques minutes de répit avant de prendre une nouvelle décision. Attablée au comptoir entre deux hommes deux fois plus massifs qu'elle Sasha demanda au patron s'il avait la possibilité de loger ses hommes pour la nuit.

\- Oh ma p'tite pour quelqu'un du coin j'dois bien pouvoir faire qu'que chose ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gamins rentrer au pays ! Quand j't'ai vu j'me suis dit « c'est t'y pas la pisseuse qui cavalait tout l'temps avec l'aut' pisseux là ! » C'est quoi son nom à celui-là…

Maria était aux aguets pour en apprendre plus sur son amie étrangement crispée.

\- J'crois ben qu'y est d'venu pirate, marmonna pensivement le patron. Un bon gamin pourtant j'm'en souviens.

\- Vous devez confondre, déclara Sasha en posant de l'argent sur le comptoir.

\- P'tet ben, j'en ai là vu passer tellement des gosses ! Mais j'sais que j'te rouspétais dessus quand tu courrais pied nu dans la neige.

Elle aussi. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait aimé évoquer son enfance avec ce rustre sympathique, mais pas là, pas alors que Maria écoutait et que ses hommes étaient présents. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un jour eu de l'affection pour un pirate, surtout un pirate aussi dangereux que Trafalgar Law.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait des pirates qui sont ici ? Demanda-t-elle à ses hommes en la rejoignant dans un coin de l'auberge.

\- Des petites frappes, des débutants, petites primes, répondit l'un d'eux.

L'équipage pseudo criminel s'était regroupé près du feu et lançait des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Elle retira son manteau et le fourra dans les bras de Maria avant d'avancer vers les jeunes gens. Trois d'entre eux se crispèrent, un autre empoigna un sabre, le dernier se plaça devant eux, sans doute le capitaine.

\- Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal madame, déclara-il.

\- Naviguer sous un pavillon noir est illégal, rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait face à lui. D'où venez-vous ?

\- De West Blue, annonça fièrement le capitaine.

Elle avisa les traits de son visage encore adolescent, il avait de grands yeux verts brillants de passion, ses tâches de rousseurs lui donnaient un côté adorable.

\- Greely est votre première escale ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune capitaine acquiesça. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les pirates par principe mais elle ne voyait pas quel danger pouvait représenter cette bande de gamins.

\- On devrait partir, capitaine, intervint un autre garçon. Je m'occupe d'elle, fuyez.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimerait bien le voir brandir un revolver ce gringalet, il se ferait mal tout seul avec le recul de l'arme.

\- Soyez partis avant l'aube, consentit le sous- lieutenant en tournant les talons.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour nous donner des ordres ! Hurla le second garçon.

Se décalant d'un pas sur le côté elle vit passer un poignard près d'elle. Elle tendit négligemment la jambe et le garçon s'y prit les pieds avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher.

L'équipage de jeunes pirates avait été ligoté et bâillonné pour la nuit. Maria les conduirait jusqu'à leur navire le lendemain escortée par trois autres marines.

Elle divisa le reste de ses troupes déjà réduites en trois groupes et leur donna une énième fois les consignes de survie à respecter avant de les laisser patrouiller dans leur périmètre puis elle glissa dans sa veste l'escargophone enrhumé qui permettrait au reste de l'équipage de la joindre en cas de problème.

Marcher dans un mètre de poudreuse ne lui posa que peu de problèmes, bien entendu elle marchait moins vite que d'ordinaire mais pour une fois qu'elle était seule elle put se plonger dans ses pensées sans craindre les réprimandes. Machinalement elle tourna à gauche dans une petite ruelle sans cesser d'écouter le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds.

Ce calme lui manquait, à l'armée il y avait toujours du bruit, toujours quelqu'un pour parler, toujours un clairon, toujours Maria et ses babillages incessants.

Les yeux dans le vague il lui sembla apercevoir un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs courir à sa droite. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette hallucination impromptue. Pourquoi restait-elle tellement accrochée à ses souvenirs d'enfance ? Des amis elle en avait eu bien d'autres depuis Law, il y avait Maria déjà. Mais Maria… non ce n'était définitivement pas pareil.

Elle confierait sa vie à la belle jeune femme aux cheveux mauves, elle l'avait déjà fait, elle avait une confiance à toute épreuve en sa si parfaite et si fidèle amie mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Oui, c'était déjà beaucoup de lui confier sa vie mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler de son passé, de ses rêves, ou de Law.

A Law elle avait parlé de tellement de choses, des choses d'enfants bien entendu mais même maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait répondu aux questions les plus folles, les plus gênantes si il les lui posait.

Une bourrasque de vent lui colla les cheveux sur le visage et elle cessa un instant d'avancer. C'était comme un signe du destin, à quelques mètres à peine se trouvait le lieu de leur première rencontre, juste là, au coin de cette rue. Dans cet orphelinat dans lequel le maire l'avait conduit après la mort de ses parents.

Elle, elle y était depuis sa naissance ou presque, elle était assise sur une branche d'un grand sapin et elle l'avait vu, ce gamin au visage fermé, au regard si vide. Il avançait derrière le maire en refusant de lui tenir la main, il serrait contre lui un livre beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Il avait d'étranges tâches blanches sur le visage.

Un vacarme épouvantable ramena Sasha à la réalité, à quelques rues d'elle venait de s'effondrer une maison entière. Elle attrapa l'escargophone et le réveilla pour qu'il contacte ses hommes.

\- Quelqu'un est sur place ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non madame.

\- J'y vais, rejoignez moi sans tarder il y a sûrement des blessés !

Non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'il y ait du grabuge sur cette île temps que _son_ unité était présente ! Hors de question que pirates ou brigands viennent faire la loi sur _son_ île alors qu'elle était là. Elle était responsable des habitants de Greely depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la plage glacée.

Avisant la grande rue agitée elle pressa le pas encore un peu tout en posant la main sur son sabre réglementaire. Des gens courraient dans le sens opposé pour fuir le combat qui faisait rage quelques mètres plus loin. La violence des coups était telle que la neige se soulevait du sol et provoquait de violentes bourrasques.

Malgré la visibilité faible elle remarqua à ses pieds un homme ensanglanté. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa la main sur son cou, elle sentit un pouls.

\- Au nom de la justice je vous somme de cesser ! Cria-t-elle en suivant rigoureusement le protocole.

Pour seule réponse une masse sombre vola dans sa direction et elle dut se décaler d'un pas pour l'éviter. Un autre blessé.

Elle soupira et avança vers la source du combat. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'affronter Smoker ou la vieille Tsuru de toute façon.

Presque à l'aveugle elle attaqua un homme en lui envoyant un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes. Il riposta d'un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Avisant le mur brisé derrière elle, elle déglutit difficilement avant de repartir à l'attaque. Tandis qu'elle allait frapper son sabre lui échappa des mains sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son assaillant lui apparut un peu plus nettement mais elle ne distingua que deux yeux noirs et de longues canines blanches. Elle le frappa au visage et il laissa échapper un cri animal.

Elle serra les poings avec force et tâcha de chasser sa peur, prête à attaquer une nouvelle fois cette chose aux si longues dents quand la neige craqua derrière elle. Vivement, elle envoya son pied au visage du fourbe qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Malheureusement, il lui attrapa la cheville et tira sur sa jambe. La tête enfouie dans la poudreuse elle tenta de frapper les longues jambes fines qui étaient à sa portée.

\- Calme mademoiselle la marine, on est dans le même camp.

Elle aurait bien répondu mais la de la neige s'était engouffrée dans sa bouche.

\- Sous-lieutenant ! Hurlèrent ses hommes qui arrivaient enfin.


	5. Chapter 5 : Autour d'un verre

**Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi mais à notre cher et vénéré Oda-sama.**

**C'est partit pour le chapitre 5 !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : Autour d'un verre**

Les marines firent feu et, toujours suspendue par la cheville elle fut ballottée par son agresseur. Il avait beau dire qu'ils étaient dans le même camp il ne lui semblait pas si innocent pour la traiter ce cette façon. Elle profita de sa course pour frapper violemment son genou. Sa main craqua et une vive douleur se rependit aussitôt dans son bras mais au moins l'homme chuta elle fut libre de ses mouvements.

Se relevant difficilement elle compris que le combat avait prit fin, la neige cessa de voler autour d'elle. Ses hommes tenaient en joue les seuls hommes encore debout et elle les avisa du coin de l'œil.

\- Ce n'était pas très sympas ça mademoiselle, grommela son adversaire qui s'était relevé. Il épousseta nonchalamment son long manteau noir.

Sasha sentit son cœur rater un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ce crétin ?! Il n'était pas censé être sur grand line prêt à rejoindre le nouveau monde comme toutes ces andouilles de supernovæ ?

\- Baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle à ses hommes.

\- Sauf votre respect madame, il vous a attaqué, tenta Glym un des marines.

\- Erreur de jugement, gronda Sasha. Identifiez les blessés et prenez les mesures nécessaires… Je dois m'entretenir avec Trafalgar.

\- Bien madame !

\- Prévenez Korpol par escargophone aussi.

Sinon Maria allait encore lui reprocher de ne pas la tenir au courant des événements pour l'élaboration des rapports.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du capitaine corsaire pour l'enjoindre de la suivre, il s'exécuta malgré son haussement de sourcils et son pincement de lèvres. De toute évidence il n'aimait pas suivre les ordres de qui que ce soit. Son ours en combinaison orange lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ça ira Bepo, vas au navire soigner ton nez.

C'était donc l'ours qu'elle avait frappé au visage.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous un silence de plomb elle poussa la porte d'un bar et demanda au barman de leur fournir une salle vide. L'homme s'exécuta sans hésiter et poussa la porte d'une petite salle à manger miteuse. Il s'excusa du désordre en s'inclinant devant Sasha.

\- Ça sera très bien, assura-t-elle. Merci. Pourriez-vous apporter une bouteille de vodka ?

L'homme ayant disparu elle retira son manteau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Law se plaça face à elle et posa son menton sur ses mains. Ils se toisèrent longuement. Décidément elle n'aimait pas son regard, c'était comme si il la disséquait juste en la regardant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Fini par demander Sasha.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à répondre ?

\- Je suis un officier de la Marine… Je te rappelle les termes de ton contrat ?

\- Je n'aime pas tellement le ton que tu emploi avec moi _sous-lieutenant_.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus le ton qu'il employait, certes sa voix était douce et oui, il souriait, mais elle ne se laissa pas berner. Elle se demanda s'il aurait été capable de lui faire du mal. Certainement.

Le barman leur apporta deux verres et une bouteille.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire à Greely à part foutre la pagaille ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait deux verres de vodka.

\- Puisque je viens de décimer deux équipages pirates je dirais que je fais ton boulot, répondit Law avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Très drôle, bougonna la jeune femme. Sois gentil et réponds-moi.

\- Ça ne regarde en rien la Marine.

Bon… Elle n'en obtiendrait rien, autant laisser tomber. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, le vida d'un trait et le rempli à nouveau.

\- Je pensais que tu jouerais la carte de l'amitié, annonça platement le pirate.

\- Après toutes ces années tu penses qu'on est encore amis ? Demanda Sasha avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Je pense au moins pouvoir te compter parmi mes alliés. Tu as toujours l'air contente de me savoir vivant.

Elle se crispa un instant, elle espérait que Law était le seul à avoir remarqué ça, comment réagiraient des marines en la sachant si étrangement attachée à un pirate ? Law resservi une tournée de vodka, elle avait bien changé la petite Sasha énergique et casse pied, elle avait toujours les yeux dans le vague désormais, comme si elle passait son temps à réfléchir à des choses peu agréables.

\- Puisque tu me considère comme une alliée, tu pourrais me dire ce qui t'amène à Greely, histoire que je ne me fasse pas taper sur les doigts en rendant mon rapport.

\- Je suis venu chercher des pièces de rechange pour mon sous-marin.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple et plus rapide d'aller à Water Seven ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop pour ton bien petite marine, sourit Law en remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

\- Donc, tu caches quelque chose.

\- Nous cachons tous quelque chose.

Il avala sa vodka d'un trait, posa son verre sur la table et se leva.

\- A la prochaine, sous-lieutenant Pirès, la salua son ami d'enfance en remettant son bonnet tacheté.

\- Tâches de ne pas mourir bêtement, s'entendit elle répondre alors qu'elle vidait la bouteille.

A peine le pirate fut il sortit que ses subordonnés pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle les avisa du regard, se leva et jeta son manteau sur ses épaules.

\- On se remet au boulot, déclara-t-elle. Je veux que chaque criminel sache que Greely est sous haute protection et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à y poser un orteil.

\- Bien… Euh… Sous-lieutenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre main… Elle est bizarre.

Elle avisa sa main.

\- Bordel de merde ! On dirait une aubergine !

Trois doigts cassés, tout ça pour avoir frappé Law. Son corps était vraiment trop fragile.

Quand Maria la rejoignit le lendemain elle était survoltée, l'idée d'avoir su son amie face à un capitaine corsaire ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, elle s'inquiétait de voir Sasha encore plus pensive que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle essaya bien de connaître les préoccupations de la jeune sous-lieutenant mais comme toujours elle restais silencieuse, changeait de sujet.

\- Tu as pris des calmants pour ta main ? Questionna Maria.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais.

Possible, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé prendre des calmants et ce, peu importait la raison. Et puis le plâtre était déjà bien assez gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'y ajouter les effets secondaires des médicaments auxquels elle n'échappait jamais.

Au final cinq équipages pirates débutants avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire par ses hommes si bien que les habitants en étaient venus à demander que quelqu'un chasse enfin les criminels s'étant abrités dans les montagnes et qui pillaient les villes régulièrement.

Pas que Sasha ne soit pas fière d'avoir ainsi la confiance des habitants de son île natale mais elle n'était pas friande des responsabilités, elle préférait de loin quand les gens n'attendaient rien d'elle, ça lui mettait beaucoup moins la pression.

Mais être dans la Marine c'était ça aussi : satisfaire au mieux le peuple en lui permettant de vivre paisiblement. C'est pourquoi elle avait chaussé d'épaisses bottes rembourrées et avait passé un sac à dos plein de vivres sur ses épaules pour partir à l'assaut des montagnes glacées qui se dressaient sur la rive est de Greely. Maria décida de l'accompagner, peu rassurée de savoir son amie si distraite livrée à elle-même dans les conditions climatiques des montagnes.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas revenues dans trois jours prévenez les renforts, recommanda-t-elle à Diangelo, un de ses subordonnés. En mon absence vous êtes en charge de la sécurité de vos camarades et des habitants de l'île.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas madame.

\- Je sais. S'il s'avère que je suis morte de froid ou tuée par les bandits veille à ce qu'il soit noté « morte avant la momie Tsuru » sur ma tombe, ça lui fera plaisir.

Maria éclata de rire tandis que l'homme écarquillait les yeux comme si il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Que ce soit oui ou non vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	6. Chapter 6 : Démasquée

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Le chapitre 6 est désormais disponible, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Chapitre 6 : Démasquée**

\- Combien de temps va-t-il nous falloir pour trouver les bandits ?

\- Nous serons à leur repère d'ici une journée de marche.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Estimes toi heureuse que j'ai grandis ici, je connais l'île comme ma poche.

Il fallait bien avouer cependant qu'elle avait pas mal perdu de ses compétences en escalade avec les années. Elle avait si souvent crapahuté dans les montagnes avec Law et pourtant son corps semblait désormais tellement fatigué à force d'arpenter les chemins sinueux de la montagne. Maria quant à elle se portait comme un charme, comme toujours. A croire que cette femme ne suait jamais, qu'elle n'était jamais fatiguée.

A l'abri dans une petite grotte elles prirent le temps de déguster des sandwichs au poulet et du café pour reprendre des forces en attendant que le vent se calme un peu. Maria avait beau être parfaite en tout point son pied devenait moins stable quand son corps était violemment heurté par des bourrasques.

\- Tu penses que ça ira à nous deux contre les bandits ? Questionna Maria.

\- Sans doute.

Law était parvenu à tous les terrasser à l'âge de huit ans, ça ne devrai pas être compliqué pour deux marines adultes ayant survécu à Marineford.

\- Si on s'en tient à notre formation de combat ça sera vite réglé, annonça Sasha en soufflant sur sa tasse de café.

Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver les bandits, dès l'aube leur parvinrent les rumeurs de conversations. Embusquées derrière un rocher gelé les deux femmes se préparèrent au combat. Sasha passa discrètement la tête pour compter le nombre d'ennemis réunis autour un feu sur lequel cuisaient des saucisses.

Maria sortit la première de la cachette, même malgré ses vêtements épais elle n'échappa aux commentaires douteux des hommes et à leurs propositions salaces. Prenant le campement à revers Sasha pu voir sa seconde asséner un violent coup de poing à l'un des hommes qui tomba sur les fesses l'air complètement ahuri. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que débute la bataille.

Même si ça n'avait rien de glorieux, Sasha attaqua dans le dos d'un homme massif, lui frappant l'arrière des genoux pour qu'il tombe, elle l'assomma d'un coup de pied à la tête puis leva son sabre pour contrer un poignard qui se brisa contre la garde de son arme. Son ennemi paniqua, elle le frappa avec le fourreau de son sabre.

Maria avait bondit sur un des hommes en plaçant ses cuisses de part et d'autre de son visage. La vision enchanteresse du malheureux fut coupée par une slave de coups de poings aussi violents les uns que les autres. Sasha leva les yeux au ciel en souriant en coin.

Replaçant son sabre dans son fourreau elle sortit une corde de son sac à dos.

\- Arrêtes de faire mumuse Maria, le blizzard va revenir.

\- Ils n'ont pas été une grande occupation, souffla Maria en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu penses qu'on sera de retour pour le dîner ?

Couchée sur son lit la jeune sous-lieutenant réfléchissait intensément aux raisons qui auraient pu pousser Law à faire un détour par Greely pour récupérer des pièces de sous-marin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air d'être aussi pressé que les autres de rejoindre le nouveau monde ? Même enfant Law avait toujours cultivé l'art du secret, il aimait faire des cachotteries, analyser posément les choses avant de se lancer à l'aventure mais à l'époque elle parvenait à comprendre ses dessins. Non vraiment, elle ne le comprenait plus.

\- Tu grognes, commenta Maria, attablée sur le bureau pour rédiger son rapport.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est ton bras qui te gêne ?

\- Oui, mentit Sasha.

Elle se fichait bien d'avoir le bras dans le plâtre, ça lui donnait une bonne raison de tirer au flanc. Elle admettait moins facilement de s'être cassé la main en frappant Law. Ce type avait des genoux en béton armé ! La prochaine fois elle frapperait au visage, avec un peu de chance ça lui remettrait les idées en place à ce grand dadet.

Elle relu rapidement le rapport de sa subordonnée, y apposa sa signature puis le cala sous son bras.

\- Allez vas te reposer, dit-elle à son amie.

\- Ça va aller, assura la belle Maria le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme tu veux.

Assise face à la veille Tsuru, elle contemplait les rides de cette dernière. La vieille femme lisait le rapport détaillé de leurs actions à Greely avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas rédigé ça, constata la vieille femme.

En guise d'explication Sasha leva sa main plâtrée.

\- Maria n'est pas ta secrétaire ! Lui reprocha sa supérieure. Ni ta dame de chambre.

\- Ça lui fait plaisir, répondit platement la jeune femme.

Tsuru soupira puis la toisa un long moment.

\- J'aimerai te poser une question Sasha.

\- Hm ?

\- Aimes-tu Maria ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ? La vois-tu comme une amie ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux gens, que la seule personne avec qui tu daigne partager ton temps c'est Maria et pourtant même elle ne semble pas savoir grand-chose sur toi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est après dix ans que vous vous posez la question ?

Tsuru se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur la base elle semblait hésiter.

\- Tu es une femme réfléchie, peut-être même un peu trop, tu sais où sont les priorités, tu es responsable, tu prends soin de tes hommes, tu sais mettre de la distance entre toi et les soldats à tes ordres. Tu es faite pour diriger Sasha…

La sous-lieutenant restait silencieuse à écouter les éloges si inattendues de sa supérieure qui avait passé les dix dernières années à la lessiver et à lui reprocher tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Cependant j'ai parfois l'impression que tu caches quelque chose.

\- Nous avons tous nos secrets, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

La veille femme ricana doucement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Tsuru rire.

\- Ton passé est-il si affreux que tu préfères ne pas l'évoquer ? Si c'est le cas je n'insisterais pas.

Elle aurait pu mentir et affirmer avoir une histoire si bouleversante qu'il lui était impossible d'en parler sans raviver une vive douleur. Elle n'en fit rien. Le mensonge par omission, oui. Monter un bobard de toute pièce, non.

\- Je pense que ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça ne regarde personne.

\- Pas même Trafalgar Law ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, son cœur rata un battement, elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle. Mais elle parvint à garder un visage neutre, à parler de son ton blasé si habituel.

\- Nous avons grandis dans le même orphelinat et après ?

\- D'après la directrice vous étiez amis.

\- Nous étions des gamins. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Tu l'as consciencieusement caché à tout le monde pendant des années, je trouve ça suspect.

\- Vous comptez m'exécuter maintenant où je dois composer une épitaphe ? Demanda la sous-lieutenant.

Non elle ne montrera pas sa panique, non elle n'admettra pas avoir eu tort de cacher son ancienne amitié avec un pirate. Jamais elle ne ternira les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse à jouer dans la neige avec ce petit garçon qu'elle avait tellement adoré, qu'elle avait si souvent protégé avant qu'il ne devienne plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu as encore de l'affection pour ce pirate. Si un jour je te l'ordonne iras-tu tuer Trafalgar Law ?

\- Pas sans poser de questions.

\- Mais si je te donnais une bonne raison ?

\- Alors j'irais… en supposant qu'il ne me tues pas avant.

**J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre. Le suivant arrivera possiblement dans le courant de la semaine.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	7. Chapter 7 : L'invitation

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Nouveau chapitre un peu particulier puisqu'on y rencontre un haut gradé de la Marine. Pas sure que Sasha soit ravie mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, ça m'a bien fait rire.**_

_**Je vous annonce aussi que la fic à atteint son 45eme chapitre et que c'est loin d'être fini :) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 7 : L'invitation**

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux quand Tsuru se retourna vers elle, elle ne chercha pas à fuir son regard acéré de vieille femme. De toute façon sa supérieure avait un trop grand avantage sur elle, elle connaissait la vie, elle connaissait la nature humaine. Ce n'est pas aux vieux singes que l'on apprend à faire la grimace de toute façon.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, finit par déclarer la vice-amiral.

\- Je peux y aller ?

\- Non, j'ai une requête pour toi de la part de l'amiral Borsalino.

Un ordre de mission ? Déjà ?

\- Il aimerait savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec lui un soir.

\- J'ai le droit de refuser ?

\- Ce n'est pas très courtois, expliqua la vieille dame.

\- Je ne suis pas de nature courtoise. Et puis c'est quoi son problème ? Il a au moins l'âge d'être mon père !

\- Tu lui as fait forte impression en l'empêchant de t'appeler par ton prénom. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'aller au restaurant avec lui ?

\- Mon temps.

\- Vois ça comme une opportunité de te créer des relations hauts placées, c'est bien pour ta carrière de nouer des liens avec tes supérieurs.

\- Vous ne me laisserez pas refuser ?

\- Non.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement désespéré.

\- J'ose espérer qu'un jour tu seras assise à ce bureau, annonça Tsuru. Il faut que tu apprennes à supporter les gens.

\- Mais Kizaru… Geignit la jeune femme.

Tsuru ricana.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus séduisant de la base, qu'il est un peu lent mais il n'est pas mauvais.

Qu'elle aille donc dire ça à tous les malheureux qu'il avait tués intentionnellement ou non. Il ne lui faisait pas aussi peur qu'Akainu mais elle se voyait mal passer toute une soirée en sa compagnie, elle n'avait rien à lui dire à cet homme.

Fouillant dans sa petite commode elle attrapa un jean et un chemisier repassé avec soin par Maria. Elle avisa le compartiment des sous-vêtements en se rappelant ce que sa seule amie lui avait toujours dit « toujours être parée pour la suite ! Pas de sous-vêtements dépareillés ! ». Elle frissonna d'effroi, pas moyen qu'elle prévoit une suite à ce dîner débile ! Elle ferma violemment le tiroir.

Maria quant à elle était écroulée de rire sur le sol depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle retrouvait parfois son souffle, regardait sa supérieure et riait à nouveau en frappant le sol de son poing.

L'amiral Borsalino, tout lent d'esprit qu'il était, arriva pile à l'heure à la porte de sa chambre. Il frappa trois fois, salua Maria qui était venue lui ouvrir puis attendit dans le silence que Sasha daigne sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Tu es ravissante Sasha-chan.

\- Sous-lieutenant Pirès, grommela la jeune femme.

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs… mais je ne sais plus où je les ai mises, annonça l'homme de son habituel ton morne.

Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour refréner son rire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Kizaru n'était pas très causant, plusieurs fois cela dit il ouvrit la bouche, laissa échappé un « euh » long et rêveur. Ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Et puisque Sasha n'était pas très encline à lancer la conversation leur route jusqu'au restaurant italien ne fut ponctué que par des onomatopées.

Si Kizaru était un ahuri de première il n'en était pas moins un fin connaisseur au niveau culinaire, le restaurant italien où il la conduisit était sans aucun doute l'un des plus réputés de Grand Line, pour ce que Sasha en savait il fallait au moins réserver un an à l'avance pour avoir une table.

\- Amiral ! S'exclama le maître d'hôtel en les voyant arriver. Votre table sera prête d'ici quelques instants ! Je vais veiller à ce que votre bouteille millésimée soit à la bonne température.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Sasha-chan ?

\- Je ne bois pas de vin… Et c'est sous-lieutenant Pirès !

\- Dans ce cas quelle boisson ferait plaisir à madame ? Questionna le maître d'hôtel. Pour l'invitée de l'amiral rien n'est impossible !

Question enthousiasme il n'avait rien à envier à personne celui-là, pensa la jeune femme.

\- Sake, peu importe lequel, répondit la jeune femme.

Enfin installée à table Sasha avisa le décor, c'était on ne peut plus luxueux. Jamais elle ne serait entrée dans un tel établissement d'elle-même, elle ne s'y sentait pas le moins du monde à sa place. Le lustre de diamants était magnifique, les nappes étaient faites d'un tissu si délicat qu'elle craignait de le toucher de peur de l'abîmer et elle était certaine que les verres étaient faits du plus luxueux cristal. Les amiraux devaient vraiment bien gagner leur vie.

La carte était si raffinée que la jeune sous-lieutenant à la nature bourrue n'y comprit pas grand-chose. C'était beaucoup de tralala pour de la bouffe.

\- Alors sous-lieutenant-chan, commença l'homme. D'où viens-tu ?

\- De North Blue.

\- On dit que la vie y est dure, ça ne m'étonne plus que tu sois si froide, commenta Kizaru en souriant. Dans mes jeunes années je suis souvent allé sur cette mer pour chasser le pirate. De quelle île es-tu ?

Sasha nota que ça faisait beaucoup de mots pour cet homme. Puisqu'il essayait de se montrer agréable elle devrait peut-être faire de même. Elle pourrait toujours l'envoyer paître une fois qu'elle aurait fini de manger.

\- Greely.

\- L'île de glace, commenta l'homme. Tu y a passé toute ta jeunesse ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je m'engage dans la Marine en tout cas. Et vous ?

Même si elle s'en fichait royalement c'était la moindre des politesses de lui demander de parler de lui. Puisque Kizaru était un homme très lent d'esprit elle attendit un long moment avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. Aucun son n'en sortit. Bien, elle lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il voudrait, ça valait mieux que la parlote inutile. Elle fit signe au maître d'hôtel pour qu'il vienne remplir son verre.

Il fallut très longtemps à l'amiral pour expliquer qu'il était né sur une île ridiculement petite et ensoleillée sur Calm Belt, qu'il avait grandi entouré d'un père charpentier et d'une mère serveuse. C'était un récit très bref dit comme ça mais il avait bien fallu cinq longues minutes à son soupirant pour assembler ses mots.

Puisque l'homme n'était pas un très grand orateur et que Sasha n'était pas d'une nature très expressive le reste du dîner se passa dans un quasi-silence, enfin mis à part où au moment où il dut lui expliquer que « ces trucs noirs dégueulasses » étaient en fait des morceaux de truffes importées du nouveau monde. Rares et raffinées où pas Sasha trouva ces choses immondes et les laissa sur le côté de son assiette.

La nuit était tombée sur la base militaire quand Kizaru la raccompagna à sa modeste chambre, elle constata que malgré son habituel œil morne il souriait. Peut-être que c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne soirée. Très franchement elle avait imaginé bien pire.

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté mon invitation Sasha-chan, sourit-il alors qu'elle glissait la clef dans la serrure.

Elle mima vaguement un sourire sans trouver quoi lui répondre.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme très amusant, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Le coup du bouquet perdu on ne me l'avait jamais fait, plaisanta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas non plus la compagnie idéale.

\- Tu es très belle à regarder.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme en souriant en coin. Pour ce que ça vaut j'ai trouvé la soirée reposante.

Ça n'avait pas été très folichon mais elle ne voulut pas faire de peine à cet homme, elle le voyait comme un pauvre gamin laissé à l'abandon par ses camarades dans la cours de récréation. Elle avait un peu pitié de lui.

\- Me donnerais-tu l'occasion de te courtiser ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'était peut-être pas très sociable mais elle avait très à cœur de ne pas blesser les gens. Elle sélectionna avec soin plusieurs formules non cinglantes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour que je vous envisage de cette façon.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, rétorqua Kizaru.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais… Je doute que ce soit juste de vous laisser espérer quelque chose de ma part.

\- Je ne peux pas te convaincre ?

\- Je suis lesbienne.

_**Merci à toi chère lectrice (et éventuel lecteur qui se serait perdu par ici) pour ta lecture. **_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me laisser vos impressions.**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Au boulot

**Salut,**

**Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 8 est disponible !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8 : Au boulot !**

Laissant un amiral abasourdit à sa porte elle se cloîtra à double tour dans sa chambre avant d'aller s'étaler sur son lit de tout son long. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas mentir mais ça lui avait paru être la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment pour éviter une longue conversation trop gênante. Elle grogna la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Maria allait se foutre d'elle quand elle allait lui raconter ça ! Et Law qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ?

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce foutu pirate dans un pareil moment ?!

Sans quitter son lit elle dégagea ses jambes de son pantalon et le jeta sur le sol. Elle eut à peine le courage de passer ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Se glissant sous la couette elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier pour être plus à l'aise.

Ainsi allongée dans le noir elle observait le ciel à peine voilé par les nuages. De sa fenêtre elle pouvait apercevoir la pleine lune, celle-ci projetait quelques brides de lumière sur les murs de la chambre. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de dormir dans le noir total. Combien de fois s'était-elle glissée dans le lit de Law dans le dortoir noir de l'orphelinat ? A combien de reprise avait-elle enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures pour échapper à cette peur irrationnelle qui la rongeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, son esprit était hanté par ce type tatoué et au bonnet blanc tacheté, ne pas savoir ce qu'il manigançait l'inquiétait. Law ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et il avait une certaine tendance à la démesure. Plus c'était grand et mieux c'était. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Médecin sur une île minable ? Jamais ! Monsieur avait voulu prendre la mer pour devenir pirate et exercer son métier en plus de son activité de pirate. Et elle dans tout ça ? Il l'avait laissé comme une veille chaussette trouée et malodorante sur Greely sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même laisser un petit mot. Parce que bien entendu ce crétin ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde à quel point elle allait s'inquiéter pendant des années de le croire mort, affrontant des dangers bien trop importants pour un gamin de son âge.

Nan, Môsieur Trafalgar Law avait tracé sa route sans elle, sans même donner un foutu signe de vie pendant des années !

\- Connard, grommela-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois.

Ah ça pour être un connard c'en était vraiment devenu un ! Depuis quand on faisait un doigt d'honneur à une amie que l'on retrouve après des années ? Depuis quand tout médecin qu'on était on ne remarquait pas qu'une amie avait des doigts cassés ? Oui bon, amie était peut être un bien grand mot désormais.

Et son regard ? C'était quoi au juste ce foutu regard de psychopathe ? Si froid, si sombre et profond si…

\- Non, non et non Sacha Pirès tu ne fantasmeras pas sur Law, tu ne songeras pas à ton ami d'enfance de cette façon ! Se rabroua la sous-lieutenant en se retournant une nouvelle fois sur son matelas.

Law était un petit garçon au regard paumé pas un homme sexuellement attirant, pas attirant du tout même ! Et puis c'était un pirate, elle était une Marine, elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui de quelque façon que ce soit quand bien même il avait des mains superbement tatouées et ce sourire si…

\- Hormones de mes deux ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

Marchant d'un pas lourd et furieux elle se dirigea droit dans la cabine de douche sans même retirer sa chemise. Voilà qui devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Tu me pourris la vie Trafalgar, marmonna la jeune femme.

Profondément perturbée par ses pensées de la veille Sasha prit très à cœur de s'occuper les méninges ce jour-là. Accoudée à son bureau elle lisait les rapports que lui avaient rendus trois sergents à leur retour de mission. Pas qu'elle aimât particulièrement la paperasse mais tout était bon pour cesser de se perdre dans sa mélancolie habituelle. Elle avait vécu dix ans sans Law elle pouvait très bien continuer ! Elle avait la quasi-promesse d'une grande promotion pour remplacer Tsuru un jour, elle avait la confiance de la vice-amiral et elle devait s'en montrer digne.

Maria observait sa supérieure avec surprise, il était rare que Sasha se mette d'elle-même au travail surtout de si bon matin, d'ordinaire elle devait toujours lourdement insister pour que son amie accepte de s'asseoir plus de dix minutes à son bureau au lieu de flâner dans la base. Bien entendu elle ne travaillait jamais en silence, râlant, pestant, grognant, voilà le genre de chose que faisait Sasha quand elle se retrouvait privée d'air frais. A croire que les meilleurs moments de sa vie de Marine avaient été ses si nombreux séchages sur une corde à linge.

\- Arrêtes de bouger, tu me déconcentre, râla la sous-lieutenant tandis que Maria se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre.

Le seul véritable inconvénient ce jour-là pour Maria était l'ennui qui la gagnait, elle avait tellement l'habitude de rattraper les bourdes et le travail en retard de son amie qu'elle se sentait inutile. Ne pas avoir à chercher Sasha partout dans la base tandis qu'elle se cachait pour échapper à ses responsabilités lui manquait atrocement.

\- Je m'ennuie, annonça Maria.

\- Prends ta journée et va faire les boutiques.

\- Sans toi c'est moins drôle !

\- Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de mon aide pour porter tes paquets.

\- Aussi.

Sasha ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement en secouant la tête, c'était sa façon à elle de rire.

\- Vas donc apportez les dossiers bouclés à la vieille, ordonna la sous-lieutenant. Ça te dégourdira.

Maria soupira mais prit la pile de dossiers dans ses mains fines et élégantes. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, aucun gribouillis n'indiquait que Sasha était sur le point de tirer au flanc, elle pouvait bien la laisser seule quelques minutes. Serrant les dossiers contre sa poitrine elle sourit à tous ces gens qui la saluaient, elle n'était pas dupe elle savait bien que les femmes faisaient souvent comme si elle n'existait tout bonnement pas. Après tout quelle femme pouvait supporter que son petit-ami se retourne sur le passage d'une autre ? Quelle femme pouvait supporter d'être sans cesse comparée à la beauté de Maria ? Même dans la Marine la gente féminine avait une lourde tendance à éviter Maria autant que possible.

Puisque Tsuru n'était pas dans son bureau, à croire que tout le monde c'était donné le mot pour changer ses habitudes, elle déposa les dossiers sur le bureau, avisa la première page du journal et soupira. Les pirates se disputaient les anciens territoires de Barbe-Blanche, le monde devenait de plus en plus dangereux, la paix de moins en moins stable.

Elle allait s'éloigner du bureau quand un document attira son attention. Pourquoi le nom de Sasha figurait-il sur un rapport de mamie Tsuru ?

C'était contre les règles, elle risquait la punition si jamais quelqu'un la surprenait à lire un document top-secret mais la curiosité était plus forte. Si Sasha avait des ennuis elle devait l'en informer, elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à cette quiche de sous-lieutenant. Elle sauta directement à la conclusion du rapport sans perdre de temps.

_Bien que le sous-lieutenant Pirès n'ait jamais évoqué sa relation avec Trafalgar Law avec un membre de la Marine à ma connaissance je te pris de croire, Sengoku, que Sasha est tout bonnement une femme à la conversation limitée, elle parle rarement et encore moins d'elle-même. Je comprends tes inquiétudes sur les éventuels espions qui pourraient peupler notre organisation et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour faciliter ta tâche si ardue. Si le sous-lieutenant Pirès avait quelque chose à se reprocher elle ne m'aurait pas avoué avoir connu Trafalgar dans son enfance, encore moins qu'elle aurait quelques hésitations à le tuer sans motif légitime. Connaître un pirate n'est à ma connaissance pas un crime, je tiens à te rappeler que ton meilleur ami est le grand-père de Chapeau de Paille et le père de Dragon. Ne tire pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Je garderais tout de même un œil sur Sasha pour calmer tes inquiétudes._

Maria en avait assez lu. Elle préféra quitter le bureau avant de se faire attraper à fouiner comme une criminelle. Elle eut bien du mal à garder son habituel sourire enjôleur dans les couloirs mais elle se força à répondre aux signes de mains des hommes tout en avançant d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la chambre de son amie.

Quand elle poussa la porte la sous-lieutenant n'était plus à son bureau. Elle poussa la porte du fond en sentant le vent de panique s'insuffler en elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sasha.

Maria rougit violemment, sortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte en bois. Elle porta une main à son visage et reprit le contrôle de son souffle irrégulier. Derrière la porte Sasha tira la chasse d'eau en bougonnant sur le manque d'intimité.

Sasha sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette blanche molletonnée qu'elle jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

\- Alors qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu m'empêche de pisser en paix ? Questionna la sous-lieutenant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Maria lui fit signe de la suivre, peut-être y avait-il des micros dans la chambre si Sasha était en effet sous-surveillance.

\- Y'a un bouffon qui t'as encore manqué de respect ? Demanda Sasha en faisant craquer ses doigts alors qu'elles quittaient la pièce.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, il ne me reste qu'à m'incliner devant vous et quémander vos avis :)**

**A lundi**

**Elicassidy**


	9. Chapter 9 : Racontes moi

**Chapitre 9 : Racontes-moi**

Que Maria affirme vouloir lui parler puis qu'elle l'entraîne dans les couloirs de la base sans dire un mot avait de quoi faire flipper Sasha, d'habitude elle n'arrivait jamais à faire taire son amie. Qu'y avait-il de si grave pour que Maria attende qu'elles soient sur l'un des remparts de la base loin de tout le monde.

\- Tu es sous surveillance, murmura Maria.

Sasha se raidit, elle voyait bien que l'autre femme était à la limite de la panique, elle devait garder son calme pour gérer les émotions de Maria. Calmement elle se tourna vers la mer qui s'étendait sur l'horizon.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suis tombée sur un rapport que Tsuru a rédigé pour Sengoku… Il a l'air de croire que tu es une…

\- Espionne à la solde de Law ? Demanda Sasha en coupant son amie.

Maria acquiesça gravement.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la femme aux cheveux mauves.

\- Je ne suis pas une espionne.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Sasha gonfla ses joues puis souffla longuement. Elle qui avait espéré que jamais personne ne sache pour elle et son ami d'enfance. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien expliquer la situation à Maria, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre fille allait rependre l'information autour d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le muret de pierre dos à la mer et posa longuement son regard sur Maria, il lui sembla que cette dernière retrouvait peu à peu son calme et qu'elle attendait ce que Sasha avait à lui dire.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas caché tout ça par manque de confiance en toi, débuta Sasha. Je pensais juste que ça n'avait pas grande importance et qu'il valait mieux que je garde tout ça pour moi, histoire qu'on ne me casse pas les pieds.

Ça ressemblait bien à Sasha de faire ça, pensa Maria en observant son amie au dos voûté qui fixait le sol.

\- Law et moi avons grandis dans le même orphelinat à Greely.

\- C'est tout ? Questionna Maria.

\- Il a été mon unique ami pendant longtemps, toute mon enfance tournait autour de lui et de nos jeux, vas savoir pourquoi tu es la seule personne que j'ai pu considérer comme une amie après ça et pourtant tu sais à quel point tu me tape sur le système parfois !

En voyant le petit sourire de Sasha, Maria ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en portant une main devant sa bouche. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la confession de Sasha l'avait fait rougir, personne ne lui avait jamais avoué la considérer comme une amie.

\- De mes cinq ans jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que ce crétin décide de devenir pirate il n'y avait que nous deux, ça avait toujours été Law et moi, contre le personnel de l'orphelinat, contre les autres enfants, les brigands, contre le monde entier.

Sasha avait levé la tête vers le ciel et pour la première fois Maria lui vit un nouveau visage, un visage mélancolique, calme, serin, elle souriait tendrement à l'évocation de ses péripéties avec le petit garçon devenu capitaine corsaire tandis qu'elle regardait le ciel clair.

\- Et puis Law a pris la mer, je suis restée sur Greely quelques années et quand Smoker est venu y faire régner la loi je suis montée à bord de son navire, c'était une manière de garder Law à l'œil.

\- Tu le garde toujours à l'œil ? Questionna Maria en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

\- Un peu, je crois que je n'arrêterais jamais totalement mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis bien plus occupée à chasser les pervers qui te tournent autour, sourit Sasha.

Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes à regarder les matelots s'agiter dans la grande cour de la base, plusieurs officiers leur donnaient des ordres, les réprimandaient. La nouvelle fournée de jeunes recrues n'avait pas l'air très débrouillarde.

\- Il te manque ? Demanda Maria.

\- L'enfant qu'il a été me manque, avoua Sasha. Je supporte moins facilement la version tueur sournois.

Maria quitta la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise et fit face à son amie en souriant bêtement.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ton amie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasha ne répondit pas, elle quitta son siège improvisé à son tour puis reporta son regard sur l'océan.

\- Puisqu'on en est aux confessions, soupira la sous-lieutenant. Tu vas sûrement entendre des rumeurs sur le fait que je suis lesbienne, saches que c'est faux.

A peine Sasha fut elle de retour dans sa chambre qu'elle fouilla partout à la recherche de micros, aucun recoin de sa chambre ne fut épargné mais elle ne trouva rien. Bien sûr elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, que Tsuru avait des années de pratique derrière elle. Avisant sa cabine de douche elle hésita à se déshabiller, regardant les murs autour d'elle Sasha se sentit quelque peu oppressée. Était-il possible qu'il y ait des caméras dans sa salle de bain ? Dans sa chambre ?

La jeune femme secoua sa tête, il était peu probable que les services de surveillance se préoccupent de ses habitudes dans sa salle de bain. Qu'avait-elle à cacher de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de réels contacts avec Law. Soupirant elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et laissa l'eau couler dans la douche pendant qu'elle terminait de se déshabiller.

Encore une fois sa nuit fut perturbée par ses pensées, entre la méfiance dont elle était l'objet et ce foutu pirate qui s'insinuait toujours dans son esprit tel un serpent. Elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient finir par lâcher. Fermant les yeux elle respira profondément plusieurs fois en espérant sentir le sommeil la gagner.

_Elle abattit lourdement sa main à l'arrière de la tête aux cheveux noirs._

\- _Quand on t'attaque tu dois te défendre, andouille ! Cria la petite fille._

_Mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger du prochain coup le petit garçon tourna vers elle son regard perdu, son nez saignait. La gamine en robe bleue soupira et lui donna un mouchoir en papier. Il épongea le sang sans cesser de la fixer._

\- _Moi c'est Sasha, déclara la gamine en lui souriant à pleine dent._

_Il lui en manquait une sur le devant, où elle était vraiment casse-cou où alors elle avait déjà commencé à perdre ses dents de laie. Le gamin continuait de la fixer en maintenant le mouchoir blanc contre son nez._

\- _T'es muet ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

_Il fit signe que non. Sa main s'abattit une nouvelle fois à l'arrière de sa tête._

\- _Alors dis-moi ton nom ! Cria la fillette._

\- _Law, Trafalgar Law._

\- _Puisque j'ai chassé les idiots qui t'embêtaient tu seras mon ami, affirma la petite fille._

Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir Sasha porta son avant-bras sur son visage, elle sourit faiblement. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien en étant enfant, frapper Trafalgar Law ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Il la tuerai sans doute si elle réitérai l'expérience. Comment ce gamin paumé avait pu devenir un homme pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subi pour devenir un être aussi froid et mesquin ? Et puis d'abord c'était quoi tous ces tatouages moches qu'il avait sur les bras ? Un coup à chopper une hépatite !

\- Mes tatouages t'emmerdent mademoiselle la Marine !

Elle se releva vivement dans son lit. Maintenant elle avait des hallucinations. Vraiment, si ça continuait il allait falloir qu'elle consulte.

Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil quand elle fut balancée au bas de son lit.

\- Arrêtes de tirer au flanc !

Elle avait brusquement ouvert les yeux avant d'esquiver de justesse un coup de poing. Roulant sans élégance pour éviter le déluge de coups elle ne parvint à se relever qu'une fois près de la fenêtre. Elle fut violemment percutée par un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Tombant sur ses genoux elle retint difficilement son envie de vomir. Mais bordel c'était quoi ce délire ?!

D'une roulade elle évita un nouveau coup et attrapa son sabre réglementaire. Quand elle se releva sa lame contra une arme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Dans un tel moment il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'engagea dans le couloir bondé du matin.

\- Reviens ici petite idiote ! Lui hurla son agresseur.

Elle bifurqua de justesse sur la droite et accéléra le pas sans se soucier des cris affolés des autres marines. Hors de question qu'elle affronte un tel monstre au saut du lit. A quelques mètres d'elle, Sasha reconnu Maria en compagnie d'une colonel.

\- Retenez-le il va me tuer ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ne mêles pas Tashigi à ça ! Hurla son assaillant.

Un point de côté la gagnait mais elle ne pouvait pas ralentir, pas alors que de la fumée commençait à s'étendre dans le long couloir. Elle glissa sous un chariot à linge, Maria lui hurla des encouragements en riant. Mais ils étaient tous cinglés dans cette base ou quoi ?!

Elle ouvrit une porte à la volée et se glissa dans un bureau somptueux.

\- Ah Sasha-chan ! L'accueillit Kizaru avec son sourire débile. Tu sais que tu es en pyjamas ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et bondit par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, un de ses genoux toucha le sol. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, ses yeux piquaient, sa gorge commençait à brûler de manière désagréable. Elle était foutue.

Elle contra un nouveau coup de poing et bondit en envoyant son pied au visage de son agresseur. Il tomba à la renverse, surpris. Assise sur son torse elle se délectait de son air ahuri.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Smoker, déclara Sasha en reprenant difficilement son souffle.


	10. Chapter 10 : Un ancien allié

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, ce chapitre est quelque peu différent des précédents, il est également déconseillé aux plus jeunes d'entre vous... ce qui va justement encourager les plus jeunes à le lire (oui, je sais comment vous fonctionnez j'ai été jeune moi aussi xD).**

**Chapitre 10 : Un ancien allié**

L'homme s'évapora en fumée et se matérialisa derrière elle.

\- Ton haki est encore hasardeux, commenta-t-il avec son habituelle sévérité.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai fait des progrès en course. Et c'est quoi ces manies de déranger une femme dans son lit ?

\- C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je t'entraîne à chaque fois que j'aurais du temps, lui rappela l'homme sans se démonter.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre que je m'habille, râla Sasha en prenant la direction du bâtiment.

Smoker se contenta de hausser les épaules et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa un vieux sweat-shirt, un jean troué et des sous-vêtements qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Appuyé contre un des murs de la chambre son supérieur alluma un nouveau cigare.

\- Alors, il paraît que t'es sous-lieutenant, dit-il.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, grommela la jeune femme. Comment ça se passe au G-5 ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Elle se retourna vers l'homme alors qu'elle agrafait son soutien-gorge et leva un sourcil. C'était quoi son problème à celui-là encore ? Il avait détourné son regard un moment avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

\- C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue nue, ricana la jeune femme.

\- Et crois bien que je regrette encore cette nuit, grogna l'homme.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de te rincer l'œil, commenta Sasha en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, gamine.

\- Tu joues avec des gamines, vieux pervers.

\- J'étais bourré !

Elle sourit en coin en secouant la tête, dire qu'un homme de cet âge trouvait encore ça gênant d'avoir couché avec une fille sous l'influence de l'alcool, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui en avait voulu mais puisqu'il s'était étendu en excuses elle avait profité de sa faiblesse du moment. Elle lui pardonnerait s'il daignait l'entraîner.

Smoker n'était pas un crétin fini, il avait vite compris qu'elle le faisait marcher et qu'elle profitait de sa culpabilité cependant il ne s'était jamais résolu à l'envoyer balader. Sasha n'avait rien d'une mauviette comme beaucoup d'autres femmes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais lesbienne, annonça le vice-amiral tandis que la femme nouait les lacets de ses bottes.

\- As-tu peur que notre aventure m'ait fait changé de bord ?

Elle sentit son matelas s'affaisser tandis que Smoker prenait place près d'elle. Elle évita de le regarder, elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il se sentait mal à cause de toute cette histoire merdique.

\- J'ai juste dis ça pour que Kizaru me fiches la paix, déclara-t-elle. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir tu as peut-être été le premier mais j'ai connu d'autres hommes.

\- Je ne tenais pas le savoir.

Assis sur le lit ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, c'était mine de rien assez reposant d'avoir Smoker comme seule compagnie, il ne jacassait pas autant que les autres personnes qui l'entourait d'habitude.

\- Tu es surveillée, finit pas dire l'homme.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ta Maria te cache des choses.

Sasha sentit ses muscles se tendre, si ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés par Smoker elle n'aurait pas prêté attention à de telles accusations mais là il fallait bien avouer qu'elle voulait en savoir d'avantage. Il sortit un dossier de son manteau et le posa sur les genoux de Sasha. Elle avisa l'enveloppe de papier kraft ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment l'ouvrir.

\- Des choses graves ? Demanda Sasha d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

\- Des choses pas très nettes mais tu la connais mieux que moi pour juger.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

\- Pas pour le moment, c'est sur toi qu'on m'a envoyé enquêter à la base. Je ne pourrais pas cacher ça indéfiniment.

Sasha plaça son visage entre ses mains, en quelques jours bien des soucis lui tombaient dessus, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à gérer tout ça. Tout s'enchaînait bien trop vite à son goût.

\- Tu risques de gros ennuis, lui fit remarquer Sasha.

\- Ouais mais on m'enlèvera pas de la tête que t'as rien d'une espionne. C'est moi qui t'ai conduit au QG la première fois. Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas de toi ou de Maria que les grandes pontes devraient s'inquiéter.

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, pourquoi c'était seulement dix ans plus tard que la Marine obtenait des informations sur son enfance passée avec Law, pourquoi c'était seulement maintenant que les secrets de Maria étaient découverts ? Quelque chose de pas net se tramait dans les coulisses de la Marine, quelque chose de gros, elle en était sûre et certaine. Maria et elle ne servaient que de diversion pour cacher quelque chose de beaucoup moins reluisant que son amitié avec Law.

\- Garde l'œil ouvert pour moi, lui demanda Smoker. Je vais aller fouiner de mon côté d'ici quelques jours.

La jeune femme acquiesça, son moral était miné pour l'entraînement. Elle aurait préféré aller se recoucher. Elle écrasa son dos contre le matelas et porta son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Smoker frappa sa cuisse comme pour lui remonter le moral et elle grogna. Non, vraiment tout ça sentait mauvais. Si seulement elle avait trouvé un moyen de se changer les idées !

\- Smoker ?

\- Hm ?

\- J'aurais rien contre une partie de jambes en l'air là.

\- Ne me tentes pas gamine, grogna l'homme.

Elle ouvrit un œil, il était toujours assis près d'elle, elle glissa une main sous sa veste et caressa le bas de son dos du bout des doigts, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre.

\- Tu devrais te trouver un gentil garçon, tomber amoureuse et faire ce genre de choses avec lui, déclara Smoker tandis qu'elle se relevait pour lui retirer son manteau.

\- Les sentiments ça ne me réussit pas, souffla Sasha.

Elle passa lentement ses mains sur les épaules musclées de son supérieur en embrassant sa nuque, il resta immobile savourant ses caresses et ses baisers. Lentement elle se plaça face à lui, ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes de l'homme. Elle retira le cigare qu'il avait entre les lèvres et en aspira une bouffée. Alors qu'elle recrachait doucement la fumée les lèvres de Smoker se plaquèrent sur les siennes brutalement, il posa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Le souffle lui manqua et il la relâcha, il lui prit le cigare des mains et le replaça entre ses dents, elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge et embrassa son torse. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque, elle ferma un instant les yeux avant d'ouvrir le pantalon de son amant.

Il écrasa son cigare dans son poing et le jeta sur le sol.

\- Mon plancher, râla Sasha.

\- T'as qu'à avoir un cendrier, rétorqua-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Il attrapa le bas de son horrible sweat-shirt et le fit rapidement passer au-dessus de la tête brune, il avisa le soutien-gorge d'un air désapprobateur, les femmes et cette manie d'empiler les couches de vêtements ! Il fit descendre les bretelles le long des épaules de Sasha et tira sur les bonnets pour délivrer ses seins ronds et fermes de jeune femme. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres et il les posa autour d'un téton qu'il aspira sans ménagement. Sasha poussa un léger soupir d'aise, une main sur ses hanches il glissa l'autre jusqu'à la braguette de son jean, la fit descendre puis glissa sa main dans la culotte de son amante.

Quand il glissa un doigt en elle Sasha lui griffa les épaules, c'était ça qu'il avait aimé chez elle la première fois qu'il l'avait eu dans son lit. Elle n'était pas une mijaurée à la recherche de tendresse. Se redressant il lui retira son jean et ses baskets. Profitant du fait qu'il soit occupé elle se redressa brusquement, noua ses jambes autour de ses reins et colla ses seins contre son torse en venant l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le goût du tabac emplissait la bouche de Sasha en même temps que la langue de son amant, elle frissonna quand il fit remonter une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle sentait nettement le sexe de Smoker contre le sien si bien qu'elle remua les hanches pour approfondir le contact.

La main dans son dos remonta vers ses cheveux et les tira en arrière, la tête renversée Sasha poussa un petit cri de surprise quand les dents de Smoker rencontrèrent son cou, il la reposa sur le lit et empoigna un sein pour le malaxer durement, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, son ventre brûlait, son cœur battait la chamade et peu à peu elle eut chaud. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son amant leva la tête pour la fixer. Il était certain que peu d'homme avait eu le plaisir de voir Sasha Pirès rougir de cette façon si féminine et adorable, de voir ses paupières mi-closes et ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il baissa son pantalon, pour libérer sa verge, déplaça la culotte de la jeune femme à l'aide de son pouce et s'enfonça en elle brutalement. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et il agrippa ses épaules pour mieux pousser en elle. Ses mains fines glissèrent dans son dos musclé avant d'y laisser des marques d'ongles. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou, le mordant doucement tandis qu'il continuait ses assauts bestiaux encore et encore.

Enfin libéré et à bout de souffle il fit reposer tout son poids sur elle sans prendre la peine de se retirer de son vagin trempé. Le nez enfoui dans son cou si fin il respira son odeur.

\- Tu sens bon, commenta l'homme.

\- C'est le genre de choses qu'on dit avant de baiser une femme, lui répondit la voix placide de Sasha.

\- Tu es vulgaire, la rabroua-t-il.

Il la sentit ricaner sous lui. Après tout, c'était le problème du gars qui passerait sa vie avec elle, pas le sien.

**Si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, sinon vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer pour accéder au chapitre suivant.**


	11. Chapter 11: La vérité

**Quoi ? Encore moi ? Mais oui, je poste bien deux chapitres dans la même journée, c'est que je suis généreuse parfois :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité**

Smoker et les gars du G-5 avaient repris la route et Maria en fut plus qu'heureuse, une semaine durant elle avait dut se passer de la compagnie de Sasha, celle-ci étant trop occupée à se faire maltraiter par le vice-amiral Smoker et le colonel Tashigi pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle déchanta cependant bien vite quand la sous-lieutenant lui demanda de s'asseoir devant le bureau et qu'elle jeta brutalement devant elle une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft.

\- Smoker à, a-priori, trouvé des choses peu reluisantes sur toi, annonça Sasha. Je te respecte trop pour lire un rapport sans te demander avant de quoi il en retourne.

Le sang de Maria se glaça dans ses veines, elle avait toujours veillé à se forger une identité plausible et inintéressante alors comment Smoker avait-il pu découvrir la vérité ? Fébrile elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le dossier épais. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement, un liquide froid sembla couler le long de son dos. Elle déglutit bruyamment en lisant les papiers.

\- Je ne te demande pas les détails, déclara Sasha. Mais je pense que tu as des choses à me dire.

\- Dénonces moi, murmura Maria.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si… Si tu caches toute cette histoire tu tomberas avec moi un jour où l'autre.

Sasha se leva et servit deux tasses de café au lait. Elle en posa une devant son amie.

\- Je sens que ton histoire va durer longtemps, soupira la sous-lieutenant.

\- Je… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amie, Sasha était quelqu'un de patient, elle lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire pour trouver ses mots, pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

\- Je ne suis pas née sur South Blue, en fait je n'y ai mis les pieds que quelques jours avant de m'enrôler dans la Marine. Avant ça… Avant ça je vivais dans le nouveau monde.

Elle vit bien la surprise teinter les traits de Sasha mais celle-ci ne dit rien, l'invitant juste à continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- Enfin nouveau monde c'est vite dit… j'étais une habitante de Marie-Joie.

\- Maria… glapit Sasha. Dis-moi que...

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Maria Korpol. Je m'appelle Marianne Elysia Rosewald.

Sasha fixait les mains de son amie, elle serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchies, une larme coula sur les mains fines de Maria.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Ce n'est pas tout, la coupa Maria. J'ai aussi… tu te souviens de notre ordre de mission sur Sabondy ?

\- Comment l'oublier, cracha Sasha. Les supernovæ, Kizaru et tout le bordel qui s'en est suivi.

\- Pendant que tu picolais dans un bar je suis sortie et j'ai fait la rencontre d'un type…

\- Putain Maria tu me fiches la trouille, grogna Sasha en passant sa main sur son visage.

\- J'ai couché avec Kidd.

\- Kidd… Comme dans Eustass « Captain » Kidd ?

Maria acquiesça gravement avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Sasha se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et attira le visage de son amie contre sa poitrine, elle caressa ses longs cheveux mauves. Pour le moment Smoker avait caché l'affaire il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais bientôt l'information allait remonter plus haut. Il fallait qu'elles partent, qu'elles prennent la fuite mais pour aller où ? Une affaire pareille c'est un amiral qui allait s'en charger et elle doutait fortement pouvoir défendre Maria contre l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis désolée Sasha, renifla Maria. Mais… Cette vie-là ce n'était pas moi, voir tous ces pauvres gens maltraités par ceux que j'appelais ma famille… C'était tellement… Je suis désolée Sasha.

\- Tu n'as pas choisis tes parents. Ça va aller, je vais trouver une solution.

\- Non !

Maria s'était relevée.

\- Vas voir Kizaru pour me dénoncer, si tu fais ça ils arrêteront de te soupçonner et tu pourras avoir une vie tranquille.

\- Et te savoir malheureuse dans ta petite cage dorée ? Merci du cadeau !

Elle prit le menton de Maria entre ses doigts et la força à la regarder.

\- J'ai déjà l'autre crétin qui me pose problème en jouant au pirate sans que je puisse rien faire alors tu la ferme et tu me laisses m'occuper de tout !

Jamais encore Maria n'avait vu Sasha si énervée, du moins pas contre elle et elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des gens de la base évitaient de croiser son chemin. Pour elle Sasha avait toujours été la fille courageuse qui empêchait les pervers de venir soulever sa jupe, la fainéante qui rechignait à se mettre au travail, la fille avec des secrets mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point l'autre fille tenait à elle.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te ramener chez toi, annonça placidement Sasha en allant se rasseoir à sa place.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle jeta le dossier dans la corbeille à papier, craqua une allumette et le regarda se consumer.

\- Histoire que je saches à quoi m'attendre, si tu me racontais la vie de Marianne Elysia Rosewald ? Demanda Sasha en attrapant une boite en bois dans un tiroir.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis née à Marie-Joie et je suis la quatrième enfant de la famille Rosewald, tu as déjà entendu parler de père, de mon frère Charlos et de ma sœur à Sabondy.

Sasha acquiesça tout en versant du liquide dans un petit contenant métallique.

\- J'ai eu une enfance dorée, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'étais aimée autant que peut l'être une enfant et je vivais des jours heureux… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose.

Tout en vissant le petit contenant métallique à un cylindre Sasha avait relevé les yeux vers son amie. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé Maria à fuir le cadre idyllique d'une jeunesse dorée.

\- Et puis j'ai vu… j'ai vu ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire ! Toute cette cruauté, ces souffrances… je… enfant je jouais souvent avec la fille d'une esclave, quand mon père l'a su…

Sasha avala une goulée de fumée parfumée à l'orange. Maria pleurait une nouvelle fois, non, vraiment elle n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

\- Ils les a tous fait tuer par ses hommes de mains ! A cause de moi…

\- Tu étais une enfant Maria, ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara son amie.

\- Cette fille… c'était ma sœur ! Hurla Maria.

Sasha ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Comment c'était possible ?

\- La fille que mon père avait eue avec une esclave il l'a fait tuer, son enfant, ma petite sœur !

La sous-lieutenant bondit par-dessus son bureau pour consoler Maria, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'elle se retrouva sur les fesses, le visage de Maria enfoui dans sa poitrine. Elle serra la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Maria s'agrippait avec rage à sa chemise, comme si Sasha avait à cet instant représenté tout ce qu'elle avait.

**Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour votre lecture**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	12. Chapter 12 : L'amiral en chef

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Le chapitre 12 est enfin là, un peu en retard mais pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute ! Hier je n'avais plus accès au site comme beaucoup d'utilisateurs et j'avoue : j'avais la flemme de télécharger un autre navigateur internet... Donc en fait c'est de ma faute, mais pas trop.**

**Chapitre 12 : L'amiral en chef**

C'était ainsi, à genoux sur le plancher que Maria avait fini par s'endormir le visage baigné par les larmes qui avaient creusé des sillons dans son maquillage. Difficilement Sasha avait placé les bras de son amie de part et d'autre de son cou, avait attrapé ses jambes et l'avait portée sur son lit avec toute la délicatesse qui lui restait après des années à se conduire comme une dure à cuire. Elle lui retira ses bottes, remonta la couette sur elle puis repartit à son bureau pour remplir la paperasse qui s'était accumulée depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'avait à cet instant qu'une envie : courir dans les bras de Law, se serrer contre lui et le laisser gérer toute cette merde qui s'accumulait autour d'elle. Si cet imbécile s'était engagé dans la Marine au lieu d'aller faire son malin dans le nouveau monde ! Mieux, s'il était resté sur Greely pour devenir un médecin respectable elle serait probablement à l'attendre à la maison en lui faisant un gâteau.

\- Et en plus tu deviens folle, marmonna Sasha pour elle-même.

C'était à croire que Maria avait vraiment épuisé toutes ses forces en pleurant, elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube. D'abord perdue, elle se retourna pour faire face au visage endormi de sa supérieure, même dans son sommeil Sasha faisait la gueule et avait l'air préoccupée.

Trois faibles coups furent portés contre la porte de la chambre. Décidant que Sasha avait bien mérité de dormir, Maria se leva et alla ouvrir les vêtements de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Quand elle se retrouva face au visiteur, un ange passa… puis deux.

\- Amiral Kizaru ! S'exclama Maria en s'inclinant tandis qu'elle retrouvait l'usage de la parole et de ses membres.

Son habituel air béat sur le visage, Kizaru ne répondit pas, alternant son regard entre elle et le corps encore endormi de la sous-lieutenant.

\- C'est qui ? Marmonna Sasha en émergeant enfin.

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de sous la couette vêtue uniquement d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'une petite culotte que Kizaru admira le rose aux joues quand Sasha s'étira. Maria réagit enfin, se précipitant sur son amie elle la poussa dans la salle de bain en lui jetant un pantalon.

Kizaru alla s'asseoir sur le bureau d'un pas lent et hésitant, Maria lui servit le café tout en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés du matin.

\- Vas te changer, ordonna Sasha en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pleine d'appréhension Maria quitta le bureau de sa supérieure. Et si Kizaru savait ? S'il était venu interroger Sasha ?

\- Je me souviens avoir eu une chambre comme celle-là, commenta Kizaru tout sourire. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Si vous alliez droit au but ? Je ne suis pas du matin.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle s'affala sur son siège et avala le contenu de la tasse de Kizaru d'une traite. Ça ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde, au contraire il souriait sans cesser de la fixer. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui il remarqua sans peine qu'elle attendait qu'il parle et qu'elle se lassait de son silence.

\- Il semble que l'amiral en chef souhaite te parler au plus vite, annonça Kizaru. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il te veut… peut être le fait d'avoir une relation avec une subordonnée.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre, ressortant son étrange cigarette de son tiroir elle plaça celle-ci entre ses dents et quitta son siège.

Jamais encore elle n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau d'Akainu et elle sentait la panique la gagner à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de la grande porte double. Que ce soit à propos de Law ou à propos de Maria elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir berner cet homme-là. Déjà, contrairement à Tsuru, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'affection qu'il lui portait. Ni même sur la confiance qui la liait à Smoker. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle régule son pouls, ce type-là serait capable de la soumettre au détecteur de mensonges.

Kizaru ouvrit en grand les portes et lui fit signe d'avancer. Se retenant de souffler pour calmer son stress elle avança lentement jusqu'au magnifique bureau ébène. L'amiral en chef y était déjà installé, sa carrure massive semblait la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Elle le salua aussi dignement que possible malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux cherchèrent une porte de sortie, rien à part la fenêtre, Akainu était capable de la tuer bien avant qu'elle ne saute pour s'échapper.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna l'homme.

Sa voix était froide, tellement en contraste avec son fruit du démon. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Sasha eut du mal à bouger et il fallut que Kizaru la pousse doucement pour qu'elle aille sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'amiral en chef.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec cet homme qui lui faisait si peur. Droite sur sa chaise elle observa son supérieur consulter un petit dossier rouge qu'elle savait être le siens, pourquoi rouge ? C'était si grave ? Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait dû préparer un testament, faire ses adieux à ceux qu'elle aimait… Quelle serai la réaction de Maria si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et Tsuru ? Miles ? Smoker ? Comment Law prendrait-il la nouvelle de son exécution ? Serait-il au moins un peu triste ?

\- Vous êtes dans les petits papiers de beaucoup de personnes, débuta Akainu. Les gens semblent vous apprécier.

Elle n'osa rien dire, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être dans les petits papiers de qui que ce soit.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce-pas ? La questionna l'homme.

Elle dégluti à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que ça un rapport avec Trafalgar Law, parvint-elle à articuler sur son ton morne habituel.

Son honnêteté déclencha un léger haussement de sourcils chez son supérieur. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle joue les ignorantes cela dit Sasha savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier cet homme au sens de la justice plus qu'étrange. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait essayé de tuer le colonel Coby à Marineford quand celui-ci avait voulu mettre fin à la bataille.

\- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur Trafalgar Law ? Demanda l'amiral en chef.

\- Que c'est un capitaine corsaire, un supernovæ, que son équipage compte…

\- De manière personnelle, la coupa son supérieur de sa voix froide.

\- Oh…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour essayer de trouver quoi répondre à ça, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers de la route de son ami mais de toute façon que savait-elle du Law adulte ? Pas grand-chose mise à part ce qu'elle avait entendu dire ou qu'elle s'était imaginé.

\- Il avait quatre ans quand ses parents sont morts, il est originaire de Flevance il a grandi dans un orphelinat sur Greely sans vraiment se mêler aux autres enfants et à très vite intégré un équipage pirate.

\- Intégré ? êtes-vous en train de m'affirmer que son équipage actuel n'est pas le premier ?

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, bredouilla Sasha confuse. Je veux dire… Puisque son capitaine était de grande renommée et que… Je pensais qu'il vous en avait informé quand… Il est devenu Corsaire.

Sa voix était devenue bien plus aiguë quand Akainu s'était levé de son fauteuil ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa diction.

\- Trafalgar ne nous a rien mentionné de tel, vous étiez-là, affirma l'homme en faisant les cents pas.

\- Pas Trafalgar, Doflamingo.

L'amiral en chef cessa un court instant de bouger, comme si il lui avait fallu se concentrer pour assimiler une telle nouvelle. Quand il tourna vers elle son regard sévère elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé face à qui que ce soit.

\- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

\- Rien, je suis restée sur Greely et je n'ai plus revu L... Trafalgar jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici pour obtenir sa nomination.

Elle observa l'homme se diriger vers la porte tout en se demandant s'il la considérait encore comme une suspecte. Serrant les poings et se mordant la lèvre inférieure elle tenta de rester calme, de garder son sang-froid. Comme elle se l'était imaginé quelque chose de gros se préparait dans les coulisses de la Marine.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, l'histoire se met lentement en place. Que fera Akainu à cette pauvre petite Sasha ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite bien sûr ! **

**Si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez toujours me laisser un petit message pour me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre ou me poser des questions (oui petit lecteur anonyme c'est aussi toi que je m'adresse :D). **

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	13. Chapter 13 : Mensonge

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Me voilà de retour en cette nouvelle année (profite d'un jour de congés bien mérité pour ENFIN publier la suite), je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et sans faire de gros racontage de vie : j'ai fais pas mal d'heures sup' au boulot et en rentrant chez moi j'avoues ne pas avoir eu le temps de passer par ici. **_

_**En tout cas, à vous toutes (et à toi éventuel lecteur mâle perdu dans les méandres d'internet) je souhaite un joyeux Hannouka, un joyeux Noël, un très bon Thanksgiving (je ne sais même pas à quelle date c'est tombé cette année mais ce n'est rien) et surtout une année 2015 remplie de bonheur et d'inspiration.**_

**Chapitre 13 : Mensonge**

La petite information qu'elle avait fournie à Akainu avait servi de point de départ à une très longue semaine durant laquelle elle avait passé ses journées à affirmer, sous la haute surveillance des amiraux, et sous le contrôle d'un détecteur de mensonges que Law avait quitté Greely non pas à la recherche de camarades pour fonder son propre équipage mais qu'il était bel et bien monté à bord d'un navire appartenant à Doflamingo. Elle dut décrire le navire utilisé à l'époque par le pirate, ses voiles, son Jolly Roger. Elle répéta ces informations de si nombreuses fois qu'elle sentait ses nerfs la lâcher au fur et à mesure.

\- Dans quel but Trafalgar a-t-il rejoint un équipage pirate ? Lui demanda Sengoku pour la énième fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Sasha.

\- Vous étiez amis et il ne vous a jamais confié vouloir devenir pirate ?

\- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître : non.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir informé vos supérieurs de vos relations avec un pirate ?

Sasha laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau de marbre, un instant Sengoku eut peur que cette gamine ne se soit ouvert le crâne.

\- Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Grogna la sous-lieutenant.

\- Vous avez raccompagné Trafalgar à son navire la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la base, commenta Sengoku en lisant un dossier.

Elle ne fut pas dupe, elle comprenait pourquoi on l'avait mentalement épuisée à force de lui faire répéter les mêmes choses, c'était pour qu'elle réfléchisse moins au moment d'aborder des questions un peu plus délicates. Elle ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement.

\- Et je suis sûre que plusieurs matelots ont dû voir le geste élégant qu'il m'a fait pour me dire au revoir, grommela Sasha en gardant son visage contre la plaque de marbre.

\- Quel était ce geste ? Demanda l'homme assis face à elle.

Avec paresse elle leva la main et dressa son majeur face à son supérieur.

\- Insubordination ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- Sasha-chan, lui reprocha Kizaru.

\- C'est ça, le geste, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est de cette façon qu'il m'a salué.

\- Une raison à cela ? Questionna Sengoku en griffonnant quelque chose.

\- C'est un pirate, je suis une Marine, ça devait lui suffire comme raison.

Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'était pas une traître, divulguer qu'elle avait fait des reproches à Law c'était comme clamer haut et fort qu'elle se sentait encore bien assez proche de lui pour juger ses faits et gestes, les pirates ne devaient pas provoquer un sentiment autre que la haine chez les marines et elle le savait très bien. Smoker lui avait souvent fait la leçon quand elle travaillait encore sous ses ordres.

\- Vous avez à nouveau croisé son chemin sur North Blue, vous vous êtes retrouvé seuls plusieurs minutes d'après les comptes rendus.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je croise un capitaine corsaire il est dans mes obligations de m'entretenir avec lui pour connaître ses intentions de voyage, répondit platement Sasha en glissant ses bras sous sa tête.

Elle avait conscience que sa façon de se tenir face à un supérieur laissait à désirer mais elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était aller se coucher.

\- Quel était le but de son voyage à Greely ?

\- Il venait chercher des pièces de rechange pour son sous-marin comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon rapport.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Il venait de décimer deux équipages pirates, ça ne m'a pas semblé important de le surveiller. De plus je devais aller me faire soigner.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je me suis cassé trois doigts pendant un combat. Si je peux me permettre monsieur, j'ai mentionné tout ça dans mon rapport.

Sengoku sentait bien que cette si jeune femme était à bout de nerf, que ses incessantes questions la fatiguait et pourtant elle répondait toujours la même chose sans retirer ou ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait la conviction qu'il n'était pas face à une menteuse, à une femme peu causante certes mais pas une menteuse.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma cigarette ? Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Pas encore, annonça l'ancien amiral en chef.

Elle soupira et leva les épaules. Il était vraiment navré de lui faire subir tout ça mais si elle était une menace pour la Marine il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre cadeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Demanda-t-elle le lendemain.

Une semaine sans nicotine et elle était vraiment à fleur de peau, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux ses ongles claquaient les uns après les autres contre le bureau de marbre.

\- Pourquoi Tafalgar Law s'est-il enrôlé dans l'équipage de Donquichotte Doflamingo ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune femme. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Mais selon vous, insista Sengoku.

Une nouvelle fois elle fit claquer sa tête contre le bureau en marbre, il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait ça chaque fois qu'elle perdait patience et de la patience elle n'en avait plus beaucoup depuis deux jours. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

\- Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont poussées à suivre Smoker jusqu'au QG de la Marine, souffla la sous-lieutenant.

\- Et ces raisons quelles sont-elles ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, quand j'ai vu Smoker venir en aide aux habitants de Greely je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de s'engager dans la Marine au lieu de pourrir sur mon île.

\- Trafalgar Law n'a en rien motivé votre choix ?

Il vit bien qu'elle avait bougé les doigts de manière presque imperceptible. Elle allait mentir, il le sentait.

\- A dire vrai, commença Sasha. Au début je me suis dit que c'était une façon de retrouver mon ami et de le ramener à la maison.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Non.

Il était là le mensonge, que ce soit ou non conscient elle n'avait pas abandonné cette idée, mais ça n'avait rien d'un crime. Il fit signe à Kizaru d'approcher et celui-ci déposa devant Sasha son étrange cigarette ainsi qu'une petite fiole. Mécaniquement la jeune femme dévissa l'embout, versa du liquide à l'odeur de fruit, rassembla sa cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres pour aspirer longuement.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser messieurs, déclara Sengoku.

Sans plus de cérémonie les autres personnes présentes quittèrent la pièce. Sasha regardait l'ancien amiral avec surprise. C'était fini ?

L'homme quitta son siège et fit plusieurs pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser mais elles ne concernent pas les amiraux, annonça Sengoku. Cette partie de notre entretien ne figurera dans aucun document officiel. Dans aucun document devrais-je dire.

Sasha se redressa sur son siège inconfortable. Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui arriver ?

\- J'ai entendu pas mal de choses à votre sujet en une semaine. Saviez-vous que les relations sentimentales sont prohibées au sein de la Marine quand elles concernent deux membres d'une même unité ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de débuter une histoire avec votre subordonnée.

\- A ce propos, soupira Sasha en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Nous savons tous qu'il est difficile de rester enfermés avec les mêmes personnes jours après jours mais je vous prierai de cesser…

\- J'ai menti.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai menti à Kizaru… Je voulais éviter de lui faire de la peine. Maria et moi n'avons pas de relation de ce genre.

\- Oh… fut tout ce que Sengoku trouva à répondre à ça.

Il retourna à son bureau pour retrouver sa contenance et fixa longuement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait l'air sincère. Bien, il ne se voyait pas aborder plus longtemps ce genre de sujet avec une femme au regard si froid.

Tandis que Sasha fermait la porte derrière elle il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette gamine si froide aurait un brillant avenir si elle se décidait à oublier Trafalgar Law.

**Vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer sur suivant, le chapitre 14 est là lui aussi (essaye de se faire pardonner son abominable retard)**

**Elicassidy**


	14. Chapter 14 : G-5

**Chapitre 14 : G-5**

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de sa chambre que Maria lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tout ça soit fini ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Un moment j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais !

\- Tu as passé la semaine ici ? Demanda Sasha.

Maria hocha la tête contre son épaule. Elle était touchée de l'affection que lui portait l'autre jeune femme si bien qu'elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de s'éloigner pour se rendre à sa salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau couler dans la cabine de douche alors qu'elle retirait l'uniforme que lui avait fourni Kizaru la veille alors qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans les quartiers des amiraux sous haute surveillance. C'était vraiment un homme attentionné, chaque jour il avait veillé à lui fournir des vêtements propres.

Se glissant dans la cabine elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, cette semaine avait été bien plus éprouvante que prévue, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été moralement torturée par Sengoku, elle ne savait pas combien d'heures elle avait chaque jour passé dans le bureau mais elle avait ressenti chaque seconde comme une privation de liberté, elle devait rester sur sa chaise et répondre aux questions en veillant bien à ne pas changer un seul fait, on lui donnait deux repas par jour certes mais seulement à heures fixes comme une prisonnière. Elle avait passé une semaine à se contenter de quatre verres d'eau par jour et à mettre sa fierté de côté en demandant à ce qu'on la conduise aux toilettes.

Le dos collé contre la paroi carrelée elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, remontant ses jambes sur sa poitrine elle inspira profondément. Pour la première fois elle regretta vraiment de s'être enrôlée dans la Marine. Les coudes contre ses genoux elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête alors que l'eau coulait le long de sa peau comme de douces caresses apaisantes.

Maria remarqua que sa supérieure n'avait pas emporté de linge propre avec elle, elle ouvrit la commode pour en sortir un tee-shirt élimé et un vieux pantalon de coton avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua tout de suite à travers la paroi translucide de la cabine de douche que Sasha était mal en point, assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La jeune sergent ferma les yeux un instant puis posa les vêtements sur le porte serviettes. Elle avança vers son amie.

\- Sors-moi de là.

Ce n'était pas à elle que Sasha avait adressé cette requête avec des sanglots dans la voix, la jeune femme en était certaine. La voix habituellement froide et un peu rauque de Sasha n'était pas celle qui avait prononcé cette supplique, c'était une voix douce presque chantante, comme celle d'une enfant. Même après toutes ces années ce n'était pas elle que son amie réclamait dans les moments douloureux. C'était lui, ce pirate, cet homme aux mains tâchées de sang. Qu'avait Trafalgar qu'elle n'avait pas ?

Bien sûr Sasha et lui avaient été amis dès leur plus jeune âge mais Maria, elle, elle avait été là pendant dix-ans, veillant sur Sasha autant que Sasha veillait sur elle, c'était Maria qui avait passé toutes ses années de dur labeur auprès de la sous-lieutenant et qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, qui avait placé en elle toute sa confiance, ce n'était pas Trafalgar que Sasha aurait du appeler dans ce moment de détresse parce que Trafalgar ne viendrai probablement jamais aider la jeune femme, Maria, elle, était là coûte que coûte.

Sasha resta longuement sous cette eau presque brûlante pour chasser toutes ses angoisses qui semblaient s'être incrustées dans les pores de sa peau depuis quelques semaines, se savonnant doucement elle remarqua enfin à quel point elle avait envie de dormir, de se glisser dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir, quitter enfin toute cette folie qu'était la Marine. Peut-être aurait-elle du courir après Law et le rejoindre dans son équipage de pirates, au moins eux ils étaient libres, libres de leurs choix, de leurs amitiés, de leurs sentiments.

– Arrêtes de geindre.

Voilà ce que dirai Law si il la voyait dans cet état si lamentable et si peu habituel à la jeune femme. Elle se leva, renifla puis enfila le pyjama qui trônait sur le porte serviettes avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Maria avait déposé un plateau rempli de ragoût de boeuf et de pain de viande les repas favoris de Sasha.

– Merci, déclara la sous-lieutenant de sa voix habituelle.

– Tu veux en parler ?

– Non.

A peine eut-elle fini son repas que Maria emporta le plateau et lui conseilla d'aller au lit malgré l'heure si peu avancée. Quand Maria fut sortie de la pièce la sous-lieutenant se dirigea vers sa commode pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas et sortir un vieux pull miteux qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et qui était devenu bien trop petit pour elle. Elle le serra contre son cœur et sortit d'une des poches une ancienne photo aux coins abîmés. Deux jeunes adolescents s'y tenaient, fixant l'objectif d'un air d'ennui profond alors qu'ils mangeaient. C'était la seule photo que la directrice de l'orphelinat avait pu prendre d'eux sans avoir à se tirer les cheveux pour les garder en place plus de cinq-seconde.

Se couchant sous la couverture elle garda la photo contre sa poitrine avec le vieux pull que Law portait sur la photo, comme si il avait prévu qu'elle s'accrocherait encore à son souvenir après des années. Elle se demanda un instant si il faisait la même chose mais elle en doutait fortement, elle imaginait mal le grand capitaine pirate garder contre lui un objet ayant appartenu à une gamine qu'il avait laissé sur la ville enneigée.

Le point positif à tout ça était que Sengoku lui même avait enfin cessé de la voir comme quelqu'un de suspect, ça allait lui faciliter la vie de savoir que personne n'allait plus épier ses faits et gestes toute la journée, avec un peu de chance aucune catastrophe ne lui tomberait dessus avant qu'elle ait pu échafauder un plan en béton armé pour quitter la Marine le plus discrètement possible et cacher Maria avant que quelqu'un n'ait vent de ses origines.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra contre elle le pull miteux quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Paniquée elle se releva en prenant soin de cacher le pull et la photo sous sa couette.

– Les officiers sont demandés en salle de réunion C au plus vite ! Lui indiqua Tsuru. Dépêches toi !

Se demandant quelle merde allait encore lui tomber dessus Sasha enfila son manteau réglementaire par dessus son pyjama et suivit la vieille Tsuru dans le silence des couloirs sombres du bâtiment. Akainu présidait la réunion et Sasha aurait nettement préféré rester dans son lit, déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur la semaine qu'elle avait passée à cause de lui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus mauvais à ses yeux. Oser enquêter sur elle sans se demander pourquoi son passé ne retombait que maintenant sur le tapis.

– L'unité G-5 dirigée par Smoker est portée disparue, annonça l'amiral en chef.

Sasha se redressa sur son siège. Disparue ? Comment ça disparue ? Smoker n'était pas du genre à se faire battre par n'importe qui.

– Je me propose pour mener les recherches, déclara Tsuru.

– Les amiraux seront bien plus efficaces pour régler le problème, raisonna Garp.

Un brouhaha sans commune mesure s'empara de la salle de réunion, personne ne semblait vouloir se mettre d'accord ce qui agaça prodigieusement Sasha, dans un cas comme celui-là chaque minute comptait et quand bien même elle n'était pas la plus gradée ni la plus influente elle fit lourdement claquer ses mains sur la table gigantesque, Tsuru tourna son regard vers elle puis peu à peu les autres personnes présentes firent de même.

Ne se laissant pas démonter la jeune femme fixa ses yeux sur l'amiral en chef.

– Où étaient-ils quand le contact à été rompu ?

– En voilà une bonne question ! S'exclama Garp.

Il frappa Hermep et Coby tous deux assis à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi c'est pas vous qui l'avez posée ?! Leur hurla le vieil homme.

Akainu déplia une carte devant lui et sans attendre la permission Sasha se leva de son siège pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle avisa les tracés laissés sur le papier, normalement Smoker aurait du aller à Zou, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu un problème en chemin. L'île des hommes poissons était un passage normalement obligatoire mais pas pour les marines, son supérieur était sans aucun doute passé par le passage aménagé de Marie-Joie.

Elle entendit quelqu'un parler à sa droite mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle connaissait Smoker et en toute logique il avait prévu suffisamment de vivres pour se rendre directement jusqu'à Zou, une attaque surprise peut-être ? Mais qui aurait été capable de décimer ainsi l'équipage du G-5 ?

– Nous sommes certains qu'il n'est pas passé par Dressrosa ? Questionna Koby.

– Affirmatif, lui annonça un chargé de liaisons. D'après nos calcul le navire porté disparu devait se trouver approximativement ici.

Il pointa le cercle représentant le périmètre où aurait du se trouver le vice-amiral. Encore une fois les bourdonnement des conversations s'intensifia et Kizaru se leva pour se placer près de la sous-lieutenant.

– Qu'en penses-tu Sasha-chan ?

Elle lui répondit par un vague grognement. Smoker lui avait bien signifié qu'il allait fouiner de son côté, elle savait ce qu'il cherchait et la seule solution que son esprit avait pu assembler était bien trop effrayante pour être vraie. Elle posa son doigt sur Punk Hazard.

Akainu donna ses instructions et commanda à plusieurs unités de s'éparpiller dans le nouveau monde à la recherche des marines disparus. Kizaru se rendrait lui-même sur Punk Hazard accompagné d'un pacifista, Garp se rendrait jusqu'à Lubia Recia une île au climat peu clément qui se trouvait dans le périmètre établi par les unités de liaisons.

Dans le couloir encore surpeuplé Sasha prit son courage à deux mains, c'était le moment où jamais.

– Mon amiral ! Appela-t-elle.

– Oui, Pirès ? Demanda l'amiral en chef tout en continuant ses grandes enjambées.

– Je demande l'autorisation de me rendre à Zou avec mon unité pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'un problème de communication dû à de mauvaises conditions climatiques sur l'île. Je connais Smoker, ce n'est pas le genre à s'embêter pour contacter le QG.

– Accordée.

Sans perdre de temps Sasha couru jusqu'au dortoir sud pour tirer Maria hors de son lit.

– Réunis l'unité, ordonna Sasha. Je vais préparer le navire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves en enfilant ses bottes.

– Sur la navire, dépêches toi !

Puisque son amie lui donnait rarement des ordres aussi fermes Maria courut aux autres dortoirs pour récupérer les hommes qui faisaient habituellement partis de la flotte de sa supérieure. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions et se rendirent sur le _Rush _en moins de cinq minutes. Sasha était déjà sur le pont un _eternal pose_ en main.

– La ferme ! Hurla la sous-lieutenant pour faire cesser les bavardages.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, d'habitude elle était trop occupée à rêvasser et s'était le sergent Korpol qui s'occupait de la discipline.

– Je vais faire bref, commença la sous-lieutenant. L'unité G-5 dirigée par le vice-amiral Smoker est officiellement portée disparue depuis hier vingt-heures. Nous ne savons pas précisément où ils sont mais nous allons là où ils devaient se rendre : à Zou.

Elle jeta l'_eternal pose_ à Adams, le navigateur le plus qualifié de l'équipage qui alla se placer à son poste sans aucun commentaire.

– Non seulement nous allons nous assurer qu'il n'y à pas eu de cas de force majeur qui aurait interrompu les liaisons mais nous allons également faire ce que notre devoir nous impose : nous occuper de la population comme aurait du le faire le G-5.

Les hommes se dirigèrent à leur poste sans oser prononcer un seul mot, leur supérieure semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il valait mieux pour leur matricule qu'ils la laisse seule avec le sergent Korpol.

– Tu es inquiète pour Smoker ? Demanda Maria une fois qu'elles furent seule.

Sasha ne répondit pas, bien sûr qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, pour Tashigi, pour leur équipage au complet, les membres du G-5 n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des tendres et elle trouvait quelque peu perturbant que quelqu'un ait pu les anéantir tout simplement. Smoker n'était peut-être pas à cheval sur le protocole et il avait bien pu oublier de contacter le QG mais Tashigi était une femme responsable et très organisée. En toute logique elle aurait déjà trouvé une solution pour contacter la Marine et signaler leur emplacement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review. En attendant, comme cadeau, je vous dépose le chapitre suivant.**


	15. Chapter 15 : L'abandon

_**Oui, ça fait beaucoup 3 chapitre, comme je suis généreuse haha. Je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 48 est atteint (en plus de quelques chapitres spéciaux) donc vous avez de quoi lire pour encore quelques temps.**_

**Chapitre 15 : L'abandon**

N'être que sous-lieutenant et être capable de naviguer dans le nouveau monde n'était pas donné à tout le monde Sasha en avait bien conscience, en temps normal les missions qui se passaient de ce côté du globe étaient inévitablement dirigées par les vice-amiraux.

Elle se demanda un moment si Tsuru avait raison quand à son insubordination qui lui fermait les portes du monde des officiers supérieurs. Mais est-ce que le fait de se montrer insubordonnée la rendait incompétente ? Pas vraiment, elle avait toujours veillé à mener à bien les missions qu'ils lui avaient été confiées.

Maria elle aussi aurait certainement fait un très bon vice-amiral, elle était forte, bienveillante et elle avait cette étonnante faculté à toujours rendre son travail à l'heure. Au final, ce qui bloquait les promotions de la jolie jeune femme était sans nul doute sa trop grande sensibilité, elle ne supportait pas de voir des gens mourir autour d'elle, ça pouvait se comprendre, ce n'était jamais évident de voir quelqu'un tomber au combat mais quand on avait la vie de dizaines de personnes entre les mains on ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se permettre de se laisser abattre à la mort de l'un d'eux.

C'était en ça qu'il y avait une réelle différence entre les deux jeunes femmes. La sous-lieutenant n'était pas insensible mais dès qu'un subordonné mourrait près d'elle ce n'était pas la tristesse qui dominait en elle, c'était la rage, cette rage si intense qu'elle sentait l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines pour faire fuir la douleur et qui envahissait son cerveau. Jamais Sasha n'avait hésité sur un champ de bataille, elle avait toujours réussi à juger si le combat était perdu d'avance. Si elle était sans aucun doute l'une des officiers ayant le plus souvent ordonné le repli de ses troupes, elle était également celle qui perdait le moins d'hommes au combat.

La justice oui, mais pas au dépend de morts inutiles.

– A quoi tu penses ? Questionna Maria dans la pénombre de leur cabine commune.

– A ce qui nous différencie.

– Tu vas y passer la nuit, pouffa la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

Maria marquait un point, elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et c'était pour ça que leur amitié semblait si étrange. Maria était la joie de vivre, la beauté incarnée, c'était une femme pleine de douceur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer les autres, à nouer des amitiés qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir en restant auprès de ses parents.

Sasha avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie à repousser les gens pour ne pas souffrir de leur départ. Malgré ça elle subissait encore les assauts de tristesse provoquée par l'abandon de Law. Le premier à qui elle avait décidé de se lier l'avait abandonné, comme ses parents. A croire que c'était son destin d'être sans cesse laissée derrière.

– Sasha ?

– Hm ?

– Tu es inquiète pour le vice-amiral Smoker ?

– Un peu.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Non.

Maria garda le silence quelques instant observant la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos et qui essayait de trouver le sommeil avec ses difficultés habituelles.

– Pourtant c'est ton petit ami, non ?

– Pas du tout, grogna Sasha.

– Ah... Parce que tu aimes Law ?

Sasha se releva vivement et alluma la lampe de chevet pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune femme.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Questionna la sous-lieutenant.

– J'essaye de te comprendre, murmura Maria. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu fuis les autres.

– Parce que c'est le cas, grommela Sasha. Je n'aime pas me lier aux gens.

– Parce que Law t'as brisé le cœur ?

Elle avait beau avoir posé sa question avec toute son innocence Maria remarqua la peine qui avait teinté le regard de son amie.

– La dernière fois... sous la douche, tu l'a appelé, bredouilla Maria dans un chuchotement. Alors je me demandais si... Enfin, puisqu'il t'as fait tellement de peine, pourquoi tu restais accrochée à lui. Je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu l'aimais.

– Tu es trop fleur bleue, soupira Sasha.

– Tu ne me répond pas.

– Je ne veux pas en parler. Sois gentille et dors.

Comme pour clore définitivement la conversation Sasha éteignit la lampe et tourna à nouveau le dos à son amie. Elle détestait quand Maria pointait du doigt des choses dont elle refusait de parler, de toute façon comment quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle ne se comprenait pas elle même ? L'image de son ami d'enfance s'infiltra à nouveau dans son esprit, son regard moqueur, son sourire forcé. Il était cruel.

C'était ce qu'il était : cruel. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Il l'avait laissé sur Greely sans un mot, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas. Il ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie pendant des années, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas. Il s'était moqué d'elle, lui avait enfoncé la tête dans la neige, l'avait ridiculisée devant ses hommes en la tenant par la jambe, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était blessée. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas.

Elle avait de toute évidence tellement peu de valeur pour lui qu'elle était minable de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Chérir les années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble alors que lui s'en fichait royalement. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance pour lui il ne serait pas partit sans un mot, sans une dernière accolade.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle se détestait. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller elle étouffa ses larmes comme elle en avait toujours eut l'habitude et si ironique que ce soit la seule chose qui la calmait dans de tels moments était de penser à Law.

_La nuit était noire et l'orage grondait au dehors, elle avait beau faire la fière, se comporter aussi durement que les garçons elle était toujours terrorisée par la nuit, encore plus quand il y avait un déluge de l'autre côté des murs. C'est pourquoi elle était descendue de son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles et qu'elle avait poussé la petite porte menant au couloir tout aussi sombre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, elle connaissait son chemin par cœur à force de se promener la nuit dans l'orphelinat._

_A l'étage du dessus, elle se rendit sans hésitation jusqu'à la toute dernière porte qu'elle poussa sans la faire grincer. Elle avança sur la droite et se glissa dans le deuxième lit sans réveiller les garçons endormis._

– _T'es pas un peu vieille pour faire ça ? Grommela le propriétaire du lit d'une voix ensommeillée._

– _Juste cette nuit, supplia la jeune fille._

– _C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois._

– _S'il te plaît._

_Law s'était alors tourné vers elle, avait glissé un bras sous sa tête et avait passé l'autre dans son dos. Contre lui elle tremblait comme une feuille chaque fois que le tonnerre grondait. Il la serra un peu plus fort._

– _C'est tes seins que je sens ? La questionna l'adolescent._

– _T'es con._

– _Oui... mais c'est tes seins ?_

Elle pouffa de rire à ce souvenir, ils avaient été tellement complices et désormais tout ce qu'elle avait pour faire face à sa peur du noir c'était ce fichu oreiller trop moelleux et bien moins chaud que Law.

– Sasha ?

– Si tu ne dors pas dans deux minutes, je te tues.

Maria soupira puis ferma les yeux en chassant de son esprit les mille questions qu'elle aurait tant voulu poser à son amie. Maintenant qu'elle avait mit Maria dans la confidence, maintenant qu'elles connaissaient le plus gros secret de l'autre, pourquoi Sasha refusait-elle toujours de parler de son enfance dans le détail ? Maria aurait tellement aimé savoir à quoi avait ressemblé les jeux de sa meilleure amie.

_**Aaaah, cette chère Maria qui enfonce bien le doigt là où ça fait mal, quelle charmante jeune personne :D**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Elicassidy**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Yellow Submarine

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre qui installe peu à peu les choses. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 16 : Yellow submarine**

Le _Rush_ fut appareillé avec toute la rapidité et l'efficacité propres au marins expérimentés. Le soleil frappait la côte surpeuplée de familles qui profitaient de la température si clémente pour occuper les enfants avec une baignade bien méritée.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean et son manteau posé sur son avant bras gauche Sasha attendait derrière le bastingage que ses hommes se mettent enfin en rang. Elle balaya la côte du regard, tout semblait vraiment calme et ordinaire sur Zou, peut-être que les pirates signalés quelques semaines plus tôt avaient décampé. Son regard se posa sur une petite fille ravissante aux grands yeux dorés qui barbotait en compagnie de sa mère, la fillette avait de longs cheveux mauves et ressemblait énormément à Maria. Un instant la sous-lieutenant se demanda si son amie, de par sa si prestigieuse naissance, avait un jour pu se baigner dans la mer en compagnie de ses parents. Probablement pas.

Sasha se tourna vers ses hommes, ils étaient déjà tous alignés de façon égale derrière des sergents. Elle se demanda un instant si ils avaient prit les devants pour lui éviter de trop parler, c'était bien connu que la jeune femme n'était pas très bavarde.

-Bien, unité 1 vous restez sur le bateau au cas où le QG nous enverrait des nouvelles de Smoker.

\- Bien madame ! S'exclamèrent les hommes d'une seule voix, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des badauds vers son navire.

\- Unité 2 et 3, vous serez chargés de vérifier les communications de l'île.

\- Oui madame !

\- Unité 4, vous partez avec le sergent Korpol vérifier que les civils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, sous-lieutenant !

\- Je vais aller vérifier les côtes, je serai joignable par escargophone bref, vous connaissez la suite.

Sans plus attendre elle sauta par dessus le bastingage du _Rush_ et se retrouva sur un ponton de bois. Un petit homme chauve et visiblement très vieux approcha d'elle presque aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes de la Marine ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis vendeuse de patates, pensa Sasha.

\- Oui monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je suis le maire de cette ville, expliqua le vieil homme. J'aimerai que vous vous rendiez sur la rive ouest, un navire pirate y est amarré depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. C'est pas tant qu'ils posent beaucoup de problèmes mais nous vivons du tourisme ici.

\- Je vais aller les voir, consentit la jeune femme.

Merde, elle qui aurait tant aimé flâner pour se remettre de sa semaine et réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui avait pu arriver à Smoker.

Traînant des pieds sur le sable chaud et les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches la jeune femme traversa la plage surpeuplée. Quelques enfants vinrent à sa rencontre pour admirer à quoi pouvait ressembler un officier de la Marine. Elle ébouriffa quelques touffes de cheveux, salua quelques parents puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était non sans jeter un regard aux gamins. Elle aimait les enfants, ils lui rappelaient qu'elle avait elle aussi eu le droit à ses années de bonheur.

Observant l'unique navire sur la côte ouest elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ce sous-marin ? Et puis, de quoi il se plaignait le vieux ? Avoir un corsaire sur l'île lui assurait une certaine tranquillité et ce, même si ce corsaire était ce psychopathe de Law.

D'un pas bien moins rapide elle avança vers le sous-marin jaune, c'était enfin l'occasion d'engueuler son ami d'enfance loin des regards de la Marine. Une idée traversa son esprit : puisque Law la considérait comme une alliée elle pouvait bien lui demander un petit service, non ? Comment lui expliquer pour Maria sans en dire trop ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance et lui confier son amie le temps qu'elle fouine un peu au QG pour comprendre toute cette merde qui s'accumulait depuis quelques mois ?

Le pont était désert mais elle entendait très nettement l'équipage s'affairer à leurs petites affaires. Tous les pirates étaient-ils aussi bruyants ? Elle grimpa sur le pont sans se poser plus de questions puis alla frapper contre la porte blindée avec son poing pour s'annoncer. Elle osait à peine imaginer la réaction de Law si il la trouvait à vagabonder sur son navire.

\- Trafalgar ! Appela-t-elle en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte blindée.

Personne ne se présenta à elle mais le silence s'était rependu à bord du submersible.

\- Trafalgar ! Cria Sasha avec plus de force.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent contre le métal et elle recula en prenant ses appuis, cet imbécile serait capable de l'attaquer pour l'avoir dérangé elle en était certaine. Cependant la porte fut poussée lentement. L'ours se tenait face à elle d'un air ahuri.

\- Oui mademoiselle Sasha ? Demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je dois parler à L... ton capitaine.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas là, désolé.

\- Oh et... Je peux revenir quand ?

L'ours haussa les épaules en murmurant une nouvelle fois qu'il était désolé.

Que l'ours l'appelle par son prénom l'avait quelque peu interpellée, il aurait normalement dû la nommer par son grade, au mieux par son nom de famille mais il avait employé les mêmes termes que Law. C'était presque irréel. Cela dit, si la jeune femme était troublée son visage affichait toujours cet air morne et ennuyé qui ne la quittait presque jamais.

\- Où puis-je trouver ton capitaine ? Demanda Sasha.

Bien que Bepo fut un ours et que, de ce fait, il était plus compliqué de voir les traits de son visage la Marine remarqua qu'il semblait gêné de la réponse à lui fournir. Trafalgar Law lui même était-il allé dans « une maison de courtoisie » ?

\- Tu peux le joindre pour moi ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, lui répondit l'ours en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à toujours s'excuser celui-la ! Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait comment un ours aussi serviable aux allures de peluches avait-il pu devenir pirate ? Ce gros nounours si gentil et à l'air bêta n'avait rien à faire avec cette sale face de méduse qu'était Law ! Bepo devait être doux à câliner.

Chassant de son esprit son agacement et ses considérations étranges la jeune femme soupira.

\- Je peux au moins l'attendre ici ?

\- Si tu veux mademoiselle Sasha... Mais tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

\- Longtemps comment ?

Bepo haussa les épaules tout en levant le nez – ou plutôt la truffe- au ciel. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la sous-lieutenant ne reprenne la parole.

\- Le maire de la ville m'a demandé de vous faire quitter l'île.

\- On ne peut pas, désolé.

Sasha soupira, agacée une nouvelle fois. Qu'avait-elle pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour avoir un karma aussi pourri que le siens ? Les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider, hein ? Souffla Sasha.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça, bredouilla l'animal.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu diras à ton capitaine d'arrêter de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de quitter cette île.

Sans laisser le temps à la boule de poils de répondre elle sauta par dessus bord et reprit sa route jusqu'à son navire avec l'intention d'aller se coucher en maudissant Law qui préférait aller aux putes plutôt que de la voir. Envoyant valser des grains de sable d'un coup de pied purement gratuit elle essaya d'échafauder un nouveau plan pour éloigner Maria de la Marine le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Ce fut aux pieds du _Rush_ que son cerveau réagit enfin convenablement, se traitant d'idiote à voix haute elle se précipita à sa cabine en se frappant le front du plat de la main : ce n'était du tout dans le caractère de Law de laisser son équipage sans surveillance, sans instruction et encore moins sans moyen de communiquer avec lui en cas de pépin. Quelque chose allait de travers avec son ami d'enfance. Cet idiot mijotait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

-Maria ! Hurla Sasha depuis le pont de son navire.

Une multitude de personnes tourna la tête vers elle mais aucune n'avait de longs cheveux mauves.

\- Korpol ! Hurla t-elle ensuite sans se soucier du ridicule dont elle était sans doute victime.

Se frayant un chemin dans la foule Maria, mini jupe frottant contre ses cuisses, la rejoignit un air interrogatif sur le visage. Sasha la conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine pour échapper aux regards et aux oreilles indiscrètes. Là elle griffonna un morceau de papier.

\- L'équipage du cœur est sur la côté ouest. Tu vas leur apporter ça, tu comprends que je ne peux pas y aller moi même.

Maria prit le papier entre ses doigts fins, sans demander l'avis de son amie elle l'ouvrit pour le lire, Sasha ne protesta pas.

_« Je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose, si je suis vraiment ton alliée mets moi au parfum. J'ai un service à te demander. »_

Elle avait même noté son numéro de den den mushi.

-Tu veux demander à ce type de m'éloigner ? Demanda Maria.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Si tu tiens à me confier à des pirates laisses moi trouver un moyen de contacter Eustass.

\- Certainement pas, soupira Sasha. C'est pas parce que tu as couché avec lui qu'il te donnera un coup de main.

Maria n'ajouta rien à la conversation, elle mourrait d'envie de dire à Sasha que Law était un sale pirate, qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas plus qu'à Kidd. Kidd au moins avait eu le mérite d'être tendre avec Maria.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers le sous marin jaune elle se rappela du souffle de Kidd dans son cou et elle frissonna.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine, comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions :)**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	17. Chapter 17 : Trahison

**Salut à toutes (et à toi petit homme éventuellement perdu)**

**Nous sommes lundi et je suis là pour publier le chapitre 17 c'est merveilleux, je ne suis pas en retard, pas de travail ou de problèmes de connexion ! *pleure de joie***

**j'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, l'histoire avance peu à peu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 :Trahison**

Quelque chose se bloqua en elle, jamais l'idée ne lui serait venue de contester un ordre, et encore moins un ordre top-secret donné par sa meilleure amie, mais là elle était incapable de se rendre jusqu'au navire de Trafalgar.

Arrachant le message en morceaux ridiculement petits elle fit demi-tour. Elle ne laisserai plus jamais cet homme faire de mal à Sasha, plus jamais elle ne voulait entendre son amie supplier cet homme abjecte dans un moment de faiblesse.

Sasha était assise sur le bastingage de son navire, face à la mer pour vapoter en paix tandis que deux mousses nettoyaient le pont sans réelle conviction. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces corvées non plus, elle avait passé des années à trouver des astuces pour y échapper et tirer au flanc pourtant ce que Tsuru disait était vrai : les sales besognes forgent le caractère. Le soucis c'était que des sales besognes Sasha en avait accompli bien assez à l'orphelinat quand il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des plus jeunes, au moins à cette époque Law était-il toujours présent.

Maria rejoignit le _Rush_ en évitant autant que possible sa supérieure, elle savait très bien que Sasha finirait par découvrir sa petite trahison alors autant éviter de la croiser quelques heures pour retarder une très certaine grosse engueulade. Elle ne s'était jamais fâchée avec Sasha mais elle se doutait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, rien que les remarques que son amie lui avait fait plus tôt lui avaient fait du mal.

Remontant sur le navire Maria se dirigea immédiatement dans son dortoir pour dégoter un petit escargophone caché au fond de son sac de voyage. Sasha la tuerait si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait parfois en cachette.

\- Yo, lui répondit une voix rocailleuse.

\- Salut, sourit tendrement la jeune femme. Je pensais à toi.

\- Flatté. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es où en ce moment ?

\- Loin. Qu'est ce que tu veux Maria ? Je suis pressé.

\- Si je te demandais de venir me chercher tu le ferai ?

\- T'es en cloque ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, Eustass, je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

Derrière Eustass la jeune femme entendait un grand remue-ménage, elle devrait lui en parler quand il aurait du temps, pas juste comme ça entre deux combats.

\- On en parle plus tard, soupira Maria.

\- Nan, c'est bon. T'as envie de moi ?

Malgré elle Maria sourit.

\- Eustass, il faut qu'on se voit.

\- Je savais que t'avais envie de moi, lui répondit l'homme. T'es où là ?

\- Sur Zou, mais pas pour longtemps, ma supérieure à la bougeotte.

\- Rappelles dans une semaine, je fais demi-tour.

Quand il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air Kidd n'était jamais contre. Maria se laissa tomber sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'aurait qu'à demander une permission pour une journée ou deux, Sasha ne lui refuserait pas un peu de détente.

Son sourire s'effaça soudainement. Partir sans en informer Sasha allait vraiment lui briser le cœur, elle avait déjà du vivre ça avec Law, si Maria partait sans un mot elle allait briser le peu de sociabilité qui restait chez la jeune sous-lieutenant. Peut-être serait il plus juste d'emmener Sasha avec elle sur le navire d'Eustass mais elle doutait que la sous-lieutenant accepte sans broncher de suivre un pirate à la réputation encore plus mauvaise que celle de Law.

\- Un appel de la vice-amiral Tsuru ! Hurla un matelot en courant vers Sasha.

Une once d'espoir naquit chez la sous-lieutenant, avaient-ils enfin des nouvelles de Smoker et de son équipage ? Elle attrapa l'escargohone.

\- Pas encore morte ? Demanda la jeune femme pour faire enrager sa supérieure.

\- Je ne suis pas vieille !

\- Des nouvelles du G-5 ?

\- Oui, ils sont en route pour Marie-Joie, ils ont subi quelques pertes mais le vice-amiral Smoker et le colonel Tashigi vont bien. Ils ont également récupéré les enfants kidnappés il y à deux ans.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Tu es seule ?

Sasha écarquilla les yeux, depuis quand Tsuru faisait-elle des cachotteries ? D'un pas rapide la jeune femme regagna sa cabine et s'y boucla à double tour.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Soupira la sous-lieutenant.

\- Sasha, quelque chose se trame, quelque chose de mauvais.

Oui, ça elle le savait.

\- Smoker à directement joint Sengoku, bien entendu ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à l'amiral en chef, il s'est passé des choses pas très nettes sur Punk Hazard.

Le ton de la vice-amiral était inquiet, après toutes ces années passées à servir sa supérieur Sasha était capable de repérer la moindre modulation de sa voix. La question était surtout pourquoi Tsuru lui faisait part d'informations qui n'auraient du circuler que dans les hautes sphères, encore plus depuis que la jeune femme avait été soupçonnée d'être une espionne à la solde d'un pirate.

\- Dis mamie, ça sent vraiment mauvais ?

A l'autre bout du fil Tsuru soupira.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi ma petite, révéla la vieille femme. C'est pour ça que je tiens à te mettre en garde : nous avons des taupes dans la Marine, des gens qui manigancent pour quelqu'un de haut placé... Tu comprendra en lisant les journaux, lis les toi même au lieu de demander à Maria de te faire un résumé.

Sasha commençait vraiment à paniquer, Tsuru était étrange, elle parlait à voix basse comme si elle complotait.

\- Oy, mamie...

\- Vas sur Dressrosa, ton vieil ami s'y trouvera et à l'allure où les choses s'enchaînent ça sera peut être la dernière occasion que tu auras de le voir.

Chaque cellule de son corps semblait se geler, son cœur ralentit de façon dangereuse. Bordel, mais dans quoi s'était elle fourrée en s'engageant dans la Marine ? Depuis quand le gouvernement était-il aussi corrompu et manipulé ? Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Sasha c'était la dernière phrase de Tsuru, non seulement elle lui donnait clairement l'autorisation de rejoindre Law mais en plus elle la mettait en garde sur un potentiel danger qui guettait le pirate. Tsuru n'était pas du genre à se corrompre pour rien elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire mamie ? Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, j'ai des choses à régler rapidement mais fais ce que je te dis Sasha, vas à Dressrosa. J'espère que tu pourras faire quelque chose, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

\- Tu me demande de trahir la Marine ?

\- Temporairement.

**Ah que de mystères ! Si, comme Sasha, vous avez l'impression que toutes les merdes du monde lui tombent sur le coin du nez : vous avez certes raison mais vous n'avez encore rien vu :)**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Elicassidy**


	18. Chapter 18 : Recrutement

**Salut tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez toutes (et toi aussi jeune mâle perdu... je ne perds pas espoir de croiser un mec un jour XD) bien.**

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 18 !**

**Chapitre 18 : Recrutement**

La sous-lieutenant était sur le cul. Littéralement. L'annonce de la si loyale Tsuru avait fait flancher les jambes de la jeune femme. Assise sur son lit elle fixait l'escargophone pendant que ses idées se remettaient en place. Ça y est, ils avaient réussis. Law, Maria , Tsuru... Ils l'avaient rendue dingue !

Être marine c'était venir en aide à la population, s'assurer que les îles appartenant au gouvernement mondial avait une vie prospère loin des guerres, loin des criminels qu'étaient les pirates. C'était ça la vie des soldats alors pourquoi devait-elle s'inquiéter de tout ce qui se jouait dans les recoins sombres d'une organisation prônant la Justice ?! Elle qui s'était plaint du manque d'aventure quelques mois auparavant. Niveau complots et surprises en tout genre elle était servie.

\- Ne te laisse pas abattre, lui conseilla Tsuru.

Revenant à la réalité Sasha passa une main sur son visage, soudainement fatiguée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire au juste, mamie ?

\- Moi ? Rien. C'est Smoker qui te conseille de faire profil bas, moi je te donne juste des pistes à exploiter.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- Non, j'ai besoin que tu retrouve ton vieil ami, tu comprendra vite.

\- Tu veux que je le mette de notre côté ?

\- Je savais que tu comprendrai vite.

Sa, probablement, ancienne supérieure raccrocha le combiné, l'escargophone se rendormit laissant seule la jeune femme angoissée. Demander à Law de protéger Maria c'était une chose, c'était presque une requête personnelle qui permettait à Sasha de jouer la carte sensible de l'amitié. Une boule lui monta au ventre.

Oui, Law était un pirate puissant avec un équipage fidèle et dévoué qui s'était une fois déjà battu aux côtés de deux autres capitaines membres de la pire des génération. Il serait un allié de choix pour les plans de révoltes qui se bâtissaient et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas de l'entraîner dans des projets aussi périlleux.

Elle gardait l'infime espoir qu'il se tienne tranquille.

\- Tu as bien passé le message ? Demanda t-elle à Maria en entrant dans la cabine qu'elles partageaient.

La jeune femme hocha vivement sa tête et, trop obnubilée par le mouvement des longs cheveux mauves, Sasha ne vit pas les oreilles rouges que son amie affichait à chaque fois qu'elle mentait.

Maria se sentait mal, vraiment très mal pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sasha risquait sa vie et sa carrière pour la protéger et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire ça avait été de la trahir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était peut être bien Sasha qui avait raison : Kidd n'avait aucune raison de l'aider juste parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Trafalgar était il plus digne de confiance cela dit ? Sasha et lui avaient beau avoir passé quelques minutes en tête à tête Maria doutait sincèrement qu'ils en avaient profité pour renouer leurs anciens liens d'amitié.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire à Dressrosa ? Questionna Maria.

\- Prendre une journée de repos bien méritée.

\- Bien méritée ? Questionna Maria, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- L'unité G-5 va bien, on à patrouillé sur Zou on peut bien faire du tourisme quelques heures avant de repartir à la base.

Heureusement pour elle Sasha savait parfaitement mentir, une vieille habitude prise à l'orphelinat quand Law et elle faisaient les quatre cents coups et s'attiraient les foudres du personnel de l'établissement et des gens du village. A se demander si la vie de pirate n'aurait été plus adaptée pour elle plutôt que celle d'officier de la Marine.

Elle avait à peine seize ans quand elle avait commencé à travailler au port à l'entretien des navires, un job qu'elle ne prenait au sérieux que parce qu'il lui permettait d'avoir assez d'argent pour aller au bar tous les soirs et de noyer sa solitude dans la boisson aux côtés de gens dont elle se fichait éperdument. Ce travail lui permettait au moins d'être près de la mer. Elle avait toujours eu ce stupide espoir que Law puisse un jour débarquer sur Greely, elle aurait alors pu se jeter dans ses bras avant de le tabasser pour l'avoir abandonnée.

_Elle était accoudée au bar, sirotant un nouveau verre de vodka quand Smoker et son unité étaient entrés, traînant derrière eux des pirates qu'ils avaient vaincus quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était accoudé au bar, juste à côté d'elle et avait commandé une choppe de bière qu'il vida d'un trait avant d'en commander une autre. Ses cigares répandaient autour d'eux cette odeur si particulière qui ne quittait jamais le soldat._

_Un pirate avait tenté de s'échapper, Sasha lui avait lancé sa bouteille de vodka d'un geste vif pour l'assommer. C'est ce geste qui avait convaincu Smoker de lui parler à cette gamine bien trop jeune pour arpenter les bars._

\- _La Marine ça ne te dit rien ?_

_A vrai dire elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais elle se lassait d'attendre le potentiel retour de son ami d'enfance sans rien faire. C'était une occasion de suivre les agissements de Law._

\- _Pourquoi pas._

_C'était une drôle de réponse, comme si rien n'avait d'intérêt dans la vie de cette fille. Smoker lui avait offert un verre. On pourrait dire ce qu'on voulait de son comportement, quand il croisait quelqu'un avec du talent il l'admettait. Cette fille blasée serait une brillante officier d'ici quelques années, il en était convaincu. Ça changeait de toutes ces nouvelles recrues enthousiastes qui ne pensaient qu'à la Justice, au respect de la loi sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Cette fille là résisterai aux affres des combats, rien ne pourrait la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

**Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres (esquive un couteau de boucher) mais le prochain retrouve une taille normale, j'esseyerai de le publier d'ici quelques jours.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassisy**


	19. Chapter 19 : Le pays des jouets

**Pour compenser la petite taille du chapitre précédent je vous poste le chapitre 19 avec pas mal d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent.**

**Chapitre 19 : Le pays des jouets**

Dressrosa était réputée pour ses chansons, ses femmes belles et passionnées, ses jouets. C'est sans doute pour ça que les hommes de l'équipage du Rush, enivrés à l'idée de voir ce pays si singulier, ne se posèrent pas la moindre question quand leur supérieure leur annonça qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour la journée. Après tout, bien que responsable, le sous lieutenant Pirès était toujours prête à vaquer à ses occupations bien moins contraignantes que le travail.

Maria quand à elle hésita de longues minutes. C'était une occasion en or de contacter Eustass et pourtant elle trouvait étrange le comportement de sa meilleure amie. D'ordinaire, quand elle donnait une permission à l'équipage Sasha était la première à se précipiter au bar le plus proche pour noyer ses problèmes dans la boisson.

Maria soupira. Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait ou non suivre son amie dans les rues de Dressrosa. Peut être était-il temps de rejoindre Kidd et de se tenir loin des manigances de Sasha.

La jeune sous-lieutenant n'avait mis les pieds sur Dressrosa qu'une seule fois. Déjà à l'époque elle avait détesté cette étrange manie qu'avait les gens de vivre avec des jouets. Peut être, justement, parce qu'elle trouvait bien trop étrange que des jouets puissent être vivants.

Tsuru lui avait dit que Law était sur Dressrosa pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune homme n'était plus sous les ordres du flamand rose depuis de nombreuses années. Au moment où Doflamingo était devenu roi si elle ne se trompait pas.

Elle aurait pu se rendre au palais royal et demander directement à Doflamingo si son ancien subordonné était effectivement là mais son bon sens l'en empêchait.

Si Law mijotait véritablement quelque chose elle ne voulait surtout pas contrarier ses plans, il le lui ferait payer cher et elle avait besoin de ses services pour éloigner Maria de Marie-Joie.

Retrouver une personne sans aucune information n'était pas chose aisée, déambuler dans les rues d'une île qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu ajoutait grandement à la difficulté de sa mission personnelle. C'est pourquoi, lassée, Sasha s'était assise à la terrasse d'un café restaurant pour se détendre.

Distraitement elle écouta une chanteuse de rue qui déblatérait mièvrement des paroles parlant d'un amour pur. Levant les yeux au ciel d'agacement elle remarqua quelque chose et faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de crêpe.

La présence du CP-0 sur Dressrosa avait vraiment de quoi l'intriguer. Y avait il un dragon céleste dans les parages ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'était-il pas au côtés de la section d'élite chargée de sa protection ?

Mâchouillant sa langue Sasha haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper des affaires du gouvernement.

Elle serait bien monté sur un toit pour avoir une meilleure vue et trouver Law plus facilement mais une fois encore sa méfiance prit le pas sur son sens pratique. Si quelqu'un venait à comprendre son manège cette fois elle serait exécutée pour trahison. Il n'y aurait ni Tsuru, ni Smoker ni même de Maria pour lui venir en aide.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle percuta un homme bien plus grand qu'elle. Cette fois elle en était sûre, quelque chose de vraiment louche se préparait dans le royaume de Doflamingo. Quelque chose d'au moins aussi louche que des jouets vivants...

Si les calculs de Maria étaient exacts, Kidd et son équipage seraient sur Dressrosa trois jours plus tard. Elle pouvait sans doute convaincre Sasha de rester sur l'île un peu plus longtemps que prévu en invoquant la surveillance de la population.

Elle passerait deux jours avec Saha, profiterait une dernière fois de sa présence si rassurante avant de partir sans laisser aucune trace. Partir en laissant son amie en sécurité était sans nul doute la meilleure chose à faire. Sasha serait en sécurité loin des dragons célestes. Maria préférait encore briser le cœur de sa seule amie plutôt que de la voir se faire tuer pour la protéger.

\- Oy ! S'exclama son amant à travers l'escargophone.

\- Désolée, renifla Maria.

\- Pas de chialeuse dans mon pieu. Reprends toi avant que j'arrive.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle entendit le jeune homme grogner, non content qu'elle puisse imaginer qu'il état inquiet pour elle. Maria, cependant, n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas par pure bonté que son amant lui donnait un coup de main. Même si la plupart des gens pensaient le contraire Kidd était quelqu'un de malin, il savait qu'en « kidnappant » la jeune femme il ferait un doigt d'honneur magistral à la Marine.

Ça allait à Maria, elle pouvait très bien vivre avec le titre de victime ou de catin de pirate. Tout valait bien mieux qu'un retour forcé chez les dragons célestes. Que la mort certaine qui l'attendait là bas.

Elle retint ses larmes quand elle ouvrit sa commode pour en retirer ses vêtements civils et les glisser dans un petit sac à dos qu'elle planqua sous son lit. Tout se passerait bien : elle serait en sécurité et Sasha n'aurait pas l'idée de se lancer dans une mission suicide le jour où le CP-0 lui mettrait la main dessus.

Maria écrasa ses larmes d'un revers de la main, retoucha son maquillage et remonta sur le pont à la rencontre de ses hommes avant de partir à la recherche de Sasha.

La sous lieutenant se garda bien d'afficher sa surprise. Fronçant les sourcils comme elle en avait l'habitude elle redressa l'échine.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, lui dit l'homme en inclinant la tête.

\- Amiral Issho, grommela Sasha.

\- Cette voix, réfléchit l'homme. Lieutenant Pirès c'est ça ?

La jeune femme mordit sa langue, après tout il avait eut tout le loisir d'entendre sa voix cette longue semaine où il avait surveillé son interrogatoire.

\- Sous-lieutenant, rectifia Sasha en cachant le mépris que lui inspirait son interlocuteur.

\- Je constate que vous ne saviez pas pour votre promotion.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux soldats.

\- Bordel, Tsuru ! Hurla la jeune femme en levant le poing vers le ciel comme pour botter les fesses de sa supérieure à distance.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Dressrosa ? Questionna l'amiral sans se soucier des hurlements de la jeune femme.

\- La permission de mes hommes, répondit Sasha en reprenant son calme et sa morosité habituelle.

\- Je vois...

Non, justement, il ne voyait pas et ce fut pour ça que Sasha trouvait qu'il avait l'air étrangement méfiant. Se doutait-il de la raison de sa présence sur l'île ? Les plans de Tsuru avaient-ils déjà été dévoilés ?

\- Et vous ? Demanda la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Top secret.

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre les officiers. Se mâchouillant la langue pour ne pas perdre son calme Sasha leva quelques instants les yeux au ciel avant de poser une question qui restait en suspens dans son esprit.

\- Un rapport avec le CP-0 ? Questionna la lieutenant.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec le CP-0 ?

Il avait l'air moins méfiant, juste curieux.

\- Ils sont ici aussi, annonça Sasha sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Sasha haussa vaguement les épaules avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en compagnie d'un non voyant.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ce que je faisais ici, pourquoi pas à eux ?

\- Je n'ai pas percuté les membres du CP-0.

L'amiral resta silencieux quelques instants, le visage penché vers Sasha. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait la voir.

\- Je ne suis pas dans la Marine depuis aussi longtemps que vous, lieutenant Pirès.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus votre manie du secret.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et fléchit imperceptiblement les genoux, prête à prendre la fuite.

Pendant ce temps, Maria avançait à pas rapides dans les rues de la capitale. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille, elle devait en informer Sasha. Trafalgar venait d'être officiellement déchu de son titre de Shichibukai.

**Quoi ? Comment ça je coupe le chapitre au mauvais moment ? *esquive une chaussure* XD**

**Les choses se mettent en place, comment Sasha va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Maria ? Elicassidy arrêtera-t-elle de poser des questions à la fin des chapitres ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite ! (elle est bien ma bande annonce hein ? ah bon...)**

**Elicassidy**


	20. Chapter 20 : Green Bit

_**Suite à de nombreuses menaces à l'aide de couteaux, de chaussures et de bien d'autres objets j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée du chapitre 20 et ce, sans aucun retard !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 20 : Green Bit**

Issho avait tourné le visage vers Sasha, elle savait très bien qu'il sentait sa présence et qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul mouvement pour attaquer. Si cet homme passait à l'attaque elle n'aurait aucune chance, le haki ne pouvait rien contre un tel fruit du démon. Elle aurait nettement préféré se retrouver face à Kizaru, elle aurait eu la chance de trouver une échappatoire en se montrant plus maligne que lui.

Pourquoi toutes ces situations pourries devaient lui tomber dessus ? L'amiral avait posé la main sur son arme. Les mains tremblantes elle résistait à l'envie d'empoigner son sabre pour se défendre, ça serait forcément suspect si elle se sentait en danger face à un allié.

Plus loin une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves se cacha discrètement entre deux boutiques. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa la main sur son cœur pour tenter d'en contrôler les battements. Encore une fois tout partait en vrille. Encore une fois ce serait Sasha qui payerai pour son amitié avec Trafalgar tandis qu'il continuerai sa vie bien tranquillement.

Maria devait absolument informer l'unité du Rush du danger planant de leur supérieure. La jeune femme ne doutait pas qu'ils donneraient leur vie sans hésiter pour venir en aide à leur étrange lieutenant. Restait à trouver comment leur exposer les choses sans mettre Sasha dans de plus gros ennuis.

Un soldat s'était approché de l'amiral, lui avait murmuré quelque chose et, sans que Maria ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, Issho avait fait route vers Green Bit. Shasha, le regard porté droit devant elle, le suivit en silence tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

La jeune lieutenant suivait son supérieur sans grande conviction sur le pont de métal menant à l'ile sauvage à la végétation plus que luxuriante.

\- Vous êtes sure de vouloir m'accompagner ? Questionna l'aveugle.

\- Absolument.

\- Si vous vous interposez je n'aurais d'autre choix que de vous arrêter vous aussi, prévint l'homme. Il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui me prend pour une traitresse je vous trouve plutôt conciliant, sourit Sasha en aspirant une bouffée de fumée aromatisée à la banane.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par l'amiral Kizaru, d'après lui vous êtes amenée à accomplir de grandes choses. Il serait dommage de gâcher tout ça pour une amourette adolescente.

Sasha allait répondre quand leur conversation fut coupée quelques instants par les attaques de poissons géants très agressifs qui menaçaient de détruire le pont de métal aux allures si solides. L'un d'eux parvint même à briser la barrière et à sauter au niveau de Sasha.

Aussi ennuyée que d'habitude la jeune femme se baissa et regarda l'animal s'écraser sur la barrière opposée. Les soldats s'agitèrent pour repousser les poissons de combat pendant que l'amiral continuait son chemin en compagnie de Sasha.

\- Une amourette adolescente, hein ? Marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

\- Amiral... Vous pensez que j'ai quel âge au juste ?

Il ne fut pas compliqué pour Maria de trouver Miles, Larsen et Hooker qui, comme toujours, trainaient au bar du coin à la recherche de compagnie féminine. Ce fut Miles qui fut le premier à réagir malgré ses joues roses qui prouvaient qu'il avait du forcer sur la boisson. La jeune femme n'eut pas à prononcer un seul mot qu'il était déjà debout et qu'il ajustait sa ceinture où pendaient ses quatre révolvers.

\- T'en fait une tête Maria ! S'exclama Larsen avant d'avaler sa bière d'une traite. Je te paye un verre ?

\- Sasha à des emmerdes, c'est ça ? Demanda Miles.

Les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent à leur tour et enfilèrent la veste blanche typique des soldats.

Si Sasha était l'officier qui déplorait le moins de pertes humaines il était reconnu par la Marine, et encore plus par ses hommes, qu'elle était celle qui s'attirait le plus d'ennuis. Sa malchance pouvait la conduire à se mettre à dos non seulement ses officiers mais également des ennemis puissants.

La mésaventure la plus mémorable de la lieutenant l'avait conduit à se faire laminer par le révolutionnaire Sabo. Bien heureusement, le révolutionnaire avait eu la clémence de la laisser en vie et avec pour seuls dégâts trois côtes fissurées. Combat qui avait commencé uniquement parce que le révolutionnaire avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Maria pour engager une drôle de séduction.

Depuis Green Bit Sasha observait les poissons de combats continuer à attaquer les soldats retardataires. C'est qu'elles étaient coriaces ces bestioles.

\- Vous pouvez toujours renoncer à m'accompagner, déclara l'amiral en levant le nez comme pour contempler le ciel bleu.

La jeune femme hésita quelques seconde, faisant aller son regard vers la forêt de fleurs gigantesque puis en direction du pont de métal assaillit par les poissons cornus. Elle pourrait se débrouiller seule pour repartir sur Dressrosa, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourrait elle aider Law ?

\- Amiral ? Questionna Sasha, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, d'une voix enfantine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'homme, surpris par la candeur de cette voix d'ordinaire si rude.

Elle garda le silence de longues secondes. Comment avait-elle pu oser penser à poser une telle question ?! Elle se serait giflée si ça n'aurait pas paru louche. Chaque fois que Law était dans les parages elle perdait ses moyens. L'armure qu'elle avait mit des années à se construire s'effondrait chaque fois qu'il était question de son ami d'enfance.

Mais elle avait interpellé son supérieur, elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse, ça semblerait trop étrange. S'assurant que les autres soldats étaient trop éloignés pour l'entendre elle osa prononcer les mots qui pourraient faire d'elle une traître officiellement reconnue.

\- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner pour tuer Law.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'Amiral. Il n'était pas dans la Marine depuis très longtemps et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui confiait des sentiments profonds. Cette gamine devait avoir sacrément confiance en lui. Et même si il avait pour but de purifier le gouvernement mondial il ne pouvait pas juste capturer et tuer cette fillette. Elle avait trop d'amis hauts placés, sans compter que Kizaru nourrissait des sentiments étranges pour elle.

\- Dites moi Sasha, qu'à Trafalgar de si spécial pour que vous risquiez de tout perdre pour lui ?

\- Rien. Il est juste mon premier ami.

\- Donc, il est spécial.

\- Vous comptez m'arrêter ?

Sasha observa son supérieur du coin de l'oeil, il semblait peser le pour et le contre de son éventuelle arrestation. Comme si il éprouvait quelques remords à se battre contre la gamine qu'il imaginait qu'elle était.

***Esquive un objet non identifié* Oui, je sais... Vous attendez toutes les retrouvailles entre Law et Sasha. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour bientôt :)**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	21. Chapter 21 : Fidélité

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas en retard cette semaine (et ce n'est PAS DU TOUT à cause de vos menaces... pas du tout)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 21 : Fidélité**

Sasha profita de l'intense réflexion de Fujitora pour faire ce qu'elle avait jusque là jugé trop stupide : Elle se fit la malle avec une grande discrétion et rejoignit sans mal l'orée de la forêt de plantes géantes. Trouver Law et le tirer de ce guêpier au plus vite : voilà quelle était sa mission principale. La requête de Tsuuru ne comptait plus maintenant qu'elle savait son ami d'enfance dans les ennuis.

Miles et Maria étant les plus hauts gradés de l'unité du Rush ils se tenaient devant un petit bataillon de Marines prêts à en démordre. Personne, mais alors personne n'avait le droit de ne serait-ce qu' effleurer un cheveux de leur lieutenant. Pas alors qu'elle s'était toujours donnée un mal de chien à retenir leurs noms, ceux de leurs femmes et enfants et qu'elle avait toujours fait passer leur survie au premier plan quitte à se faire taper sur les doigts par la hiérarchie.

Un an à peine qu'ils naviguaient sous les ordres du lieutenant Pirès mais ils étaient prêts à braver l'impossible pour lui venir en aide. Ils avaient une dette envers cette espèce d'asociale.

Pendant que les troupes du Rush se regroupaient pour rejoindre Green Bit, Sasha entendait les cris des Marines plus vraiment alliés lui hurler de se ramener au plus vite. Elle s'engagea plus profondément dans la forêt pour échapper aux coups de feu dissuasifs. Cette bande de boulets n'était même pas capable d'atteindre leur cible. Fière d'elle la jeune femme entreprit de rejoindre un coin plus reculé de la plage.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'apparition de Law, l'attraper par la peau des fesses et le tirer de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Un pirate imbécile comme Law devait se repérer de loin.

A l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre signe du pirate, Sasha avançait en bordure de forêt en prenant soin de rester hors de vue de quiconque. Ses nombreuses tentatives pour échapper à Tsuuru et Smoker semblaient porter leurs fruits. Elle allait se mettre dans une panade sans nom pour les beaux yeux de Law, peut être devait-elle faire ses adieux à Maria.

Non. Elle emmènerai Maria avec elle quitte à risquer sa peau, c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais risquer la vie de Law ?  
Comme en échos à ses réflexions elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec Maria.

_Sasha était couchée sur son lit, lançant encore et encore une balle pour s'occuper, ça faisait trois mois qu'elle était à la base de la Marine et c'était déjà la cinquième fois qu'on la bouclait dans sa chambre pour insubordination. Punition humiliante puisqu'on la réduisait au rang d'enfant devant toutes les autres recrues. Mais Sasha ne s'en formalisait pas, il était bon de se tourner les pouces quand les autres ciraient littéralement les pompes des officiers.  
Par sa fenêtre entre ouverte elle entendit un gradé hurler sur les nouveaux arrivants. Elle reconnaissait la voix de Kajo, ce vieil homme qui n'avait plus ni dents ni cheveux mais qui était incroyablement doué pour mater les nouveaux. Ça avait été lui le créateur de la punition de Sasha._

\- _Toi, ton nom !_

_\- M... Maria Korpol, m... m... monsieur !_

_\- C'est pas foutue de parler correctement et ça veut devenir Marine ?! Pourquoi t'es pas restée chez toi au lieu de polluer notre institution ?!_

_Sasha était allé jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Immédiatement elle fut frappée par la beauté de Maria, son visage fin et élégant, ses longs cheveux qui flottaient derrière elle de façon irréelle._

\- _Réponds, Korpol ! Si t'es pas foutue de répondre rentres chez..._

_\- C'est parce que tu pues trop de la gueule, elle étouffe !_

_Des centaines de visages, dont celui de Maria s'étaient levés vers elle. Immédiatement Sasha eut envie de se gifler, cette fois c'était au trou qu'elle allait se retrouver._

_Pendant quatre jours elle était restée seule dans une des cellules miteuses de la base. Entourée de criminels qui lui faisaient des avances salaces auxquelles elle ne prêtait pas attention. Trois jours pendant lesquelles la seule compagnie qu'elle eut fut une visite de Tsuuru venue la lessiver pour lui remettre les idées en place avant l'intégration de Sasha sous ses ordres._

_Fatiguée et endolorie mais propre la jeune Marine avait eu pour but de regagner sa chambre. C'était sans compter sur Maria, dos à un mur qui demandait poliment d'une voix d'oisillon à d'autres recrues de la laisser tranquille. Défendre les faibles n'était pas tellement l'occupation favorite de Sasha, elle ne l'avait fait que pour Law. Les yeux remplis de larmes de Maria la firent réagir._

\- _Barrez vous les mous du glands, marmonna t-elle._

_Quelques cris et baffes plus tard Sasha frottait ses mains contre la chemise de son uniforme d'un air las._

\- _Allez, magnes toi, avait-elle ordonné à Maria en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire._

_\- Je... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier._

_\- T'as qu'à faire mes corvées demain._

C'était à se demander comment elles avaient finies par devenir amies.

Sans doute parce que Maria lui rappelait la jeune fille qu'elle aurait pu être si la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait toujours jalousé son amie pour ça, sa féminité, sa douceur, l'affection qu'elle inspirait aux autres.

Elle tenait à Maria, plus qu'elle ne tenait à la plupart des gens, peut être même plus qu'à sa propre vie.

\- _Tu frappes vraiment comme une brêle !_

_\- Tais toi ! Un jour je serais plus fort que toi !_

_\- C'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet !_

_Law s'était alors jeté contre elle, les poings serrés, ils étaient tombés, avaient éclaté de rire._

\- _J'ai gagné, souffla le jeune adolescent._

_\- Crève charogne ! Hurlait Sasha en se débattant alors qu'il la plaquait au sol dans la neige._

_\- On fait moi la fière hein ?_

_Elle battait des jambes, sa jupe se souleva, Law s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos, plus mal à l'aise qu'elle si c'était possible._

\- _On ne peut plus jouer à ça hein ?_

_Sans avoir envie de répondre Sasha se serra contre son dos. Dans la neige, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et se posant chacun des questions sur leur avenir sur ces terres glacées et polluées. Law toussa, serrant sa tête sur sa poitrine Sasha attendit que sa toux se calme. Ce soir elle repartirait en ville voler des médicaments._

\- _Sasha ?_

_\- Hm ?_

_\- C'est tes seins que je sens ?_

Mais elle tenait encore plus à Law. Law qui l'avait abandonnée sans un mot mais avec qui elle avait connu ses plus grandes joies.

Elle prit son escargophone dans la poche de son manteau d'officier. Elle ne disposait que de peu de temps.

\- Sasha ! S'exclama Maria en répondant. T'es où ? Qu'est ce que tu fou encore ?

\- Désolée de t'inquiéter. J'ai des choses à faire... Je... Je sais que je t'avais promit mais... Enfin tu vois... c'est compliqué.

Sasha n'avait jamais une grande oratrice et les adieux étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, elle n'en avait jamais fait et la seule personne qui aurait du lui dire au revoir ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Nous arrivons sur Green Bit dans peu de temps, la coupa son amie.

Nous ?

\- Maria non... Souffla Sasha sans quitter la plage des yeux.

\- Hé merdeuse !

Sasha reconnu sans mal Miles, parce que sa voix virile et rauque était reconnaissable entre mille mais surtout parce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir jamais appelée « merdeuse » dans la Marine.

\- Miles, rends moi service. Emmène Maria loin d'ici et protège la.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle à dit ? Que t'allait risquer ta peau pour un pirate ?

\- Oui, je suis une traître à la Marine. Pas la peine de venir pour m'arrêter, je vous botterai le cul.

\- T'as rien compris hein ? On se pointe pas pour t'arrêter, merdeuse. On vient te soutenir.

\- Pas question. Vous restez sur Dressrosa. Issho est sur Green Bit et ça va pas tarder à chauffer ici. C'est mon dernier ordre Miles.

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, rit Miles. On s'en fou de tes ordres, on est des fugitifs maintenant.

Et sans attendre il raccrocha, laissant Sasha au bord de la crise de nerfs. Risquer sa vie pour Law : OK. Risquer la vie de ses hommes dont femmes et enfants attendaient le retour : pas question.

Mais la chance sembla lui sourire en même temps qu'apparaissait son ami d'enfance vêtu d'une étrange façon. Pourquoi se baladait-il torse nu avec une fausse moustache ? Il était con ou quoi ?!

**... Pourquoi je sens planer sur moi l'ombre de la mort ?**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	22. Chapter 22 : Ecrasante défaite

**Salut à toutes,**

**Encore une fois je suis dans les temps pour publier le chapitre, c'est sans aucun doute les menaces que vous avez la gentillesse de m'envoyer XD**

**Je sais que j'ai coupé le chapitre précédent de façon pour le moins ignoble mais je n'ai aucun regret, je troue que c'était mieux comme ça.**

**Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture j'ai besoin de vos avis concernant la fic :**

**J'ai en écriture (finie et en cours) plusieurs chapitres spéciaux qui se rattachent à "Changer les choses" sans vraiment s'intégrer dans la chronologie des évènements. Je voulais juste savoir si vous préférez que je les mette ici, ce qui pourrait "casser" l'ambiance que j'essaye d'instaurer aux chapitres ou si vous êtes d'accord avec le fait que je les poste ailleurs. J'attends vos avis.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 22 : Écrasante défaite.**

Maria et le reste de l'équipage voulait la suivre dans l'illégalité : soit. Issho était à, à peine, quatre kilomètres de là où Law venait d'arriver : soit. Il était accompagné de deux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille : soit. Mais bon sang qui pouvait avoir l'idée que mettre une fausse moustache et un nouveau manteau pouvait être un déguisement acceptable ?! Il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'enlever son chapeau bon sang ! Quand tu veux passer inaperçu tu ne portes pas de signes distinctifs !

Dans le cas de Law, se promener torse nu n'était en rien un bon camouflage, chaque tatouage qu'il portait était unique et il en avait partout ! Dans d'autres circonstances Sasha aurait sûrement rêvassé à propos des dessins qui parcourraient le corps du jeune homme mais pas là, pas alors qu'il était si stupide !

Prudemment, elle avisa les alentours, Issho ne semblait pas encore avoir repéré le pirate, c'était une bonne chose. Elle se demanda si sa cachette était si géniale quand Law avança dans sa direction. Ne voulant pas paraître suspecte Sasha se releva quand le pirate et son étrange otage gesticulant furent à leur tour dissimulés dans la végétation.

\- Yo, salua Sasha en levant une main.

Glacé. Law était glacé sur place. Sasha était elle vraiment idiote au point de risquer sa vie et sa carrière juste pour lui qui l'avait si lâchement laissée tomber sur Greely plus de dix ans auparavant ? Elle devrait lui en vouloir, le frapper, pas se trouver là, penaude et lui dire « yo » comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?! S'exclama le pirate.

\- Je sauve ton cul, répondit platement la jeune femme.

Elle avança vers lui et prit son poignet entre ses doigts pour l'emmener vers la plage. Le pirate résista, les yeux ronds et les mâchoires serrées.

\- Sasha, je ne partirai pas.

\- Moi je veux bien partir ! S'exclama le type étrange et menotté.

\- Toi, ta gueule, ordonna la jeune femme. Law, tu te bouges le fion, on quitte Dressrosa.

Law tira son bras vers lui, entraînant la jeune femme contre son torse. Penché sur ses cheveux il parla de la voix la plus menaçante possible.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, _mademoiselle_ la Marine. _Tu_ quittes Dressrosa immédiatement, _tu_ rentres bien sagement à la base et _tu_ continues ta vie le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne plaisante pas : tu pars le plus loin possible sans te retourner.

\- Issho est là, annonça l'ex-soldat.

Contre son dos elle sentit Law se crisper. Il n'avait pas vu venir que Doflamingo aurait le soutient d'un amiral. Ça allait grandement compliquer les choses. Raison de plus pour que son amie d'enfance parte au plus vite. Il risquait déjà la vie des Chapeau de Paille et il risquait la sienne.

\- Tu devrais écouter cette femme, jubila Cesar. Laisses moi là et sauves toi avec elle.

Law lui adressa son regard psychopathe et le scientifique se mura dans un silence nerveux. Sasha se dégagea de l'homme et lui fit face. Levant la tête pour défier son regard elle lui ordonna :

\- Bien, donnes moi ton objectif.

Du côté de l'équipage réduit du _Rush_ tout le monde courrait sur le pont de métal pour éviter l'affrontement contre les poissons de combat, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Chaque affrontement inutile les retarderai et si ils n'arrivaient pas à temps auprès de leur supérieure elle allait encore se mettre dans une merde noire. La présence de l'amiral les inquiétait, si leur supérieure était une femme forte et résistante elle ne pourrait cependant pas tenir la distance face à un monstre de puissance comme Issho, la survie de Sasha dépendait du temps qu'ils mettraient à arriver près d'elle.

Maria était déjà prête à s'interposer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes entre son amie et son adversaire pour laisser à Miles le temps d'attraper Sasha et de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'amiral. Sans ça c'en était fini d'eux tous.

Ils n'étaient plus que vingt pour la dure mission qui les attendait mais Maria avait été formelle, les pères de famille et les époux n'avaient rien à faire dans cette aventure dangereuse qui allait les transformer en criminels. Trahir le gouvernement ne permettait aucun retour possible à la maison, c'était un énorme sacrifice. Un sacrifice que Maria faisait sans hésiter : Sasha était son amie et elle n'avait aucune famille qu'elle ait envie de revoir un jour.

Miles n'avait pas non plus de famille et si son ancienne supérieure et lui n'étaient pas vraiment proches ils avaient une confiance mutuelle dans le jugement de l'autre. Si elle risquait sa peau pour un pirate comme Trafalgar c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Ils avaient passé des années dans la même base à subir les mêmes corvées et les mêmes brimades, des années à combattre dans la même unité. Quand Sasha était devenue sous-lieutenant elle l'avait demandé auprès d'elle. Il la sortirai du fourbi dans lequel elle s'était mise.

Sur la plage il n'y avait aucune trace de leur supérieure. Comment une femme aussi discrète pouvait-elle toujours se fourrer dans le pétrin ? Maria avança vers la végétation. Sasha s'y cachait certainement, c'est ce qu'elle lui aurait dit de faire si elles avaient été ensemble.

Il y eut une étrange détonation puis des cris. L'équipage du Rush pressa le pas.

A bout de souffle, les jambes en feu à force de courir Sasha s'élança une nouvelle fois en direction de Doflamingo. Il lui assena un coup de pied au visage qui l'encastra dans un arbre. Law. Elle devait aider Law.

Une nouvelle fois elle attaqua, et cette fois ce fut Issho qui la frappa avec le plat de sa lame. Effondrée aux pieds de son ancien supérieur elle cracha difficilement le sang bloqué dans sa gorge. A quatre pattes sur le sol poussiéreux elle ne parvint pas à reprendre son souffle. Encore moins quand le pouvoir de l'amiral l'écrasa sur le sol à son tour. Le visage tourné vers Law elle observait le sang qui coulait sur son visage impassible. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors qu'ils allaient mourir ?! Elle avait envie de hurler mais aucun son n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle allait en avoir du repos si elle mourait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Ses yeux fatigués croisèrent ceux de son ami d'enfance. C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit, semblable à un coup de canon. Law en profita pour s'éclipser en trainant Cesar par le col et en gardant Sasha sous son bras. Ballotée, faible, elle sentait à peine la course irrégulière de son ami. Elle sombra.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine. **

**Je SAIS, je coupe toujours au mauvais moment et vous maudissez ma lignée sur au moins cent générations... Pardonnez moi TToTT**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Elicassidy**


	23. Chapter 23 : Dans le noir

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une nouvelle fois je publie en temps et en heures et j'évite ainsi vos nombreuses remontrances muahaha !**

**Pour les chapitres spéciaux, ils feront leur apparition dans quelques semaines dans une autre histoire. Je pense que c'est la solution la plus logique à prendre pour ne pas "polluer" cette histoire-ci avec des éléments ne correspondant pas à la chronologie de "changer les choses". Je penses également à vous mes chères lectrices. Je sais que mes fins de chapitres vous laissent sur votre faim (quel jeu de mots splendide, n'est-il pas ? XD) je penses qu'il est donc plus sympa pour vos nerfs (et ma survie) de continuer à publier "changer les choses" une fois par semaine.**

**Je vous informe également qu'à partir de maintenant les risques de spoil sont beaucoup plus importants au fil des chapitres, de nombreux évènements sont en effet basés sur les scan et non sur l'animé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 23 : Dans le noir**

Sasha ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu une balle dans la cuisse en revanche la douleur était bel et bien présente, tout comme le sang qui coulait et imbibait son jean. Elle avait l'impression de sentir battre son cœur par le trou qu'elle avait dans la peau. Déchirant un morceau de sa chemise elle serrait les dents pour ne pas se plaindre. Elle colla le morceau de tissus sur sa blessure, elle poussa un gémissement étouffé.

Elle avisa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce sombre et humide illuminée uniquement par un trou dans le mur. Un cachot. Elle ne devait pas rester là trop longtemps, sa blessure allait s'infecter et dans son état elle n'y survivrai pas longtemps.

Law était-il vivant ? Sans doute que non. Cette pensée lui vrilla les tripes, elle avala difficilement en pensant à tout sauf à la nausée qui grandissait en elle. Le front collé à ses genoux elle se laissa aller comme rarement. Elle pleura. Même en étant capable de tenir tête à Smoker elle n'était pas capable de sauver Law, de l'aider. Elle n'avait été qu'une gêne et il était sans doute mort maintenant.

_Il avait essayé de cacher à sa vue le mouchoir ensanglanté qu'il avait dans la main pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et pourtant ils se fixaient en chien de faïence. Son état s'aggravait et malgré tous les vols elle n'avait toujours pas amassé suffisamment d'argent pour prendre la mer de façon sécurisée._

_Le médecin avait été formel : Law allait mourir, il n'y avait aucun remède._

_Assis côte à côte sur un muret enneigé ils regardaient la mer, main dans la main. Sasha parla du vieux boulanger qu'elle avait fait tombé en glissant entre ses jambes grâce au verglas. Law avait sourit._

_C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son sourire._

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y à quelques mois, quand il avait été promu capitaine corsaire à la solde de la Marine.

Elle pleura à nouveau, la gorge douloureuse. Elle aurait aimé retourner à ce temps désormais lointain où ils étaient ensemble, où elle gardait espoir.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Doflamingo la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Si ce n'est pas le lieutenant Pirès ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis se jeta sur lui en un éclair.

Il lui asséna une claque sur l'oreille, désorientée elle vacilla de longues secondes sous le regard moqueur du pirate.

\- Si brillante, si prometteuse, soupira faussement le corsaire. Tu dois faire pleurer tes parents.

\- J'en ai pas, grommela la femme.

Elle envoya son pied dans les côtes de l'homme. Étonné par la force de son coup il recula avant de lui mettre une autre claque sur l'oreille. Elle tomba contre le mur mouillé. Elle pleura de rage, poussant des cris d'animal blessé.

Doflamingo se pencha vers elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle lui cracha au visage. Une nouvelle claque. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la traîna hors du cachot. Sonnée, épuisée, les nerfs à vif elle ne remarqua pas l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme la balance littéralement dans une grande salle. Son dos heurta violemment le sol. Avant qu'elle en puisse se relever le pied de Doflamingo écrasa sa poitrine.

Les yeux révulsés elle croisa le regard de Law. Il était mal en point, menotté sur un étrange fauteuil. Une vague de bien être traversa son corps meurtri. Jusqu'à ce que Doflamingo appuie un peu plus sur son thorax et qu'elle pousse un cri étranglé par le sang qui montait à nouveau dans sa gorge.

\- Arrêtes.

La voix de Law était faible mais suffisamment audible pour que leur tortionnaire sourit sombrement. Il enfonça son pied encore. Le souffle de Sasha était coupé, elle ne pouvait pas crier, sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.

\- Arrêtes !

Elle était libre de ses mouvements mais son corps était trop lourd pour faire autre chose que de remuer les doigts. Miraculeusement elle parvint à rouler sur le côté pour se tourner vers son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu tiens donc à cette femme, ricana Doflamingo. Assez pour nier tes propres convictions.

\- Laisses la partir, murmura Law. Elle n'a rien à voir dans notre affaire.

\- Je sais, rit l'autre homme. Mais j'ai un point de pression sur toi, je ne vais pas la laisser filer !

Comme pour appuyer ses propos il envoya son pied dans les côtes de la jeune femme. Le dos contre un mur elle perdit conscience une nouvelle fois.

_La neige tombait sur ses cheveux noirs en amas épais alors que des filles tournaient autour de l'adolescent frêle et malade qu'était Law. Dans un coin de la cour de l'orphelinat Sasha soupirait. Avec elle il avait toujours l'air gêné quand elle se collait à lui comme ces filles le faisait. Elle aurait aimé comprendre ce qu'il y avait de différent. Chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience qu'elle était une fille il s'éloignait d'elle, il ne plaisantait même plus sur ses petits seins qui avaient finis par pousser un peu en retard._

_Il se tourna vers elle, lui lança un faible sourire et approcha._

\- _On va fracasser du bandit ? Proposa-t-il._

Il l'aurait appelé « mon gars » qu'il ne l'aurait pas plus vexée.

\- Oy, Sasha. Oy !

Difficilement elle ouvrit un œil. Law était toujours menotté à son fauteuil mais il bougeait pour essayer de se dégager. Immobile, silencieuse, faible, elle l'observait se démener malgré ses blessures. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Pas comme quand elle lui apprenait à se battre. C'était injuste, elle était libre de ses mouvement mais trop faible pour bouger alors qu'il trouvait encore la force de se débattre pour la rejoindre.

Péniblement elle glissa les bras au dessus de sa tête et s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour ramper. Cinq mètres devait la séparer de Law mais elle fut contrainte de faire plusieurs pauses. La douleur dans sa jambe provoquait des crises de larmes, ses côtes étaient engourdies et sa tête bien trop lourde pour être soulevée.

\- Arrêtes de gaspiller tes forces, la rabroua son ami.

Mais elle continua à ramper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à ses pieds. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Entre les jambes de Law, la tête contre un de ses genoux, elle respira plus aisément.

\- Si tu restes discrète tu peux rejoindre ton équipage, murmura le pirate. Prends la grande porte puis vas à...

\- Je ne pars pas, parvint-elle à articuler avant d'être gênée par une quinte de toux douloureuse.

\- Tu pars ! Ordonna Law. Laisses moi ici et vas te mettre en sécurité.

\- Je ne peux pas de toute façon, rétorqua Sasha en penchant la tête en arrière pour voir le visage de son ami.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes pendant lesquelles ils n'entendirent que le tumulte du dehors, dans un monde sans blessures et sans craintes où personne ne souffrait encore. Crispée et se retenant de pousser un gémissement de douleur Sasha leva une main vers le visage ensanglanté de l'homme. Il appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main, du pouce elle tenta d'essuyer la trace de sang qui maculait son menton.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Elle n'est pas encore tombée, sourit Sasha.

Elle ferma les yeux en retirant sa main du visage de Law puis soupira. Il la regarda s'endormir entre ses jambes, les fesses sur le sol dur. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour qu'ils se sortent de cette situation. Cependant son seul espoir résidait en chapeau de paille et son équipage. Il ne pourrait pas se dégager lui même de ses menottes, il ne pourrait pas non plus s'occuper de Sasha avec les blessures qui l'affaiblissait. Leur seul espoir de s'en sortir vivants était d'attendre, de reprendre des forces et d'espérer que Chapeau de paille leur vienne en aide ou au moins que Sasha soit assez rétablie pour aller piquer la clef de ses menottes.

**J'espère que ce chapitre et le tête à tête entre Law et Sasha vous à plu. **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Elicassidy**


	24. Chapter 24 : Changements

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la semaine dernière.**

**De mon côté j'ai un peu plus de temps de libre puisque je n'ai pas à aller à la fac pendant deux semaines ! ... Mais je travailles tous les jours... **

**Quoi qu'il en soit : Je vais mettre à profit ces espèces de fausses vacances pour me reposer et avancer dans mes écrits. Pas d'affolement, "changer les choses" sera là lundi prochain comme toujours. Je retarde juste la publication des chapitres spéciaux pour me laisser le temps de les relire tranquillement et de juger ceux qui méritent ou non d'être publiés.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 24 : Changements**

Le visage penché vers la jeune femme blessée et endormie Law observait plus en détail les changements opérés par le temps. La Marine entre ses jambes n'avait plus rien de la petite fille à qui il manquait des dents qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivée à l'orphelinat de Greely. De ce qu'il en voyait elle avait toutes ses dents.

Quand il avait quitté son île ils entraient à peine dans l'adolescence, Shasha avait encore les traces de l'enfance sur le visage, ses pommettes rondes et de grands yeux émerveillés. Désormais elle était une femme à part entière, son visage s'était affiné, son nez semblait bien plus long mais il était toujours bien placé au milieu de sa figure.

Du bout des doigts il parvint à effleurer ses cheveux. Il avait aimé les voir voler de façon brouillonne la majeure partie de sa vie. Ils les avaient toujours connus sauvages, mal coiffés. Ils donnaient à Sasha une allure de libre petite sauvage. Chaque fois qu'il voyait ses mèches brouillonnes où se perdaient parfois des morceaux de branches il sentait naître en lui l'envie d'aventure.

Ils étaient courts maintenant, donnant à la jeune femme un visage bien plus sévère que ce qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Mécontent, il observa cette coupe de cheveux détestable, trop sage. Devant au moins, ses cheveux atteignaient son menton, derrière en revanche il ne couvraient qu'à peine sa nuque si fine qu'il se demanda si elle ne se briserait pas au moindre choc.

Elle ronfla doucement en se pelotonnant contre le fauteuil en forme de cœur. Enfant aussi elle ronflait, de façon moins discrète et adorable cela dit. En plissant les yeux il pu apercevoir la fine cicatrice qui avait toujours marqué la tempe gauche son amie. Juste un trait de deux ou trois centimètres de long à peine visible qu'elle arborait déjà à leur rencontre.

Le pirate ferma les yeux à son tour, il devait se reposer lui aussi. Sans ça il ne serait pas capable de sauver la première personne qui l'avait aimé et qui l'aimait encore de cette façon si illogique.

Il fut brutalement réveillé, une douleur à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Touches le encore et je te butte ! Hurla l'ancienne lieutenant à l'adresse de Baby 5.

\- Tu compte me saigner dessus ? Se moqua la subordonnée de Doflamingo.

Law n'en revenait pas : Malgré sa blessure par balle, ses côtes très certainement fêlées et le sang qu'elle cracha à nouveau Sasha était debout. Affaiblie, essoufflée, mal en point mais bel et bien debout.

Juste une seconde il eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre que la petite soldat qu'il avait vu le jour de sa nomination en tant que Capitaine Corsaire. Elle n'était pas cette petite chose blasée et vulgaire. Face à Baby 5 il voyait pour la première fois qui était réellement le lieutenant Pirès. Elle était impressionnante, de la même façon que Chapeau de paille était impressionnant.

Toisant la femme face à elle, Sasha essuya sa bouche ensanglantée sur la manche de sa chemine déjà bien sale. Elle cracha la mélange de bave et de sang qui était une nouvelle fois monté de sa gorge douloureuse. Malgré sa jambe blessée elle s'élança vers l'autre femme. Cette garce qui avait osé levé la main sur Law.

Baby 5 recula vivement, cette femme de la Marine était rapide. Rapide et flippante. Elle forma une épée avec son bras droit pour parer le coup de poing que l'autre lui envoya. A à peine quelques millimètres de la lame le poing de Sasha s'arrêta, l'onde de choc provoquée par son mouvement fit voler les cheveux de la pirate qui serra les dents autour de sa cigarette.

Sa main gauche changée en revolver la femme-arme tira vers le visage de son adversaire. Law serra les dents. Sasha pencha la tête sur le côté et continua à foncer vers la pirate. Elle allait l'anéantir. Sa jambe blessée s'abattit contre les côtes de Baby 5 qui poussa un cri étouffé par sa respiration coupée. Se réceptionnant sur un genoux la subalterne de Doflamingo leva les yeux vers le monstre aux yeux gris. Face à elle, la Marine leva la jambe.

Sasha poussa un cri quand elle fut projetée dans le mur opposé. Les membres entravés par des liens invisibles, elle parvint difficilement à se mettre sur les genoux. Les fils invisibles se resserrèrent, entaillant la peau de ses bras. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pousser le moindre gémissement.

Doflamingo approcha de sa démarche nonchalante du petit corps meurtri de Sasha. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant alors qu'il mettait son visage en face du siens.

\- Je te permets de voir Law, je ne te livre pas à tes supérieurs et tu me remercie en t'en prenant à ma chère subordonnée, gronda le Capitaine Corsaire.

Tout ce que Sasha pu faire fut de tousser à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Son esprit recommençait à s'en aller loin de son corps alors que des points noirs se formaient devant ses yeux.

\- Laisses la ! Ordonna Law en se débattant sur son fauteuil.

Les lèvres de Doflamingo s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il lâcha l'ancienne Marine qui s'effondra sur le sol en respirant difficilement. Malgré son esprit embrumé la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi leur ennemi, qui laissait leurs blessures sans aucun soin, obéissait à Law.

Elle se redressa difficilement pendant que les deux hommes se fixaient.

\- N'attaque pas, lui ordonna son ami d'enfance.

Le capitaine Corsaire tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- Plus tenace qu'un cafard, commenta-t-il. Vas lui chercher des menottes Baby 5.

La femme pirate s'en alla sans un mot mais elle se retourna une dernière fois pour fixer celle qui était parvenue à lui faire peur. Elle devrait demander à son maître de la tuer, si ils la gardaient en vie ça finirait pas mal tourner. Cette femme essoufflée qui tâtait la blessure de sa jambe avec précaution n'avait rien de similaire avec l'animal enragé et ivre de puissance qui l'avait attaqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Comme Law, cette Marine était incontrôlable et effrayante. Le jeune maitre devait la mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire au plus vite.

**C'est qu'à force de se faire tabasser par tout le monde Sasha deviens résistante à la douleur !**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! Vous découvrirez de quelle nouvelle façon j'ai décidé de torturer votre petite marine préférée muahahaha !**

**Elicassidy**


	25. Chapter 25 : La contre attaque

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pas de message particulier cette semaine mais, encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lecture.**

**Chapitre 25 : La contre attaque**

Maria et Miles étaient assis sur une souche d'arbre dans la forêt de Green Bit. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux au meilleur moyen de sortir Sasha du palais royal si bien gardé par les sbires de Doflamingo.

Le coup de canon qu'ils avaient tiré sur Issho pendant qu'il maintenait Trafalgar et Sasha au sol avait permit au capitaine pirate d'éloigner leur amie de l'Amiral. Sur le coup ils avaient vu ça comme une victoire mais quand ils avaient vu Trafalgar Law quitter le navire des pirates au chapeau de paille en gardant le corps inconscient de Sasha ils avaient paniqué.

Ils avaient vu Doflamingo flanquer trois balles dans le corps du pirate adverse alors que leur amie gisait au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il devait les garder vivants quelque part dans son palais. Restait à savoir où et quand frapper pour emmener les deux prisonniers le plus loin possible de cette île de malheur.

\- Tu as une idée ? Demanda Maria pour la dixième fois.

Miles secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué de prendre des décisions, avoua l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

C'était toujours leur lieutenant qui mettait les plans en place, eux n'avaient qu'à les exécuter en se confiant au jugement de leur supérieure. C'était peu être à cause de ça qu'ils étaient bloqués au poste de sergent. Ce manque de confiance en leur réflexion et ce manque d'esprit d'analyse.

\- On devrait peut être chercher à joindre le reste des pirates au chapeau de paille, proposa Miles.

\- Ce sont des pirates, tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire que leur allié soit retenu prisonnier ?

Sams approcha des deux défaitistes de service. Il reposa sa casquette blanche arborant le symbole de la Marine sur sa tête.

\- Monkey D Luffy est réputé pour sa loyauté, déclara-t-il. Il est allé récupérer Nico Robin à Enies Loby en défiant le gouvernement, il à frappé des Dragon Célestes parce qu'ils avaient blessé son ami homme poisson et il à tenté de sauver Portgas D Ace à Marineford. Je penses que c'est un gamin sentimental qui mettrait sa vie en péril pour n'importe lequel de ses amis.

\- Sont-ils au moins amis ? Marmonna Maria en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- As tu déjà vu Chapeau de paille ? Demanda Sams.

Maria secoua la tête, Miles leva les yeux sur son compagnon d'arme.

\- C'est un gamin joyeux qui rêve d'aventure en temps normal, annonça l'homme à la casquette. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois et ça n'a fini en bataille que lorsqu'il devait sauver quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il considère Trafalgar comme un ami.

\- Alors trouvons les chapeau de paille ! S'exclama Maria en quittant son siège inconfortable. Allons sauver Sasha !

Law regardait Sasha tendre les poignets pour se faire mettre les menottes en se demandant pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas à fuir en le laissant là. Parce que Sasha était comme ça, gentille. Comme elle l'avait toujours été.

_Il avançait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, la plupart des enfants s'éloignaient à son passage de peur d'être, à leur tour, contaminés par cette étrange maladie qui l'habitait. La nuit précédente les plus grands avaient mit son lit dans le couloir, il n'aurait pas pu dormir de toute façon. Pas alors qu'il voyait sans cesses les flammes autour de l'hôpital._

_La petite terreur des lieux, une gamine en robe rose et aux cheveux en bataille le suivait de loin, l'observait comme si il était un étrange animal. Elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué, ou alors elle s'en fichait comme elle se fichait bien de la fessée que la directrice lui avait mise en public ce matin là parce qu'elle avait volé de la nourriture dans les cuisines._

_Il alla dehors pour échapper au vacarme des lieux, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les rires des autres enfants. C'est alors que des gamins bien plus grands que lui lui tombèrent dessus et le rouèrent de coups sans sommation._

\- _Crottes de singes puantes ! Hurla une voix qui lui vrilla les oreilles tant elle était aiguë._

_Il entendit les cris de douleur et il ouvrit les yeux. La petite terreur de l'orphelinat mordit le plus grand garçon au mollet puis lui asséna des coups de poing au visage. Quand il fut sonné elle se tourna vers les autres. Ses yeux gris remplis de colère, ses petites mains serrées. Il fut incapable de bouger, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour se tenir chaud._

_Elle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête du plat de la main._

\- _Quand on t'attaque tu dois te défendre, andouille ! Cria la petite fille._

_Effrayé il posa les mains sur sa tête pour se protéger, elle allait certainement le frapper à nouveau. Il se passa de longues secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de sa voix d'oisillon._

\- _Moi, c'est Sasha._

_Elle souriait à pleine dents, il nota qu'il lui en manquait une, certainement parce qu'elle crapahutait n'importe où et se battait contre les garçons plus âgé gardait le mouchoir contre son nez pour essuyer le sang qui en coulait quand elle se posa à côté de lui._

\- _T'es muet ? Demanda-t-elle._

_Il fit signe que non. Sa main s'abattit une nouvelle fois à l'arrière de sa tête._

\- _Alors dis-moi ton nom ! Cria la fillette._

_\- Law, Trafalgar Law, parvint-il à dire._

_\- Puisque j'ai chassé les idiots qui t'embêtaient tu seras mon ami, affirma la petite terreur édentée._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis malade, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux._

_\- Et moi je suis bête, ça m'empêche pas de bien m'amuser._

_Une nouvelle fois le silence tomba entre eux alors que la neige se répandait sur leurs cheveux._

\- _C'est la maladie de la peau blanche que tu as ? Questionna Sasha._

_Il hocha la tête faiblement. Elle aussi allait le fuir, il serait à nouveau seul._

\- _J'irais te chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie. Je leur vole déjà leurs bonbons au miel._

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de s'être ainsi laissé aller au sommeil alors qu'à ses pieds son amie d'enfance essayait de trouver une position confortable. Menottée au pied du fauteuil de cœur, les mains dans le dos elle essayait de trouver une position qui calmerai la douleur dans sa jambe.

\- Montres moi, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle obtempéra en se tortillant pour mettre sa jambe sur la sienne. Le peu de mou que lui donnaient ses chaînes lui permirent de retirer le morceau de chemise imbibée de sang. Il frôla à peine sa plaie qu'elle poussa une plainte. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, les contours de sa blessure étaient blanchis.

\- Il te faut des anti-biotiques, annonça le médecin.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est la priorité de ton ancien capitaine, grommela Sasha.

Il pinça les lèvres. Elle pouvait faire la fière, à cette allure l'infection allait se propager.

Maria avait examiné avec une grande attention les avis de recherche des pirates au chapeau de paille en mémorisant le moindre détail. Même déguisés elle parviendrai à les reconnaître elle en était certaine. Vêtue d'une robe chipée dans une boutique de la grande place elle se tenait au bras de Miles, qui portait un jean et un pull à capuche noir, d'un air innocent alors qu'ils avançaient.

Ils étaient désormais des traîtres, ils devaient inaperçus et rien ne passait plus inaperçu à Dressrosa qu'un couple de tourtereaux.

Les autres membres de l'équipage du Rush avaient également abandonné leurs uniformes pour des tenues plus locales. Ils s'étaient tous éparpillés dans la ville à la recherche de Monkey D Luffy et de ses subordonnés. Ils avaient besoin de la folie destructrice des pirates au Chapeau de Paille pour délivrer Sasha et son ami d'enfance. Sans ça ils étaient bloqués.

Miles passa son bras dans le dos de Maria et exerça une légère pression sur sa hanche pour attirer son attention. Droit devant eux un homme à moustache blanche et cheveux verts courait dans les rues. Roronoa Zoro n'était pas un maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu. Il coururent après lui.

Il ne ralentissait pas, sa trajectoire était incertaine, comme si il cherchait son chemin. Maria eut une idée de génie.

\- Monsieur ! Appela-t-elle. Vous avez perdu un sabre !

Immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux verts cessa sa course infernale. Miles en profita pour se poster à côté de lui.

\- Trafalgar Law est retenu prisonnier au palais royal, murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais, notre capitaine est sur le coup, répondit le pirate.

\- Il détient aussi notre amie, informa Maria. Nous avons besoin d'aide pour aller la chercher. Elle s'appelle Sasha, elle était inconsciente quand Law l'a emmenée sur votre navire.

\- La Marine ? Questionna le pirate.

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête.

\- C'est une amie de Torao, Luffy la sauvera, assura Zoro.

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Elicassidy**


	26. Chapter 26 : Le grand héros

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**C'est lundi et le lundi c'est spaghettis ! Quoi ? Comment ça tout le monde s'en fou de ce que je mange ?! Je vous vois venir bande de rapaces armés d'arcs et de haches : tout ce qui compte c'est le chapitre de la semaine et moi, pendant ce temps, je dois rester dans mon coin en supportant Sasha qui parle dans ma tête ! Merci du cadeau !**

**Navrée pour cet épisode de rupture avec la réalité... hm...**

**Les chapitres spéciaux commencent également aujourd'hui sous le nom ****_"changer les choses : chapitres spéciaux"_****, j'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire :)**

**Une dernière petite note : Vous remarquerez que je ne réponds jamais aux reviews sur les chapitres, je préfère le faire en mp mais à tous les Guest : Merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements :) ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 26 : Le grand héros**

En à peine une heure Sasha avait senti sa fièvre grimper, elle avait le front moite, les membres engourdis. Law avait raison, elle vraiment besoin de faire soigner ses blessures. Maria pourrait la recoudre, elle l'avait déjà fait malgré ses larmes. Law aussi pourrait le faire, lui au moins n'aurait pas l'indélicatesse de laisser couler de la morve sur elle.

Dans les vapes, elle ne comprenait que peu ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Doflamingo avait amené un vieil homme, un roi ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était trop préoccupée par sa blessure pour écouter ce que disait le Capitaine Corsaire, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Tiens le coup, lui dit Law en se penchant le plus possible vers elle.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête. Les points noirs devant ses yeux brouillaient sa vue. Elle allait finir par perdre connaissance.

\- Oy Doflamingo ! Rugit Law.

Ce cri força la jeune femme à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Malgré sa vue brouillée elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'était penché sur elle. Elle hurla quand l'aiguille pénétra violemment sa jambe.

\- Fils de pute ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- En voilà des façons de parler à son médecin, ricana Doflamingo.

Elle avait reçu une bonne dose d'antibiotiques et de calmants, les points devant ses yeux s'estompèrent. Encore quelques minutes de repos pour se remettre de tout ça. Encore quelques instants pour que l'adrénaline causée par la douleur ne monte à son cerveau.

Elle observa les alentours. Doflamingo était occupé avec le vieillard.

Law baissa les yeux quand il sentit son fauteuil bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Le regard rivé sur un point invisible, les dents serrées, Sasha, le haut du dos contre l'assise du fauteuil ramenait autant que possible les mains vers l'avant. Il se surprit à se demander si le fauteuil cédera avant les menottes qui laissaient des traces sur les poignets de la jeune femme.

Les maillons de la chaine se brisèrent au moment où un homme pénétra dans la salle, une épée à la main.

\- Es-tu Kyros ?! Lui demanda le vieil homme.

Profitant de la diversion Sasha se releva vivement et se tourna vers Law. Elle empoigna ses chaînes et plaça ses pieds sur les accoudoirs.

\- C'est du granit marin, lui rappela son ami.

\- Le fauteuil aussi ? Grogna-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Non, le fauteuil n'était pas en granit marin. Entre les jambes de Sasha Law pouvait voir l'agitation alentour. Il poussa un étrange son quand la tête de Doflamingo vola. Les fous, ils allaient le déchaîner. Personne ne voulait déchaîner Doflamingo.

\- Fuis, souffla-t-il.

\- Je... Ne... Te... Laisses... Pas ! Lui répondit son amie, ses mots hachés par l'effort.

La situation ne pouvait être pire.

Chapeau de paille arriva.

\- Je suis venu te sauver Torao ! Hurla cet imbécile heureux.

Sasha se raidit. Ce con allait attirer l'attention sur eux et elle était loin d'avoir libéré Law. Baby 5 approchait déjà.

Sasha lâcha les chaines et descendit du fauteuil. Elle n'était pas en état de combattre et elle le savait très bien. Mais son adversaire avait peur d'elle, elle le sentait. Elle observa la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Si elle la battait elle sauverai Law et aurait le plaisir de lui voler ses clopes. L'odeur de la fumée était un appel charmeur. Elle pencha la tête pour faire préparer les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules. Baby 5 recula d'un pas. Bien.

\- Si tu me laisses m'échapper je te tue.

Sasha se demanda pourquoi il menaçait ainsi son allié alors qu'il ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'elle tente de briser ses chaînes. L'ancienne Marine jeta un regard derrière elle. Chapeau de paille essayait de défaire les menottes de Law malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Sous ses pieds le sol bougea. Elle crut d'abord à un vertige, contre choc de ses blessures mais non. Le fauteuil de Law se renversa. Elle accourut près de lui. Un merdier sans nom allait encore leur tomber dessus, elle devait le sortir de la le plus vite possible.

Elle tomba en arrière, sa jambe la tiraillait, par réflexe elle posa sa main sur sa blessure ce qui accentua la douleur. Vacillante, elle retourna près de son ami et lui tint le bras en cherchant la clef des menottes des yeux. Elle allait hurler à Chapeau de Paille de se presser un peu quand elle remarqua qu'ils fixaient tous la tête de Doflamingo.

Il était vivant.

Les tripes de Sasha se vrillèrent. Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Sa main trouva celle de Law, les doigts de son ami se resserrèrent sur les siens.

\- La situation est vraiment mauvaise, déclara la tête de Doflamingo. Je vais devoir utiliser la cage aux oiseaux.

Sous ses doigts, Law trembla. Elle devait l'emmener loin et vite. Si elle le détachait elle parviendrait certainement à le faire tenir sur son dos, elle s'exploserai les jambes en sautant par la fenêtre mais ça en valait la peine. Si Law lui même avait peur c'était que le plan du capitaine corsaire avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Fuir. Ils devaient fuir.

Le guerrier unijambiste attaqua la tête qu'il avait lui même coupé. C'était le moment. Sasha attrapa à nouveau les chaînes. Elle serra les dents. Le métal semblait s'infiltrer dans les paumes de ses mains. Encore un peu et le fauteuil céderai, il commençait déjà à craquer.

\- Fuis ! Lui Ordonna Law. Barres toi Sasha ! Vas à l'orphelinat, j'ai laissé un dossier dans notre cachette. Fuis !

\- Tu...Me... déconcentre !

Law serra les poings, à cause de lui Sasha finirait par se faire tuer. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir le sauver alors qu'il l'avait laissée seule sur Greely après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui pendant des années ? Elle était faible, blessée, mais elle s'acharnait sur ses chaines comme si sa simple volonté pouvait les briser. Il vit le sang couler de ses mains. Elle couina entre ses dents serrées. Elle ne le laisserai pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé.

**Suspens :D (je joues avec ma vie et j'en suis bien consciente... ne soyez pas trop méchantes avec moi)**

**Bonne semaine,**

**Elicassidy**


	27. Chapter 27 : Birdcage

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pas de chapitre spécial cette semaine mais je suis quand même passée en coup de vent déposer ce chapitre ci en espérant qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 27 : Birdcage**

Assise derrière une benne à ordure Maria porta l'escargophone au plus près de son visage.

\- Le Rush n'est pas surveillé, l'informa Chris, une jeune matelot courageuse.

\- N'y allez pas, Issho pourrait être à l'intérieur, raisonna la femme aux cheveux mauves.

\- Madame, si nous voulons aider le lieutenant Pirès il nous faut des armes.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, déclara Miles qui comptait les balles de pistolet qu'il avait dans les poches de sa veste.

Oui Chris n'avait pas tort, face à un équipage comme celui de Doflamingo ils avaient peu de chances de réussites et pourtant elle se refusait à envoyer des hommes dans une mission suicide sur leur ancien navire. Ils étaient déjà bien trop peu pour affronter ce qui les attendait au palais.

Miles posa une main sur sa tête. Elle nota que sa main était suffisamment grande pour recouvrir le haut de son crâne, comme une étrange casquette.

\- Les Chapeau de Paille sont nos alliés, Trafalgar est notre allié, d'après les bruits qui courent il y à même des révolutionnaires sur l'île. On devrait s'en sortir.

\- Qu'aurait fait Sasha d'après toi ? Demanda Maria.

\- Cette merdeuse aurait défoncé les porte du palais toute seule, aurait foutu le feu à toutes les pièces et nous aurait botté le cul pour nous être fait prendre.

Maria rit faiblement. C'était en effet très probable. Elle n'aurait pas réfléchit aussi longtemps avant de se lancer au secours de ses camarades contre qui elle passait son temps à pester. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait la confiance de ses hommes.

Le fauteuil céda, les chaînes l'avaient fait craquer. Elle avait réussi.

La jeune femme jubila intérieurement un court instant avant de sentir le sol bouger à nouveau sous elle. Elle tomba sur le torse ensanglanté de Law.

\- Fait gaffe ! Grogna-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'elle tomba. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche et elle s'agrippa le plus fort possible au manteau de son ami. Au moins elle serait près de lui au moment de mourir. Elle trouva cette option de mort acceptable, c'était mieux que de mourir seule entourée de chats. Mourir avant la vieille Tsuuru. Avec Law. Law allait mourir.

Elle bascula leurs corps attirés vers le sol, serra la tête de Law contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, se demandant si le choc contre le sol lui ferait mal avant de la tuer. L'homme poussa des jurons étouffés contre son décolleté.

Elle sentait le sol dans son dos. Il la mordit pour essayer de dégager sa tête, elle ne desserra pas sa prise sur lui. Elle s'enfonça mollement dans le sol. Le sol la recracha. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ahurie. Law la mordit une nouvelle fois, elle relâcha ses bras.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient rattrapés par un long, très long bras appartenant à Chapeau de Paille.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle aurait certainement réagit de la même façon. Elle porta la main là où il l'avait mordu. C'était vraiment étrange pour elle de se dire que c'était le gamin morveux qui avait osé faire une chose pareille, ça l'étonnait moins venant du type tatoué qu'il était devenu.

Du coin de l'oeil elle le vit lever la tête, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, signe évident de peur chez lui. Elle suivit son regard. Quelque chose sortait du palais pour se diriger vers le ciel.

\- ça y est ! S'exclama Law. C'est le début de la cage aux oiseaux.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ? Demanda Sasha en déchirant un nouveau morceau de chemisier pour le mettre sur la blessure de sa jambe.

\- Ils ont prévu d'annihiler tout le monde, annonça Law.

L'ancienne Marine déglutit difficilement. Le ciel était désormais barré de fils. Elle se sentait réellement à l'intérieur d'une cage.

En route vers le palais, d'où s'était échappées ces choses étranges qui entouraient l'île, Maria décrocha l'escargophone. Malgré son essoufflement elle ne ralentit pas, elle devait à tout prix rester à la même hauteur que Miles, seule elle ne survivrai pas longtemps, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Sams ?

\- Maria ! Faites attention, les gens s'entre-tuent au centre ville.

\- Une guérilla ? Demanda Miles.

Sams ne répondit pas tout de suite, ils l'entendirent sommer Larsen de s'arrêter. Un coup de feu, un cri. Maria sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Un de ses camarades était blessé ou pire et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas temps qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé sa meilleure amie.

\- Miles, mets Maria en sécurité, souffla Sams entre deux inspirations.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette en sécurité !

\- Miles !

Miles noua ses cheveux dans sa nuque sans cesser de courir. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la frêle jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle le supplia du regard. Elle était assez forte pour rester avec lui, assez pour aller aider Sasha.

\- C'était le dernier ordre de Sasha, déclara Sams.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! Hurla Maria.

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- C'est la dernière chose que je te demande, ajouta Sams.

Choquée Maria lâcha l'escargophone. Elle n'eut pas le temps de porter sa main à sa bouche que le bras de Miles enserrait déjà sa taille. Les pieds loin du sol elle frappa son torse pour qu'il la lâche.

\- Le palais est de l'autre côté ! Hurla-t-elle.

Miles ne l'écouta pas, elle le vit sauter par dessus un cadavre, sentit une balle effleurer son corps. En quelques instants le chaos s'était rependu sur toute la ville. Elle ferma les yeux quand son regard croisa, celui sans vie, d'une petite fille. Une petite fille à la peau ambrée, aux yeux chocolats, comme sa sœur. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons pour chasser sa rage, sa peine.

Les mâchoires serrées son compagnon raffermit sa prise sur elle avant d'éviter un homme armé d'un sabre. Il faillit se faire toucher. Le soldat se retourna et envoya son pied à l'estomac de ce pauvre type en larmes. Il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.


	28. Chapter 28 : Chasse à l'homme

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je me suis dit que ça vous fera sans doute plaisir que je publie les chapitre jusqu'au 30 d'un seul coup ! 3à chapitres ce n'est pas rien et j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis dessus.**

**Grande nouvelle qui m'emplis de fierté : Même si tous les chapitres écrits n'ont pas encore bénéficié d'une correction en bonne et due forme, le chapitre 62 est en cours d'écriture. Vous en avez encore pour un moment à suivre les aventures de Sasha.**

**Pourquoi je ne publie pas plus ? Malheureusement, je suis lente à me corriger et j'aime avoir un temps d'avance sur la parution pour ne pas me stresser à écrire et avoir tout mon temps pour surmonter mes fréquents problèmes de "syndrome de la page blanche", j'espère que vous comprendrez et que je ne recevrai pas de menaces TToTT**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à vous toutes :)**

**Chapitre 28 : Chasse à l'homme**

Chapeau de paille ne semblait pas mesurer dans quelle mouise Doflamingo les avait tous fourrés en exécutant sa cage aux oiseaux. Il avait un doigt dans le nez tandis qu'il regardait les bâtiments s'élever. Il ne semblait même pas se demander pourquoi le palais s'éloignait du sol.

Law quand à lui frissonna une nouvelle fois quand la voix de Doflamingo retentit dans toute la ville.

\- Citoyens de Dressrosa et voyageurs de passage, j'aurais pu vous contrôler par la force dès le début...

Se mordant l'ongle du pouce Sasha écoutait le discours du roi pour son peuple. Law et Monkey D Luffy l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour qu'il en vienne à des mesures extrêmes. Il lui donnait l'illusion d'être un animal blessé prêt à tout pour survivre. Cet homme était sans aucun doute cinglé.

\- Si vous voulez vivre, vous devez me rapporter la tête d'une des personnes citées.

Sasha inspira intensément. Battue, blessée, prisonnière et maintenant future victime d'un jeu sordide. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire. Si au moins elle avait réussi à faucher les clopes de Baby 5 pour se calmer un peu...

Assis sur le sol, Miles la serrait contre lui, étouffant ses cris contre son torse, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle voulait s'échapper mais ses forces semblaient bien faibles comparées à cette armoire à glace qu'était son ami. Elle le comprenait, il respectait les dernières volontés d'un ami, peut être même de deux. Non, Sasha était forcément vivante. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Si Sasha mourait elle se retrouverai seule, comme avant leur rencontre dans la base où elles avaient fait leur premiers pas de soldats.

La voix de Doflamingo ne lui rappelait que trop qu'elle était loin de sa supérieure, de sa meilleure amie. Que Sasha était peut être morte.

\- Voici le classement de tous les condamnés coupables, annonça le roi de Dressrosa.

Law serra les dents. A côté de lui Sasha se tordait le cou pour voir les écrans, vacillant sur sa jambe. Elle avait besoin d'être soignée, que quelqu'un recouse sa plaie qui laissait encore s'échapper des gouttes de sang trop épais pour être normal.

Elle avait survécu à la vie rude de Greely elle avait même réussi à intégrer la Marine, à survivre à Marineford. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir bêtement d'une infection alors qu'il venait de la retrouver. Avec ses menottes en granit marin autour des poignets il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat.

\- La gladiatrice Rebecca, prisonnière du Colisée : une étoile. Nico Robin, l'enfant démon, membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille : une étoile.

Le capitaine de cette dernière poussa une exclamation horrifiée et ébahie. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir sa subordonnée sur l'écran géant. L'ancienne Marine n'en comprit pas la raison, ce garçon finissait souvent en première page des journaux, il semblait même mettre un point d'honneur à se mettre les plus grands à dos alors pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié à l'idée que Nico Robin gagne en notoriété ? Les pirates semblaient, malgré les rumeurs et les apparences, tenir les uns aux autres. Certainement comme Sasha tenait elle même à ses subordonnés.

\- Sabo, numéro deux de l'armée révolutionnaire, continua Doflamingo. Trois étoiles.

Le CP-O, un amiral, le bras droit de Monkey D Dragon. Sasha soupira. Elle se dirigeait droit vers un énorme conflit, peut être même plus dangereux que Marineford.

\- Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille : trois étoiles.

La jeune femme vrilla son regard sur cet adolescent aux allures imbéciles. Il n'avait pas l'air de mesurer dans quel pétrin Doflamingo le mettait en lui attribuant trois étoiles. Il semblait, au contraire, plutôt fier de lui.

\- Le capitaine Corsaire Trafalgar Law, dit « le chirurgien de la mort », capitaine de l'équipage des pirates du cœur : trois étoiles.

Sasha se tourna vers son ami d'enfance. Il avait déjà bien trop morflé pour faire face à tout un peuple qui réclamait sa tête. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas lui venir en aide, elle même trop amochée par les combats contre l'amiral Issho, Doflamingo et Baby 5.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, grogna Law, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il fixait le nouvel affichage.

A peine avait-elle réussit à entre apercevoir une nouvelle fois l'écran que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines alors que le roi de l'île reprenait sa liste :

\- Lieutenant Sasha Pirès : trois étoiles.

\- Bordel de merde ! Enfoiré ! Hurla la susnommée.

Sasha était vivante. Elle était dans la liste des personnes recherchées par Doflamingo, elle était certainement affaiblie mais elle était vivante. Vivante et hors du palais.

\- J'en reviens pas, sourit Miles à ses côtés. Elle est increvable cette femme.

Maria hocha vivement la tête. Elle allait retrouver Sasha. Dans l'état où se trouvait sa meilleure amie elle ne pourrait pas protester quand elle l'emmènerai loin de Trafalgar Law. Chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages Sasha finissait blessée. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Elles rejoindraient Kidd quelques temps avant de se trouver un coin tranquille où vivre leur vie loin des dragons célestes, de la Marine et des pirates.

Assise à même le sol en compagnie de son ami d'enfance Sasha examina une nouvelle fois sa plaie, sa jambe lui semblait tantôt glacée, tantôt brûlante. Avec précaution elle tâta le trou dans sa peau avant de gémir, dents serrées.

\- Arrêtes de tripoter ta plaie, tu vas aggraver ton cas, lui recommanda le médecin.

\- T'es un marrant, toi. Ça fait un mal de chien, bordel de cul !

Surprenant leur conversation Chapeau de Paille éclata de rire.

\- Elle est marrante ta copine Torao.

Ni Law ni Sasha ne prirent la peine de lui répondre. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'extasier sur le vocabulaire fleurit de la jeune femme. Ils allaient se retrouver chassés par toute une population, allaient avoir affaire à l'élite de la Donquichotte Familly, ils devaient panser à un plan. Si seulement Law n'avait plus ses menottes.

\- Yo, les salua une voix masculine.

Zoro le chasseur de pirates rejoignait son capitaine d'un air nonchalant. Shasha observa sa fausse moustache blanche. Ce devait être une qualité des pirates d'être si mauvais dans l'art du déguisement.

\- Zoro ! S'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille. Comment vont les autres ?

Son second hocha la tête et sortit un escargophone de sa veste. Nico Robin, à l'autre bout du fil, parlait avec son capitaine. Mis à part le fait qu'une certaine Rebecca soit en sécurité toute relative avec Nico Robin et que Ussop était blessé Sasha ne discerna rien dans leur conversation qui laissait envisager ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un plan pour quitter cette île de malheur au plus vite. La dénommée Rebecca prit le combiné, Sasha se releva et sautilla difficilement sur sa jambe blessée. Les calmants ne faisaient déjà plus vraiment effet.

\- Il faut nettoyer ta plaie, annonça le médecin.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, bougonna l'ancienne marine. Tu vas me dire que t'as une trousse à pharmacie sur toi ?

\- Non... Mais j'imagine que Roronoa-ya doit avoir une bouteille sur lui.

L'homme aux cheveux verts leur prêta attention. Il avisa le jean coloré de rouge de la jeune femme et sortit une flasque d'une de ses poches. Il la lança à Sasha puis reporta son attention sur son capitaine.

Les cris de douleurs de l'ancien lieutenant furent coupés par un hurlement déterminé du garçon au chapeau de paille :

\- Je vais botter le cul de Doflamingo pour de bon ! Restes avec mes amis !

Continuant de verser le rhum sacré du chasseur de pirate sur la plaie de son amie, Law s'adressa à son allié.

\- Ma stratégie visait à laisser Doflamingo en vie pour qu'il se batte avec Kaido. Si tu le tues maintenant alors Kaido déversera sa rage d'avoir perdu l'usine de Smile tout droit sur nous. On devra alors affronter un empereur de front.

\- Et vous crèverez tous, grogna Shasha en arrachant une manche de sa chemise pour s'en servir de bandage. Putain, pourquoi vous êtes venus chercher des noises à Doflamingo ?! Tout le monde sait que c'est un putain de gros enfoiré !

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard ! Hurla Luffy. Regardez l'état de ce pays ! Vous savez ce qui va se passer si j'abandonne maintenant ?!


	29. Chapter 29:En route pour le palais royal

**Chapitre 29 : En route pour le palais royal**

Dans un soucis purement esthétique Sasha déchira l'autre manche de sa chemise, s'en servit pour essuyer son visage maculé de poussière puis se tourna vers les deux capitaines de l'alliance pirate.

\- Si tu veux vraiment affronter Doflamingo il va falloir que tu montes jusqu'au palais.

\- Alors je le ferai, affirma Luffy.

\- Il y aura beaucoup d'ennemis sur ton chemin, plus que d'alliés à tes côtés. Tu te diriges droit vers un nouveau Marineford.

L'avertissement de Sasha n'eut que pour effet de raviver la flamme dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire changer d'avis, pas plus qu'elle pouvait le laisser se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup. Protéger et servir. Même devenue traître à la Marine elle ne pouvait pas tourner les talons quand le peuple était opprimé.

Elle étira son cou, ses épaules. Cette journée ne finirait vraisemblablement jamais. Chapeau de paille attrapa Law et Roronoa sous ses bras.

\- Attends ! Enlèves moi mes menottes d'abord ! Ordonna Law.

\- Elles vont peut être tomber toutes seules, suggéra l'autre capitaine.

\- Comment ça serait possible ?! Hurlèrent Law et Sasha.

Elle bondit sur le dos de chapeau de paille au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter.

\- Tu fais quoi ?! L'engueula Law.

\- Je suis un fier lieutenant de la Marine, je me dois de protéger le peuple contre l'oppression et faire régner la justice, répondit platement Sasha.

\- Ça sonne faux ! Lui répondirent Law et Roronoa.

Chapeau de paille quant à lui, éclata de rire.

Sasha Pirès, ex-soldat, se dirigeait vers le palais royal en compagnie de trois supernoave. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques semaines plus tôt elle n'y aurait certainement pas cru.

Maria sauta vivement en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle attaque d'un civil armé d'une épée. Elle serrait les poings de rage. Comment un roi, même un roi pirate, pouvait se comporter ainsi envers un peuple qui lui avait fait confiance des années durant ?

Il était aussi détestable que les Dragons Célestes. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des sentiments des autres.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on retrouve Sasha dans tout ce merdier ? Lui demanda Miles.

\- Elle doit être au palais !

\- Doflamingo n'aurait pas mis sa tête à prix si il l'avait sous la main. A ton avis qu'est ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ?

Maria frappa son nouvel assaillant puis recula pour aviser la population sous contrôle. Un poids sembla tomber sur eux, la plupart se retrouvèrent coincés au sol. Miles se plaça devant elle.

\- Amiral Issho, souffla-t-il.

\- A qui ais-je l'honneur de parler ? Demanda le plus haut gradé.

\- Sergent Thomas Miles, unité du Rush.

\- Sous les ordres de Sasha Pirès, murmura l'aveugle.

\- Affirmatif !

\- Votre lieutenant à décidé de s'allier avec Trafalgar Law.

\- Ma supérieure combat très certainement l'armée de Doflamingo en ce moment même aux côtés de Trafalgar Law, rectifia Miles campé sur ses jambes. C'est un honneur de servir sous ses ordres !

A la plus grande surprise de Maria, Ishoo sourit de façon tranquille.

\- Je pense qu'en effet il est plus sage d'arrêter Doflamingo avant de se préoccuper du reste, fini par leur annoncer l'amiral.

Secouée par la course de Chapeau de Paille entre les meutes d'ennemis puissants Sasha essayait de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que sa probable mort imminente. Ils avaient déjà croisé plusieurs petites frappes dont un gamin en talons hauts et un homme poids lourd vêtu... non elle ne voulait pas repenser à la tenue de cet homme, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Elle poussa un cri horrifié quand ils furent face à l'amiral Issho.

\- Le vieux parieur ! S'exclama Luffy.

Derrière le vieux parieur se tenait une belle jeune femme aux cheveux mauves.

\- Sasha !

\- Maria !

Chapeau de paille recommença à courir alors que Roronoa croisait le fer contre Issho. L'ancienne lieutenant s'accrocha à lui. Elle abandonnait une nouvelle fois Maria au profit de Law malgré la situation - ou plutôt à cause de la situation. Son amie était en compagnie d'un amiral, elle survivrait à la bataille de Dressrosa. Law avait bien plus besoin d'elle.

Mais elle ne fut pas tellement éloignée de Maria, à peine avaient-ils passé la barrière qu'était l'amiral que le sol devant eux se souleva, comme il l'avait fait au palais royal quand Doflamingo les avait fait jeter dehors. Un golem se tenait face à eux. Terrifiée à l'idée du futur affrontement qui les attendait certainement, Sasha quitta le dos du garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tous ceux qui s'opposeront au jeune maître, annonça le golem.

Un vide s'installa dans le cerveau dans l'ancienne marine. Elle n'avait plus peur.

\- Sa voix, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Elle est trop aiguë ! Termina Luffy, hilare. Ça lui va pas du tout !

\- Fermez la tout les deux ! Leur ordonna Law.

Sasha, Luffy et Zoro couraient côte à côte alors que le golem levait le poing. Il allait l'abattre sur eux. Et pourtant...

\- Sa voix est vraiment trop drôle ! Commenta le capitaine.

\- Luffy, arrêtes de provoquer l'enne...

La réprimande de son second fut coupée quand celui-ci pouffa de rire à son tour.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! S'étrangla Law, toujours sous le bras de chapeau de paille.

Sasha éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Malgré ses blessures, la bataille et sa mort imminente elle s'était rarement amusée de la sorte.

Miles essayait de rattraper Maria qui s'était lancée à la suite de leur supérieure. Il avait promi à Sams de prendre soin d'elle, de la mettre en sécurité et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à la rattraper alors qu'elle avançait vers ce foutu golem. Devant eux le rire de Sasha se mêlait à celui des pirates. Elle avait du se faire cogner sur la tête, Sasha ne riait jamais, encore moins dans une telle situation ! Le poing du golem s'abattit sur le sol. Il tendit le bras et sa main rencontra celle de Maria. Il la tira vers lui, la serra contre son torse, la protégeant de tout con corps.

Dans l'envol provoqué par l'éclatement du sol il put attraper sa supérieure qui insultait le monde entier. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, les deux femmes dans les bras. Il aurait pu se satisfaire d'une telle position mais il avait bien trop mal au dos pour penser à des choses perverses. Encore plus quand, en se relevant pour rejoindre Trafalgar, Sasha lui écrasa la cage thoracique en marmonnant un vague « pardon, Miles ».

Maria au moins se releva en douceur et lui demanda si il allait bien, il hocha la tête et accepta la petite main fine qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Cavendish au cheval blanc était face à Chapeau de paille. A genoux à côté de Trafalgar, au sol et mal en point, Sasha vérifiait les blessures du pirate avec attention.

\- Zoro, le chasseur de primes, constata Cavendish en fixant l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Il jaugea ensuite l'homme à terre.

\- Trafal...

Il abattit son sabre sur le pirate rival en hurlant.

\- ...Gaaar ! Rends moi ma notoriété, enfant de la pire génération !

La lame fut déviée par le pied de Sasha alors que Chapeau de paille trainait le blessé plus loin.


	30. Chapter 30 : Pirates

**Chapitre 30 : Pirates**

Sasha toisait cet étrange type qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à frapper un homme à terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand son regard croisa le siens. Il recula d'un pas. Cette femme avait des yeux gris tout à fait glaçants.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ? Demanda Luffy. C'est mon ami !

\- Nan mais même pas en rêve ! Protesta Law derrière lui.

\- Tu me détestes toujours autant ? Questionna Chapeau de paille.

Sasha n'écouta pas la réponse de Cavendish, encore une fois, elle s'approcha de Law pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Je suis pas en sucre ! Lui hurla-t-il.

\- Arrêtes de t'attirer des emmerdes ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il allait lui répondre quand sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge à la vue d'une petite culotte rose. Une superbe femme aux longs cheveux avait bondi au-dessus de lui et avait projeté Sasha sur le sol.

\- Sasha ! Appela-t-il.

\- Je suis si heureuse ! Pleurait Maria en collant la tête de Sasha contre ses seins. Ma pauvre, tu es en piteux état ! J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

\- Lâches moi, Maria.

\- À un moment on a même cru que tu étais morte, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir Sasha !

\- Maria...

Sa réplique fut coupée par Maria qui avait collé son visage entre ses seins, lui coupant le souffle. Battant des bras l'ancien lieutenant se sentait mourir. Enfin, l'air s'invita dans ses poumons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?! Beugla Sasha. T'as pas vu la merde que c'est devenu ici ?! Miles ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas ramenée à la base ?!

Miles se frotta la tête et dressa un fier majeur à son ancienne supérieure. Si elle croyait que c'était facile de forcer Maria à faire quelque chose. Sasha soupira et se tourna vers Trafalgar sans plus leur prêter attention. Maria, la bouche grande ouverte, observait sa meilleure amie s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait en dix ans.

\- On repart ! Hurla Chapeau de Paille, les bras en l'air. Il replaça son allié sous son bras et reprit sa course folle, son second à ses côtés.

Sasha ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à Maria de décamper quand la main de Luffy s'agrippa au col de sa chemise. Les yeux écarquillés elle l'insulta quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

\- T'es vraiment trop drôle ! La complimenta le garçon. Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ?

\- Crève !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Rire qui disparut bien vite quand Don Chinjao, une légende vivante parmi les pirates, le héla.

\- Merde ! Courrez ! Hurla Luffy.

\- Attends, petit-fils de Garp, lui dit la légende. Ma rancoeur envers ta famille à disparue.

\- A l'origine on est venu ici pour détruire le commerce de Doflamingo, expliqua le vice commandant Boo de la Happo Navy.

\- Tu connais des gens bizarres, commenta Roronoa à son capitaine.

\- Y'en avait plein au Colisée, se justifia Chapeau de Paille.

Puisque Law était étrangement silencieux Sasha profita de la discussion entre pirates pour quitter le dos de Luffy et vérifier que son ami d'enfance respirait toujours. Face à son inquiétude il lui offrit un regard noir, elle le lui rendit bien. Si il était doué pour les regards perçants et glacés elle n'était pas en reste.

En reprenant sa route Luffy l'attrapa une nouvelle fois pour qu'elle s'accroche à son cou. Elle trouvait étrange d'être ainsi considérée comme une alliée par un pirate contre qui elle aurait pu se battre durant la guerre au sommet. Il sembla cependant que Chapeau de Paille avait cette étrange capacité de faire des amis de ses ennemis. Le nombre de pirates suivant sa course jusqu'au palais en témoignait. La jeune femme se dit qu'en effet, avec un tel don, il finirait sans doute par devenir un grand homme, une légende peut être encore plus grande que Roger.

\- Ucy, c'est toi ? Demanda Luffy quand un taureau massif apparu devant lui.

\- Moo !

Bouche bée Maria fixait la direction où Chapeau de Paille avait emmené Sasha. Il était complètement malade ce gamin ! Elle n'était pas en état d'aller se battre à ses côtés ! A côté d'elle Miles aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette d'un air penaud en repoussant parfois un homme trop audacieux qui voulait l'attaquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La Marine l'avait habitué aux combats rangés, à la discipline. Les pirates quand à eux répandaient le chaos, courant et hurlant partout où ils allaient sans se soucier des dégâts humains et matériels.

Il regarda Maria du coin de l'oeil, toujours ébahie elle ne bougeait pas. Sans doute pensait elle à la façon dont Sasha l'avait, une fois de plus, laissée seule dans la merde.

\- T'es vraiment égoïste, s'adressa mentalement le sergent à sa supérieure.

La bande de pirates avançait vers le golem, il observait leur avancée avec envie, ils avaient l'air de bien plus s'éclater que lui. Issho se gardait les plus forts et lui n'avait le droit qu'aux citoyens sous contrôle contre lesquels il devait mesurer sa force. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous merdeuse ?! Hurla-t-il en direction du Golem.

Sur un bras géant de pierre, un taureau courrait, malgré la distance Miles pu discerner sans soucis la silhouette nonchalante de son lieutenant. Derrière le garçon au chapeau de paille, perchée sur l'animal énorme Sasha se rapprochait trop dangereusement à son goût du palais de Doflamingo.

S'élançant à sa plus grande vitesse il attrapa Maria par la taille et la cala sous son bras avant de sauter par dessus un enfant armé d'un fusil. Maria, perdue, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Accroches toi ! Ordonna-t-il en arrivant aux pieds du golem.

Elle serra son avant bras de toutes ses forces et il sauta une nouvelle fois, sautant sur les pirates blessés, sur les débris de pierres. Sasha allait crever pour un pirate si ils ne l'arrêtaient pas. Il avait perdu le contact avec un grand nombre de ses compagnons, Sams était mort, Larsen devait hurler sa rage d'avoir tué un ami. Il avait déjà bien assez perdu, le reste de leur équipage allait avoir besoin de repère, de la solidité mentale de Sasha. C'était elle qui tenait toujours la barre dans les moments difficiles.

Il refusait de la perdre elle aussi, pas alors qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour obtenir sa confiance, pour faire naitre une sourire sur son visage il y à de cela des années.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Que la réponse soit oui ou non vous pouvez toujours me laisser des review :)**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Elicassidy**


	31. Chapter 31 : Blessure

**Je sais, je suis "un peu" en retard cette semaine mais ayez l'indulgence de ne pas me tuer même si je n'ai aucune excuse valable TToTT**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 31 : Blessure**

\- Donnes moi ta chemise, ordonna Sasha à un pirate assis près d'elle sur le dos de Ucy.

\- Hors de question ! Hurla le dénommé Abdulha.

\- Mauvaise idée, souffla Law.

En effet, le pirate eut tout le loisir de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée quand la femme l'attrapa par le col et le poussa. La moitié de son corps pendue dans le vide à la merci d'une cinglée il pleura qu'il lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il prit même la peine de remercier cette femme sadique quand elle lui rendit les restes son vêtement déchiré. Elle en avait fait des bandages pour sa jambe et des chiffons pour nettoyer le torse de Trafalgar Law.

\- T'as pas une clope ? Demanda ensuite la femme à l'autre pirate dont elle avait oublié le nom.

Tremblant, il lui offrit un paquet complet de cigarettes. Jubilant elle en porta une à ses lèvres. Enfin, elle fut plus calme, le regard moins sévère. Elle souriait même parfois en coin au pirate menotté qui essayait de la foudroyer de ses yeux.

\- Oy, chapeau de paille, l'interpella Law. Je sais qu'on à pas d'autre choix que de continuer pour survivre. J'ai prit ma décision : Le plan que j'ai suggéré était un détour pour écraser Doflamingo. Mais la vérité... C'est que je voulais moi aussi lui faire payer une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai perdu face à lui tout à l'heure mais ça ne sera pas la cas cette fois.

Sasha serrait les poings, dans l'état de Law elle ne souhaitait pas le voir affronter un monstre comme Doflamingo. Mais elle connaissait le ton qu'il employait, elle sentait l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment.

\- Il y à un treize ans Doflamingo m'a enlevé la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Son nom était Corazon, un ancien membre de la famille Donquichotte, le commandant en chef.

\- Eh ! C'était ton camarade ? Questionna Luffy.

\- C'est exact, c'était mon bienfaiteur... Et le vrai frère de Doflamingo.

Les mains de Sasha se crispèrent sur le torse de Law. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air vexée mais sa mâchoire était tendue, elle mâchonnait sa langue comme elle il l'avait vu faire tant de fois quand elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser. Toute grande de sa force, de sa vie dans un monde masculin, elle était blessée. Et c'était de sa faute. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps. Une nouvelle fois leur petite équipe fut mêlée au combat.

Les mains sur les genoux, Maria tentait de reprendre son souffle, courir sur le golem n'était pas reposant, plus encore quand elle avait dû éviter les pirates braillants et le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui croisait le fer avec l'un des commandants de la Donquichotte Familly. A côté d'elle, Miles se bandait la main, blessure due au fait qu'il avait arrêté une épée pour protéger la jeune femme alors qu'elle était aux prises avec quatre assaillants.

\- A ce rythme on y arrivera jamais, déclara Miles.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye. Si Sasha se fait tuer...

\- Si il faut que je sois honnête : tes chances de survies sont bien plus minces que les siennes.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves se figea. Généralement personne ne lui faisait ce genre de remarques mais il était évident que Miles disait vrai, c'était pour ça que Sasha restait toujours près d'elle pendant les batailles, que les hommes de l'équipage prenaient toujours soin d'elle. Que la dernière volonté de Sams fut qu'elle soit mise en sécurité. Elle avait passé dix ans dans la Marine et personne n'avait confiance en ses capacités. Pas même Miles qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ?! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Non. Je vais continuer.

Elle sentit la nausée monter dans sa gorge. Miles allait l'abandonner, comme Sasha l'avait fait. Elle secoua la tête. Sasha avait juste fait un choix entre Trafalgar et elle, elle ne la considérait pas comme une faible qu'il fallait renvoyer à la maison.

\- Sasha est mon amie, gronda Maria. Je dois aller à ses côtés.

Sasha avait quitté le dos d'Ucy pour envoyer son poing à la gueule d'un pirate qui visait le pauvre animal. Poussant un beuglement plein de gratitude le destrier inattendu continua sa route vers le palais. Elle croisa le regard de Law avant de se retourner pour faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Frapper pour chasser sa colère.

Il l'avait abandonné, lui qui avait été le centre de son monde, qu'elle avait aimé dès sa jeunesse, pour qui elle était prête à mourir, pour qui elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Et lui semblait tenir à elle de façon bien moins intense. Il ne pensait qu'à venger son bienfaiteur la « personne la plus importante » à ses yeux. Il risquait sa vie et sa vie à elle pour une histoire de vengeance. Et puisqu'elle tenait trop à lui elle fracassait du pirate comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années pour éviter de le balancer au bas d'une falaise.

Sa jambe la faisait souffrir mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, envoyant même son pied dans les côtes d'un adversaire qui s'écroula. Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux, elle était vraiment furieuse.

\- Sasha, ramène ton cul !

_Assise dans la neige, les mains rougies par le froid elle confectionnait un petite bonhomme de neige pour se détendre. Une fois encore il y avait des hordes de filles autour de son ami et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les faire fuir de ses yeux horrifiants. Elle n'était même plus capable de faire son regard terrifiant, elle était trop préoccupée._

_Il y avait encore eu de l'orage cette nuit là et, comme toujours, elle s'était glissée dans la chambre des garçons pour y retrouver Law. Malgré le noir elle avait pu voir, grâce aux éclairs, les marques blanches grandissantes sur le torse de Law. Ils avaient vu des médecins, avait volé de nombreux médicaments mais ils ne faisaient que retarder l'échéance. Law allait mourir, pas tout de suite, mais d'ici quelques mois, quelques années avec de la chance, elle se retrouverai seule dans la neige._

_Elle chassa ses larmes de sa main glacée et ramena ses longs cheveux devant son visage en espérant cacher sa faiblesse. La neige craqua à côté d'elle. Law fixait un point invisible devant lui._

\- _Arrêtes de chialer, ronchonna-t-il._

_\- Tu m'a pris pour une pisseuse ou quoi ?! Je chiales pas !_

_\- C'est ça, soupira le jeune homme en se levant._

_Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'établissement où ils avaient grandis._

\- _Ramène ton cul, lui avait-il ordonné._

_Et elle avait laissé là son bonhomme de neige bancal pour le suivre. A côté de lui elle avait baissé la tête, le temps de laisser à ses yeux assez de temps pour chasser ses larmes. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle avait prit la main de Law. Il avait serré ses doigts autour des siens comme si c'était la seule chose à faire._

Cette fois encore elle le suivit. Courant derrière le taureau fou elle continua de frapper avec rage.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda une voix enjôleuse.

Cavendish lui tendait une main galante pour l'aider à monter sur son magnifique cheval blanc.

\- Je suis pas une pisseuse ! Lui hurla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Law et son allié étaient entré dans une espèce de grotte. Elle accéléra encore un peu malgré son point de côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distancer. Qu'importe si elle n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle l'espérait aux yeux de Law. Elle ne le laisserai plus partir, dusse-t-elle lui couper les jambes après la bataille.

Miles ne pouvait pas empêcher Maria de faire ce qu'elle voulait, il l'avait mise en garde, avait essayé de la garder saine et sauve. Elle était adulte, elle faisait ses propres choix. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle maintenant était de lui laisser la voix libre pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui venait d'attraper un homme par la tête avant de l'enfoncer dans le sol en poussant un cri animal. Ça n'augurait rien de bon si elle se laissait aller à ses pulsions.

Libérant le chemin de Maria il avança plus rapidement. Elle avait jeté un homme en bas du golem, avait cassé le bras d'un autre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasha, toute furieuse qu'elle pouvait être, tuait rarement et évitait autant que possible de faire souffrir ses adversaires. Le seul bras cassé de sa carrière avait été le siens.

Il la vit s'engager dans ce qui semblait être un puits.


	32. Chapter 32 : Issue de secours

**Salut à tous ! Le chapitre de la semaine est enfin là et à l'heure en plus ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai conscience que l'arc Dressrosa est assez lourd et plutôt conséquent dans cette fanfic donc faites attention au GROS risque de spoilers.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)**

**Elicassidy**

**Chapitre 32 : Issue de secours**

Sasha avait disparu de son champ de vision une nouvelle fois, cette femme allait le faire tourner en bourrique, autant que Maria qui s'acharnait à essayer de suivre son rythme pour rejoindre leur supérieure intrépide. Avisant ses mains le soldat constataient qu'elles étaient rouges, un mélange de son sang et de celui de ses ennemis, à force de frapper sa peau avait commencé à craquer par endroits. Ce n'était rien, il avait connu bien pire.

_Il était arrivé à la base de la Marine en même temps qu'elle. Ses cheveux fous emmêlés étaient maladroitement retenus par un élastique qu'il ne pouvait distinguer dans l'amas de cheveux. Le dos droit, un baluchon sur l'épaule et une cigarette entre les dents elle observait son futur lieu de vie avec ennui. Dès le départ elle lui avait fait forte impression, encore plus quand au premier entraînement elle l'avait jeté au sol avant de se faire la malle pour aller pioncer derrière des sacs de patates._

_Chaque jour il s'était acharné à se faire botter les fesses par cette femme silencieuse, pensive et aux cheveux emmêlés. Chaque fois qu'il finissait à terre elle le regardait de haut, étirait faiblement ses lèvres en un sourire et secouait la tête. C'était un rire étrange mais il avait été le premier à la faire rire de cette façon._

_Un jour, alors qu'un de ses amis était allé faire sa déclaration à Maria elle avait surgit derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Ses yeux gris luisaient presque dans la pénombre du bâtiment. Elle n'avait rien écouté, lui avait cassé le nez d'un coup de poing rageur avant d'emmener Maria ailleurs en lui gueulant d'arrêter de se paumer._

_Il avait attaqué quelques heures plus tard, tentant une nouvelle fois sa chance de la vaincre. Elle avait sauté, ramené ses genoux sous sa poitrine et ses avants bras devant son visage. Son pied avait percuté le côté de sa tête et il s'était retrouvé encastré dans un mur. Il avait perdu connaissance._

_Quand il s'était réveillé elle le tenait maladroitement sur son dos, le souffle court, pliant sous son poids._

\- _T'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, avait-elle dit._

_D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était adressé directement à lui._

Elle avait fini par couper ses cheveux sauvages, par s'ouvrir aux autres. C'était une bonne chose. Mais elle lui manquait la petite merdeuse de la base qui ne se préoccupait de rien, qui vaquait à ses occupations, qui restait des heures assise sur les remparts à fixer l'horizon en grillant cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Ils avaient passé dix ans à se côtoyer, à s'affronter, à se tourner parfois autour. Et elle était devenue sous-lieutenant. Sa sous lieutenant, qui lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait, qui lui donnait des ordres et qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'était à son tour de veiller sur elle.

Courant aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait avec une jambe molle et un point de côté Sasha s'engouffra dans l'étrange grotte. Un homme gisait à l'entrée, deux autres étaient juste devant elle. Elle n'avait pas une bonne mémoire ni des noms ni des visages mais il lui semblait que ces deux débiles étaient avec elle sur Ucy.

Elle perdit toute sa désinvolture quand elle arriva au fond de la grotte. Ucy gisait dans l'eau, Law et Luffy à ses côtés. Ils n'en menaient pas large, leurs forces les quittaient peu à peu. Juste devant eux se tenait l'une des rares personnes capables de lui faire peur.

\- Par mon frère Corazon ? Ricana l'homme au manteau de plumes. Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Tant pis, voilà comment tu vas finir.

Elle réagit aussi vite que les deux hommes près d'elle. Glissant entre les jambes de Doflamingo elle se releva pour enfoncer son coude dans son estomac. En reculant il fut transpercé par les armes d'Abdulha et de son compagnon. Elle s'éloigna vivement quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de fils.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami d'enfance, lui aussi la regardait. Elle leva le nez en l'air et entreprit de sortir le pauvre animal blessé. Il soupira, il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être rancunière quand elle se sentait blessée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouve derrière les autres, déclara la jeune femme en allumant difficilement une cigarette.

\- Cavendish et les autres sont déjà au second niveau, affirma Abdulha.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla Chapeau de Paille. Moi qui voulait arriver avant les autres pour botter le cul de Doflamingo !

\- Ouais, bah tu fera la queue, déclara Sasha. On à tous des comptes à régler avec lui.

\- Il a mit en jeu le fruit de mon frère !

\- Il a tué mon bienfaiteur !

\- Il nous a changés en jouets !

\- Il m'a tiré dessus.

Abdulha et son compagnon se turent.

\- Il m'a aussi tiré dessus, lui rappela Law.

\- Toi, la ferme.

La bouche grande ouverte l'ancien capitaine corsaire sentait monter la colère en lui. Sa réaction était purement puérile, il détestait ça. Quand tout serait fini il la soignerait et ce, sans anesthésiants ! Il allait lui gueuler dessus quand il entendit son allié annoncer sa technique.

Maria n'en pouvait plus mais elle avait enfin rattrapé son retard, comme les autres elle arrivait enfin au niveau 2. Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle cessa d'avancer quelques instants en cherchant sa meilleure amie et miles des yeux. Elle trouva sans mal les cheveux blancs de l'homme mais aucune trace de Sasha où de ceux qu'elle accompagnait. Si elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir vu son amie depuis un long moment elle se raisonna cependant. Ils avaient du conserver leur avance. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que d'être avec les deux supernovae malgré leur tête mise à prix.

Près de Miles le sol explosa. Il bondit en arrière avec ce talent qu'il était le seul de sa connaissance à avoir. Un poing géant s'échappa du trou sous les yeux ébahis. Elle se précipita vers le chaos quand Chapeau de Paille, Trafalgar sous le bras et Sasha sur le dos, jaillit hors du cratère qu'il avait creusé en hurlant :

\- Mingo, on arrive pour te botter le cul enfoiré !


	33. Chapter 33 : Séparation

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oui, je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard sur la publication et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai "juste" pas eu le temps de me connecter sur le site pour poster le chapitre. Honte à moi mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie les études me prennent pas mal de temps comme la recherche d'un nouveau job TToTT**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 33 : Séparation**

Sasha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sure et certaine de ne pas halluciner. Chapeau de paille venait de leur créer un raccourci à la simple force de son poing. Son poing géant recouvert de haki. Ce gamin était-il humain pour avoir encore autant de forces après tout le chemin qu'ils avait parcouru en à peine une heure ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus longtemps des questions. Miles, le bras ensanglanté, essoufflé et la fatigue tirant ses traits, approcha d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la plaqua contre son torse.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te barrer, oui ? Lui reprocha-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

\- Navrée de t'inquiéter, murmura Sasha en profitant de la chaleur de l'autre soldat pour reprendre quelques forces.

Pendant ce temps là, Cavendish au cheval blanc approcha de Chapeau de Paille et lui proposa de l'aider à avancer plus vite grâce à son fidèle destrier. Luffy hissa son allié toujours menotté sur le cheval, Cavendish fit « déraper » sa main contre l'une des blessures de Law qui lui hurla qu'il allait le tuer. Ce remue-ménage attira l'attention de l'ancien lieutenant.

\- N'y vas pas, demanda Miles alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

\- Il a besoin de moi.

\- Nous aussi ! Sams est mort !

Les yeux gris de Sasha s'agrandirent un court instant avant de se fermer. Loin de la faire réfléchir à ses actes Miles venait de lui donner une nouvelle raison d'aller jusqu'au roi de Dressrosa pour se battre.

\- Sasha, tes hommes ont besoin de toi pour les aider à surmonter ça, souffla Miles.

\- Regroupe nos troupes, ordonna Sasha en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. Vas y avec Maria, elle à de bonnes base pour les premiers soins. Tu prends en charge les hommes restant, tu place les blessés derrière des barricades. Je vous rejoint dès que possible.

\- Bordel merdeuse, arrêtes de risquer ta vie pour ce connard de pirate !

Law tourna la tête vers le mastodonte aux cheveux blancs, il appréciait moyennement qu'on l'insulte, d'autant plus en sa présence, comme si il n'était pas là. Il apprécia tout autant le qualificatif que l'homme employait pour parler à son amie d'enfance. Il ouvrit grand la bouche quand il vit le poing de Sasha s'écraser contre le visage de son camarade.

\- J'irai jusqu'à Doflamingo et je lui ferai payer au centuple la douleur qu'il vous à causé à tous ! Hurla Sasha. C'est mon devoir en tant que supérieure.

\- Bien dit ! Lui répondit Chapeau de Paille en tapant la croupe du cheval pour inviter la jeune femme à s'asseoir derrière lui.

Les regards de Law et Miles se croisèrent un court instant et pourtant ils glapirent au même moment avant de murmurer « empêche la ».

Maria, les larmes aux yeux, approcha de Miles et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Elle regarda Sasha partir une nouvelle fois, l'abandonnant au profit de Law. Elle ne ressentait plus de peine, son amie faisait ce qu'il fallait. Elle leur avait donné des instructions, comme se devait de le faire un lieutenant de la Marine et derrière cet ordre Maria avait bien compris que c'était une façon pour elle de les tenir loin de l'élite des combattants de Dressrosa, de les mettre en sécurité.

Luffy regardait la femme entre lui et Torao, il connaissait ce regard, ces tremblements. Il avait eu les mêmes quand Robin avait été emmenée à Enies Lobby, quand Nami avait pleuré pour la première fois devant lui. Cette femme était une espèce de capitaine.

\- Calmes toi, lui ordonna Law en essayant de se redresser pour se mettre face à elle. Si tu pars au combat en pensant à autre chose...

\- J'ai perdu dix hommes depuis que j'ai pris la tête du Rush, murmura Sasha. Dix en presque deux ans. Combien juste aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu y pensera quand on aura détruit Doflamingo.

Maria n'en pouvait plus de courir, ses jambes lui semblaient cotonneuses comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Pas même lors des longues heures d'entraînement où Tsuuru les faisait courir autour de la base sous la pluie pour leur forger le caractère. Miles aussi faiblissait, sa blessure au bras continuait de saigner malgré le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas faiblir quand bien même ses cheveux commençaient à s'emmêler, à se parsemer de poussière et de débris.

Elle suait, elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de moiteur et de saleté sur sa peau, jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus crasseuse. Jamais encore une mission ne lui avait donné autant de mal. L'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Mais elle devait le faire, il était de son devoir de rejoindre leur unité pour prendre soin de tous ceux qui avaient été blessés depuis le début de la cage aux oiseaux.

C'est alors qu'elle rejoignait Chris, affolée, les mains plaquées sur le torse de Dyrell. Maria se laissa tomber près d'elle pour examiner la blessure. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Elle savait nettoyer et suturer des plaies, elle ne pouvait pas retirer une balle en revanche.

\- Miles ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre malgré les cris.

Immédiatement il se plaça près d'elle et se pencha pour entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Trouve du personnel médical, informe tout le monde qu'on va construire des barricades ici pour soigner les blessés en attendant que la situation se calme.

Miles se redressa, plaça son fusil sur son épaule malgré son bras blessé et observa les alentours. Il fit signe à plusieurs soldats d'approcher et leur passa le message. Concentrée sur Dyrell, sans savoir si il s'agissait de Vince ou de Vance, Maria ne vit pas les hommes s'éparpiller dans la foule. A côté d'elle Chris pleurait, elle aurait voulu lui mettre des claques pour la forcer à se ressaisir.

Elle savait cependant qu'il y avait entre cette jeune fille et les jumeaux une réelle complicité. Dans quel état serait-elle si c'était Sasha qui était couchée sur les pavés, le ventre sanglant et trop faible pour ne serait-ce que gémir sous la douleur ?

Maria aurait préféré être n'importe où que sur Dressrosa. Si elle n'avait pas avoué à Sasha être une Dragon Céleste alors son amie n'aurait jamais cherché Trafalgar et elles n'en seraient pas là. Elles auraient sans doute quitté Dressrosa bien avant le début de la bataille. Dyrell n'aurait pas rendu son dernier souffle sous ses doigts.

**A la semaine prochaine, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Elicassidy**


	34. Chapter 34 : Vers le quatrième niveau

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Oui, je suis encore en retard mais j'espère que la publication de deux chapitres cette semaine me fera pardonner :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 34 : Vers le quatrième niveau**

A côté de Maria, Chris avait la tête basse, les poings serrés et elle reniflait de façon bruyante. La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves avança une main vers la tête aux cheveux aussi courts que ceux de Kidd et l'attira contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée Chris, murmura Maria, la gorge nouée.

La jeune recrue s'accrocha à son chemisier avec force et hurla contre elle. Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots pour la consoler mais rien ne lui venait. Levant les yeux pour observer la situation aux alentours Maria chassa la peine qui la gagnait, elle était l'une des plus hauts gradés à ce niveau de la ville. Elle devait garder la tête froide, analyser la situation comme Tsuru, Smoker et Sasha le faisaient si souvent.

\- Les habitants ont besoin de notre aide, déclara Maria en se levant.

La main de Chris dans la sienne elle regarda Miles revenir avec un enfant blessé sur le dos, trois adultes courraient derrière lui en se couvrant la tête de peur de recevoir un projectile.

Sasha faillit tomber du cheval quand un soldat jouet géant attrapa la tête du fidèle destrier de Cavendish. Elle poussa un cri de rage en voyant le sang gicler du cou de ce pauvre animal qui n'avait pour seul but que d'obéir à son maître. Kyros, l'ancien garde de l'armée du roi Riku lui agrippa le bras pour lui éviter de s'écraser au sol. Derrière le rideau de cheveux tombé devant ses yeux elle vit Chapeau de paille frapper le jouet meurtrier.

La violence du coup de l'adolescent lui remit les idées en place, fermement ancrée sur ses jambes elle quitta le côté de Kyros et alla trouver Law, allongé par terre. A son expression elle comprit qu'il en avait assez d'être attaché mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ils devaient attendre Nico Robin pour qu'elle leur donne la clef des menottes.

Sans vraiment y croire Sasha regarda autour d'elle espérant découvrir la subordonnée de Chapeau de Paille. Mais elle n'était toujours pas là, Nico Robin devait faire vite. Law devait être libéré avant l'affrontement contre Doflamingo pour reprendre les forces dont le granit marin le privait.

\- Occupes toi de ces merdes en ferraille, lui ordonna son ami d'enfance.

Elle hocha la tête gravement, prenant appuis sur ses genoux elle se releva et alla se placer entre Cavendish et Luffy. Elle tapota le sol de sa jambe blessé pour estimer la douleur. Elle s'y habituait, elle pouvait faire avec. Les genoux flanchés elle allait bondir comme Miles le lui avait appris. Son élan fut coupé par une touffe de cheveux verts qui s'écrasa devant elle.

\- Luffy, Torao, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda Nico Robin qui, contrairement à l'homme aux cheveux verts, avait atterrit avec classe et délicatesse sur le sol quelque peu accidenté.

-Où sont les clefs des menottes ? Demanda Law sans répondre à sa question.

Dans cette étrange agitation Sasha sentit un picotement dans sa nuque qui la rappela à l'ordre. Elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers les jouets soldats qu'elle avait presque oubliés. Erreur stupide qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si ils avaient attaqués. De la pointe du pied elle tapota la jambe de Law pour qu'il lève les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux gris hérissés qui était à présent face à leur groupe.

\- Je suis Gladius, dites moi vos noms, exigea leur prochain adversaire.

Prête à attraper Law pour l'éloigner, Sasha vit Nico Robin et le type aux cheveux verts se placer devant eux.

\- Luffy, Torao et le soldat, interpella l'archéologue. Allez au champs de fleurs, Rebecca vous y attends avec la clef.

Ne se faisant pas prier l'ancienne Lieutenant attrapa son ami d'enfance et le hissa difficilement sur son dos.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?! Lui hurla Law ce qui lui vrilla les oreilles.

\- T'as pas entendu Nico Robin ? On va au quatrième niveau !

\- Poses moi ! T'es pas en état de...

\- Après dix ans t'es mal placé pour me juger !

Malgré leur chamaillerie puérile Sasha, vacillant sous le poids du pirate, recula quand Gladius tira vers eux. Plaçant un bras au niveau de ses yeux pour se protéger de la poussière il lui sembla apercevoir un bouclier devant eux. Ce type aux cheveux verts, cette barrière. Bartolomeo le cannibale était lui aussi du côté de Chapeau de Paille. Ce gamin était vraiment doué pour se trouver des alliés puissants.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand un escalier se forma pour les conduire au niveau suivant. Elle se demanda si il y avait encore des gens normaux, comme elle, qui n'avaient pas bouffé de fruit du démon. Il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup dans le nouveau monde.

Cessant là ses considérations mal venues sur un champs de bataille, Sasha suivit Luffy dans les escaliers quand il lui enjoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, de le suivre. Le soldat unijambiste derrière elle, la jeune femme se concentrait sur le gamin sur-excité qui la devançait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le démoraliser ce garçon. Elle aurait aimé être comme lui, au lieu de ça elle pensait à ses hommes qui avaient perdu la vie parce qu'elle avait voulu retrouver Law. Law qui pesait plus lourd qu'un âne mort sur son dos et qui ne faisait que de râler.

\- Attention ! Hurla-t-il tandis qu'elle bondissait trois marches plus bas pour éviter la mâchoire d'un soldat jouet géant qui était arrivé par le côté.

\- Me fais pas flipper bordel ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Sois plus rapide !

\- C'est tes mains qui sont attachées, t'as qu'à courir !

\- Poses moi alors !

\- Tu serais trop lent !

Le crâne de Law percuta l'arrière de sa tête en guise de réprimande au moment où Kyros trancha dans la ferraille, leur libérant ainsi la voie.

\- Cavendish ! Appela Sasha.

\- Partez devant madame, je m'occupe d'eux ! Lui répondit le pirate en retenant un autre jouet avec le tranchant de sa lame.

Elle allait lui ordonner de suivre le mouvement quand le souffle chaud d'une explosion lui effleura le visage. Bartolomeo venait de s'interposer entre Luffy et une bombe. Les pirates étaient tous cinglés mais si cinglé que soit Bartolomeo elle espérait qu'il était encore en vie. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne mourir sur cette île de malheur.

\- Ne craques pas maintenant, entendit-elle à son oreille.

Elle renifla puis expira profondément en continuant de gravir les marches. Law avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux larmes.

\- Je détruirai Doflamingo, affirma le pirate sur son dos.

**Je vous invite dès à présent à cliquer pour aller voir le chapitre suivant :)**


	35. Chapter 35 : Près du but

**Chapitre 35 : Près du but**

En haut des marches les jambes de Sasha lâchèrent finalement. Il se serait attendu à ce que ça arrive avant mais elle avait raison, ils avaient passés dix ans loin de l'autre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable. Près d'elle il la fixait du coin de l'oeil s'assurant qu'elle parvienne à reprendre convenablement son souffle avant de continuer la cavalcade menée par Chapeau de Paille. Personne ne pouvait tenir le rythme soutenu que ce gamin leur avait imposé. Encore moins son amie d'enfance qui avait déjà subi les coups de Doflamingo dans la salle du trône.

Tout aurait vraiment été plus simple si le type de tout à l'heure avait réussi à la retenir. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, à se demander si elle allait mourir pendant l'affrontement ou si son corps tiendrait le choc. Il voyait encore ce cou si fin qui lui avait paru si fragile à peine une heure plus tôt.

Plus loin Kyros contra l'attaque de Diamante. Derrière lui se tenait une adolescente aux cheveux roses. Certainement la fameuse Rebecca.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-il à Sasha.

Ce n'était pas si près de la liberté qu'il la laisserait s'éloigner de lui. C'était à son tour de tout faire pour la garder en vie.

Les yeux levés vers la cage qui les retenaient tous prisonniers Maria se demanda ce qu'il advenait du groupe qui était en route vers le palais royal. Elle n'osait pas imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient être confrontés, des ennemis de plus en plus forts alors que leurs forces faiblissaient certainement.

Autour d'elle la situation était maîtrisée. Tous ceux qui étaient manipulés par Doflamingo étaient fermement ligotés et gardés par Miles accompagné de quelques citoyens. Derrière elle, médecins et infirmières apportaient un complément aux soins qu'elle avait réussi à donner à la plupart des blessés.

Le reste était entre les mains de Sasha et de ses alliés pirates. Maria éclata d'un rire nerveux. Dix ans de sa vie passés dans la Marine pour changer les choses, pour défendre le petit peuple et au final c'était des pirates, des criminels, qui venaient en aide à tout un pays alors que l'armée était incapable de se frayer un chemin vers le palais sans se faire déborder par des hordes d'ennemis. Quelque chose clochait vraiment en ce bas monde.

Miles alluma une cigarette, le rire de Maria attira son attention.

\- Remplaces moi, demanda-t-il à un Marine de l'unité d'Issho dont il ignorait le nom.

D'un pas tranquille il se dirigea vers la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Il posa un main sur son épaule et se pencha pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Calmes toi, lui intima-t-il. C'est pas le moment de te taper un fou rire.

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit et il soupira. Après tout c'était plus agréable de l'entendre rire que pleurer. C'était juste mal placé de rire alors que des cadavres gisaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle pleura pour de bon. Désarçonné par ce changement d'humeur soudain il resta bouche-bée quand elle se jeta contre son torse pour hurler toute la douleur contenue dans son petit corps. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules fines, elle agrippa sa chemise blanche réglementaire entre ses doigts.

\- Je veux retourner à la base, l'entendit-il murmurer entre deux crises de larmes.

C'était impossible. La base qu'ils avaient considéré comme leur maison leur serait inaccessible désormais. Ils avaient choisit de suivre Sasha qui elle même suivait Trafalgar Law. Ils étaient des traîtres désormais.

Au même moment, tandis que Diamante leur hurlait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de passer pour aller au palais royal, Sasha se sentit soulevée du sol par un bras puissant entourant sa taille. Maintenue fermement sous le bras de son ami d'enfance elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se sentit disparaître.

Se faire téléporter avait en sois quelque chose de reposant, Sasha avait même fermé les yeux pendant cette unique seconde de déplacement, savourant même le fait d'être portée. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de ne plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

\- Wouaw ! S'extasia Chapeau de paille. On est au palais royal ? Ton pouvoir est vachement utile !

\- Il consomme beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Law. C'est une chance que j'ai pu nous transporter tous les trois quand les menottes m'ont été retirées.

Il se baissa, posant la jeune femme sur le sol poussiéreux. Assise par terre elle le regarda passer une main sur son torse. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand, dans la main de Law, apparurent trois billes de plomb.

\- A ton tour, lui dit il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

\- Je peux rester comme ça, n'use pas ton pouvoir pour rien.

Pour toute réponse il ricana. Sans qu'elle ait pu comprendre comment, la bille qui se trouvait dans sa jambe avait rejoint la main du chirurgien. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait moins mal tout à coup.

\- Debout Lieutenant, lui ordonna Law en lui tendant une main amicale.

\- J'ai quitté la Marine je te signale, lui répondit Sasha qui, une fois debout, coinça une cigarette entre ses dents. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi maintenant.

\- Que ce doit être horrible, acquiesça gravement le pirate sans se défaire de cet étrange sourire qu'il arborait sur son avis de recherche.

\- Ouais. Allons trouver Doflamingo.

Chapeau de paille posa une main sur son couvre chef, comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus sur son crâne. Soignés, libres de toute chaîne les trois ennemis du roi de Dressrosa firent quelques pas. Devant eux se tenait une petite fille d'une dizaines d'années aux cheveux bleus. Malgré tout Sasha recula d'un pas, sur ses gardes.

\- C'est qui cette gamine ? Questionna Luffy avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

L'enfant approcha lentement, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

\- Oy, Law, souffla Sasha.

\- Hm ?

Il ne quittait pas la gamine des yeux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'une enfant fichait dans le palais en pleine bataille. Elle sortit un bonbon de sa poche, Luffy se pencha pour être à la hauteur de ses grands yeux enfantins.

C'est alors qu'un étrange ballon passa à vive allure entre Law et Sasha pour aller droit sur la gamine. Un bref instant la seule pensée de l'ancien lieutenant pour cette chose volante fut « mais pourquoi un si long nez ? ». En tout cas l'étrange petite fille avait hurlé puis s'était évanouie.

\- Bon bah... En route ! S'exclama gaiement l'adolescent.

\- En route, confirma Law.

Sasha alluma sa cigarette et marcha à leurs côtés. Concentrée sur la présence de ces deux pirates à la puissance monstrueuse à ses côtés elle chassa toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Face à Doflamingo elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

\- Il me faudra une arme, annonça-t-elle. Tu peux me téléporter ça ?

Law hocha la tête, tendit la main devant lui. Un sabre y trouva sa place.

\- Il est un peu lourd, remarqua l'homme.

\- Parfait, jugea la jeune femme en soupesant le poids de son équipement.

La lame était plus longue de trois centimètres que son arme règlementaire, la garde moins large mais le poids était similaire. Elle s'en sortirait sans doute très bien.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis.**

**J'ai un peu de retard sur la réponse aux reviews, navrée de vous faire patienter mais les liens dans mes mails ne me redirigent plus, ou alors il me redirigent sur une page qui ne fonctionne pas. Bref, je m'occupe de tout ça dans la journée.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Elicassidy**


	36. Chapter 36 : Le dernier adversaire

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Le chapitre sort das les temps ! (se sent bien plus en sécurité tout à coup).**

**Un petit mot pour les lecteurs de "changer les choses" dont je lis les fics : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment pour venir sur le site mais je reviendrai aussi vite que possible !**

**Il ne me reste plus grand chose à dire à part que je vous remercie toutes autant que vous êtes de me lire aussi fidèlement depuis 35 chapitres (ce qui est beaucoup il faut le dire). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 36 : Le dernier adversaire**

Sur la rive, la situation était enfin sous contrôle. Les médecins terminaient de soigner les blessés avec les moyens du bord et plusieurs commerçants distribuaient de quoi se nourrir et se désaltérer. Il n'y avait plus que sur les niveaux crées par Doflamingo qu'il y avait encore des combats. Des jumelles devant les yeux Maria essayait de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au loin. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était des hordes de civils s'attaquant au type au long nez de l'équipage des chapeau de paille et à d'autres « étoilés ».

Elle ne voyait ni sa meilleure amie ni Trafalgar et ses jumelles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour aller jusqu'au palais. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour savoir si oui ou non son amie avait survécu à la rude bataille dans laquelle elle s'était jetée.

Au palais royal Sasha frissonna. Derrière Doflamingo se tenait un type atroce. De la morve sortait en longs filets de ses narines. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas être touchée par cet amas visqueux.

\- Juste pour en être sûr, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Leur demanda le roi de l'île, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

Il les sous estimait. Si d'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas ça la jeune femme pensa que c'était sans aucun doute un avantage certain. Doflamingo était puissant, le type morveux l'était très certainement aussi mais de leur côté ils étaient trois. Law était réputé pour le maniement de son pouvoir, pour sa force de frappe et Chapeau de Paille n'avait vraiment rien à envier au chirurgien de la mort. Elle avait vu ce gamin survivre à Marineford, tenter le tout pour le tout et puiser toute sa puissance de sa volonté de vouloir sauver son frère. Elle était là aussi, soignée, armée. Elle avait survécu à la vie rude de Greely, elle s'était un jour introduit à Flevance et en était ressortie comme une fleur. Elle avait survécu aux entrainements de Tsuru, de Smoker. A Marineford. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Un rude combat les attendait mais ils étaient capable de vaincre Doflamingo. Law et Luffy étaient d'accord avec elle aux vues des réponses qu'ils apportèrent à leur prochain adversaire.

\- Je suis venu te botter le cul ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Pareil, annonça Law.

La jeune femme quand à elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui botter les fesses, elle réservait sa rage à une autre partie anatomique du Capitaine Corsaire qui leur avait fait vivre une journée infernale.

\- Vous me décevez, leur répondit-il toujours sans quitter son siège.

\- Bellamy ! Appela Luffy en avisant l'homme qui gisait aux pieds du roi.

Ce type était au bord de la mort, ça crevait les yeux. Pourtant l'ancien lieutenant ne rêvait pas. C'était bien l'emblème de la Donquichotte Familly qu'il y avait derrière sa veste. Comment Doflamingo pouvait il ainsi traiter les membres de son équipage ? Ce type la dégoûtait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait désormais et il en fallait beaucoup pour écœurer Sasha.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre, se marra le roi à l'adresse de l'adolescent. Si je ne m'abuse vous étiez ennemis à Mocktown. Depuis quand êtes vous devenus amis ?

\- On s'en fout du passé ! Répondit Luffy. Relâche Bellamy !

Entre ses deux alliés pour le moins incongrus Sasha fléchit doucement les genoux pour être prête en cas d'attaque. Elle doutait que Doflamingo se lance immédiatement sur eux mais l'homme derrière lui l'intriguait. Il avait l'air vraiment trop calme alors que trois ennemis armés étaient face à son capitaine.

\- Voilà, tu récoltes le fruits de tes actions Bellamy, déclara l'homme au manteau rose. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer le tout pour le tout pour moi et qu'on me déçois.

Autour de l'ancien lieutenant les deux pirates se raidirent. Eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de trouver un tel comportement acceptable. Après tout, ils étaient capitaine, il était de leur devoir de protéger et de veiller sur leurs hommes.

Face à eux Doflamingo attrapa par les cheveux l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds dans une marre de sang pour relever son visage. Il était tuméfié de façon affreuse mais il y avait pire que tout le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Bellamy pleurait.

A cette vision Sasha cracha le mégot qu'elle avait coincé entre ses dents. Elle mourrait d'envie de flanquer son pieds dans la face du roi de Dressrosa. On ne pouvait pas se sentir à ce point supérieur quand on traitait les gens ainsi, encore plus quand il s'agissait de subordonnés.

\- Tu sais Bellamy, continua le monstre. Peut importe ce que tu fais, tu seras toujours une sous merde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Bellamy à beaucoup changé ! Hurla Chapeau de Paille.

C'est alors qu'une plainte difficile franchit les lèvres du blessé.

\- Achèves moi, supplia-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Luffy explose malgré les remontrances de Law et Sasha. D'un coup de pied extensible il ordonna à leur ennemi de libérer Bellamy. Bien malheureusement pour l'adolescent Doflamingo n'était pas réputé pour son honneur, c'est pourquoi il se protégea avec le visage de son ancien subordonné qui fut heurté par le coup de pied de celui qui voulait le sauver.

\- Luffy, soupira Law. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu ! Tu ne peux pas gagner contre lui si tu te laisse guider par ta rage et ta colère. La provocation est sa spécialité.

Loin de ces paroles sages et pleines de bon sens Sasha avait elle même foncé vers le capitaine corsaire et avait tenté un coup de pied retourné qui fut lui aussi intercepté par le visage déjà bien amoché de Bellamy.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Mais ma parole vous le faites exprès ?! Gueula Law à l'adresse de ses alliés.

Luffy et Sasha le regardèrent comme deux imbéciles avant de grommeler de vagues excuses.

\- Doflamingo en plus d'être rusé est particulièrement cruel, reprit le Chirurgien de la mort. Il ne ratera pas une seule occasion de vous détruire.

Trebol éclata de rire.

Sur la rive, au même moment, Miles était en grande conversation avec d'autres sous officiers, tous des hommes d'Issho qui s'étaient retrouvés séparés de leur unité pendant la débâcle. Loin de tout officier supérieur il leur revenait de faire en sorte de protéger la population. Ils étaient cependant conscients que leur marche de manœuvre était rudement limitée puisque les fils de Doflamingo formaient toujours un dôme autour de Dressrosa.

\- Nous pourrions apporter des canons et tenter de faire céder la cage, proposa le sergent Aerys.

\- Si les boulets sont renvoyés vers nous, nous aurions l'air malins, le contra le sous-lieutenant Jojo.

\- Qui ne tentes rien n'a rien, raisonna le sergent Rouget.

Miles hocha la tête. Ils pouvaient bien parler aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient ils ne seraient fixés qu'après avoir essayé.

\- Nous pourrions également conduire des bretteurs jusqu'aux limites de l'île, proposa un homme que Miles n'avait jamais vu. Si certains ont une excellent maîtrise de leur lame ils pourraient ouvrir une brèche.

\- Sans haki c'est peu probable, commenta Miles. Et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le posséder.

Dans le palais, Sasha se décala vivement de la trajectoire du clone que Doflamingo venait de lancer sur eux. Law le para avec son sabre. Tandis que le clone de fils allait frapper elle se précipita devant son ami d'enfance et asséna un coup de poing à leur adversaire.

Luffy quand à lui s'élança vers le véritable Doflamingo. Il fut bien malheureusement contré par Bellamy, presque inconscient, manipulé comme un pantin par le roi de Dressrosa.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation t'as avec ce type, mais le seul moyen de l'arrêter c'est de l'assommer ! Expliqua Law tandis que Sasha et lui alternaient les attaques contre le clone.

\- Pas moyen, c'est un ami, répondit Chapeau de Paille.

\- Fais le Sasha, ordonna Law en plaçant sa lame devant lui pour parer une nouvelle attaque.

Filant derrière le clone occupé la jeune femme hocha la tête et s'élança au secours de l'adolescent. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un si gentil gamin pouvait être un pirate de la pire génération. Elle allait bondir quand Doflamingo reprit la parole.

\- Frappez le encore une fois et il meurt.

Figée, l'ancienne lieutenant ne sut immédiatement comment agir. Elle ne connaissait pas Bellamy personnellement. C'était un pirate et, avant tout ça, elle n'aurait pas hésité à frapper pour se défaire d'un ennemi de la Marine mais elle était désormais alliée à des pirates. Cet homme était à peine en vie, il n'était qu'un pantin dans les mains de l'ennemi. Si elle le tuait elle tuait un innocent.

Profitant de cet instant de doutes Bellamy, toujours dirigé par son ancien héros, la frappa au visage. Il s'acharnait à l'attaquer mais elle ne pouvait qu'esquiver, n'ayant pas trouvé si elle devait appliquer ici la morale de la Marine ou la sienne.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Sasha :)**

**Elicassidy**


	37. Chapter 37 : Le premier coup

**Salut tout le monde ! je n'ai pas d'excuse pour le retard de cette semaine, je profite un peu trop de mes derniers jours de vacances et je ne suis pas du tout en forme... N'ayez point pitié de moi... Mais un peu quand même (sous entendu : ne me menacez pas XD)**

**Je suis agréablement surprise (et assez fière) de voir que le nombre de reviews et de lectures avance encore chaque semaine et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 37 : Le premier coup**

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Law, déclara le roi de l'île, toujours dans son fauteuil. Les faibles n'ont pas le choix. Même pour mourir.

Laissant un peu de répit à Sasha Bellamy s'était élancé face à Luffy tandis que celui-ci s'était approché de Dofamingo. Comme l'adolescent, elle tenta d'approcher du maître marionnettiste avant d'être, à son tour, stoppée par le pirate agonisant. Bloquant son bras puissant dans le siens, plus menu, Sasha plaqua son dos contre son torse en attendant qu'il assène un nouveau coup. Elle pouvait l'immobiliser sans le tuer, elle en était certaine. Elle avait vu Sams le faire des milliers de fois. Elle devait l'immobiliser le temps que Luffy soit face à Doflamingo, ne pas frapper. Le cœur du Pirate près de son oreille battait trop faiblement pour lui donner l'espoir de survivre au combat.

\- Cet enfoiré ne se bat même pas de lui même ! Hurla Chapeau de paille de rage. Je suis énervé, je vais lui botter le cul !

\- Et notre stratagème ?! Le réprimanda Law.

La jeune femme vit l'adolescent filer en direction de Law, elle aurait aimé raisonner leur allié si étrange mais elle était bien trop concentrée à retenir les bras de Bellamy pour lui empêcher tout mouvement. Il tentait de les ramener vers l'arrière pour se libérer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Les dents serrées elle sentait chaque muscle de son corps se tendre sous l'effort. Si seulement Miles était là il pourrait tenir plus longtemps qu'elle. Son corps était trop petit et trop faible pour lutter contre un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas blesser.

Quand, enfin, le pouvoir de Law s'activa autour d'elle elle se permit de se relâcher. Le pirate manipulé s'éloigna d'elle de façon brouillonne. Dloflamingo avait relâché sa concentration Quand Law le téléporta face à Luffy. Le poing de l'adolescent, chargé de haki, s'enfonça dans l'estomac du roi de Dressrosa. Ils avaient enfin pu lui asséner un coup.

Le clone de fils avait disparu, Bellamy était immobile. Sasha en profita pour porter une cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle l'alluma en regardant son ami d'enfance, assis dans le fauteuil occupé une seconde auparavant par leur adversaire. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

\- Doffy ! Hurla Trebol.

A peine avait il bougé en direction de son capitaine que Law se retourna sur le dossier du fauteuil et trancha son sceptre en forme de trèfle comme si il s'agissait de beurre mou.

\- Chapeau de Paille, t'es vraiment le pire ! Reprocha le chirurgien de la mort.

Un sourire rayonnant se plaça sur le visage de Luffy.

\- Toi aussi, tu fais partie de cette génération ! Lui rappela l'adolescent.

Un bol de soupe aux poireaux dans la paume de sa main, Miles avait le regard rivé en direction du palais royal. Un calme relatif commençait à s'installer sur l'île ce qu'il trouvait étrange. De là où il était il ne pouvait pas voir si la bataille pour l'avenir de Dressrosa avait ou non commencée.

Préoccupé par la survie de Sasha il ne pensa même pas à boire le breuvage épais dans son bol. Il voulait bondir jusqu'au palais, attraper son amie et supérieure et la faire quitter ce fou de pirate. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle le suivait comme ça, pourquoi elle semblait si calme et reposée en sa présence. Si il ne connaissait pas si bien la jeune femme il aurait pu dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Trafalgar Law.

Elle lui avait dit que Trafalgar avait besoin d'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle le connaissait bien, qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Il trouvait ça étrange. Déjà parce que l'affection de Sasha se limitait principalement à Maria, parfois à lui d'une certaine façon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la reliait à Trafalgar et ça l'énervait. Connaissait-il son amie aussi bien qu'il le croyait ? Il voyait bien que non.

Elle était loin de lui, luttant avec des pirates contre des pirates. Il s'inquiétait pour cette femme qu'il avait connu pendant des années, avec qui il s'était entraîné, aux côtés de laquelle il avait combattu.

C'est pourquoi il se leva, offrit son bol de soupe à une vieille dame, enfila une veste d'uniforme et quitta le repos bien mérité derrière les barricades. Sans Maria dans les pattes il pourrait se faufiler jusqu'au palais.

_Au sol, crachant du sang et une dent il se tenait la mâchoire. Face à lui, toujours en garde la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns attendait qu'il se relève. Un peu plus loin Tsuru lisait le journal en levant parfois les yeux vers eux. Elle avait l'air satisfaite de leur combat. Lui ne l'était pas le moins du monde._

_Sasha était encore une adolescente et sa croissance était très aléatoire. Elle était plus petite que lui, presque filiforme mais elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Pire que ça d'ailleurs : elle le battait à chaque fois à plate couture._

_Elle évita son poing d'un geste rapide en se baissant. Accroupie sur le sol elle lui fit une balayette qui le renversa. Près de Tsuru, Maria applaudissait pour encourager sa tout nouvelle amie et garde du corps attitrée. _

_Encore et encore il attaqua malgré ses forces qui le quittait peu à peu. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de faire reculer Sasha de trois pas quand il l'atteignit à l'épaule. C'était certes une maigre victoire mais il se sentait fier de lui. Après trois longues semaines à se faire ratatiner par cette fille il l'avait touchée._

_Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres il la vit étirer ses lèvres et secouer lentement la tête. Trop sûr de lui il ne put esquiver le coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya sur le côté. Son bras engourdit par le choc il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'eut que le temps de se protéger en levant ses bras devant son visage avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau._

_Elle était bien plus petite que lui, le sommet de son crâne n'atteignait même pas ses épaules mais elle sautait si haut qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre au visage. Elle bondit une nouvelle fois. Profitant de sa grande taille il tendit les mains en avant et l'attrapa._

_Les bras collés à son corps elle le regardait, surprise, ses yeux gris étaient plus grands que d'ordinaire. Un instant il admira ses longs cheveux sauvages. Elle lui enfonça son pied dans le ventre et il la lâcha en se tordant de douleur._

Il était loin l'époque où elle le frappait sans dire un seul mot, où elle se riait de sa façon si étrange de ses tentatives désespérées pour la battre. Désormais il était plus fort, plus rapide et elle lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

\- Tiens bon, souffla-t-il en montant sur le golem que Roronoa Zoro affrontait encore.

**Cette semaine, publication d'un chapitre spécial et j'annonce officiellement que, le jour où "Changer les choses" atteindra les 100 reviews je ne publierai pas 1 ni 2 mais 3 chapitres ! Youhou ! (comment ça, ça ne fait plaisir qu'à moi ?!)**

**J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine était à votre goût, je vous retrouve à la section des chapitres spéciaux !**

**Elicassidy**


	38. Chapter 38 : Liens

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis enfin de retour après une absence prolongée et involontaire (en gros : ma box internet est morte...) j'aurais pu publier plus tôt mais en cette fin d'année scolaire pleine d'examens j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que vous prendrez plaisir à reprendre les aventures de Sasha !**

**je ne suis pas vraiment l'animé donc, ne sachant pas où les épisodes en sont, je préviens d'un risque de spoilers ! Si vous lisez les scans... vous ne risquez rien ^^**

**Chapitre 38 : Liens**

Malgré le coup surpuissant et gorgé de haki de Chapeau de Paille, Doflamingo n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler. De son pouce il essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient de sa bouche.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama Trebol à l'attention de Law. Ça ne l'a même pas affecté et votre petite stratégie ne fonctionnera pas deux fois !

Sasha se crispa. Ces deux là avaient l'air invincibles.

\- Je connais tout de tes pouvoirs Law, reprit l'homme au nez morveux. Parce qu'en réalité... Saches que ça fait très longtemps que nous cherchions à mettre la main sur le ope ope no mi.

L'ancien soldat tourna ses yeux vers son ami d'enfance, posséder ce fruit du démon faisait de lui le médecin le plus convoité au monde. Elle réalisa enfin que c'était sans doute grâce à ce fruit qu'il avait pu soigner sa maladie normalement incurable. Ça avait du être difficile de vivre en sachant que tout le monde convoitait son don, combien d'hommes l'avaient poursuivit en voulant faire de lui leur médecin personnel ? Et ça, sans compter la rumeur qui disait que le pouvoir du ope ope no mi pouvait rendre immortel.

Peu impressionné par les paroles de son ancien allié, Law fit un ample mouvement du bras. Sa lame trancha Trebol qui, en plus d'être coupé, ressemblait à de la boue. Il avait l'air désespéré. Sasha quand à elle fixait l'homme tatoué à ses côtés. Elle voyait enfin de quoi était capable « le chirurgien de la mort ».

\- Le « radio Knive » n'est pas un tranchant ordinaire, expliqua Law. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes et ça ne change rien quelques soient tes pouvoirs tu ne pourra pas ressouder les parties de ton corps.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Trebol. Je suis dans la mouise, mon nez n'arrête pas de couler !

Ne se souciant pas des cris de Trebol, Law releva son nodachi à la hauteur de ses yeux, la pointe de l'arme pointée sur son adversaire il avait l'air de le viser comme si il tenait un revolver. Incapable de faire autre chose Sasha l'observa. Chaque technique, chaque geste ne le rendait que plus dangereux, plus charismatique aussi. Malgré ses blessures, sa fatigue et les rudes combats déjà menés elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité auprès de l'ancien capitaine corsaire. Comme quand, enfant, elle se glissait dans son lit pour se rassurer les nuits d'orage.

\- Injection, souffla Law.

\- Arrêtes ! Le supplia l'homme morveux à sa merci. T'as pas oublié tout le temps où je me suis occupé de toi ?

Mais ses supplications n'étaient qu'une piètre tentative d'attendrir Law.

\- Prends ça ! Cria le sous fifre de Doflamingo. Une larve de morve !

Si Sasha n'avait pas redouté de gêner Law dans sa technique elle aurait tué ce type pour oser menacer les gens avec des choses si immondes.

\- Shot ! Termina Law avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

Il fusa, la pointe de son arme dirigée sur le front de Trebol. Il allait y arriver.

Du coin de l'oeil Sasha vit Dlofmaingo foncer vers son ami d'enfance. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui asséna un coup dans les côtes, pas assez fort pour le retarder cependant. Malgré sa grimace de douleur il parvint à lui frapper le côté de la tête, comme il l'avait fait dans le cachot. Sonnée et l'oreille bourdonnante elle ne put l'empêcher de sauver Trebol de la technique de Law.

Elle sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Law avait les jambes emprisonnées dans la « boue » que formait le corps de Trebol, il ne pouvait pas éviter Doflamingo qui arrivait au dessus de lui. Tout en courant elle lança son sabre en direction du roi de Dressrosa. Elle hurla quand ses fils traversèrent en cinq endroits distincts le torse de Law. Elle allait le tuer.

Dans sa rage de voir ainsi son tout premier ami elle laissa sa fureur éclater. Son poing armé de haki cogna contre celui de Doflamingo. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer elle se baissa et faucha ses jambes d'une balayette. Elle allait lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait. A son peuple, à ses hommes et surtout à Law.

Les mâchoires serrées l'homme au manteau rose se releva de sa chute, les yeux gris de Sasha croisèrent les siens, elle enfonça son coude dans son estomac et recula plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il comprenait pourquoi Baby-5 avait eut peur. Cette mioche était tout aussi imprévisible que Law et il n'aimait pas ça. Il agita sa main devant lui. Elle évita les premiers liens qu'il lançait vers elle. Pas les suivants.

Les jambes et les bras tout à coup immobilisés Sasha s'éclata la tête contre le sol. Se tortillant par terre elle ne quittait pas des yeux son adversaire, elle lui arracherait le mollet avec les dents si il le fallait. Elle ne renoncerai pas à lui faire du mal. Il devait mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence.

D'un nouveau mouvement de la main, les fils du capitaine corsaire lièrent les mains de Luffy dans son dos tandis qu'il essayait d'éviter Bellamy. En quelques secondes Law, Sasha et Luffy étaient tous les trois au sol. Si ils ne se libéraient pas au plus vite d'une manière ou d'une autre ils allaient mourir.

\- Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus, Law ? Demanda leur ennemi. C'est que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile !

Sasha ferma les yeux, elle s'attendait à être exécutée dans la seconde. Au lieu de ça elle sentit Law ramper jusqu'à elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut l'impression de retrouver celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle aurait voulu plaisanter pour apaiser la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait. Si elle n'avait pas si mal partout elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec lui malgré les circonstances.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus offensant que de voir des petits minables croire un seul instant qu'ils peuvent me battre, continua Doflamingo, ivre de sa puissance. N'oubliez pas que j'appartiens à la lignée la plus sacrée au monde ! Je suis un dragon céleste !

Contrairement à Law et à Chapeau de paille cette annonce ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'ancien soldat. Maria aussi en était une et d'après elle ce n'était pas une raison d'être fière, bien au contraire. Ça ne rendait Doflamingo que plus haïssable aux yeux de Sasha. Si seulement elle pouvait briser ses liens invisibles de la même façon qu'elle avait brisé ses menottes dans la salle du trône...

\- Je suis un élu par ma naissance, monologua encore leur ennemi. Et j'ai l'un des pouvoirs les plus rares au monde ! Mais tous ces privilèges et ces pouvoirs dont j'ai hérité, mon père à décidé de s'en débarrasser. En choisissant que notre famille de quatre personnes descende de là où nous vivions pour nous installer dans ce taudis qu'est le monde. Tout ça pour, selon ses dires, mener une vie d'humains ordinaires. Mais quel con ce père !


	39. Chapter 39 : Dragon Céleste

**Salut tout le monde, comment ça va de votre côté ?  
**

**Fait incroyable pour être noté : nous sommes lundi et le chapitre est publié ! Je tiens à remercier mon PC, internet et mon emploi du temps des plus vides, merci pour ces heures de libres à ne rien faire d'autre que lire, écrire et regarder la télé. Comment ça vous vous fichez de mon emploi du temps ?!... ... *modeBepo* Désolée.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 39 : Dragon Céleste**

Sasha avait cessé de se tortiller comme une anguille hors de l'eau, non seulement elle avait perdu tout espoir de se libérer elle même des liens que Doflamingo avait crée mais surtout elle voulait être certaine d'avoir bien compris son histoire.

L'homme au manteau rose qui se tenait debout face à eux était un dieu. Elle avait voulu éloigner Maria des dragons célestes et au final le roi de Dressrosa était l'un d'eux. Du moins son père en avait été un. Contrairement à l'homme elle trouvait qu'il avait certainement fallu à son père une grande dose de courage pour quitter leur vie dorée de privilégiés pour se lancer dans les tourments d'une vie ordinaire.

\- A cause de cet enfoiré de père j'ai connu le paradis puis l'enfer à l'âge de huit ans, leur raconta Doflamingo. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai tué...

Sasha frissonna, il la rendait vraiment malade. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ils l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour garder le moindre souvenir d'eux. Elle avait en revanche bien en mémoire les pleurs de Law quand, lors de ses premiers mois à l'orphelinat, il s'était blottit dans ses bras de petite fille pour pleurer ses parents et sa sœur. Assise dans la neige face à trois tombes symboliques elle avait attendu pendant des heures sans savoir si il se relèverait un jour.

A côté d'elle Law serrait les poings. Sans doute pensait-il lui même au père qu'il avait tant aimé et admiré.

\- … Et je suis allé à Marie Joie pour présenter sa tête, continua leur ennemi avec un sourire dément. Mais les dragons célestes ont, malgré tout, refusé de m'intégrer en considérant ma famille comme des traîtres.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il agissait dans l'ombre à manipuler son petit monde. Law comprenait peu à peu comment son ancien capitaine en était venu à devenir le monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cora-san avait eut raison sur toute la ligne : Doflamingo était un psychopathe que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment la que j'ai juré que j'anéantirai à tout jamais le monde sur lequel ils règnent.

En ramenant ses genoux sous sa poitrine et en faisant basculer son corps Sasha parvint à se tenir à genoux. Law baissa le regard vers elle. Elle était jolie malgré la crasse, la sueur et les blessures. Elle était calme, plus que lui en tout cas. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète pour la suite. Elle n'avait, en cet instant, d'yeux que pour lui. Elle ne cilla même pas quand Doflamingo leur hurla dessus.

\- Les épreuves que vous avez traversées ne sont rien en comparaison de celles que j'ai endurées ! En tant qu'adulte, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamins de votre espèce !

Il devait la tirer de là. Tout faire pour la protéger.

Affolée, Maria regardait partout autour d'elle. Miles avait disparut sans emporter d'escargophone. Sasha était au palais royal, certainement à se battre contre le monstre qui régnait sur l'île et elle se retrouvait seule, sans son amie et sans Miles.

Les jumelles devant les yeux, perchée sur le toit d'une maison encore intacte elle chercha la haute silhouette de Miles et ses cheveux gris. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui aussi aller risquer sa vie. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Ils l'avaient tous protégée si longtemps et tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de les gêner, de pleurer et de s'inquiéter d'un éventuel retour sur Marie-Joie.

Elle attrapa l'escargophone qui dormait au fond de sa poche. Il leur fallait des alliés de taille à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Miles, haletant et en sueur sous le soleil brûlant de l'île estivale reprenait son souffle. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage du champs de fleurs. Là bas un autre combat faisait rage. Si il avait autant de mal à se faufiler dans le champs de fleurs que sur le golem Sasha aurait largement le temps de rendre son dernier souffle. Trafalgar avait intérêt à la protéger en attendant son arrivée.

Son plan était simple : attraper son amie et se jeter par une fenêtre pour s'échapper. Sasha lui en voudrait mais au moins elle serait en vie. Ils avaient besoin d'elle sur le Rush, elle était leur capitaine. Ils l'avaient suivi dans sa trahison, certains en avaient payé le prix du sang. En tant qu'homme c'était le devoir de Miles de la ramener saine et sauve sur leur navire pour qu'elle les guide comme elle l'avait fait pendant deux ans.

Un court instant il imagina ses yeux gris vides de toute vie. Il ne laisserai jamais ça arriver.

_Dans un bar des plus enfumés et empestant les effluves d'alcool le jeune Thomas Miles, les joues rosies par la boisson, riait comme un demeuré à la blague de Sams. Une histoire de femmes incapables d'éteindre la lumière. C'était leur première permission depuis leur enrôlement dans la Marine et ce moment de détente était plus que bienvenu._

_Maria avait alors fait son entrée, sa jupe bleue dévoilant ses longues jambes interminables, ses grands yeux bleus éblouissant la salle miteuse. Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main puis se précipita vers le bar. Elle ôta le capuchon d'un client qui se révéla être Sasha Pirès en quête de solitude._

_La tête posée sur son bras replié sur le bar elle fixait de façon intense sa bouteille vide d'un air absent._

\- _Je t'ai cherché partout, lui reprocha Maria._

_L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Miles s'était approché sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il lui trouvait l'air malheureux. Il voulait chasser sa peine._

\- _Oy, Pirès ! L'interpella-t-il._

_Elle ne bougea même pas pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il devait la faire réagir, c'était vraiment trop triste de la voir ruminer de cette façon._

_Il approcha, passant un bras autour de ses épaules menues. Maria le regarda comme si il était fou mais il ne lui prêta pas attention._

\- _Si tu veux j'ai un truc qui te remontera le moral, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle soupira et leva le doigt pour commander une nouvelle bouteille._

\- _Je serai doux avec toi, glissa-t-il en se collant à son dos._

_\- D'accord, avait-elle répondu d'une voix rauque en quittant son siège pour se tourner vers lui. Montres moi ce que tu vaux._

_En tout logique elle aurait du lui hurler dessus et le frapper comme n'importe quelle fille bien élevée. Maria elle même était rouge de colère. Il leva les mains comme pour lui dire qu'il se retirait de sa blague misérable mais elle lui passa les bras autour du cou._

\- _T'es un gentil garçon, toi, déclara-t-elle en avisant ses joues rouges de honte._

_Il avait hoché la tête en déglutissant. Elle avait fermé les yeux et secoué la tête en le lâchant._

\- _Alors invite Maria à boire et foutez moi la paix._

Il avait comprit ce jour du 6 octobre qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un. Chaque année, il la retrouvait dans le même bar, à la même place et essayait vainement de lui remonter le moral. Avant de devenir soldat il n'avait jamais tenu à quelqu'un au point de pleurer sa perte pendant des années.

Ce jour là il avait perdu Sams et Duncan. Il avait perdu le contact avec Walsh, Kirio, Chad et Sierra. Il aurait pu perdre Maria si il ne l'avait pas forcée à se mettre à l'abri. Il ne laisserai pas Sasha mourir pour Trafalgar Law.

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Elicassidy**


	40. Chapter 40 : Renforts

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va de votre côté ? Bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire pour tout le monde.**

**J'ai terminé mon année, semestre 2 validé :) et je vous souhaite tout autant de réussite !**

**Bonnes révisions également à ceux et celles qui passent le BAC (ou équivalent) dans quelques jours. Que la force soit avec vous !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 40 (wouhou ! 40 chapitres publiés !)**

**Chapitre 40 : Renforts**

Chapeau de Paille hurla. Law se releva comme il le put sous le regard carnassier de son ancien capitaine. Gesticulant malgré ses membres entravés, Sasha essayait d'atteindre de n'importe quelle manière son ennemi. Il la tenait par le col, la traînant sur le sol accidenté par les combats.

\- Relâche-la ! Ordonna Luffy en évitant Bellamy comme il le pouvait malgré ses mains liées.

Law parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes, il avança d'un pas rapide en direction du roi de Dressrosa. Il se figea quand sa main gigantesque entoura le cou de Sasha et la souleva devant lui, tel un bouclier.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup Law, soupira Doflamingo. Toi que j'ai considéré comme un frère, toi qui, grâce à moi, a pu soigner ta maladie. Te voilà qui m'affronte alors que je te réservais le siège de cœur !

Il ne voyait de Sasha que son dos. Sa nuque fine entièrement recouverte par la main de Doflamingo. Elle bougeait à peine.

\- Laisses la partir, gronda le chirurgien de la mort.

Les lèvres de Doflamingo s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu m'as fait énormément de peine Law, peut être comprendrais-tu enfin si je la tuais.

Des points noirs dans les yeux la jeune femme tenta de libérer une main des fils qui la maintenait fermement. Ses liens invisibles lui entaillèrent une nouvelle fois la peau. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait promis à Miles de venger leurs camarades, à Maria de la mettre en lieu sûr et à Tsuru qui attendait le moment propice pour mettre ses plans à exécution.

Law hurla son nom. Elle venait à peine de le retrouver et elle allait mourir bêtement étranglée. Si elle avait été plus forte elle n'en serait pas là. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sales. Elle aurait au moins aimé le regarder une dernière fois.

La main de Doflamingo se resserra encore un peu. Son nodachi dans la main il bondit. Il était hors de question que ce monstre lui prenne encore quelqu'un. Il avait été trop faible pour sauver Cora-san, il ne laissera pas Sasha mourir.

Une idée lui vint quand déboula le soldat aux cheveux gris.

\- Room, murmura-t-il au dernier instant. Shambles.

Doflamingo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand un poing puissant s'écrasa contre son nez. Sa main n'était même plus assez large pour maintenir convenablement sa proie, le cou gracile était remplacé par un amas de muscles puissants. Lâchant prise il recula. Un coup de pied dans les côtes le projeta auprès de Trebol.

Le simple fait de respirer lui arracha des gémissements douloureux. Les points dans ses yeux s'estompèrent lentement tandis que Sasha entendait ses alliés se battre. Elle amorça un geste pour se relever. Ses liens avaient disparu mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

D'un nouveau coup d'épée Law s'assura que Trebol ne les dérangerait pas pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de son capitaine. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les coups que le Marine avait réussis à asséner avaient distrait Doflamingo et leurs liens avaient disparu. À trois ils devraient réussir à le faire plier. À l'affaiblir bien assez avant l'arrivée de Kaido. C'était une chance que l'ami de Sasha soit arrivé, ça lui avait permis de sortir la jeune femme de la poigne de leur ennemi.

\- Je n'oublierai pas que t'as voulu me sacrifier, grogna Miles à l'attention du chirurgien de la mort.

\- Tu voulais lui venir en aide, non ? Répondit Law en reprenant sa position d'attaque.

\- C'est pas la question !

Chapeau de paille contra le poing de Doflamingo avant de reculer. Leur adversaire agita les mains devant lui. Les hommes sautèrent pour éviter le fouet de fils plus tranchants que des rasoirs qui entaillèrent les murs.

Maria observait les veines tentatives des canonniers de détruire la cage qui les retenait sur Dressrosa. Chacun des boulets se retrouvait découpé en atteignant sa cible. Une chance qu'ils ne rebondissent pas tout bêtement vers la ville.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?! Lui hurla son interlocuteur.

Elle reporta son attention sur son petit escargophone d'ordinaire si adorable qui la regardait sévèrement. Elle soupira, elle avait espéré que sa demande soit bien plus simple à faire accepter à Kidd.

\- Rappelles moi pourquoi je devrais venir me foutre dans la merde pour Chapeau de Paille et Trafalgar ?

\- Kidd, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu étais prêt à venir me chercher sur Zou.

\- Sur Zou il n'y a pas de guérilla ou d'amiraux. Je ne suis pas un de tes potes prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. C'est quoi mon intérêt dans cette affaire ?

Maria se frotta la nuque. Fatiguée par la tournure des événements. Elle pensait connaître Kidd, elle avait espéré qu'il soit celui qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans l'intimité mais il n'en était rien. Sasha avait raison depuis le début. Kidd appréciait ses talents féminins mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Elle étouffa le cri que poussa son ventre, ce cri de rage et d'indignation d'avoir été trompée, d'avoir été trop sotte pour voir la vérité en face. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de tels sentiments en ce moment. Pas quand le peu d'amis qui lui restait courraient vers une mort quasi certaine.

\- Si tu viens et que tu aides Trafalgar tu auras Marianne Elysia Rosewald dans ton équipage. Et tous les avantages que peuvent rapporter les dragons célestes. Je m'y engage.

L'escargophone ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois.

\- Je savais bien que tu cachais quelque chose, finit-il par souffler. Tu es vraiment une femme pleine de surprises.

\- Quand seras-tu là ?

\- Je te laisse aux bons soins de la Marine. Une noble déchue ne me servira à rien. Si jamais tu parviens à t'échapper je viendrais éventuellement te rendre visite.

L'escargophone regagna son visage adorable et elle baissa la tête. Cette immonde crapule s'était bien jouée d'elle et de ses sentiments. Elle le lui fera payer un jour. Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : les pirates n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Eustass Kidd n'avait aucun honneur et Trafalgar Law n'avait pas hésité à emmener Sasha vers la mort.

Elle ne les laisserait pas faire plus longtemps. Si les pirates ne pouvaient pas les sauver elle ferait appel à la seule véritable force juste en ce monde.

\- Mamie Tsuru ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix étouffée par la peine.

\- Maria ? C'est toi ?

\- Mamie, il nous faut du renfort. On va tous mourir.

\- Où est Sasha ?

\- Avec Traf... Elle se bat contre Doflamingo.

Miles avisa l'état de ses mains, sa peau était entaillée, craquelée. Le moindre coup qu'il donnait se répercutait sur sa chair à vif. Le roi de Dressrosa, face à eux, leur montrait son visage le plus effrayant. Il souriait, se délectant du sang qui coulait de leurs membres endoloris, il jubilait de leur souffrance. Ce montre semblait invincible, c'était à peine s'ils parvenaient à le toucher depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits.

Pire encore, derrière lui, Trebol reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et Law ne pouvait pas lui faire un nouveau coup de radio knive. Ce combat semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Chapeau de Paille quant à lui ne désespéra pas. Une nouvelle fois il s'élança vers l'ennemi numéro un de leur alliance pirate. Son corps en caoutchouc lui permettait des contorsions impossibles pour toute personne normalement constituée. Grâce à ça il arriva face à Doflamingo et frappa d'un coup de pied gorgé de haki. Son adversaire l'évita d'un bon, prenant bien soin de rester à proximité de Trebol.

Du coin de l'oeil, Law vit son amie d'enfance se relever et étirer ses épaules. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour chasser les mèches devant ses yeux puis empoigna son sabre tombé près d'elle. La présence de Sasha, son ardeur à combattre le perturbait. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle reste inconsciente, en sécurité, loin de Doflamingo. Mais elle était là, debout, et elle avançait vers le monstre blond dans l'intention de frapper avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence.

Derrière Doflamingo, Trebol lui aussi reprenait possession de ses moyens.

\- Room, souffla Law en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'ancien lieutenant aux yeux gris.

Sasha passa entre les jambes de Chapeau de paille, glissant sur le sol rendu humide par tout le sang qu'ils avaient tous perdu. Même derrière ses lunettes de soleil elle put distinguer que le roi pirate était surpris de la voir se relever encore une fois. Elle abattit son sabre au moment où Miles prenait la place de Trebol. Quand la peau de Doflamingo s'entailla sous le coup de son arme, Miles frappa dans son dos.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !**

**Une nouvelles fois je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité de lecture et de suivre cette histoire. Les reviews sont toujours ouvertes pour poser des questions où faire des propositions pour les chapitre spéciaux !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Elicassidy**


	41. Chapter 41 : Frères d'armes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Cette semaine je publie 2 chapitres de "Changer les choses" pour m'excuser de mon absence de la semaine dernière, ça aurait été vraiment compliqué de me libérer pour venir ici. Je m'excuse une fois de plus.**

**Concernant l'avancement de la fic : j'ai encore beaucoup d'avance sur la publication mais je fais face à une "baisse de régime" depuis un petit moment. Pas que je n'ai plus l'inspiration pour "Changer les choses" mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me trouver du temps tranquille et peinard pour écrire j'espère donc que bientôt, les choses vont redevenir comme avant et que je pourrais bientôt boucler le dernier arc des aventures de Sasha :)**

**Mis à part ça, que donnent les examens de fin d'année ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 41 : frères d'armes**

Leur adversaire s'écrasa un peu plus loin dans un bruit sourd. Un sourire au coin des lèvres Miles tendit sa grande main à Sasha pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et il tira pour la remettre sur pied bien trop brutalement au goût de Law.

\- Tu mettais tellement de temps à écraser ce type que je suis venu voir si tu ne t'étais pas transformée en demoiselle, la taquina Miles.

\- Je vais finir par te botter le cul, lui répondit Sasha de sa voix dure sans pour autant retenir un petit sourire.

Law téléporta Luffy près de lui pour l'éloigner d'une nouvelle attaque de Bellamy. Trebol, lui, était une nouvelle fois en pleine possession de ses moyens, son regard porté sur les deux anciens soldats. Les forces s'équilibraient, peut être pourraient-ils enfin venir à bout du puissant roi de Dressrosa.

A côté de lui, Chapeau de paille avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, de la vapeur se dégageait lentement de son corps. Son ancien capitaine avança. Dégainant son nodachi Law se téléporta, profitant que sa pièce spéciale tienne encore le coup. Il réapparut au-dessus de son adversaire qui leva un bras pour le stopper. Du fourreau de son arme il contra le poing de Doflamingo et abattit son épée gigantesque.

A une vitesse surhumaine Doflamingo esquiva sans se méfier de l'adolescent élastique qui lui fouetta les côtes, le déviant de son itinéraire. La pointe de l'arme s'enfonça dans sa peau, laissant un tracé ensanglanté dans son manteau de plumes roses.

\- Bottons-lui le cul ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Ouais, souffla Law en se mettant en garde.

Il jeta un regard à son amie d'enfance qui nouait un mouchoir en tissus autour de la main du soldat immense comparé à elle. Elle capta son regard et hocha faiblement la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait.

Il aurait aimé soutenir ses yeux gris encore un peu, encore maintenant ils lui donnaient du courage. Le courage de réaliser ce qui lui semblait impossible. Mais il se téléporta une nouvelle fois au plus près de son adversaire.

Quand Trebol lança vers eux des « larmes de morves », Miles passa un bras autour des hanches de sa supérieure avant de bondir au plus loin. Un genou posé au sol il était prêt à bondir à nouveau tandis que la jeune femme était débout à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule musclée.

\- Au fait, Miles, désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Pour toi, merdeuse, je suis prêt à bien plus.

Sasha secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Combien de fois Miles lui avait-il dit ce genre de choses ? Beaucoup et à chaque fois ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait un ami si fidèle.

\- Je suis navré de devoir interrompre cet instant de romance, se moqua Trebol en se liquéfiant pour se glisser en leur direction en une étrange flaque qui déformait les reliefs du sol.

\- Tss, cracha Miles.

\- Non mais vraiment, marmonna Sasha.

Les jambes armées de Haki ils sautèrent d'un même mouvement quand leur adversaire se matérialisa devant eux. Les genoux remontés sur la poitrine et les avants bras devant le visage ils assénèrent le même coup de pied de chaque côté du visage de l'homme morveux.

\- On a l'air de jouer à touche pipi ?! Hurlèrent-ils.

Sa bulle de morve se teintant de sang et les tempes rougeoyantes de liquide rouge Trebol, couché bien plus loin se redressa difficilement sans lâcher des yeux cet étrange duo de marines qu'il avait jugé faiblard à première vue.

_La tête de Sasha reposait sur son épaule après la bataille. Il serrait contre lui ce petit corps maigrelet qui avait reçu bien plus de coups qu'il n'aurait dû en supporter. Mis à part la fatigue et quelques ecchymoses il semblait qu'elle allait bien, preuve en était qu'elle maudissait encore les pirates de Barbe Blanche et surtout Marco qui lui avait donné la raclée du siècle d'un air absent._

_Ils accomplissaient une ronde sur une île de South Blue quand ils étaient tombés sur le premier commandant de la flotte de l'empereur pirate. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans Sasha n'avait pas réussi à résister à aller mesurer sa force auprès d'une des plus grandes puissances du monde. En tout et pour tout le combat aurait pu durer trois secondes si cette fichue fille n'était pas plus tenace qu'un chien enragé._

\- _Oi, les interpella le pirate alors que Miles s'éloignait._

_Sasha leva immédiatement la tête._

\- _Reviens dans quelques années, tu es amusante._

_\- Enfoiré de pigeon ! Avait-elle hurlé._

_Devant la tête pleine de fureur du pirate, Miles avait décampé sans demander son reste en emportant avec lui sa collègue suicidaire._

_Loin de Mamie Tsuru il lui avait passé un savon qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine écouté._

_Assise au bord d'une falaise elle fixait la mer en fumant et il s'était approché, laissant lui aussi pendre ses jambes dans le vide._

\- _J'ai toujours voulu te demander, murmura-t-il._

_Elle avait dirigé ses yeux gris vers lui avant de les ramener vers l'océan, là où ils semblaient toujours vouloir regarder._

\- _Si tu es devenue Marine..._

_Il passa une main sans ses cheveux argentés, gêné par ce qui le tracassait. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en ravivant en elle une vieille douleur mais ça faisait deux années de suite qu'il la voyait se mettre minable dans les bars et ne prêter attention à rien d'autre qu'à Maria et à l'océan._

\- _Tu as perdu ton fiancé ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui il admira ses beaux cheveux sauvages former un étrange halo autour de son visage. Elle était jolie pour une planche à pain aux hanches à peine formées. Mais il avait surtout vu les larmes se former au fond de ses étranges yeux gris._

\- _Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, avait-elle répondu d'un ton égal malgré une voix légèrement plus aiguë._

_Il avait alors attiré sa tête contre son torse musclé et posé ses lèvres sur ses cheveux._

\- _Je sais que c'est pas pareil, murmura-t-il dans l'amas de cheveux. Mais je peux être ton ami aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites._

_Sans prévenir elle s'était éloignée, lui avait frappé l'arrière de la tête et avait commencé à rentrer vers la base._

_\- Ça serait sympa, un ami, avait-elle fini par dire assez fort pour qu'il l'entende._

_\- Alors je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde jusqu'à ce que tu sois heureuse._

_\- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi !_

_\- Et cette idée me fend le cœur, avait-il ri._

_Elle avait souri, secoué la tête et attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne pour rentrer à la base._

Leur adversaire n'était pas encore tout à fait sur pieds qu'ils foncèrent vers lui à pleine vitesse. Leurs deux poings heurtèrent le visage visqueux au nez morveux. Propulsé en arrière Trebol détruisit le mur et tomba du palais. Se liquéfiant une nouvelle fois il évita ainsi de subir la douleur d'une chute de plusieurs étages.

Penchés par le trou formé par l'impact du corps de leur ennemi ils avisèrent celui-ci, prêts à l'affronter aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas en revanche, ce fut la flaque laissée là par Trebol qui se matérialisait juste derrière eux.

Law contra l'amas de fils lancés par Doflamingo en les laissant s'enrouler autour de la lame de son nodachi. Chapeau de Paille en profita pour attaquer une nouvelle fois leur ennemi inépuisable. A côté du roi ils avaient l'air sur le point de mourir, le sang coulait le long de leurs membres, leur visage était sale et rougi par le sang qui avait finalement séché. Même si il avait soigné les blessures par balle de son torse Law sentait encore le déchirement de ses muscles abdominaux à chaque mouvement violent et en plein combat, il ne faisait que ça.

Même chapeau de paille, malgré son endurance, respirait difficilement. Ils devaient en finir avec le capitaine corsaire et vite.

C'est alors que son allié disparut un instant de son champ de vision tant il attaqua vite. L'adolescent se tenait au-dessus du sol et porta son pouce à sa bouche. Law devait gagner du temps. Il frappa sans relâche du tranchant de son arme, forçant son ancien capitaine, l'assassin de Cora-san, à abandonner son éternel sourire sadique. Il recula au dernier instant, laissant l'adolescent abattre son « elephant gun » sur leur ennemi.

Ses yeux allèrent directement de l'autre côté de la pièce, penchée à travers le trou dans le mur Sasha semblait regarder ce qu'il y avait plus bas sans voir ce qui l'attendait. Trebol leva son sceptre. Law se téléporta.

**C'est parti pour le chapitre suivant ! (mais vous pouvez d'abord passer par le bouton review, ça me fera plaisir :))**

**Elicassidy**


	42. Chapter 42 : A bout de forces

**Je ne sais toujours pas où en est rendu l'anime de One Piece alors je vous avertis bien grand pour être sûre de ne me faire enguirlander par personne :**

**! RISQUE TRÈS IMPORTANT DE SPOIL !**

**Chapitre 42 : A bout de forces**

Il était là, juste devant elle, son long manteau voletant sous l'onde de choc du coup d'épée qu'il venait de porter à son adversaire. Son éternel bonnet tacheté était tombé laissant libres ses cheveux noirs. Les deux mains sur la garde de son sabre il attendait la contre-attaque d'un Trebol effrayé. Tous son corps transpirait la tension et la fureur, il était déterminé à vaincre.

Et malgré sa posture combative, ses jambes légèrement fléchies, son dos un peu voûté et sa lame immense qui remontait plus haut que son visage il avait légèrement tourné la tête vers elle. Elle aurait pu avoir peur de son sourire carnassier, de ses yeux de métal hurlants de rage mais elle ne pouvait que l'admirer. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi grand.

Derrière lui dans cette posture de guerrier elle se sentait comme une enfant, comme la gamine abandonnée qu'elle avait été. La petite chose solitaire qui faisait des bêtises pour se venger des parents qui l'avaient abandonnée, qui avait peur du noir, de rester seule à jamais.

Law n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé, à qui elle s'était raccrochée avec toute la force du désespoir. Il était devenu un pirate, non, un homme. Et il la protégeait.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Les joues étrangement roses elle hocha la tête. A côté d'elle Miles regarda ailleurs, gêné de la voir dans un tel état de féminité.

\- Law, murmura Trebol d'une voix chevrotante.

Il plaça ses mains devant lui comme des boucliers.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée tu sais, paniqua l'homme de Doflamingo. J'ai vu tout de suite qu'elle était spéciale pour toi !

\- Vas aider Chapeau de Paille, souffla Sasha à Miles.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa sans demander son reste tandis qu'elle avançait aux côtés du chirurgien de la mort.

\- Finissons-en, déclara la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse Law empoigna son arme à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et se rua sur l'homme effrayé qui lui faisait face. Le poing de Sasha s'enfonça dans l'estomac de leur ennemi qui s'envola.

\- Law ! Supplia Trebol.

Son nodachi trancha. Le sang gicla de la plaie béante et son sourire grandit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti l'adrénaline s'insuffler ainsi dans ses veines alors qu'il laissait couler le sang de ses ennemis.

\- Un de moins, commenta la femme à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, sourit-il, satisfait. Tu mérites un peu de repos.

Elle lui lança un de ses regards effrayants qui faisaient reculer la plupart des gens mais pas lui. Il haussa juste un sourcil, surpris par tant de fierté. Au final elle n'avait pas tellement changé, toujours à cacher sa douleur et ses larmes. Il le savait bien qu'elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras comme les nuits d'orage pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Il en avait envie lui aussi, depuis le moment où, à bout de force, elle s'était endormie contre ses jambes dans la salle du trône.

Mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle que ce n'était pas le moment.

Miles sauta une nouvelle fois pour éviter les fils de son adversaire. Dans le dos de Doflamingo chapeau de paille frappa si vite qu'il semblait avoir plusieurs bras. Malgré sa vitesse et son expérience du combat le roi de Dressrosa ne put éviter tous les coups portés par l'adolescent furieux. Les bras devant le visage pour se protéger il ne put compter que sur son instinct pour échapper à la lame que son ancien subordonné abattit vers lui.

Son pas sur le côté lui gratifia de recevoir un coup de tibias au visage. Ces sales petits morveux s'étaient ligués à quatre contre lui. Il était un Dragon Céleste ! Il était Joker ! Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à lui et à sa famille ? A tout ce qu'il avait construit au prix du sang ?!

Le bras ballant sur son flanc gauche Sasha ravala son cri de douleur. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le fouet de fils. A genoux sur le sol elle regardait son sang s'écouler le long de sa main, s'arrêter sur ses ongles avant de chuter sur le sol poussiéreux. Épuisée, le souffle court, elle leva faiblement les yeux vers les hommes en aussi mauvais état qu'elle qui livraient toujours bataille.

Prenant appui sur son genou elle se redressa, le dos courbé par la fatigue, comme si quelqu'un appuyait tout son poids dessus. Doflamingo partit en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme beaucoup il n'avait que trop sous-estimé la puissance des jambes de Miles.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle-même mais elle se jeta au sol pour effectuer une roulade sous le pirate ennemi et, avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle plaqua ses pieds dans les dos du géant et poussa pour l'envoyer au plus près du plafond. Allongée là elle observa la chute d'un roi, au sens propre.

Les jambes de chaque côté de son corps mou Law leva la tête, la main tendue devant lui. Une nouvelle fois il invoqua sa chambre spéciale puis leva son nodachi. Ce ne fut pas un clone de fils qui fut tranché cette fois ci mais bel et bien le capitaine corsaire.

Le tronc et la tête de Doflamingo furent envoyés au mur de gauche d'un simple geste de la main. Ses jambes à droite et ses bras chacun au sol et au plafond.

\- Law ! Espèce de... ! Hurla le blond.

\- Mission accomplie, annonça le chirurgien de la mort à Luffy.

Ce dernier, les bras en croix se laissa tomber sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Maria n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussi. La cage qui enfermait Dressrosa et ses habitants s'était volatilisée et chacun avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Doflamingo était vaincu et ce, sans avoir besoin des renforts qu'elle avait appelés. Des larmes de joie au coin des yeux elle se précipita vers le palais pour retrouver Sasha et Miles.

Accroupi face à la tête de son ancien capitaine, Law le transperçait du regard. Il aurait été tellement plus jouissif de le tuer mais pour le bien de ses alliés Doflamingo devait rester en vie, sans quoi, Kaido se retournerai contre l'alliance pirate.

\- Je me demande comment va réagir Kaido quand il te verra comme ça et quand il constatera la destruction de l'usine de Smile, sourit Law.

\- Je te tuerai, cracha l'homme au manteau de plumes.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il y a treize ans tu as commis une grave erreur.

\- Tuer Corazon ?! Rit Doflamingo. Ce traître n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Si tu avais eu plus de clémence pour ton frère je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, déclara Law. Et tu ne serais pas dans un si pitoyable état. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, que le D allait déclencher une tempête sur le monde.

\- Toi ? Souffla Doflamingo. Toi ? Tu es...

Un sourire aux lèvres le chirurgien de la mort quitta sa victime et approcha du corps meurtri de la jeune femme qui se tenait accrochée au bras du géant aux cheveux gris. Elle souriait alors que ses lèvres s'agitaient pour prononcer silencieusement son nom.

\- Trafalgar D Water Law.

**A la semaine prochaine ! (J'espère ! Prions pour que tout le monde me fiche la paix ! XD)**

**Elicassidy**


	43. Chapter 43 : Retour sur le Rush

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais, nous ne sommes que mercredi mais ça y est ! Vous avez réussi à me mettre 100 reviews ! (oui bon, 101 mais ne chipotons pas, ça fera vraiment une banderole bizarre 101 XD)**

**Bien évidemment je vous remercie toutes pour votre fidélité de lecture 40 followers ce n'est pas rien :)**

**Merci spécialement à :**

**TheFanne qui à posté la 100ème (et la 101ème) review, provocant ainsi la publication immédiate de 3 chapitres... ça vous motive si je dis qu'à 150 je publie 4 chapitres :p ?**

**Shamliu, Juste-Moii et loulou380, un énorme merci à toutes les trois qui me suivez depuis le début de cette aventure et qui prennez toujours le temps de laisser vos impressions sur les chapitres, j'apprécie beaucoup votre attachement à mon histoire et à mes personnages (surtout à Miles d'ailleurs) c'est un vrai plaisir de vous répondre chaque semaine.**

**Vous l'aurez donc comprit, je suis en joie de voir que le chiffre symbolique du 100 est passé, ça me met la pression pour vous donner une suite et une fin digne de ce nom. J'écrirai jusqu'à ce que mes doigts saignent !**

**Tendresse et chocolats, j'vous aime putain !**

**Elicassidy**

**Chapitre 43 : Retour sur le Rush**

Miles avançait plus vite que les trois autres, traînant presque Sasha pour qu'elle suive son rythme malgré ses jambes bien plus petites et ses blessures. Pressé il enserra sa taille et la plaça sous son bras comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Maria.

\- Poses moi, grogna-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je peux marcher.

\- On doit quitter cette île au plus vite, rétorqua le soldat.

\- Et nous ? Questionna Chapeau de paille en levant les yeux vers son allié.

Law, tout aussi essoufflé que les deux autres hommes, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas lui non plus, ils pourraient probablement voler un navire sur la côte pour rejoindre Zou mais il y avait Sasha. Accepterai-t-elle de le suivre aveuglément dans la piraterie ?

Ce grand type aux cheveux gris ne la laisserait certainement pas faire, sans compter qu'en restant dans la Marine elle pouvait justifier d'une alliance temporaire avec lui dans le seul but de détruire Doflamingo. Si elle le suivait elle aurait la Marine à ses trousses et avec Akainu comme Amiral en chef il valait mieux éviter de déserter sous peine de se faire poursuivre par les hauts gradés.

\- Tu rejoins ton équipage sur Zou ? Questionna la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle sache où se trouvaient son navire et ses subordonnés. Il avait l'étrange impression que la présence de son amie d'enfance sur Dressrosa n'était pas uniquement due au hasard.

\- Miles, poses moi, ordonna l'ancienne lieutenant. Tu vas aller retrouver Maria et les autres et préparer le Rush.

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule avec eux ! Hurla le soldat. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

\- Miles, c'est un ordre !

Le soldat aux cheveux gris cessa de courir pour poser Sasha sur le sol. Il posa ses grosses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour placer son visage face au siens.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te suivrai, soupira l'homme. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie bêtement encore et encore. Je ne te laisse pas seule avec ces types.

Une veine palpita sur le front du chirurgien de la mort. Il en avait assez de ce type. Comme si il prenait plaisir à voir Sasha aller se battre juste pour rester à ses côtés. Lui aussi aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec les Marines bien sagement, mieux encore : qu'elle reste sur Greely pour mener une vie paisible auprès d'un mari et d'enfants. Il savait aussi qu'ils pourraient bien dire ce qu'ils veulent elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, souffla la femme à son compagnon d'armes. On va récupérer l'équipage de Luffy et on vous rejoint sur le _Rush_. Prends Bellamy avec toi et fais le soigner.

Sans quitter sa supérieure des yeux Miles hissa le blessé sur son dos sans écouter les remerciements du garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Tu seras prudente ?

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Sasha hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Law.

Maria n'y comprenait plus rien. Les renforts qu'elle avait appelés n'étaient toujours pas arrivés mais Miles lui ordonna de retourner au plus vite au Rush pour reprendre la mer dans les plus brefs délais. Il tenait sur son dos un jeune homme blond qui avait le visage tuméfié et qui laissait couler son sang par terre.

Pourquoi Sasha n'était-elle pas avec Miles ? Où étaient Trafalger et Chapeau de Paille ? A la simple idée que sa meilleure amie était morte, une violente nausée retourna ses tripes. Elle attrapa le pan du tee-shirt de son ami pour qu'il cesse de marcher. Il planta sur elle ses yeux noirs et sévères.

\- Sasha va bien, fais ce que je te dis.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Maria. D'après Trafalgar, Kaido ne va pas tarder à arriver, on doit partir avant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais il fronça les sourcils. Elle baissa la tête et, sans un mot, prit la direction de la rive avec lui.

\- Sasha nous abandonne ? Parvint-elle à demander d'une voix étranglée.

\- Elle n'est pas ta mère ou ton petit ami, elle ne te doit rien, gronda la voix de Miles qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Mais non, elle ne nous a pas « abandonnés », elle a juste décidé encore une fois de faire ce qu'elle veut malgré tout ce qu'on lui dit !

Maria, à la fois blessée et surprise, regarda son ami râler à l'encontre de leur supérieure en donnant des coups de pied dans le vide pour chasser sa colère. La jeune femme devina que Sasha avait dû l'envoyer balader pour suivre Trafalgar. Ils allaient quitter Dressrosa, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de l'influence de ce maudit pirate sur sa meilleure amie.

Sur la rive, Sasha était accoudée au bastingage de son navire et se rongeait l'ongle du pouce d'un air inquiet. Certes Chapeau de Paille devait dire au revoir à beaucoup d'alliés et elle comprenait que les adieux pouvaient prendre du temps mais elle n'oubliait ni la venue prochaine d'un empereur pirate ni celle, actuelle, d'un amiral de la Marine qui se ferait sans doute une joie de la coffrer pour trahison. Elle avait demandé à tous ses hommes de se tenir prêts pour le départ alors qu'elle scrutait la foule en redoutant de voir apparaître le samurai aveugle. Il avait été clément avec elle jusqu'alors mais elle ne voulait surtout pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Le pirate Bartolomeo s'inclina devant l'équipage au chapeau de paille et leur donna son numéro d'escargophone au cas où ils auraient besoin de son aide une nouvelle fois. L'alliance pirate commençait à comporter un peu trop de monde au goût de Miles, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de suivre Trafalgar alors qu'ils avaient eux-même leurs problèmes.

Nico Robin demanda à son capitaine de se presser de rejoindre le navire, elle aussi avait hâte de quitter cette île maudite. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage Luffy céda et monta à bord du Rush en faisant des grands signes de la main à ses nouveaux amis.

\- Merci Lucy ! Cria la princesse aux cheveux roses. Reviens quand tu veux !

\- Merci pour tout, Chapeau de Paille !

\- Dieu Usopp ! Pleurèrent de nombreuses personnes tandis que l'homme au long nez grimpait sur le pont du navire.

Sasha sourit. C'était vraiment un étrange pouvoir qu'avaient les Chapeaux de Paille. Partout où ils allaient ils arrivaient à se faire des alliés. Pour des pirates elle les trouvait plutôt sympathiques.

Le Rush quitta enfin la berge sur laquelle il avait accosté ce matin-là. Il avait semblé à Sasha que ses aventures sur cette île avaient durées des semaines et la fatigue accumulée lui tomba dessus. Après avoir donné les consignes habituelles à tout le monde elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre en baillant.

Maria était couchée sur son lit, une serviette de bain enroulée autour d'elle. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller comme une enfant. Sasha l'entendit pleurer. Elle approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour caresser les longs cheveux mauves.

\- Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait passer ce pirate avant nous ? Pleura Maria.

Sasha soupira. Elle savait très bien pourquoi mais elle avait assez de toujours devoir trouver des justifications sur son comportement envers Law.

\- Parce qu'il est ce que j'ai de plus important, annonça-t-elle en quittant le lit de Maria pour se rendre à la salle de bain.


	44. Chapter 44 : Tout ce qui compte

**Chapitre 44 : Tout ce qui compte**

Miles quant à lui était installé sur un brancard à l'infirmerie et regardait avec méfiance l'homme devant lui. Des gants blancs sur les mains et un spray coincé entre le pouce et l'index il aspergea de désinfectant, sans aucune délicatesse, la plaie au bras de Miles qui poussa l'un des plus ignobles jurons jamais entendus de sa bouche.

\- J'aurais préféré utiliser mes méthodes habituelles, déclara le médecin de sa voix froide. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher mes forces pour soigner des soldats.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la peau ! Hurla Miles.

\- Pas du tout !

Miles grimaça quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau. Cet enfoiré de toubib prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire mal, il en était certain ! Il aurait préféré que les membres de l'équipe médicale du Rush s'occupent de le soigner mais il n'était pas leur priorité. Beaucoup étaient en bien plus mauvais état et ils avaient refusé l'aide de Trafalgar.

\- Hey, Torao ! S'exclama Chapeau de paille en pénétrant dans la salle de soin, une banane à la main. Y'a ta copine qui te demande dans sa chambre.

Miles s'étrangla avec sa salive, il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas que Law avait enfoncé l'aiguille trop profondément dans son bras. L'air de rien, le médecin récupéra son instrument et termina sa besogne en silence.

\- Elle est où sa chambre exactement ? Demanda le chirurgien au soldat.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Hurla Miles.

Le chirurgien termina de suturer le bras de Miles sans un mot, Chapeau de Paille repartit comme il était venu non sans éclater de rire.

\- J'ai fini, annonça Law en coupant le fil d'un petit coup de ciseaux. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Pourquoi tu la laisses te suivre ? Reformula Miles. Tu l'as laissée tomber et quand tu reviens, tu mets sa vie en danger. Elle compte si peu pour toi ?! Maria et moi avons été là pendant plus de dix ans, c'est nous qui l'avons remise sur pieds... Je ne te laisserai pas la détruire une nouvelle fois.

Law garda le silence, il comprenait tout à fait les inquiétudes de ce type. La dévotion de Sasha envers lui lui faisait tout aussi peur. Il était partit pour ne pas la faire souffrir et finalement elle l'avait suivi dans tout ce merdier. Cela dit sa réaction ne fut pas de confier ses inquiétudes à un inconnu mais bel et bien d'attraper le soldat par le col.

\- Vous l'avez si bien remise sur pieds qu'elle n'a pas hésité à me rejoindre, cracha le pirate. Ne me rends pas responsable de tes échecs.

Laissant là un Miles ne sachant plus quoi dire le médecin quitta la pièce. Sur sa route il croisa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves qui lui lança un regard mauvais. Son sourire le plus carnassier aux lèvres il lui ordonna de lui dire où il pourrait trouver son amie d'enfance. Les mains tremblantes et les yeux pleins de larmes elle pointa la porte au bout du couloir. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper Law pénétra dans la chambre et trouva Sasha assise sur son lit, qui essayait de bander son bras droit.

Il approcha d'elle et appliqua la bande en quelques secondes. Remarquant la serviette de bain rougie par le sang séché qui avait parsemé sa peau quelques minutes encore auparavant il tira dessus et elle lui envoya son pied dans les côtes en se cachant comme elle le pouvait derrière sa couverture.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir te soigner non ?! Hurla-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque d'un air las puis s'accroupit face à la jeune femme. Ses yeux gris fixés sur le mur en face d'elle, elle prenait bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de gêne de se retrouver nue face à un homme, que ce soit des amants ou des médecins voir-même des subordonnés qui débarquaient à l'improviste dans sa cabine en cas d'urgence.

Pourtant, les yeux de Law rivés sur son corps endoloris, couvert d'entailles et ecchymoses faisait battre nerveusement son cœur et trembler ses mains. Déglutissant difficilement elle sentit ses doigts frôler ses côtes. Les sourcils de l'homme étaient froncés.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour toujours te relever avec des blessures pareilles ?

Elle éclata de rire avant de grimacer.

\- Dix ans à subir l'entraînement de Smoker m'ont endurcie, expliqua-t-elle en regardant ailleurs. Il n'est pas du genre à y aller de main morte.

\- C'est lui qui t'as dit de me retrouver sur Dressrosa ? Demanda-t-il en serrant une bande autour de ses côtes fêlées.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Toi, tu caches quelque chose.

\- Tout autant que toi.

\- Et tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour m'en parler.

\- Pas alors que je ne suis pas la seule concernée.

Qu'elle n'ait plus une confiance aveugle en lui le troublait. Il était une époque où Sasha lui confiait tout, ses joies, ses peurs et ses doutes, ses rêves d'avenir et maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, qu'ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux elle refusait de confier ce qui agitait son esprit. En silence il termina de désinfecter les plaies, en referma certaines avec l'aide de son pouvoir et enfin, il croisa ses yeux gris. Même hors du combat ils n'avaient plus rien des grands yeux brillants de malice et d'émerveillement, même ses yeux avaient vieillis.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix dure.

\- Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas me tomber dans les bras pour me dire que je t'ai manqué, la taquina le pirate.

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle se serait jetée à son cou, ses genoux heurtant durement le sol. Hésitant, il passa ses bras autour d'elle quand elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans son cou comme si il s'agissait d'un aveu.

Les bras croisés dans sa nuque, Miles sentait ses paupières se fermer tandis qu'il regardait le plafond. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende beugler sur le pont supérieur. Grommelant et le corps lourd il était bien décidé à mettre un terme à tout ce vacarme infernal quand il vit passer Sasha devant lui, boutonnant un chemisier en marchant comme il l'avait si souvent vu faire.

\- Vas te coucher ! L'engueula-t-elle sans même le regarder pendant que Trafalgar la suivait dans le long couloir.

Miles aurait bien voulu lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour gommer le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres mais son amie et supérieure n'en sauterai certainement pas de joie. Mieux valait laisser Trafalgar en paix que d'avoir Sasha sur le dos. Sans écouter l'ordre de la jeune femme il suivit le mouvement jusqu'au pont supérieur où Chapeau de Paille et ses hommes s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par une horde de Marines en furie. Maria, devant les pirates, essayait de raisonner ses camarades qui ne faisaient que de crier.

Sasha se racla la gorge.

Les visages des anciens soldats se tournèrent alors vers elle, plusieurs hommes reculèrent jusqu'au bastingage pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme. Les talons de ses bottes claquant sur le pont de bois Sasha se plaça à côté de Maria.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ce merdier ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette.

Les hommes baissèrent la tête en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine.

\- Miles, appela Sasha. Bottes-leur le cul jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent.

\- Prends tes responsabilités et donne des consignes ! Lui hurla le su nommé.

D'un air de profond ennui, l'ancien lieutenant alla s'accouder au bastingage pour regarder au loin.

\- Donnes des consignes au lieu de m'ignorer ! Beugla l'homme aux cheveux gris.

La jeune femme soupira, se tourna vers ses hommes et les fixa un à un avant de s'incliner.

\- Je suis la seule responsable de la perte de nos camarades. Si vous devez diriger votre colère contre quelqu'un c'est sur moi et non sur les pirates.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le pont. En premier lieu parce qu'il était rare qu'elle adresse la parole à son équipage au grand complet et encore plus qu'elle présente des excuses.

\- J'ai voulu m'engager sur un chemin différent, j'ai décidé de trahir la Marine et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. A vous de juger si vous souhaitez encore me suivre ou pas. Dans le cas contraire je quitterai le _Rush_ à la prochaine escale en compagnie des Chapeau de Paille et de Law. Sachez seulement que je ne fais pas ça par pur sentimentalisme ou caprice. Mon objectif est de détrôner les Dragons Céleste et de faire changer les choses.

\- Sasha ! S'exclama Maria en allant face à son amie.

Ses mots faisaient d'elle plus qu'une traître à la Marine, ça la plaçait au même niveau que les pirates et même pire. Ça faisait d'elle une révolutionnaire. Les simples mots qu'elle avait prononcés, inclinée face à l'équipage, justifiait de la peine de mort immédiate.

\- Ce que Sasha veut dire, bredouilla Maria. C'est que...

Mais elle cessa de parler quand elle vit les mains de ses camarades rejoindre leurs fronts. Droits comme des « i » ils offraient le salut militaire à leur lieutenant.

\- Marine ou pirates n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, ajouta Sasha. Tout ce qui compte maintenant est : qui est ou non un allié à notre cause.

\- Oui, m'dame ! Hurlèrent les anciens soldats.

\- Retournez à vos postes. Je vais me pieuter.

La mâchoire de Law faillit se décrocher. Comment pouvaient-ils suivre une femme pareille ?!


	45. Chapter 45 : Enfin réunis

**Chapitre 45 : Enfin réunis**

Mais il devait avouer qu'à sa façon particulière Sasha avait su faire régner l'ordre et mettre les choses au point avec ses hommes. Cependant, pour éviter de nouveaux conflits elle recommanda aux pirates de dormir dans la salle de repos dans des sacs de couchage. Alors que la nuit était bien avancée Maria, vint même leur rappeler l'emplacement des toilettes, de la cuisine et l'emplacement de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa supérieure en cas de problème.

Law remarqua cependant que la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer. Elle faisait preuve de bienveillance à l'égard de l'équipage réduit de Luffy et des trois samurais mais à lui elle ne lançait que des regards en coin en pinçant les lèvres. Comme si il n'était qu'un insecte à écraser au plus vite. Il s'en foutait royalement mais il se demandait bien pourquoi elle lui était si hostile.

A son tour Sasha vint voir ses « invités », ou plutôt elle vint le voir lui. Deux tasses de café brûlant dans les mains elle lui en donna une pendant que les autres pirates se préparaient à dormir.

\- J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de faire un détour avant de nous rendre sur Zou. Si ton équipage s'est fait remarquer c'est là-bas que Kaido et Akainu commenceront à nous chercher. Le _Rush_ n'a pas l'avantage d'être submersible.

Il hocha la tête, il était en effet plus sage d'attendre un jour ou deux avant d'entrer en contact avec les Heart. Ses hommes étaient parés à toutes les éventualités, ils s'en sortiraient sans aucun doute sans lui. Il se demandait dans quel état il retrouverait son navire après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Sans doute se serait-il transformé en porcherie.

\- J'ai également pu joindre ma supérieure, Tsuru. C'est elle qui m'a dit pour Dressrosa. Elle m'a conseillé de te mettre au parfum et honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est très sage de confier mes plans à...

\- Un pirate ? Supposa-t-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête tandis que Luffy commençait à ronfler en se grattant le ventre.

\- Elle est persuadée que tu nous aideras, souffla Sasha. Notre mission aurait un rapport avec quelqu'un que tu as connu, un ancien commandant qui est mort il y a plusieurs années.

\- Rocinante, conclu Law.

\- Ouais quelque chose comme ça...

\- Alors c'était vraiment un Marine, sourit Law.

Voyant les yeux gris de la jeune femme posés sur lui d'un air interrogateur il sourit faiblement.

\- Rocinante était le vrai nom de Cora-san, mon...

\- La personne la plus importante pour toi, grogna la jeune femme.

Il le savait qu'elle lui en voulait, ça l'avait déjà frappé sur Dressrosa mais ça lui semblait invraisemblable qu'elle réagisse avec autant d'amertume après avoir eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle était une peste rancunière mais il avait espéré que ce côté peu reluisant avait disparu, tout comme avaient disparus ses longs cheveux sauvages et ses tâches de rousseurs. Parfois la petite terreur de l'orphelinat lui semblait définitivement disparue.

Mais tandis qu'elle continuait à lui parler du plan de Tsuru, de sa désertion prochaine ainsi que celle de Garp le héros il remarqua comme elle souriait. Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui ses lèvres tressautaient de façon incontrôlable pour lui offrir un joli sourire. Pas un sourire avec toutes ses dents, ce qui la rendait certes, moins mignonnette mais bien plus jolie. Comme lui, elle avait grandi et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il n'aurait pas préféré retrouver une adolescente casse-cou et amoureuse plutôt qu'une femme froide, blasée. Au moins semblait-elle encore nourrir quelques sentiments pour lui malgré ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire croire au QG de la Marine.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! Râla-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il sans y songer.

Elle soupira longuement tout en passant une main sur son visage. Elle avait les sourcils froncés mais encore une fois il remarqua le léger tressautement de ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, finit-il par dire. Longue journée.

\- On en reparlera demain, accorda Sasha en se levant.

Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il se préparait à entrer dans son sac de couchage quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait. Elle ne souriait plus. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Sans doute imaginait-elle qu'il serait partit au petit matin, comme il l'avait fait il y a de cela des années. En voyant à quel point ça l'avait blessée, « détruite » comme l'avait dit le soldat, il sentit les remords monter en lui. Il aurait peut-être dû aller la voir plus tôt ou mieux encore, ne pas la laisser seule, elle qui avait tellement souffert de la solitude avant qu'il n'entre dans sa vie.

Sasha était assise à même le sol, juste à côté de la porte de la salle de repos d'où s'échappaient les ronflements inhumains des hommes de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Elle resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, elle garderait les yeux grands ouverts et si Law essayait de partir elle lui briserait les jambes. Elle ne le laisserait plus partir, pas quand il s'était lancé dans une mission aussi dangereuse et qu'il avait probablement Kaido sur son dos.

Elle l'avait laissé jouer au pirate plus de dix ans, elle veillera sur lui désormais.

Law ouvrit la porte. À peine Sasha le vit-elle qu'elle faucha ses jambes d'un coup de pied rapide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?!

Il se releva, époussetant inutilement la chemise blanche qu'il avait empruntée plus tôt dans la buanderie du navire. Il allait lui crier dessus quand il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il posa maladroitement une main sur sa tête.

\- Dors avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle baissa alors la tête, comme avant, ses cheveux se retrouvèrent devant son visage, cachant les larmes qu'elle daignait parfois laisser couler. Si autrefois il se débrouillait pour changer de sujet ou la provoquait sur sa faiblesse face à lui mais ce soir-là il n'en avait pas envie.

Silencieux, il glissa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, effleurant légèrement sa nuque si fine et attira son visage humide contre son torse. Pas un seul sanglot ne s'échappa des lèvres de Sasha mais il la sentait trembler sous ses doigts. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il avait été mais il était toujours mal à l'aise avec ces larmes-là celles qui embuaient les jolis yeux gris de sa plus vieille amie.

\- Dors avec moi, répéta-t-il.

Sans un regard pour la jeune femme endormie sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, il retira sa chemise et la balança sur le sol puis posa son chapeau sur la table de nuit où la lampe de chevet laissait encore s'échapper une lumière tamisée. Assise sur le bord du lit, Sasha fit passer son soutien-gorge par la manche de son pull tandis qu'il s'installait sous l'épaisse couverture.

Débarrassée de son jean elle le rejoignit en silence, ses larmes avaient disparues tout comme le pli entre ses sourcils. Comme avant, il glissa son bras sous sa nuque et elle se colla contre lui, son nez frôlant à peine sa clavicule. Indéniablement leur étreinte n'avait plus rien à voir avec les câlins enfantins qu'ils se faisaient autrefois. Si leur position était la même que dans leur enfance, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi de différent. Law et Sasha le sentaient parfaitement. Sans doute était-ce la gêne provoquée par leurs deux corps adultes enlacés sous une couverture. La jeune femme louait la présence de Maria dans le lit d'à côté qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ses instincts les plus basiques. Sans ça elle aurait sans doute cédé à la tentation d'embrasser la peau si chaude de son ami.

Depuis ses seize ans elle n'avait jamais partagé le lit d'un homme aussi sagement mais ça lui allait. Le corps de Law, bien qu'extrêmement attirant était surtout réconfortant. Son odeur était plus musquée qu'à l'orphelinat et sa peau n'était plus tachée de plaques blanches mais il restait toujours Law. Le garçon qui la réconfortait les nuits d'orage.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle en oublia Maria qui dormait paisiblement près d'eux, seule comptait la présence de Law, son torse au-dessus de son buste, son visage non loin du siens. Quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres ? Leurs regards se croisèrent, les lèvres de Law s'étirèrent faiblement, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et elle revint à la réalité.

\- Laisses allumé, demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Je suis là non ?

Les joues rosies elle le regardait lui sourire de façon moqueuse. Il éteignit et la chambre se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Même dans le noir elle sentait la présence de Law au-dessus d'elle, son visage se rapprochant du siens. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, comme elle le faisait autrefois quand il était malade.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, voyez le bon côté des choses, jusqu'à lundi vous n'avez pas beaucoup à attendre pour la suite... Par contre moi je dois vite me remettre au boulot avant que mes stocks de chapitres d'avance soient écoulés XD**

**A lundi !**

**Elicassidy**


	46. Chapter 46 : Lumières éteintes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Prêtes pour un nouveau chapitre ? Alors c'est parti !**

**Chapitre 46 : Lumières éteintes**

La présence de Law avait beau être rassurante et son corps avait beau hurler de fatigue, Sasha eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil. Au contraire de son ami d'enfance et de Maria qui était, comme souvent, tombée du lit en enlaçant son oreiller, l'ancien lieutenant ne pouvait pas garder les yeux fermés plus de quelques instants.

Blottie contre le pirate elle ne se lassait pas de respirer son odeur, de frotter doucement son nez contre sa peau nue et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur la peau de son dos. Elle n'avait jamais été frileuse et n'était pas friande de la chaleur pourtant elle se voyait bien rester contre lui encore et encore.

Il grommela dans son sommeil, sous ses doigts elle sentit ses muscles se tendre. Elle glissa sa main le long de son dos et caressa la base de ses cheveux d'un geste le plus rassurant possible. Les bras de Law se crispèrent et, tout à coup, elle fut plaquée contre lui. Le visage au creux de l'épaule de l'homme, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

La puissance de ses bras contre sa peau et ses blessures lui faisaient mal mais elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce de peur de le contrarier. Déjà enfant il avait la sale manie de garder pour lui ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de le voir pleurer et, dans le noir de sa cabine, elle avait peur de l'entendre sangloter. Elle n'avait plus sa douceur enfantine pour le réconforter, elle était devenue trop brusque pour ce genre de choses.

Toute à ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main de son ami d'enfance dans ses cheveux courts. Il les serrait entre ses doigts mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Dans sa poitrine son cœur s'affola, dans le silence de la nuit elle avait l'impression que tout le navire pouvait entendre le boucan infernal provenant de sa poitrine, que Law pouvait le sentir battre contre son torse nu, chaud et incroyablement sexy. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas songer à sa lutte contre ses hormones qui rêvaient depuis bien trop longtemps à un rapprochement avec le pirate.

Si il devait la comparer à bon nombre de femmes il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle sentait bon comme certaines qui laissaient toujours flotter une odeur douce et sucrée sur leur passage. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas de la plus douce des matières ni brillants, ils avaient beau être courts il pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'ils étaient emmêlés, comme si, avec l'âge, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à se coiffer. Le peu de peau qu'il sentait sur sa hanche n'était pas vraiment douce mais plutôt zébrée par une ancienne cicatrice.

En fait, si il devait expliquer pourquoi elle et pas une autre il avait bien sûr la réponse toute prête qui détournerait l'attention. Il parlerait de ses seins qui l'avaient fasciné dans sa jeunesse et qui le fascinait encore contre toute logique. Il la serrait si fort qu'il sentait l'objet de ses plus anciens fantasmes s'écraser contre son torse.

Il aurait aussi pu parler de ses cheveux emmêlés qui prouvaient à quel point elle se fichait du regard des hommes. Evoquer ses yeux gris aurait semblé banal, ils ne laissaient personne indifférent tant ils étaient particulièrement durs mais lui, dans ces yeux effrayants il voyait briller la malice et les sentiments qu'elle lui avait porté la majeure partie de sa vie.

Il aurait pu se justifier par toutes ces choses romantiques mais la vraie raison était qu'elle était Sasha. Juste Sasha. La petite fille qui l'avait pris sous son aile sur une île enneigée. L'adolescente qui, malgré ses sentiments, se comportait plus comme un garçon que comme une jeune fille en fleur. La Marine blasée et soucieuse. Celle qui avait quitté son poste pour le suivre dans la piraterie, qui était restée à ses côtés pendant la bataille. Celle qui arrivait à le faire culpabiliser même quand elle n'était pas là, pour qui il s'inquiétait. Celle qu'il écrasait contre lui et qui ne laissait même pas un couinement sortir de sa bouche. Il resserra un peu son éteinte, elle continua de caresser ses cheveux noirs avec tendresse. Il avait quantité de choses à lui dire mais aucun mot n'aurait pu formuler dix ans d'excuses de façon convaincante. Frustré et fâché contre lui-même il serra les dents, agrippant encore ses cheveux emmêlés.

Toujours silencieuse, elle frotta son nez contre l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, contre son cou. Il trouva ça agréable. C'était différent de quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais ça lui plaisait. Le nez de Sasha était doux, les lèvres qu'elle posa sur son épaule étaient chaudes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il caressait la peau laissée nue entre sa culotte et son tee-shirt. Glissant ses doigts sur la zébrure qu'il aurait aimé faire disparaître, plus encore quand il se rendit compte qu'elle remontait plus haut qu'il ne s'autorisait à aller. Il se demanda un instant si elle avait un tatouage quelque part mais il ne posa pas la question, profitant de ce silence plein de tendresse entre eux.

A côté d'eux, sur le sol de la cabine, Maria ouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle était tombée du lit et surtout, pourquoi la chambre était plongée dans le noir alors que Sasha avait l'obscurité en horreur. Sans faire de bruit elle remonta dans son lit, serrant contre elle son oreiller pour se sentir un peu moins seule. Elle sentait une présence étrangère dans la chambre, il y avait une odeur différente de celle de Sasha. La jeune femme aurait aimé allumer la lumière pour en avoir le cœur net mais elle n'osa pas. Encore moins quand elle entendit le froissement des couvertures de son amie. Le rouge aux joues elle se tourna vers le mur en espérant se tromper.

Le sommeil de Sasha était loin, vraiment loin. Câliner Law quand il dormait était une chose mais il était maintenant éveillé. Elle hurlait intérieurement contre elle-même et ses envies. Contre ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de caresser l'épaule, le cou, le menton de son ami d'enfance. Les doigts qu'il faisait glisser sur sa hanche et le bas de son dos ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde à se ressaisir. Elle le voulait, plus encore que quand elle pensait à lui dans sa chambre au QG de la Marine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas raisonnable de céder ainsi à la tentation. Coucher avec Law mettrait sans doute un point final à leur relation et elle ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde.

Une chance que l'alarme du navire soit déclenchée.


	47. Chapter 47 : la mouette sur le cylindre

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde, ça fait un bail, vous allez bien ? Vos vacances sont riches en lectures et en écritures ?**

**Je sais que j'ai pas mal de retard sur la publication et je suis désolée de vous dire que les chapitres seront publiés de façon moins régulière pendant un temps, j'ai un job temporaire jusqu'à la rentrée des classes et mes horaires ne sont pas vraiment compatibles avec l'écriture (en fait, il ne sont pas compatibles avec le fait d'avoir une vie en dehors du travail)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

**Chapitre 47 : La mouette sur le cylindre**

D'un geste vif Saha ralluma la lumière dans la cabine et sauta du lit pour enfiler son pantalon. Face à elle, Maria pointait Law du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte. Law qui avait déjà son nodachi en main et qui devança Sasha dans le couloir sans porter attention à Maria.

Le calme nocturne du _Rush_ avait fait place à une ambiance lourde et grave. Les hommes qui n'accomplissaient pas leur tour de garde terminaient d'accrocher leurs armes à leur ceinture ou dans leur dos. Ils avaient la mine grave et fatiguée mais aucun ne se plaignit. Dans leurs yeux brillait une flamme de colère. Peu importait qui osait s'en prendre à leur navire, il allait le payer très cher. Cette nuit-là ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à y aller doucement.

Le navire qui approchait du leur était gigantesque mais, dans la noirceur de la nuit Sasha ne pouvait distinguer que ses voiles blanches et le fier blason de la Marine. La main levée elle inspirait profondément pour rester calme et ne par ordonner les tirs de canons contre un éventuel allié.

A ses côtés Miles et Maria étaient tendus, le visage fermé, prêts à attaquer à son commandement. La lumière des lampes accrocha enfin l'immense navire à côté duquel le Rush faisait pâle figure.

\- Ne tirez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte qui se répercuta dans le silence de la nuit.

Sous le blason de la Marine figurait en grosses lettres « G-5 ». Elle baissa la main et monta sur le bastingage, prête à sauter sur le navire de son ancien entraîneur. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par Luffy.

\- Hey l'enfumeur ! Ça fait longtemps ! Hurla l'adolescent.

Sasha crut lire « pas assez » sur le visage de Smoker ce qui la fit sourire et secouer la tête. Sans plus de cérémonie elle sauta sur le navire du G-5, Miles et Maria lui emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Guettez les alentours, conseilla Sasha à ses hommes. Je ne serai pas longue.

\- Tu laisses tes subordonnés seuls avec des pirates ? Demanda le vice-amiral.

\- C'est plus ou moins ce que nous sommes maintenant, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas mais il vrilla les yeux sur elle avant de soupirer.

\- J'aurais jamais cru un truc pareil, grogna-t-il.

\- Moi non plus, accorda Sasha. Comment tu nous as trouvés ?

\- Tsuru m'a confirmé que tu étais allé à Dressrosa, j'ai patrouillé en attendant de voir ton bateau. Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Très mal, souffla Sasha. On a tous essuyés pas mal de pertes.

\- Sans vouloir mettre fin à ces charmantes retrouvailles, nous sommes pressés, déclara Law en quittant le _Rush_.

Miles et Maria lui lancèrent un regard noir, Luffy éclata de rire en frappant le dos de son nouvel ami.

Toujours sur le pont et dans la fraîcheur nocturne Tashigi, non sans hésitation, donna à Sasha un message scellé, jamais l'ancien lieutenant n'en avait eu un entre les mains, son grade ne l'autorisait pas à s'occuper des dossiers classés top-secret. Elle observa le petit cadenas en grommelant, elle n'en avait bien entendu pas la clef mais Chris avait un certain talent pour crocheter les serrures les plus récalcitrantes. La petite chèvre ouvragée sur le cylindre bleu pâle le laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité du rédacteur. Elle glissa le message dans la poche de son pantalon blanc et reporta son attention sur Smoker.

\- Tsuru est toujours à la base avec Sengoku, l'informa le fumeur. Il vaut mieux éviter de la contacter pendant quelque temps.

Sasha se rongea nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Il était répandu qu'elle était la petite protégée de la vieille femme et qu'elle avait aspiré à offrir sa place à Sasha quand elle partirait à la retraite. Ce maniaque d'Akainu allait s'en prendre à elle à cause de la désertion de Sasha. Une boule de remords se forma au creux de son estomac, elle se sentait fébrile tout à coup.

\- Garp aussi est parti, annonça Smoker pour la réconforter. Il est allé voir Akainu pour lui dire qu'il prenait sa retraite… trois jours après le reste de sa flotte avait déserté.

\- Pépé a quitté la Marine ?! Hurla Chapeau de Paille. Il est où maintenant ?!

Smoker se contenta de hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. C'était avec elle qu'il était allié, pas avec les pirates. Il n'était pas encore prêt à définitivement tourner le dos aux valeurs qu'il avait acquises pendant des années.

\- Smoker-san, Trafalgar Law à raison, décréta Tashigi. Nous sommes pressés.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna Smoker à Sasha pour l'entraîner à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Maria suivit son amie du regard, se demandant ce que Smoker pouvait bien avoir à lui dire loin d'elle. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il était le genre d'homme à parler de sentiments, pas même quand le danger frappait à sa porte pourtant elle espérait qu'il pourrait rendre moins forts les sentiments de Sasha envers Law. Elle se gifla mentalement, c'était immature de sa part de penser à des choses aussi idiotes quand elle ignorait de quoi serait fait demain. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, après tout Sasha avait tenu sa promesse de l'éloigner de la Marine et des Dragons célestes.

Law non plus ne lâchait pas des yeux la silhouette de son amie d'enfance, se concentrant pour essayer d'entendre ce que pouvait bien lui dire Smoker, c'était peine perdue. Si Bepo avait été là il aurait pu lui en faire un compte rendu.

Sasha, les mains dans les poches, tripotait nerveusement la petite capsule renfermant le message de Sengoku.

\- Méfies toi de Trafalgar, commença Smoker. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il y a eu ou de ce qu'il y a actuellement entre vous mais je veux que tu gardes les idées aussi claires que possible sur la situation. On ne va pas se revoir avant un moment, mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai toujours dit…

\- Rien n'est bassesse quand il est question de survie, se remémora Sasha.

\- Exactement. Tsuru avait prévu que tu suivrais Trafalgar et elle t'a confié une mission en conséquence. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée mais… Chapeau de Paille pourra sans doute t'aider.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, constata-t-elle.

\- Ouais, grogna Smoker en expirant un nouveau nuage de fumée. Tu attires les D.

\- J'attire plutôt les ennuis, ricana l'ancienne Marine avant de donner un coup de poing viril sur le torse de l'homme.

\- Trêve de plaisanteries. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance.

\- À toi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus elle bondit sur son propre navire en tripotant toujours le cylindre cadenassé dans la poche de son pantalon.


	48. Chapter 48 : L'objectif de Sasha

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voici enfin de retour après une longue (trop longue) absence ! je manque encore et toujours de temps pour passer régulièrement par ici mais au moins, vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 48 : L'objectif de Sasha**

De retour sur le Rush Sasha lança le si précieux objet que lui avait remis Smoker à la jeune Chris qui observa immédiatement la serrure.

\- Si tu casse le cadenas le message à l'intérieur cramera, l'avertit Sasha.

\- Travail délicat, analysa Chris. Je devrais y arriver d'ici demain, je préfère prendre mon temps.

Sasha sourit et lui prit le cylindre des mains.

\- Confisqué pour cette nuit, vas dormir merdeuse, sourit-elle.

Ils avaient tous vraiment besoin de repos, elle le voyait à leurs dos voûtés, à leurs yeux rougis par les larmes et le sommeil. D'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers le gouvernail et observa vaguement l'eternal pose posé juste à côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre tout de suite sur Zou, très légèrement elle vira en direction de l'ouest. Ils avaient assez de vivres pour tenir encore quelques jours, assez de munitions pour résister à une attaque. Confiante, elle fixa l'horizon encore caché par la nuit, se demandant ce que pouvaient bien mijoter Tsuru et Sengoku. Plus que tout elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser ces deux légendes de la Marine, ces soldats si fidèles à trahir l'organisation qu'ils avaient protégés pendant des décennies.

\- Que mijote mamie d'après toi ? Lui demanda Maria en la rejoignant, une tasse de café entre les mains.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais elles me semblent toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, soupira Sasha. Sans compter qu'elles sont irréalisables pour la plupart.

Elle ne fit pas part de ses suggestions à Maria, elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde l'effrayer ou l'inquiéter avec des théories. Mais le fait était qu'elle avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme si Tsuru avait planifié son « alliance » avec les deux capitaines pirates. C'est pourquoi elle pensait à chaque membre des équipages du Heart et au Chapeau de Paille. Tous avaient un penchant pour perturber les plans de la Marine, leurs capitaines en tête mais il y avait surtout Nico Robin.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu comptes m'en parler ? Questionna Maria, assise sur le sol.

\- Non. Ce ne sont que des suppositions idiotes.

\- Il était un temps où tu me parlais de tes suppositions idiotes, lui reprocha Maria.

\- Pas quand elles sont idiotes à ce point, sourit Sasha. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'attendre que Chris ouvre le cadenas.

A l'exception des deux femmes il n'y avait personnes sur le pont, au loin la nuit commençait à peine à faire place au jour mais l'aube ne se lèverait pas avant une heure encore. Naviguer de nuit n'avait jamais beaucoup plu à Sasha mais cette nuit là elle ne s'en soucia guère. Tout était bon pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants, pour s'éloigner de Dressrosa et de Doflamingo.

Si il était réellement un ancien Dragon Céleste elle savait qu'il trouverait une pirouette pour échapper à la prison, de toute façon, avec la flotte qu'il avait derrière lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne resterai pas longtemps à Impel Down. Depuis que Luffy avait fait libérer une grande partie des prisonniers tout le monde savait qu'au final la prison n'avait rien d'imprenable.

L'ancien lieutenant bailla longuement, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa cabine, Law s'y trouvait très probablement et elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout oublier dans ses bras, mais pas de la façon qu'elle aurait souhaité. Il était plus sage de rester sur le pont en compagnie de Maria.

\- Smoker m'a dit quelque chose de troublant tout à l'heure, marmonna l'ancien lieutenant.

Les yeux de Maria s'ouvrirent brusquement. Comme une adolescente, elle avait les yeux brillants.

\- Il t'a confié ses sentiments ? Espéra la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. J'ai toujours pensé que vous faisiez un joli couple tous les deux !

La bouche de Sasha s'entre-ouvrit et elle plaqua une main sur son visage en éclatant de rire. Les espoirs de Maria s'envolèrent lentement cependant Sasha l'attira contre elle de façon brutale : une main derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son dos elle la serra si fort que Maria en eut le souffle coupé un instant.

\- Merci, souffla Sasha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être toi, sourit Sasha. Ça me fait du bien de t'avoir à mes côtés.

L'aube perçait faiblement à travers les nuages blancs quand Chris déboula sur le pont, une banane à moitié épluchée coincée entre les lèvres. Au pas de course elle se plaça devant sa supérieur et tendit la main en courant sur place. Maria pouffa de rire derrière sa main et Sasha fit tomber la missive secrète dans la main de la jeune fille.

Chris repartit au pas de course, sa banane toujours dans la bouche.

\- Ne te tues pas au travail ! Lui hurla l'ancien lieutenant. Je ne suis pas pressée de voir d'autres merdes me tomber dessus !

Chris en aurait pour plusieurs heures selon ses propres dires et, il fallait bien l'admettre, perturbée ou non par ses hormones, Sasha avait besoin de sommeil. C'est pourquoi elle finit par regagner sa chambre à l'heure du petit déjeuner où aucun pirate ne se montra. Ils récupéraient sans doute des combats et l'ancien soldat doutait fortement de leur habitude à se lever tôt.

Silencieusement elle pénétra dans sa cabine. Maria avait préféré aller manger avec les autres. Il n'y avait que Law et elle. Law qui, pour échapper à la lumière avait plaqué un oreiller sur sa tête. Elle laissa glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et approcha du lit. Il aurait sans doute été plus sage qu'elle s'installe dans le lit de Maria mais ce n'était pas du lit de Maria dont elle avait envie.

Quand elle souleva un pan de la couverture pour se glisser à ses côtés il se tourna vers elle, les yeux aussi perçants que d'ordinaire.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je le saurais quand Chris aura ouvert le message.

\- Ou alors tu viens avec moi et tu oublies définitivement la Marine, proposa l'homme.

\- C'est tentant, admit la jeune femme. Mais j'ai des choses à régler.

Law se redressa, son torse au dessus de son buste, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs du pirate sans savoir pourquoi. Elle pinça les lèvres quelques instants.

\- Il faut que les choses changent, finit-elle par dire.

Les doigts de l'homme glissèrent sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu mijote mademoiselle la marine ? Souffla-t-il.

A cet instant elle ne savait plus elle même ce qu'elle avait en tête, le plan qu'elle avait imaginé maintes et maintes fois s'était envolé. Comme une adolescente idiote elle ne voyait que lui au dessus d'elle, son regard perçant qui ne la lâchait pas et le tatouage sur son torse dont elle dessinait les contours du bout des doigts.

Oui, si ils étaient restés sur Greely elle aurait pu l'attendre à la maison en préparant un gâteau et en prenant soin de ses enfants, de leurs enfants. Mais il avait quitté Greely, elle avait fait la même chose et aucun retour en arrière n'était permis.

A nouveau elle caressa ses cheveux sans entendre les bruits du couloirs. Une fois encore elle riva ses yeux dans les siens. Au fond de son regard elle pouvait toujours y voir la douleur qui le submergeait quand il était enfant. Elle pensa aux parents qu'il avait perdus, à Lamy laissée seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- Je vais créer un gouvernement qui rendra justice aux habitants de Flevance, finit elle par dire d'une voix forte.

Les lèvres de Law s'écrasèrent sur les siennes si brusquement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

**Et voilà, je sais, étant donné mon temps d'absence c'est un peu court comme chapitre mais je publie la suite dès que possible.**

**j'ai aussi une annonce à faire concernant les reviews. je peux les lire grâce à ma boîte mail mais quand je veux y répondre le site m'indique qu'il y a un problème de serveur. Ne vous étonnez donc pas que mes réponses tardent à arriver. c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	49. Chapter 49 : Le premier baiser

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Encore une fois, je m'incline devant vous toutes pour m'excuser de publier si tardivement et de façon si aléatoire, malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de temps pour combiner le boulot, la fac et l'écriture.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 49 : Le premier baiser**

Miles se tenait sur le pont, les pirates au Chapeau de paille face près de lui.

Il fixait une carte pour savoir de quel côté de Zou ils devaient jeter l'ancre. Ils avaient perdus plusieurs membres de l'équipage pendant la bataille dont Sams sans aucun doute le plus qualifié en navigation. L'homme soupira en échafaudant des plans, en essayant de ressentir des changements de temps comme le faisait si bien son ami mais il ne sentait rien. Malgré tout, il ne se laissa pas abattre et pensait à la meilleure façon de rejoindre Zou. Il devait parler de son plan de route à Sasha. Cette même Sasha qui dormait encore.

D'habitude il aurait défoncé sa porte et l'aurait tirée du lit en lui hurlant de prendre ses responsabilités mais pas ce jour là. Elle avait été retenue captive de Doflamingo, s'était battue avec la force d'un chien enragé et avait failli mourir plus d'une fois. Elle méritait de se reposer plus que quiconque.

Maria quant à elle s'était réfugiée sur le pont inférieur, un petit escargophone dans les mains. Elle avait quelques mots à dire à Eustass Kidd mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire. Elle n'insultait pas les gens, ça, c'était le rôle de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait donné beaucoup à ce pirate, elle avait couché avec lui plusieurs fois, quittant la base en pleine nuit pour une escapade menant à une nuit de plaisirs sauvages, elle s'était attachée à lui et il l'avait juste laissée pour morte sur Dressrosa. Elle composa le numéro d'une main fébrile et attendit qu'il décroche.

Et, tandis que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations Sasha retrouva le réflexe salvateur qu'était celui de la respiration. Le pouce de Law caressait son menton, sa main posée sur sa joue se perdait dans ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres étaient toujours soudées aux siennes, les écrasant durement.

Elle ferma les yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche pour goûter les lèvres du pirate. Elle avait souvent imaginé le premier baiser qu'ils auraient pu échanger mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer se sentir aussi fébrile. Ce baiser était incroyablement libérateur, elle se sentait elle-même et pourtant elle avait envie de pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi.

Une de jambes de Law passa entre les siennes, elle avait posé ses mains tremblantes sur ses hanches. Ils étaient seuls au monde, rien d'autre ne pouvait compter à part cette étrange étreinte et ce baiser qu'ils auraient pu se donner des milliers de fois mais qui n'arrivait que maintenant.

La gorge de Sasha se noua à la pensée qu'il avait fallu dix longues années de séparation pour en arriver là. Dix ans pendant lesquels elle avait prié pour qu'il lui revienne vivant. Il était là, dans son lit et vivant, ses lèvres s'activant lentement contre les siennes.

Et comme Law était Law il chassa du pouce la larme qui menaça de couler sur sa joue.

Calmement il cessa de l'embrasser, collant son front contre le sien. Les yeux toujours fermés il avait les sourcils froncés et se mordait la lèvre.

\- C'est...

\- Une erreur ? Supposa Sasha d'une voix rauque.

Il rit sans faire le moindre bruit, seul ses muscles attestaient de son rire.

\- Ce que tu es pessimiste, lui reprocha-t-il. J'allais juste dire que c'est étrange.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux.

\- Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça, finit-il par avouer.

Elle non plus n'avait pas imaginé les choses de cette façon mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. A cet instant elle était Sasha, juste elle même sans avoir à se soucier des apparences, sans avoir besoin de cacher son attachement à un pirate. Elle avait la vague impression de rajeunir dans les bras de son premier ami.

\- Comment tu avais imaginé ça ? Demanda-t-elle quand Law se recoucha à ses côtés.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'étais dit que je devrais d'abord retourner sur Greely et que tu m'attendrai avec un gâteau.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je me suis toujours dit que, si tu n'étais pas devenu pirate, j'aurais fini femme au foyer et grande confectionneuse de gâteaux.

Tournés l'un vers l'autre il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux pour, enfin, dormir un peu avant la prochaine épreuve qui les attendait très certainement.

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des membres de l'équipage observait la jeune Chris travailler. De ses doigts fins, une paire de loupes sur le nez, elle attrapait des instruments plus fins et délicats les uns que les autres en examinant le minuscule cadenas. Tous retenaient leur souffle, se demandant si une si jeune fille parviendrai à ouvrir la serrure qui les séparait de leur ordre de mission.

Tous avaient suivit leur lieutenant en connaissance de cause, aucun n'avait hésité avant de se rendre coupable de désertion et de trahison mais ils ressentaient un immense soulagement à l'idée que Sasha Pirès n'était pas la seule à remarquer un problème dans le gouvernement. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir que même Sengoku, cet homme si respectable et si droit, ce héros, cette légende vivante, était de leur côté.

Après des heures d'hésitation quand au choix des instruments à utiliser, Chris sélectionna enfin un crochet si fin qu'ils devaient plisser les yeux pour le voir clairement. Le cadenas était maintenu droit dans un étau. Le crochet dans une main et une tige toute aussi fine dans l'autre la jeune fille se mit au travail.

Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit dans l'atelier.

Chris prenait de grande inspirations régulières et expirait calmement mais elle était tellement tendue et nerveuse qu'une goutte de sueur perla sur son front pâle. Sa langue dépassait légèrement de sa bouche et, à travers les lunettes-loupes, elle semblait loucher un peu. Ça aurait pu leur donner matière à rire mais ils étaient tous bien trop tendus pour ça.

La suite de leur voyage dépendait de ce matelot pas encore adulte.

Délicatement elle inclina le crochet en maintenant la tige à la verticale. Ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils entendirent le léger cliquetis de la serrure.

Il retirent leur souffle quand le cadenas s'ouvrit.

**J'espère que la chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'allez pas me tuer pour ce nouveau mystère :)**

**A très vite j'espère**

**Elicassidy**


	50. Chapter 50 : La missive de Sengoku

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Quoi ? Juste une semaine et je suis déjà de retour ? Wouaw ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de temps libre :)**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 50 : La missive de Sengoku**

Le cœur battant la chamade et les mains serrées sur les pans de sa chemise Maria gardait les yeux rivés sur le petit escargophone encore si adorable en se demandant si il allait prendre l'allure de son ancien amant. Elle déglutit difficilement quand Kidd décrocha après une attente interminable.

\- Maria ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Espèce de sale petite enflure ! Moi qui ait cru à tous tes bobards, qui me suis inquiétée pour toi quand tu t'es fait arracher le bras ! Tu es vraiment une immonde petite saloperie Eustass Kidd !

L'escargophone affichait un air impassible, ce qui ne décupla que plus sa colère.

\- Je pensais que tu tenais à moi, que j'étais plus qu'une... qu'une...

\- Si je te débecte à ce point, pourquoi tu appelles ?

C'était en effet une bonne question.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que je n'appellerai plus, finit-elle par dire.

Elle ne raccrocha pas tout de suite, sans doute parce qu'elle avait l'infime espoir de l'entendre s'excuser. Elle l'entendit soupirer longuement.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle sourit, il était resté calme, posé ce qui, étrangement, ne signifiait qu'une chose chez Kidd : elle l'avait touché. Il finirait par entrer en contact avec elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle en était certaine.

Quand elle retourna à sa cabine Sasha était encore au lit, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant, cependant Maria se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Déjà pendant la nuit elle avait gardé l'infime espoir qu'il ne s'agisse que de brèves retrouvailles causée par l'adrénaline elle se rendait désormais compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme une gamine, sa meilleure amie était blottie contre le flanc du pirate endormi. Les dents serrées elle observa la gorge de l'homme avec l'étonnante envie de la lui trancher. Elle ne le ferai jamais mais ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait.

Au lieu de ça elle approcha du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de Sasha. Elle aurait bien aimé lui mettre trois ou quatre claques pour lui remettre les idées en place mais elle ne le fit pas. Sasha était juste manipulée par Trafalgar, elle en était certaine et comme son amie était intelligente elle finirait vite par s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

\- Sasha, Chris à terminé, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux gris de l'ancien lieutenant s'ouvrirent, elle fixa Maria quelques secondes avant d'enfouir son visage contre le pirate.

\- Sasha ! Appela la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Tu retourneras dormir plus tard !

\- Cinq minutes, exigea l'autre femme.

Assise sur le bord de son lit Maria attendit avec une grande patience que sa meilleure amie s'extirpe enfin de son lit occupé par le pirate. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi Sasha le trouvait attirant, elle-même le trouvait plutôt beau mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait risqué la vie de Sasha et qu'il lui avait fait bien du mal dix ans plus tôt.

Côte à côte, les deux femmes se rendirent à l'atelier surpeuplé de soldats. Chris arborait un sourire plein de fierté. L'ancien lieutenant lui posa une main sur la tête et la décoiffa en silence avant de s'emparer du cylindre contenant la fameuse missive.

Ses yeux gris s'agitèrent sur le papier à grande vitesse tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient et que ses sourcils formèrent un « v » disgracieux. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle soupira et lut à haute voix.

\- Trafalgar Law, Monkey D Luffy, Jewelry Bonney, Shanks le roux, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Eustass Kidd, X-Drake. Flevance le 6 octobre. Bonne chance.

Le silence régna de longues minutes dans l'atelier.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Finit par souffler Dyrell.

\- C'était une précaution nécessaire, sourit Sasha.

\- Ce n'est qu'une liste, rétorqua l'homme.

\- Une liste de personnes à rallier à nous et un point de rendez-vous, insista Sasha. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si Akainu avait eu connaissance de ce message ?

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, soupira Maria. Je doute que Mihawk, Drake et Kidd s'allient à nous.

\- C'est pour ça que Sengoku est amiral en chef et pas toi, la taquina Sasha.

Devant les regards perplexes de ses hommes la jeune femme en charge des opérations s'assit sur le plan de travail et posa sur eux un regard presque maternel, comme si ils étaient des enfants un peu bêtes mais qu'on aime quand même.

\- Drake est comme nous : un déserteur livrant désormais bataille contre le gouvernement. Je suis amie avec Law depuis l'enfance, il est allié avec Luffy. Ils ont combattu aux côtés de Kidd. Il est connu que Luffy et Shanks se connaissent. Shanks et Mihawk sont rivaux et se respectent mutuellement ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Elle fit une pause, le temps de les laisser assimiler les relations entre les pirates.

\- Pour Boa Hancock, je suppose qu'elle doit avoir une affinité avec Mihawk à cause de leur place de Capitaine Corsaire. Pour Jewlery... je ne sais pas comment mais elle doit être liée à quelqu'un.

La main de Maria se leva lentement. Les regards se tournèrent lentement vers elle.

\- Elle rêve de faire tomber les Dragons célestes, murmura-t-elle. C'en était une elle aussi.

\- Intéressant, sourit Sasha en quittant son siège improvisé.

Ses hommes la suivirent sur le pont supérieur en se demandant ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant. Maria le voyait parfaitement : Sengoku avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur énormément de gens. Sans doute savait-il également pour son passé mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Il devait mijoter son plan d'insurrection depuis longtemps, sans doute des années.

Pendant des années elle s'était demandé si son choix d'intégrer la Marine avait été judicieux et enfin elle avait la réponse. Non seulement se mêler aux nouvelles recrues lui avait permis de passer inaperçue, d'apprendre à se battre et à survivre aux pires situations, de surveiller facilement les actes de sa famille mais en plus de ça elle avait maintenant la certitude de ne plus être la seule à vouloir voir tomber les Dragons Célestes. Maria retrouvait ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps : l'espoir de voir changer le monde dans lequel elle était née.

Les conversations et les suggestions allèrent bon train dans la cantine du Rush ce soir là, chacun y allait d'une proposition sur l'itinéraire à prendre, sur de nouveaux alliés auxquels Sengoku n'aurait pas pensé. Revigorés par l'idée d'un plan d'attaque les soldats parlaient forts et riaient, oubliant peu à peu tous les camarades tombés sur Dressrosa.

A la table occupée par les pirates, à laquelle Miles et Sasha étaient également installés, l'ambiance était nettement plus lourde même si le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille exultait à l'idée des futurs combats et qu'il éclaboussait la plupart des convives de nourriture.

Imperturbable, Miles essuya d'un revers de main la sauce que le capitaine pirate lui avait envoyé par inadvertance.

Nico Robin quant à elle réfléchissait, silencieuse et immobile. Même son capitaine volant dans son assiette ne la fit pas réagir. Sasha gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, pinçant parfois les lèvres et tournant sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour ne pas dire une connerie. Elle voulait vraiment demander quelque chose qui la perturbait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois l'avis de recherche de la femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Qu'y a -t-il ? Finit par demander la pirate en captant son regard.

\- Je me demandais... Commença Sasha.

Elle se mordit la langue pour trouver une formule pas trop brusque mais, après tout, le tact n'était pas sa meilleure qualité.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as de si spécial pour avoir un avis de recherche depuis tes huit ans ?

Les pirates au Chapeau de Paille firent silence immédiatement. Le regard de Robin se voilà de tristesse. Jusqu'à ce que Miles n'assène un grand coup sur le tête de son amie.

\- On ne pose pas une question pareille à quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer !

Imperturbable, Sasha se frotta le crâne, une larme de douleur se forma au coin de son œil. Le soldat leva les mains devant lui en bouclier, paniqué à l'idée de voir le roc qu'elle était s'écrouler. Mais elle ne pleura pas, sa larme ne coula pas et elle eu même le réflexe de lui envoyer un regard noir.

L'attention de Sasha fut cependant de nouveau attirée vers Nico Robin qui riait avec une grande douceur. L'ancien Lieutenant aurait aimé lui demander de répondre à sa question mais elle se garda de le faire, l'avis de recherche semblait être lié à un souvenir douloureux. Elle avait bien d'autres choses sur lesquelles elle devait se focaliser et en premier lieu : mettre en place le recrutement que Sengoku lui avait confié.

**C'est fini pour cette semaine !**

**A bientôt tout le monde :)**

**Elicassidy**


	51. Chapter 51 : Un plan à mettre en place

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais ça fait un bail et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :) Mine de rien ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de temps de répi et de pouvoir passer faire un petit coucou avec deux nouveaux chapitres :)**

**J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire autant que les précédents !**

**Chapitre 51 : Un plan à mettre en place**

Sasha, assise à son petit bureau griffonnait une énième feuille de papier pour mettre en place le plan de route qu'ils devraient suivre après avoir rejoint les Pirates du Coeur sur Zou. A cette pensée elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas que Law s'en aille une nouvelle fois loin d'elle et en même temps elle aurait vraiment aimé l'envoyer au plus loin pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas impliqué dans l'insurrection qui se préparait. Grognant contre elle-même elle chiffonna son nouveau plan et jeta le papier derrière elle.

Trop de choses n'étaient pas de son ressort et elle ne pouvait pas confier une mission de recrutement si importante à l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Elle avait, étrangement, confiance en Luffy, il lui semblait qu'il était quelqu'un de loyal mais elle avait également remarqué qu'il était stupide... Incroyablement stupide.

Pourtant plus elle y réfléchissait et plus il lui semblait clair que sans l'aide de Law et de Luffy elle n'arriverait à rien. Drake, elle pouvait très bien le gérer elle-même, après tout il lui semblait quelqu'un de raisonnable mis à part sa désertion et son alliance avec Kaido, en minimisant son rôle dans la défaite de Doflamingo elle arriverait certainement à s'en faire un allié temporaire. Pour les autres elle ne savait pas comment procéder.

Durant sa carrière elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser Mihawk dans les couloirs de la base plusieurs fois, elle ne l'avait cependant jamais salué et n'avait jamais tenu la causette avec lui parce que les Capitaines Corsaires, Law mis à part, ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit.

\- Tu viens manger ? Lui demanda la voix douce de Maria.

\- Apportes moi une assiette, s'il te plaît.

Les pas délicats de Maria approchèrent d'elle. Inquiète, la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves lui posa une main sur le front.

\- Tu ne rechignes pas à la tâche, tu es malade ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Sasha sourit et secoua la tête doucement.

\- J'essaye de trouver une solution pour que nous restions tous en vie le plus longtemps possible, expliqua l'ancien lieutenant. Je voudrai également savoir quelles sont tes relations avec Bonney.

Maria croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

\- C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu quitter Marie Joie, déclara Maria. Nous n'étions pas spécialement amies ou quoi que ce soit mais nous nous sommes rencontrées plusieurs fois quand nous étions plus jeunes. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle voulait partir mais ses parents ne l'ont jamais prise au sérieux.

Sasha, son crayon à papier posé entre son nez et sa bouche, avait une moue pensive.

\- Et comment vous vous êtes échappées, au final ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Maria s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

\- Crois-le ou non, il n'est pas si difficile de quitter les dragons Célestes. Il nous a juste fallu attendre que nos familles se décident à faire une promenade sur Sabondy. On a juste profité de l'effusion des enchères pour s'éclipser, se changer et monter dans le premier navire venu.

Le crayon tomba au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche, Sasha avait une expression de surprise fort inélégante collée au visage. Maria éclata de rire.

\- Je suppose que tu avais imaginé une histoire mirobolante pleine de suspens et de souffrance, rit Maria.

\- C'était l'idée, déclara l'autre femme.

Sasha ramassa silencieusement son crayon et se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille gribouillée de noms et de lieux. Elle soupira une énième fois.

\- Viens manger avec nous pour te détendre, l'encouragea sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça ne me détend pas de tous vous voir attendre un plan que je suis incapable de mettre en place.

Maria ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avent de hausser les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucun secours et elle préféra quitter la pièce. Miles attendait devant la porte.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle cherche encore, soupira Maria.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves prenait la direction des cuisine. Il resta de longues minutes à se demander si il devait entrer ou non pour encourager sa supérieure. Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait mieux quand elle était sous tension mais il jugeait qu'elle méritait un peu de répit. Les quatre derniers jours ils n'avaient fait que se battre, organiser une cérémonie funèbre pour tous leurs camarades tombés au combat et à réfléchir à comment faire en sorte de mettre en place le plan de Sengoku.

Il frappa doucement contre la porte et pénétra dans la cabine. Il trouva étonnant de la voir attablée à son bureau telle une élève studieuse qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour demander ce qu'il voulait, griffonnant encore et encore le papier d'une écriture en pattes de mouche.

\- Besoin d'aide merdeuse ?

\- Tu connais personnellement les pirates de la liste ?

\- J'en connais deux, grogna Miles, peu heureux du ton qu'elle employait avec lui.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, malheureusement il ne comprit rien à ses gribouillis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas d'aide à machin chose là.

\- Law, le rectifia la jeune femme.

\- Ouais... Law, cracha presque Miles. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas d'aide ?

Sasha soupira longuement et posa son front sur son bureau. Comme il le pensait : elle était fatiguée.

\- J'ai passé dix ans sans lui à me fier à mes propres idées, expliqua la jeune femme. J'ai ma fierté.

L'homme posa sa main sur la tête de sa supérieure et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, taquin. Un large sourire aux lèvres il se moquait pas mal du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Avoues que tu ne veux pas envoyer ton petit ami risquer sa peau pour toi, rit-il.

Il avait bien entendu dit ça par pure moquerie mais il la vit rougir. Pas comme le fond les jeunes filles timides et amoureuses. Chez elle c'était juste un léger voile sur ses pommettes. Il recula vivement jusqu'à percuter le mur opposé au bureau. Un doigt tendu vers son amie il avait envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sasha Pirès était amoureuse et pas de n'importe qui.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette merdeuse lui cause du souci ?!

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Law se décida à rejoindre la salle de repos où les pirates étaient logés. Avisant son sac de couchage sur un banc inconfortable il fit demi-tour. Ce n'était peu être pas une bonne idée de se laisser aller aux sentiments avec Sasha mais elle lui avait manqué trop longtemps.

Elle était seule dans sa cabine, les cheveux encore ruisselants de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Il se demanda quelques secondes où pouvait être l'autre l'autre fille mais il s'en fichait. Silencieusement, pendant qu'elle terminait d'enfiler son pyjama en lui tournant le dos, il regarda ce qui l'avait tenue si loin de lui toute la journée. Elle écrivait toujours aussi mal mais son cerveau parvenait toujours à déchiffrer son écriture.

En observant ses annotations il ne comprit qu'une chose, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis en place nécessitait une cohabitation longue durée avec les Pirates du Coeur. Il approcha d'elle et passa ses longs bras autour de son buste. Elle soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne te serai pas d'un grand secours, déclara-t-il. La plupart des gens sur ta liste son des ennemis ou des rivaux.

\- Ils préfèreront s'allier à un supernovae ou à une ancienne marine ?

\- Tu marques un point, sourit-il. Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser livrée à toi-même, je trouve que tu as des pulsions suicidaires.

Elle se retourna pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- C'est pas moi qui suis allé défier Doflamingo, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Mais tu m'as suivi, trancha-t-il.

Mais elle ne se préoccupa pas de ses reproches et de son air de sévérité, au lieu de ça elle caressait pensivement sa barbe et gardait les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ce comportement d'adolescente, cependant il l'embrassa doucement, comme la veille.


	52. Chapter 52 : Encore un peu de répit

**! Attention aux âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est rated M !** **Chapitre 52 : Encore un peu de répit**

C'était toujours étrange pour eux d'échanger un baiser. Le geste lui semblait naturel, comme la prolongation la plus logique de leur relation et pourtant l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander comment et pourquoi ils en étaient là. Bien entendu, ils avaient été amis des années durant et n'avaient jamais cessé de penser à l'autre tout le temps de leur séparation mais ils s'étaient quitté au commencement même de l'adolescence et ils se retrouvaient en tant qu'adultes avec de grandes responsabilités.

Law pouvait toujours justifier son comportement par un simple « je suis un pirate, si je veux me faire une (ex)marine je le fais et je tranche le premier à me les briser à cause de ça ». C'était plus compliquée pour elle, certes elle trahissait le gouvernement actuel mais dans le but de construire quelque chose de nouveau. Un gouvernement où elle aurait sa place mais où, à nouveau, il serait un pirate, un hors la loi.

Ça n'empêcha pas Sasha de se laisser aller par les lèvres de Law contre les siennes et les mains qu'il avait posées sur sa taille. Il était si grand que même si elle levait la tête il devait se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Bientôt, leurs langues s'activèrent avidement l'une contre l'autre. Leurs souffles se firent irréguliers, plus encore quand les mains de Law passèrent sous le sweat-shirt horriblement délavé qui lui avait appartenu autrefois.

Du bout des doigts il longea la cicatrice qui barrait sa hanche jusqu'au haut de son dos. Sa peau frissonna à ce contact et il la serra brusquement contre lui. Les pieds de Sasha touchaient à peine le sol, elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque, les yeux clos. Rien ne comptait plus que ce baiser.

La ceinturant d'un bras il glissa une main sur ses fesses. Maintenue à sa nuque elle passa ses jambes autour de lui, caressa ses cheveux, ses épaules avant de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche qu'il portait.

Law se tendit quand les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur la peau de son torse, le lit, juste devant lui, lui hurlait de la poser dessus mais il n'osait pas : c'était Sasha. Elle avait été sa protectrice, son amie et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Malgré tout il ne cessait de l'embrasser, de promener sa bouche entre ses lèvres et son cou si fin. Malgré toutes ses raisons et sa bonne volonté il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Il se pencha sur le lit, déposant la jeune femme sur les couvertures et décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Les yeux clos et la mâchoire crispée il posa son front contre le siens, elle était brûlante, comme lui. Il inspira plusieurs fois, essayant de reprendre possession de ses moyens. Elle ne le laissa pas faire, au lieu de ça elle ouvrit la braguette de son jean et parcouru son dos, son torse.

Quand elle lécha ses lèvres du bout de la langue il cessa de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Vivement, il lui retira le vieux sweat shirt et posa une main impérieuse sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était zébrée là aussi mais elle n'en restait pas moins douce. Il aurait aimé mettre la main sur chacun de ceux qui avaient osés lever la main sur elle.

Sasha n'avait pas la force de se poser la moindre question, la langue de son ami d'enfance vagabondait maintenant dans le sillon de ses seins sur lesquels il déposa de nombreux baisers. Elle caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque savourant les sensations des caresses de Law sur sa poitrine. Obnubilée par ce que sa langue et ses dents pouvaient faire à son mamelon elle ne remarqua pas la main qu'il glissa entre eux.

Quand son index frôla son vagin elle frissonna de plus belle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait et il insinua sa langue contre la sienne de façon impérieuse. Plaquée sur le lit par le corps du pirate elle ne pouvait que se cambrer sous les assauts de son index qui la caressait et entrait parfois lentement en elle. La bouche de Law plaquée contre la sienne rendait ses gémissements inaudibles mais elle sentait qu'il souriait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller.

Law déglutit difficilement, il avait à peine sentit la main de Sasha rejoindre sa braguette ouverte et voilà qu'elle le caressait lentement, de façon insupportablement délicieuse tandis qu'elle se cambrait encore et encore, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du pirate. Law était typiquement ce que l'on appelait un beau mec. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en avisant ses muscles bandés et sa peau hâlée parsemée d'encre noire. Il était debout à côté du lit et il faisait glisser le pantalon de la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il posa un baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ses mains étaient contre ses hanches. Bientôt il plana au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. A nouveau elle caressa ses cheveux en écartant les jambes pour qu'il puisse se caler confortablement contre elle. Son jean à peine baissé il se frottait contre ses lèvres trempées. Il était tendu, elle le voyait à la façon que ses sourcils avaient de se froncer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de le voir si mal à l'aise.

Il pinça les lèvres en posant son front contre le siens. Sentant le contact de son sexe contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'onduler le bassin, impatiente à l'idée d'enfin le sentir complètement en elle.

Une main dans la nuque du pirate elle embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire avec tendresse puis frotta son nez contre celui de l'homme. Il ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Il ne réagit pas quand elle le poussa. Sur le dos il gardait les yeux clos pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers papillon dans son cou, sur son torse. Elle sourit contre sa peau. Law avait toujours eu tendance à la voir comme une fille innocente, sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle soit vierge, de lui faire mal en s'emportant. Elle ne l'en aima que plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa peau délicate, à son cou si fin. Comparée à lui elle était petite, fine et fragile. Trop préoccupé à faire attention à ses gestes pour ne pas la faire souffrir il s'était lui-même bloqué. Il mourait d'envie de la serrer contre lui, d'écraser sa poitrine contre son torse en la pénétrant. Il voulait se délivrer de la tension accumulée ces derniers temps en se perdant en elle mais il n'osait pas. Elle était Sasha, elle était Marine, une femme fière et respectable malgré ses manières masculines.

Quand elle monta sur lui il reprit ses esprits. Elle avait posé ses mains fines sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre, son bassin ondulait lentement contre sa verge. Elle soupirait de plaisir. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux du pirate. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille sage, susurra-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

Il enserra brutalement ses hanches et ils poussèrent tous les deux un grognement de soulagement quand, enfin, il la pénétra.

Un bras barrant son dos il la maintenait contre lui, le visage dans son cou elle l'embrassait, le léchait, le mordait même pour étouffer ses cris. Il caressait ses fesses, les empoignait à chaque coup de rein un peu plus brutal que les autres. Elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Elle lui mordit l'épaule et lui griffa les biceps avant de se faire plus molle entre ses bras et il roula sur le côté.

Penché au dessus-d'elle il embrassa sa joue rougie en continuant ses vas et viens. Elle avait du mal à garder les jambes autour de lui, elle se sentait lourde, comblée, elle était dans un autre monde, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur ne remonte encore de son ventre à sa poitrine. Elle haletait, se cambrai, son ventre sursautait de façon incontrôlée et Law accélérait encore et encore, s'aventurant en elle de façon quasi bestiale.

Les ongles enfoncés dans la peau du dos de son amant elle se contracta complètement, son ventre tressauta une dernière fois et elle poussa un cri étouffé par la bouche de l'homme. Il avait empoigné ses cheveux et elle le sentait palpiter en elle.

Il s'écroula sur les couvertures, la jeune femme allongée sur lui. Ils restèrent silencieux, reprenant difficilement leur souffle et leurs esprits.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux.

\- C'était... Souffla Sasha.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu loues mes prouesses, Sourit l'homme.

Elle rit, l'embrassa et s'étendit à côté de lui. En silence, ils se glissèrent sous la couette.

Law avait les mains nouées dans sa nuque et fixait le plafond. A côté de lui Sasha semblait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de tracer et retracer les lignes de son tatouage.

\- Law ?

\- Hm ?

**Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ces deux petits chapitres étaient à votre gout et je vais essayer de repasser sur le site le plus vite possible pour poster la suite.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir.


	53. Chapter 53 : Le retour des capitaines

_**Salut tout le monde c'est Elicassidy !**_

_**Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite de "Changer les choses" et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue absence mais j'avais tellement de choses à penser que j'ai complètement zappé la publication de mes fanfictions.**_

_**Je vais en publier plusieurs aujourd'hui histoire de me faire pardonner :D. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent les scans vous remarquerez que mon histoire s'éloigne du Canon mais (sans vouloir me vanter mais un peu quand même) si ma théorie sur le One Piece est pas totalement foireuse, au final je devrais pouvoir rejoindre un peu l'histoire originale à la fin de cette fic.**_

_**Voilà j'arrêtes là de vous raconter ma vie alors que vous préférez lire la suite des aventures de Sasha.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**Elicassidy**_

**Chapitre 53 : Le retour des capitaines**

L'arrivée sur les côtes de Zou se fit calmement et ce fut avec un plaisir immense que Luffy retrouva ses compagnons et son navire amarré juste à côté du sous-marin jaune. Sur le pont des hommes en combinaison noire pleuraient à chaudes larmes comme des enfants en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Le spectacle avait de quoi attendrir les cœurs les plus durs pourtant Law resta de marbre, son nodachi posé sur l'épaule. Rien ne montrait qu'il était heureux de revoir ses hommes et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui à ce moment précis. Ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs et le navire ne semblait pas avoir eu à résister à la moindre bataille.

Quand le Rush fut suffisamment proche du submersible il sauta sur le pont, enfin, il avait le sentiment de rentrer chez lui. Bepo le serra contre lui et frotta sa grosse tête poilue contre son visage, il était le seul à qui Law permettait ce genre d'effusions en public. Les autres l'acclamèrent et pleuraient de joie sans oser se jeter sur lui.

Accoudée au bastingage du Rush Sasha observait le spectacle d'un air morne. C'était adorable certes, mais elle aurait préféré que Law reste avec elle jours et nuits, ça ne serait plus possible maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son équipage, ses amis, ses frères d'arme.

\- Organisons un festin ! Hurla Chapeau de Paille, les mains levées vers le ciel bleu.

De nombreuses voix s'élevèrent pour signifier leur accord.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça ! Beugla Sasha à l'adresse du jeune capitaine.

Elle aurait du se douter que rien ne pouvait se dresser entre Luffy et un repas. Mâchouillant sa langue et les fesses posées sur le sable elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Foutus pirates. Même l'odeur des nombreux plats ne la déridèrent pas. Encore moins quand la jambe noire se mit à danser autour de Maria en vantant sa beauté.

Elle avait basé son plan en se fiant aux deux capitaines alliés mais elle se retrouvait à douter une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas la rigueur que les Marines mettaient en place à chacune de leurs actions. Ils n'étaient pas des militaires mais des criminels inconscients du danger et des enjeux que représentait la mission confiée par Sengoku.

Même Law mangeait, paisiblement installé contre son ours polaire. Lui qui avait mit tant de hargne à défaire Doflamingo de son trône lui semblait ramolli par les retrouvailles. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout.

\- Arrêtes de faire la gueule, lui intima Miles en lui tendant une assiette de grillades et de fruits exotiques. Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas reposée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, posant son assiette sur son genou sans cesser de fixer les deux gugusses qui étaient ses alliés.

\- Moi je vais te le dire, continua son bras droit. Depuis que tu as pris la tête du _Rush_ il n'y à pas un jour où tu as éteint ton cerveau pour profiter des moments qui s'offrent à toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je dis juste que tu devrais profiter d'un peu de bonheur avant qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate.

C'était un sage conseil. Quand elle soupira et qu'elle porta un morceau de mangue à sa bouche, Miles sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle les laisserait festoyer quelques heures avant de piquer une nouvelle crise de stress. Assis à côté de sa supérieure il rêvait d'un monde où ne fusaient que les rires. Ce repas en compagnies de pirates lui donnait l'espoir que tout pouvait changer, qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'engager sur cette voie sombre et parsemée d'embûches qui rendrait le monde meilleur.

Habillés en civils une partie des troupes de Sasha partirent en ville pour le ravitaillement. Leur route allait être longue jusqu'au jour du rassemblement sur Flevance et il était hors de question pour Sasha de perdre du temps à cause d'une mauvaise préparation. Elle avait réparti les vingts hommes qui lui restait en équipes de quatre. Chaque chef d'équipe, d'anciens sergents, lui faisaient désormais un rapport sur l'état général du navire, sur les réserves en nourriture, sur l'armement et sur les stocks en médicaments.

Assise sur le même rocher que la veille Sasha expliqua une nouvelle fois à Luffy qu'il serait bon qu'il puisse retrouver Shanks le roux pour la suite des événements, de même elle lui confia la lourde tâche de prendre contact avec Sabo le révolutionnaire.

\- Je sais que Sengoku ne les a pas mis sur la liste mais ils seraient des atouts majeurs dans notre plan, plus nous compterons...

\- Je ne peux pas, la coupa le jeune homme.

Les visages des deux autres capitaines se tournèrent vers son visage habituellement jovial qui ne montrait à présent que du sérieux.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien, Chapeau de paille, soupira Law.

\- Si, je comprends que Pépé et vous autres allez vous battre pour changer le fonctionnement du gouvernement. Je ne peux pas aller voir Shanks, j'ai une promesse à tenir.

\- Je te parle de changer le monde, de mettre fin à l'esclavage, aux massacres, à la corruption et tu me parles d'une promesse ?! S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Une promesse importante ! Clama le jeune homme.

Law dut ceinturer Sasha pour qu'elle n'arrache pas le visage du garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Mais j'essayerai de trouver Sabo ! J'ai même beaucoup d'amis que ça peut intéresser !

\- Prends bien en compte que nous allons droit vers quelque chose de dangereux, lui rappela Law. Si on réussit tant mieux, mais même dans ce cas il y aura beaucoup de morts.

Miles n'était pas du tout confiant quant à la capacité de Luffy à prendre la future bataille au sérieux, il se rassura cependant en voyant Nico Robin et Zoro Roronoa qui affichaient un sérieux incroyable. Il espérait qu'ils seraient capable de canaliser quelque temps l'énergie de leur capitaine.

Sasha et Law indiquèrent à la navigatrice alliée comment se rendre sur Flevance. Il fallait d'abord amarrer le navire sur la plage de glace de Greely puis franchir les montages.

\- Je tâcherai de vous ouvrir le passage, déclara Sasha.

\- Compte sur nous ! Lui sourit Nami en levant le pouce.

Ils regardaient désormais le Thousand Sunny s'éloigner de la plage chaude et agréable vers de dangereuses aventures. Eux aussi allaient bientôt devoir reprendre la mer et, bien qu'elle ait été il y a peu, le symbole de la liberté, du voyage et de la joie elle semblait désormais peuplée de monstres et de difficultés qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter.

Sasha observait ses hommes effectuer les derniers préparatifs, ils étaient si peu nombreux depuis Dressrosa. Ce constat lui retourna l'estomac mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Miles lui avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, de son sale caractère et de ses habitudes. Si elle craquait devant ses hommes elle anéantirait leur moral.

Se retournant pour cacher ses larmes naissantes et la morsure qu'elle infligeait à sa lèvre elle croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance. Il se tenait droit, son arme sur l'épaule et son ours derrière lui qui avait ouvert la gueule, surpris qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

Le capitaine pirate, quant à lui, ne bougea même pas un cil, comme si il ne voyait rien. Il restait fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Ses hommes avaient beau se douter qu'elle entretenait une étrange relation avec lui ce n'était pas le moment de le leur montrer. Il parla à Bepo, lui demandant de prévenir Trust, le cuistot, de lui préparer un ragoût de bœuf. Il dit ça sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, de loin on aurait pu croire qu'il lui parlait. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Je vais naviguer sous ton navire, dit-il une fois l'ours éloigné. Je le saurai si il y a le moindre problème.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

\- Quand on arrivera sur Taol Rost je referai surface.

La jeune femme acquiesça, ses larmes avaient disparues. Law lui fit un signe de tête et partit en direction de son sous-marin.

\- Tu viendras voir à quel point mon lit est plus grand que le tiens...


	54. Chapter 54 : A la recherche du 1er allié

**Chapitre 54 : A la recherche du premier allié **

Assise sur le pont de bois du _Rush,_ sans se soucier de gêner le passage de ses hommes, Sasha, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pensait activement à comment proposer leur plan d'insurrection aux pirates de la liste. Quand Maria lui apporta son café de dix-heures elle tapota le sol pour que son amie prenne place à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves s'assit en prenant soin de serrer les jambes pour qu'on ne puisse pas apercevoir sa culotte. Sasha prit une gorgée de son café noir, posa la tasse devant elle et porta à ses lèvres son étrange cigarette qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Maria alors que l'autre femme soufflait une fumée à l'odeur de banane.

\- Je me demandais... Ta relation avec Kidd, c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit ?

Maria se figea. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir ce genre de conversations avec Sasha, en réalité c'était plutôt Maria qui parlait de garçon et sa meilleure amie se contentait de faire semblant d'écouter. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Comment Sasha allait-elle réagir, elle, qui avait une si mauvaise opinion d'Eustass ?

Peut-être comprendrait-elle puisque, même si elle essayait de le cacher, il était clair pour Maria qu'elle entretenait une relation « sentimentale » avec Law.

\- Pas vraiment, murmura Maria de peur d'être entendue. Nous nous sommes vus plusieurs fois.

\- Ce qui explique tes nombreuses demandes de permissions ces deux dernières années.

Maria baissa les yeux, les joues rosies par la gêne. Sasha la regarda du coin de l'oeil, amusée par le comportement si adorable de sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait sans doute pu ressembler à ça si elle était restée sur Greely.

\- Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ?

\- Non, souffla tristement Maria.

À nouveau Sasha la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Une larme roula sur la joue de Maria qui serrait les poings. Même quand elle pleurait elle était élégante et malgré l'étrange beauté du spectacle l'ancien lieutenant sentait monter en elle une bouffée de colère.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? Grogna-t-elle.

Maria ne répondit pas, elle essayait de chasser la douleur montante dans sa gorge, ce feu ignoble qui menaçait de la faire pleurer de plus belle devant sa meilleure amie. Malgré tout, elle secoua la tête, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, pas de la façon dont Sasha le sous-entendait en tout cas.

Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent quand Sasha attira sa tête contre son épaule d'un geste brusque et maladroit.

\- Il t'a largué ?

\- Non, glapit Maria. C'est moi...

\- Ah... Pourquoi tu chiales alors ?

Cette remarque terre à terre et déplacée la fit éclater de rire, sa gorge se calmait enfin.

\- Je sais comment le contacter... Mais je ne veux pas le faire, renifla la femme aux cheveux mauves.

\- Pas grave, je m'en chargerai moi-même.

Miles, allongé sur sa couchette, profitait d'un moment de calme bien mérité. Il avait passé la journée à écouter les survivants de Dressrosa, chaque récit avait des allures de cauchemars, plus encore quand Larsen lui avait expliqué cette sensation atroce d'être contrôlé par une main invisible. Peu importait la volonté qu'il y avait mis il n'avait pas pu dévier son tir de la poitrine de Sams qui avait essayé de l'immobiliser sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Fermant les yeux pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur, le Marine inspira profondément. Certains au moins étaient retournés à la base, pouvaient voir leurs familles et les survivants se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures. Chris mise à part ils étaient tous passés par Marineford, ils avaient déjà tous fait l'expérience de la mort, des blessures. Inconsciemment il passa sa main sur son visage pour sentir la cicatrice qui barrait le côté gauche de son visage, de sa tempe à son menton.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Quelqu'un renversa son matelas et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il allait frapper quand il vit que l'emmerdeur était en réalité une emmerdeuse aux cheveux bruns.

\- Entraînement, exigea-t-elle.

Il soupira et, les mains dans les poches, la suivit jusqu'à la cale. Lui aussi avait besoin de se défouler.

Il se massa les épaules, tout autant essoufflé que la femme qui lui faisait face. Sa frange était collée à son front par la sueur et son bras affichait déjà quelques ecchymoses. Il ne regretta pas, pas alors qu'elle l'avait tabassé une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- T'as vraiment confiance en Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ? Mis à part le fait que tu es... enfin tu vois...

\- Notre affaire à un rapport avec quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Miles fronça les sourcils.

\- Plus important que toi ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Et ça te fais rien ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parle licornes et arc-en-ciel ? Se moqua Sasha.

Il observa son nez retroussé de façon mutine et son sourire en coin. Elle avait beau faire la fière, se montrer dure, il avait déjà vu depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas insensible, surtout si ça concernait Trafalgar Law. Il n'ajouta rien, en effet, il ne voulait pas parler de sentiments avec elle. Il se contenterait de surveiller Trafalgar et, le cas échéant, de lui casser la gueule.

Il pleuvait et la nuit était déjà tombée quand ils firent enfin halte sur Taol Rost. À peine le _Rush_ avait-il jeté l'encre que le sous-marin jaune refaisait calmement surface. Sasha, à qui Maria avait confié son petit escargophone, quitta son navire d'un bond en maintenant la capuche de son ciré blanc sur sa tête. Elle recommanda à ses hommes de ne pas l'attendre pour le repas.

Law, adossé à une paroi de métal, regarda l'ancien lieutenant s'engouffrer dans son navire sans l'ombre d'une crainte. Elle lança un regard surpris à Sashi et Penguin qui, postés à la porte du sas, cherchaient la dénommée Maria. Quand ils comprirent qu'elle n'accompagnait pas sa supérieure ils suivirent Sasha dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

Law ne sut jamais si c'était les yeux gris de Sasha ou le regard noir qu'il leur lança mais ils s'éloignèrent vivement, le dos rond, et prirent la direction de la salle de contrôle sans un mot.

\- On peut parler loin de tes hommes ? Demanda Sasha en arrivant à son niveau.

Il hocha la tête et en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers sa cabine personnelle. Sans une once d'hésitation elle retira son ciré et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de contacter Eustass Kidd, dit-elle.

\- Tu es une femme pleine de ressource.

\- Maria est pleine de ressources.

\- Vous avez quoi les Marines avec les pirates ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle posa l'escargophone endormi sur le lit et avança vers lui. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez, vous, les pirates, avec les femmes de la Marine ?

\- C'est l'uniforme, répondit Law avec le plus grand sérieux. Et si on passait un coup de fil à Eustass ?

Tout les deux assis sur le lit ils observèrent le petit escargophone se réveiller. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant de changer de visage.

\- Je savais que tu aurais envie de moi, répondit la voix de Kidd.


	55. Chapter 55 : Rendez-vous

Chapitre 55 : Rendez-vous

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sasha de sa voix morne.

Les sourcils inexistants de l'escargophone se froncèrent.

\- Je suppose que tu es Sasha, grogna Kidd sans se démonter. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Avant tout : je suis avec Trafalgar Law, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Yo, Eustass, salua le pirate.

Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Kidd ne sourit de façon carnassière.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas m'envoyer en l'air, mais vous aiguisez mon intérêt.

Sasha se mordit la langue, ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'il parle de Maria de cette façon mais elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se tut. Elle mordit sa langue encore et encore pour ne pas céder à l'envie de gueuler sur le capitaine Kidd. La mission que Sengoku lui avait confiée passait bien avant Maria et la solidarité féminine.

\- Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec toi au plus vite, dit-elle de sa voix la plus neutre et polie.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Demanda le pirate.

\- Rien, répondit Sasha. T'as juste ma parole que je ne te chercherai pas de noises.

Law se frappa le front. Était une époque où la femme qu'il avait à ses côtés était capable de diplomatie, elle en avait, de toute évidence, oublié les bases depuis bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi il prit les choses en main.

\- Nous te proposons de rejoindre un mouvement révolutionnaire, déclara-t-il.

\- Bof, la révolution, soupira Kidd. Dragon s'en charge depuis des années et rien ne bouge.

Il fallait avouer que Kidd, malgré sa bêtise apparente soulevait là un point important.

\- Monkey D Dragon n'avait pas le soutien d'un bon nombre de hauts placés de la Marine, sourit paisiblement le chirurgien de la mort.

\- Je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas curieux, sourit Kidd à travers l'escargophone. C'est quoi le but de tout ça ?

Sasha ne perdit pas une seconde pour assurer avec force :

\- Détruire les Dragons Célestes.

Le roux éclata de rire, un rire à glacer le sang. La jeune femme se demandait ce que Maria avait bien pu trouver de si attirant chez ce type sans sourcils à l'air mauvais et qui riait comme un psychopathe. Elle méritait bien mieux que ce type, c'était certain. Mais Maria était une jeune femme plutôt fleur bleue, à la recherche d'un prince charmant capable de veiller sur elle. Si il n'était pas le moins du monde charmant il était capable de la protéger.

\- C'est quoi ton intérêt là-dedans, Trafalgar ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Cette fois, ce fut Sasha qui plaqua une main sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête quand les deux capitaines pirates s'engueulèrent comme des imbéciles. Ils étaient peut-être rivaux mais elle les trouvait surtout puérils et, il fallait l'avouer, assez drôles. Malgré le rire qui secouait sa poitrine elle délivra l'escargophone des mains de Law et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Kidd.

\- Serait-il possible pour toi de nous rejoindre sur Sia Fora pour que nous en parlions plus longuement ?

\- Killer ! Beugla le rouquin.

Durant de nombreuses minutes Law et Sasha ne comprirent plus rien à ce que disait leur interlocuteur, il s'était éloigné de l'escargophone, sans doute pour consulter son navigateur. Jamais Law n'aurait pensé que Killer officiait à ce poste, cependant, il ne dit rien. Son navigateur à lui était bien un ours polaire.

Si le rendez-vous était fixé et qu'il y avait bon espoir que Kidd rejoigne les rangs de leur mouvement de révolte, Sasha n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Réfléchir, elle l'avait trop fait ces derniers temps et elle en avait assez. L'escargophone rendormit fut placé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et la jeune femme retira ses vêtements.

Law la rejoignit dans le lit, les coudes de chaque côté de son visage il se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est pas pour pioncer que je t'ai invité dans ma chambre, murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle sourit à sa remarque. Un autre se serait fait assommer pour un tel manque de respect mais pas lui. Il n'y avait que Law qui pouvait la faire rougir par un simple baiser, qui faisait tambouriner son pauvre petit cœur en caressant sa joue.

Sur le _Rush, _Maria se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Si Kidd acceptait la proposition de Sasha elle devrait le revoir tôt ou tard et elle ignorait si elle en avait envie ou non. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile avec elle, il avait été un ignoble salopard. Cependant, à chaque fois que son esprit fulminait contre ce pauvre type, ce pirate de pacotille, son corps frissonnait au simple souvenir de la peau qui caressait la sienne. Aux larmes qu'elle avait versées quand elle l'avait revu, équipé de son bras de métal si froid qu'elle n'avait osé regarder qu'après plusieurs rendez-vous coquins. Elle avait détesté le touché de cette prothèse dure et froide contre elle et puis, elle avait peu à peu adopté cette chose qui parcourait son dos, qui se mêlait à ses cheveux, comme si Kidd pouvait toujours sentir sa peau malgré ses doigts de métal.

Elle balança son oreiller à travers la chambre. Elle grogna de colère en se rendant compte que Sasha n'était toujours pas rentrée malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

Furieuse et fatiguée Maria, allongée sur le dos, avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond qu'elle ne pouvait voir dans la nuit d'encre. Elle imagina un instant Sasha en compagnie de Law, leurs baisers et leurs étreintes. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images fugitives qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit. Mieux valait encore qu'elle pense à Kidd.

Aussi odieux avait-il été il lui avait donné de l'amour et du bonheur. Il lui manquait atrocement.

_Il n'y avait pas de plus grande crainte pour Maria que de croiser un Dragon Céleste sur cette île si proche de celle où elle avait grandi. C'est pour cela que, profitant d'un peu de répit dans les rondes, elle se réfugia dans un bouge miteux peuplé quasi uniquement de criminels. _

_Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, juste une robe salopette en jean mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue pour autant. Elle avait l'habitude d'attirer le regard des hommes et même si elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise d'avoir tant de paires d'yeux rivés sur elle, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus longtemps._

_Elle n'aimait pas boire seule, ça ne lui rappelait que trop les moments pénibles pendant lesquels ses amis se soûlaient pour occulter leurs problèmes, elle n'était pas comme ça. L'alcool n'avait aucune connotation réconfortante pour elle. Elle demanda au barman de lui servir un cola. _

_Le breuvage pétilla dans sa bouche, elle aimait ça. Ce goût sucré qui dansait dans sa bouche. Quand elle sortit son porte-monnaie plusieurs hommes bondirent pour l'inviter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre gigantesque ne la recouvre. Elle ne regarda pas ce qui avait fait fuir ses prétendants, sans doute Sasha ou Miles._

\- _Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance, déclara l'homme qui avait fait fuir tous les autres. _

_Elle vit passer devant elle une main au_ _moins deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Un épais bracelet d'or recouvrait un poignet musclé. Maria n'avait jamais songé qu'un poignet pouvait l'être mais il l'était bel et bien. L'homme posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir._

\- _Pour la demoiselle, dit-il. Mets-moi une bière._

_Comme il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du siens elle posa les yeux sur lui. Eustass Kidd. Elle ne montra rien de son appartenance à la Marine, seule elle ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon._

_Pensive, elle détailla ses cheveux rouges qui dansaient follement sur la tête de cet immense pirate, elle se demanda si ils étaient doux. Elle rosit d'avoir imaginé une chose pareille, mais Eustass Kidd, à sa façon dangereuse, était vraiment attirant._

\- _J'ai un truc sur la gueule ? Demanda-t-il après avoir vidé sa chope d'un trait._

_Elle avait éclaté de rire. Pas de façon moqueuse, au contraire, elle avait aimé sa remarque. Comme si il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il avait pu attirer son regard. Il demanda un nouveau soda et une bière._

\- _Je regardais tes cheveux, dit-elle. C'est une drôle de couleur._

_\- Pas plus que la tienne._

_Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux mauves de façon pensive. Il était le premier à ne pas les regarder de façon intense, comme si il s'en fichait. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était venu vers elle si ce n'était à cause de ses cheveux._

Elle apprit lors de leur troisième nuit de sexe que c'était à cause de ses fesses. Kidd était un amateur de fesses. Un « expert en la matière » disait-il pour la faire rire.

Enroulée dans sa couverture, Maria soupira une nouvelle fois. Il lui manquait vraiment.


	56. Chapter 56 : Les deux capitaines

Chapitre 56 : Les deux capitaines

Sia fuora est de ces îles qui portent bien leur nom.

Située dans le nouveau monde elle est quasiment inhabitée. Le seul village se situe sur la côte nord-est et n'a de village que le nom. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un pied à terre qui servait aux cueilleurs au moment de la récolte des fruits.

L'atmosphère y était lourde et brûlante, l'air dansait et le sable ne pouvait être foulé sans chaussures. Seule consolation à ce climat haïssable : les fruits de Sia Fuora étaient parmi les plus juteux et sucrés au monde. Leur chair délicate fondait dans la bouche et les nobles se les arrachaient à prix d'or.

Cependant, les Pirates du cœur et l'équipage du Rush n'étaient pas là pour s'extasier sur des fruits, bien qu'ils en mangèrent beaucoup dès leur arrivée. Ils attendaient qu'Eustass Kidd daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Comme le voulait la coutume, Sasha s'était une nouvelle fois assise sur le pont, en plein milieu du passage. Habitué à cette mauvaise habitude, ses hommes l'évitaient avec précision sans même avoir à la regarder. Il était connu que beaucoup de capitaines avaient leur place réservée sur la tête de proue de leur navire, ils n'avaient jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un affectionnait le milieu du pont.

Bientôt cependant, malgré la fraîcheur offerte par les fruits merveilleux de l'île, ils avaient trop chaud pour se mouvoir à l'extérieur. Maria s'était réfugiée dans la cale avec un bon livre, Chris avait daigné quitter son atelier adoré pour barboter dans les vagues quant à Miles, armé d'un seau d'eau glacée, il alla à la rencontre de l'imbécile qui lui servait de lieutenant.

Maintenant allongée en plein soleil elle avait relevé sa chemise en quête d'une brise trop faible pour être agréable.

\- Tu vas chopper une insolation ! Hurla-t-il en déversant sur elle l'eau et les glaçons que contenaient le sceau.

Elle poussa un cri aigu des plus surprenants. Si surprenant qu'il préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

Affaiblie par la chaleur, Sasha n'eut ni la force ni l'envie de lui courir après. Au lieu de ça elle se traîna jusqu'à l'ombre du mat principal et reprit sa position initiale. Elle avait la ferme intention de piquer un roupillon quand, timidement, Bepo monta sur son navire et approcha d'elle.

Il avait la tête basse et dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

Il sursauta. Cherchant ses mots il tourna la tête vers son équipage qui observait la scène depuis le sous-marin.

\- Le capitaine voudrait te voir.

\- Ah.

Elle se leva et suivit l'animal. Quand elle fut entrée dans le navire pirate un bien être indescriptible la submergea. Il y faisait une fraîcheur agréable, les tôles de métal qui composaient le bâtiment ne subissaient pas la chaleur de Sia Fuora.

\- Suis-moi, mademoiselle Sasha, lui demanda Bepo.

Elle hocha la tête et resta derrière l'animal qui avait maintenant la langue pendue. Il ne faisait sans doute pas assez froid à son goût. Sur leur route ils croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'équipage du cœur. Ils avaient tous ouvert, voir laissé tomber le haut de leur combinaison noire.

Le peu d'hommes encore dans le sous-marin s'était réfugié à la cuisine où Penguin remplissait des coupes de glace pilée et de sirops. Bepo abandonna la jeune femme pour entrer dans le frigo avec un râle de soulagement. Elle avisa la longue table de bois qui dénotait avec le reste du navire. Law était à l'autre extrémité, les pieds sur la table, les bras derrière la tête et le torse nu. Il lui envoya un sourire narquois en remarquant son regard. Elle ne se démonta pas.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui elle s'exécuta.

Penguin bondit vers elle et elle faillit le frapper. Elle ne se retint que parce qu'il posa devant elle une coupe de glace aromatisée au sirop de cerises. Son préféré.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu un appel d'Eustass, déclara Law. On ne va pas moisir ici éternellement.

\- Si il avait appelé, tu le saurais, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle avait une envie folle de bouffer cette glace qui lui faisait de l'oeil mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas donner aux hommes de Law l'impression qu'ils étaient amis. C'était sans doute stupide, ils étaient alliés, elle avait une relation avec Law elle pouvait bien manger une glace mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'elle avait affronté des pirates pendant une décennie.

Son attitude plus ou moins hostile, bien que très nettement percevable, ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger les pirates. Ils continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations en lui lançant parfois des sourires amicaux. Elle comprit pourquoi au moment où Law lui posa une question qui lui remua les tripes.

\- Tu n'aimes plus le sirop de cerise ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle entendit Miles hurler son nom. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur.

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir le navire de Kidd approcher sans se presser.

Il accosta à une distance respectable du Rush et descendit d'un pas tranquille en compagnie de Killer et avança directement vers Law. Les deux capitaines pirates se fixèrent longuement, les mâchoires serrées. Ils étaient rivaux après tout. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Kidd dominant Law par sa carrure et sa grande taille mais le chirurgien de la mort ne s'en émouvait pas le moins du monde. Le nez en l'air il soutenait le regard de son rival.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un chien de la Marine ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça fait quoi de s'allier à de piètres pirates ?

\- Tu parles de toi ?!

\- Mes alliés ont beaucoup de valeur contrairement aux tiens.

Ils se testaient. Ils empestaient la testostérone.

\- Miles, botte leur le cul, cru bon d'ordonner Sasha.

L'attention des trois supernovae fut attirée par l'homme immense qui beuglait comme un âne sur une frêle jeune femme qui regardait ailleurs d'un air ennuyé.

\- Tu peux pas arrêter de me foutre dans des situations merdiques ?! Tu veux leur botter le cul : fais le toi-même espèce de sale feignasse ! Et arrêtes de m'ignorer !

Il fallut qu'elle s'éclaircisse la gorge pour que l'homme se calme. Elle avança ensuite jusqu'aux pirates et joua des coudes pour se placer entre eux.

\- On a d'autres choses à faire que de savoir lequel d'entre vous à la plus grosse.

\- Dis pas des trucs pareils ! S'étrangla Miles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Kidd ni Law ne trouvèrent quelque chose à redire.

\- Commençons, soupira Sasha.

\- Pas avec tout ce monde autour, grogna Kidd. Je ne suis pas fan des soldats, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

\- Jean Bart, appela le chirurgien de la mort.

Le géant se plaça à sa gauche, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant. Killer, juste derrière Kidd était tendu. Sasha soupira de façon bruyante. Elle aurait aimé que Maria soit près d'elle, ça aurait certainement détendu l'homme aux cheveux rouges mais elle n'était, semblait-il, pas sortie de la cale. Elle n'eut rien à dire, Miles était déjà à côté d'elle, défiant quiconque de poser la main sur elle.

Le dos droit, elle s'engagea dans la forêt brûlante en compagnie des pirates et de son bras droit. A peine avait-elle passé la lisière de la jungle qu'elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son cou. Elle songea que Killer devait crever de chaud sous son masque.

\- On est assez éloignés à ton goût ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Kidd.

\- Tu comptes nous faire chier longtemps ? Marmonna Law.

\- Oy, c'est toi qui me voulais comme allié !

\- Non, c'est elle.

\- Et t'écoutes ce que te dit un soldat ? T'es pire que ce que je croyais !

La jeune femme se garda bien de l'informer qu'elle se serait volontiers passé de sa présence elle aussi mais elle devait être diplomate pour deux. Elle ne recevrait aucune aide de son ami d'enfance et Miles n'était là qu'en soutient au cas où il faudrait faire face à une attaque. Le problème était qu'elle n'était vraiment pas taillée pour ce rôle.

**Voilà je vous laisse ici pour le moment, le temps de corriger les chapitres suivants et de continuer l'écriture.**

**A bientôt**

**Elicassidy**


	57. Chapter 57 : Le premier allié

**Chapitre 57 : Le premier allié**

\- Ici, ça ira, annonça Kidd en s'adossant contre un tronc d'arbre.

Law fit la même chose que son rival tandis que la jeune femme posa ses fesses sur une racine inconfortable. Miles tendit une main vers le haut et décrocha une grappe de fruits aussi gros que des melons et plus rouges que des fraises.

\- Merci, Miles. Bon, et si on parlait de ce qui nous a amené ici ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent gravement la tête.

\- Pour commercer : posez vos cul et arrêtez de faire chier.

Miles asséna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de sa supérieure.

\- Quoi ?! Si on doit s'allier il faut qu'on se fasse un minimum confiance ! Riposta Sasha en se massant le crâne.

Son argument fit mouche : Comme elle, les capitaines prirent place sur des racines. Jean Bart osa même s'asseoir dans l'herbe, évitant ainsi de courber l'échine pour éviter d'avoir la tête dans les branchages.

Le menton dégoulinant de jus aussi frais et agréable que de l'eau la jeune femme ne parla pas immédiatement, elle profita de son casse-croûte pour chercher des mots qui ne venaient pas. Elle avait parlé de confiance, elle ne pouvait donc pas simplement donner à Kidd des informations obscures, elle devait lui dire la vérité pour avoir une chance d'en faire un véritable allié.

\- Que pensent Scratchman et Hawkins de la situation ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante, malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai pas pris la peine de les tenir informés. Tout dépendra de ce que tu diras pour me convaincre.

Il sembla à Sasha que Killer soupira derrière son masque. Elle fut encouragée par l'allure assez pacifique de ce type masqué et armé qui s'était adossé contre un tronc d'un air calme.

\- Vous m'avez fait comprendre que des hauts gradés de la Marine font partie de l'opération, déclara Kidd. J'aimerais avoir les noms pour savoir si vous comptez m'emmener vers un suicide collectif.

\- Qui nous dit que tu n'iras pas nous vendre ? Marmonna Law, peu enclin à faire confiance à un rival aussi instable que Kidd.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à son ami d'enfance. Si elle était la seule à faire des efforts pour convaincre Kidd ils étaient aussi près d'entrevoir une alliance que de voir pousser des glaçons sur le sol de Sia Fuora. Elle aurait dû tirer Maria de sa cale, ça aurait détendu l'atmosphère.

\- C'est marrant que ce soit un type qui s'est vendu à la Marine qui me pose cette question. De nous trois je suis le seul à n'avoir jamais trahi mon camp.

Sasha soupira. Il marquait un point. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un pirate la jugeait sur ses choix, sur sa trahison. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils n'avaient aucune morale ni aucune limite mais l'homme aux cheveux roux employait bel et bien des termes tels que « camp » « trahi ». Peut-être y avait-il une espèce de code d'honneur même chez les pirates. En tout cas, malgré l'illégalité de son mode de vie, elle espérait vraiment que Kidd était du genre à tenir sa parole.

Elle échangea un regard avec Law, il semblait hésiter lui aussi. Elle leva alors la tête pour consulter Miles. Même si il était assez bourru il avait généralement une très bonne opinion des gens. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé, au contraire il prenait même le temps de regarder le ciel et de bouffer un énorme fruit de façon pensive, signe qu'il ne craignait pas de se faire attaquer et qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'analyser chaque mot et chaque expression de Kidd ou de Law.

Quand elle doutait, qu'elle hésitait, le comportement de Miles était un bon indicateur et, au moins, il était impartial, il ne pensait qu'à sa sécurité à elle et se fichait bien de Law, il fonctionnait à l'inverse d'elle-même. Elle était consciente que ses sentiments pour Law pouvait poser problème pour gérer la situation qui était désormais son quotidien.

Elle lança un regard noir à son ami d'enfance pour le défier de répondre à une nouvelle pique de Kidd et décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est pourquoi elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je peux déjà t'affirmer que Sengoku est aux commandes des opérations, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a demandé à ce qu'on entre en contact avec toi.

Bien que surpris, Kidd se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux entendre la suite. Ce mouvement, bien que non-hostile, fut accueilli par un grondement presque inaudible du chirurgien de la mort.

\- Garp à déjà déserté avec son unité, les journaux n'en ont pas parlé, je suppose que l'Amiral Akainu ne tient pas à ce que l'on sache que « Garp le héros » se révolte contre la Marine.

\- Logique, accorda l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Tsuru est de la partie également. Tout comme Smoker. Il y en à certainement d'autres mais je ne suis pas plus aux faits.

\- Combien d'officiers Garp avait-il sous ses ordres ?

\- Cinq.

\- Et Tsuru ?

\- Si ont m'exclue de la liste il y a encore sept officiers supérieurs susceptibles de la suivre.

Sa réponse imposa le silence quelques minutes pendant lesquels elle ne lâcha pas les yeux de Kidd, il essayait de voir en elle, de sentir le moindre doute qui aurait pu l'habiter et elle le laissa faire. Qu'avait-elle à se repprocher de toute façon ?

Killer se pencha vers son capitaine pour lui murmurer quelques conseils. Le capitaine quant à lui gardait les yeux rivés sur Sasha en fronçant parfois les sourcils. La jeune femme, de son côté, croqua dans un autre fuit.

\- C'est pas que je souhaite perturber tes réflexions, dit-elle la bouche pleine. Mais j'aimerai bien retourner au frais, moi.

Loin de se soucier des préoccupations de sa probable alliée, Kidd se leva de sa racine et se tourna vers l'autre capitaine pirate. Law leva les yeux vers lui, peu impressionné par la présence de son rival.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

\- Qu'est ce qui me garantit que tu ne nous poignarderas pas dans le dos à la première occasion ?

Sasha soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se chamailler plus que cinq minutes ces deux là ?

\- J'ai mon propre intérêt dans cette affaire, répondit calmement le chirurgien de la mort.

Il souriait de façon paisible tandis que Jean Bart se remettait droit sur ses jambes.

\- Vraiment ? Grogna Kidd.

\- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai.

Bien malgré elle, une moue boudeuse se plaça sur le visage de Sasha. Le but de Law avait sans doute un rapport avec Corazon. Mais Corazon était mort. Si il était arrivé quelque chose à Law ou si il arrivait quelque chose à Miles ou Maria peut être agirait-elle comme lui. Face à elle Kidd insistait, essayant de pousser Law dans ses retranchements. Ce dernier se leva avec calme. Ça allait dégénérer si elle laissait la situation empirer. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour construire un très fragile lien de confiance avec Kidd et il était hors de question de se priver d'un allié recommandé par Sengoku et capable de retourner leurs armes métalliques contre eux. Son équipage à elle ne comptait aucun utilisateur de fruit du démon et ses hommes devaient compter le pirate aux cheveux rouges dans leur camp.

\- On y va Jean Bart, ordonna-t-il.

\- Réponds-moi ! Gueula Kidd.

Law avait déjà disparu à travers les arbres.

Sasha et le pirate aux cheveux roux se retrouvèrent seuls, échangeant quelques regards insignifiants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir ni même si ils avaient encore des choses à se dire. Sasha en avait beaucoup, des choses à dire à Kidd, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leur alliance toute neuve.

Mieux valait laisser passer un peu de temps avant de lui reprocher son comportement envers Maria.


End file.
